So this is Destiny? Well, it sucks
by RekkaKouyuu
Summary: Jacob's life has never been easy. Why should imprinting be any different? And to complicate his life even more, trouble within the pack drives him out of his home. *THREESOME* EdwardxBellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators, and anyone else who may own copyrights. Sadly, I am not one of those people. Though the only thing I wish to own is Jacob. Fortunately, that's what fanfiction is for. So I'm just going to borrow him for a bit. I promise to return him only slightly damaged.**

***June 15, 2012: Revised…Again. Jacob finally hears delusionally. :) ***

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

There was only pain. Blinding, paralyzing pain. Every nerve-ending was on fire. Muscles and joints were locked into place. He could no longer move. It was even hard to breathe. His lungs just weren't cooperating. But it wasn't just physical pain that paralyzed his body.

He had told her he wanted her to be happy. That being her friend would have to be enough for him. But he'd been lying. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt her anymore, to make her disappointed with him. He had been afraid that if he hadn't backed off, he'd lose her for good. And he couldn't stand to not be near her. To not have her in his life while she still breathed.

Then the wedding invitation had arrived announcing that it would be taking place in only a few short months. Jacob just hadn't been able to stay; he had to get away. He couldn't be there and watch her be excited about dying; planning for what she was going to do after **it** happened.

To know that she loved him, but that it wasn't enough for her to choose him, to choose life. It hurt. It hurt knowing that he wasn't enough. That no matter what he did, how much he tried to change himself, it was never going to be enough for her.

He'd been rejected. Used, even. Used to make her feel better, and then tossed aside the instant _**he'd **_come back into the picture. He'd given so much of himself, and she'd just kept taking and taking, only to shatter whatever hope Jacob had had in her. Every time they'd get even a little bit closer, she would start to feel guilty and push Jacob away, only to draw him back because she claimed she just couldn't let him go.

He was so tired of picking up the pieces she let shatter because they became too much for her to handle.

And yet he still loved her. Still admired how accepting she was, how klutzy and naïve. Even her loyalty to _**him**_ was a quality that Jacob couldn't help but love her for. She was so stubborn about what she wanted. He just wished it had been directed at him.

There was a pull he had towards her, a need to be near her; to be with her. He couldn't bring himself to stay away from her. It made him just as indecisive as she was. No matter how many times he had resolved to let her go, he found himself seeking her out again. Even being hundreds of miles away from her, she was constantly on his mind. He just couldn't get away from her.

But his love made her uncomfortable. Even though he knew she wanted him there, she felt guilty for doing so; especially whenever _**he**_ was around.

Jacob couldn't stand him. He couldn't stand the glares of disapproval, the snide comments, and him believing that Jacob would ever be threat to her. He couldn't stand to have Jacob around, and he used every opportunity to make Jacob know it. Jacob disgusted him, made him unhappy. He thought Jacob was nothing but some young, stubborn, hardheaded, naïve punk. That Jacob didn't understand the ways of the world.

There was just no room for Jacob there. He was just in the way; always coming between them. And they didn't need that. He wasn't needed. Jacob believed it was better that he'd left. He was no longer there to mess anything up.

They deserved to be happy. Who needed Jacob around when he just acted possessive, jealous, and selfish? Why would anyone want someone like that hanging around?

Jacob had thought that by distancing himself, by letting his wolf take over, that the pain would stop. That he would be able to clear his mind and just be for once. But the pain had turned physical. And after trying to ignore it then trying to hide it from the pack when it'd leaked across their link, Jacob just couldn't do it anymore.

It was killing him. He could feel it. He had tried to protect the pack. He'd shut his human side away months ago in hopes that they wouldn't have to tolerate his thoughts or his pain. But he'd failed. The room had shattered; or rather, exploded. When he'd come to, they were gone. Jacob was alone in his mind.

Even his wolf had left him.

He was going to die. There was nothing left. Everything had been ripped away from him. There was only pain now. All he could do was pray for a quick death, and be content that he wouldn't be able to disappoint anyone ever again.

"—OB!"

Jacob startled and had to inhale at the flare of pain it caused. But he knew that voice. Somewhere in his fog-filled mind, he knew. For the life of him, though, he couldn't figure out how Seth had managed to find him.

"Over …He's…here!...Jake!...Hey…found."

"Sssse." Jacob tried to get Seth's name out, but his body and mind weren't cooperating with him. Everything was so hazy and muddled now that he had to focus on things happening around him.

"You 'kay?...get…there."

Jacob felt warm hands grab him, and tried to pull away despite the pain it caused. "Nuh." He couldn't see the point. It was so close. He could feel it. He just wanted to be left alone. To be forgotten.

"C'mon…fight….Leah… help… here?"

"Just …down… not…going…others…way."

Jacob somehow found the energy to fight harder. He should have known Sam wouldn't have let Seth leave La Push alone to look for him; even if he had his sister with him.

"…hear…Sam's…coming…be okay… got…you."

Jacob didn't want Seth to have him. Jacob just wanted to curl up at the back of the alcove he'd found and die as quickly as he could while hidden within the rock.

It wasn't meant to be though; like so many other things Jacob had wanted. The little bit of energy Jacob had found to resist Seth quickly diminished, and Jacob felt himself being hauled out into the open air.

"Let…him."

Jacob tried to say Sam's name, but it was just as pointless as before. He willed Sam to make them leave. To take them home. To not let them watch Jacob die.

"Is…right?"

Quil. A blanket was hesitantly draped over Jacob's body, but it did nothing except cover Jacob's nudity; which Jacob supposed he was thankful for, what with Leah around. But he was really to the point that it just didn't matter.

"He…sn't look…od."

Of course Embry was there too. Jacob should have known they'd be there. But they should have known better than to come after him. Should have known that it wasn't what Jacob wanted.

"It's…human…trans…easier."

Jacob tried to kick the blanket off and get away._ "_Nn!" He did want them here. And he sure as hell didn't want them taking him back to La Push, which they were sure to do. Not after having made it so far. He didn't want to return to someplace he was unwanted.

"Jacob… still…going…right…down."

Three pairs of hands grabbed at him, holding him down.

"I…listen…take…back…wrong."

Jacob growled. Of course there was something wrong. His heart had been ripped out, stomped on, shredded, stuffed back in, and sealed with a hot branding iron. All Jacob really wanted to do was be with them, to make them happy, and yet the only way he could do that was to stay away.

"…don't…worry…Res…fine…guard…no..."

The thought made him still. He'd been so wrapped up in himself he never once thought about his home or his People. He'd abandoned those months ago. And he was supposed to the alpha? He was nothing but a selfish fool.

"…healing…work...job…flakey…wounds…scaring…medicine…give…that?"

Meds weren't going to do him any good. Everything they would try would be pointless. They should just put him back in the hole they pulled him out of.

"Get…broth…first…upset…Embry."

He didn't want any broth, though. He hadn't felt hungry in days. Why were they insisting on prolonging the inevitable?

"C'mon...swallow…so…good… make…back…Emily…eat…much…hurt…little bit."

His friend didn't fight fair. There was no way Jacob could hurt Emily's feelings.

"That's...great… make…better."

Jacob didn't feel any better. Now he just felt guilty on top of everything else.

"Leah...ahead…clear…too far…We…travel…as…on…here."

"Got..."

"Em…Quil…both…Jacob…my back-"

"Nn—cough!" Jacob choked on the broth. He tried to sit up, to clear his passageway so he could breathe, but he couldn't find any leverage to help him up. Hands grabbed at him again, and he felt himself being lifted against someone's chest.

"Damn…Jake…help…him up…sorry…Breathe…easy…boy."

His friends held him close and Jacob tried to growl at their handling, but he was exhausted, and could feel the fight leaving him.

"Make…secure…phase…other…do…way…want…ride…now…condition…changes… minor… phase…take…scouting…us…shorter…less time…can't…waste…time."

He didn't want them to do this, but he was powerless to stop them. They were just wasting their time though. Jacob knew he wasn't going to make it back to La Push. Their efforts would be mute. There was nothing they could do to save him. Not now.

"Jacob… me… look…need…stay… Hold…taking…home… with you…not leave..."

He wouldn't fight them anymore. Though he didn't want them to see this, he would let them have their closure. It was the least he could do. Let them try, so that they could move on once it was all over. And it would be over. They couldn't take Jacob's death away from him. That, at least, was his.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**As far as the pairing for this fic, let me just say that I don't want to ruin anything, but I also don't want people to be disappointed when this becomes something they didn't want to read. So fine, it's a threesome. There, the big reveal. You shouldn't be too surprised though; I hinted at it.**

**I also want to say that this is about Jacob. So don't expect too much EdwardxBella happening; or the boys giving Bella all the attention. It's more like Edward&BellaxJacob. Jacob's the center of attention, not Bella. Jacob.**

**I have so much emotional pain planned to put Jacob through. So if you love an angst-filled Jacob, by all means stick around and enjoy the story. If it's not your cup of tea, or you can't stand to stomach the three of them together, thank you for reading the first chapter, and I pray you find a fic that will get you hooked. Bless you all.**

**RekkaKouyuu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Retrieving Jacob**

Right after Jacob had left, the pack only received thoughts focusing on the terrain, sights, smells, sounds, and other basic thoughts as Jacob travelled around in his wolf form. Only after a couple of weeks did they begin to hear the occasional thought in regards to Isabella Swan. Seeing as how Jacob had been in love with her, nobody in the pack called him out about it. Even Leah, whom was usually so quick to jump at the chance to get on Jacob's case about loving a vampire lover, had left him alone.

It wasn't until those thoughts started to come more frequently that Sam decided to confront Jacob about how he was doing. It hadn't been so much about who Jacob was thinking about, but the underlying thoughts about pain that accompanied them.

However, instead of getting Jacob to open up to him, Jacob had just ignored Sam's inquiry and put forth more of an effort into keeping his thoughts more wolfish and less human.

For the rest of the month Sam watched in awe, and a little bit of concern, as Jacob created a room within his mindscape. Once Jacob stepped inside the room and shut the door all human thoughts, emotions and memories vanished. Since Jacob had left his wolf free within his mind, the only thoughts left were about food, water and shelter.

Sam knew Jacob was trying to protect them from his heartache. But he was still worried about Jacob separating the two sides of himself so completely. As far as Sam knew, from the reports of the others and his own experience when phased, Jacob never once stepped out of the room for the next two months.

None of the legends ever mentioned anything like what Jacob was doing, and Sam worried over the consequences. He feared Jacob might also be trying to rid himself of his humanity.

So over the course of the second month, Sam kept an eye towards Jacob. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. By the beginning of the third month, however, they started getting glimpses of images and stray thoughts again that were obvious not from Jacob's wolf's experiences.

Leah had joked that Jacob was shitty at construction; "his door had a leak". Sam had not found her funny, but in Leah's own way she was trying to voice that something was wrong with Jacob. He couldn't be mad at her for that.

As the month wore on, the thoughts, feelings, and memories leaked through more frequently. At first Jacob was focused on Bella, but then the bloodsucker started to weigh heavily on Jacob's mind, as well. That and the pain his body was going through. The thoughts were never there long enough for those receiving the information to fully understand what was going on, but it still had everyone concerned.

Every member of the pack was troubled; even Leah. Out of all of them, Jacob was the most natural in phasing and being a wolf. Despite all his heartache about not having a choice, Jacob embraced his wolf wholeheartedly; even before he left. Jacob was a natural in every sense of the word. And for him to be slipping, and more frequently, was unsettling.

After the first slip up, Sam had the others keep closer tabs on where Jacob was and how he was doing. As the incidents grew in regularity Sam was preparing himself to send Jacob an order to return home. He knew how much Jacob would resent him for pulling his alpha rank, but Sam couldn't have Jacob out there somewhere alone and dying. He would not allow that. He couldn't.

When Jared came banging on his back door at four in the morning Sam knew he was too late in giving Jacob the order. Since it was so early Jared and Paul had not howled to announce their approach; they would have awoken all the people on the reservation, which would have drawn too much unwanted attention. So banging on the door and hollering seemed to be the next best choice they could come up with.

Sam was proud of Emily. She had taken everything in stride. After the abrupt awakening she'd quickly pulled on her bathrobe and headed downstairs to see if there was something she could do. She really was a remarkable woman.

Sam hadn't even had the door open all the way before Jared had started telling him what the commotion was all about. Apparently, the link with Jacob had just been severed. Jared said it was as if Jacob had been ripped away from him. One moment he was there, and the next there was this blinding pain. As soon as they had recovered from it, they had high-tailed it to Sam's place.

Sam called for an emergency pack meeting. And even though it was so early all the members arrived in record time, all phased. As each one approached the house they told Sam the same thing: Jacob was gone; the link that bound them together was lifeless. It had them all worried, and so confused.

For Sam, the loss of Jacob was more pronounced. Jacob was his Second, and the true alpha. Even though Jacob didn't want to claim the position Sam still felt a pull to obey him. It unnerved Sam, this feeling to bow to Jacob. Luckily though, Jacob was fine with leaving everything to Sam, and hardly ever made a big deal out of following Sam's orders.

The only issues Jacob ever had were not being allowed to tell Bella about himself, and taking Jared's position as Second. Jacob hadn't agreed with it—argued he hadn't earned it—but Sam had threatened making it an order that Jacob hold the second highest rank within the pack. Luckily, Sam hadn't had to make it an order, and that left Jacob with the illusion that he had a say in the matter.

With Jacob not desiring to claim his birthright, Sam shouldn't feel as threatened as he tended to feel around him. Jacob hated the thought of taking away anyone's freedom; plus the fact that he didn't trust himself with the control the alpha had over the others. The boy was too young, too inexperienced in the ways of the world, too emotional—he felt everything so strongly—he was quick to action, but not always thinking of the consequences of those actions, and too focused on Bella. Those were the reasons Jacob gave for not claiming his birthright; and Sam had to agree with him.

The only thing Jacob had ever taken the lead on was teaming up with the Cullens to deal with Victoria and the newborn vampires. Even though the pack knew it was mostly about protecting Bella, they also knew that Jacob had been worried and angered about people being in danger. So they went against their instincts and teamed up with the Cullens to fight a shared enemy. They had won, and the only thing it cost them was Jacob.

After everyone arrived, Sam had them settle among the trees surrounding his home, and then had Jared and Paul share what had happened. The pack gathered that Jacob had to be wandering around somewhere in Northern Canada near the Alaskan boarder. His wolf was thinking about how tired it was; how sore and weak it felt. Then right before the link was severed, the room Jacob had built just collapsed. Through Jared and Paul the pack felt how Jacob's body was giving out on him; how everything hurt. That pain alone took them all to the ground; it was so crushing they could hardly breathe through the pain.

And that wasn't even the worst of it. All the thoughts that Jacob had been keeping from the pack bombarded their minds. Images, conversations, thoughts, emotions, all those memories just rushed through their minds like a tidal wave. The one thing that stood out the most was Jacob's self-loathing.

The poor fool just couldn't bring himself to hate that stupid girl or her bloodsucker. Nothing was their fault. Not to Jacob. He begrudged them nothing. Everything was all on him. His burden to carry. His punishment to bear.

It took the pack several minutes to recover from Jared and Paul's memory of what happened. Even second-handed, the feelings had still been overwhelming. Tears were in everyone's eyes, streaming down half their faces, and all of their bodies were quivering from phantom pains. Brady and Collin had had to rush to the bushes to hurl up their previous night's dinners.

Sam couldn't think of anything to say. Of course Jacob would feel the way he did. The entire time Isabella Swan had been with him nothing had been her fault. Jacob had even told her that loving her was his problem. Every member of the pack knew just how deeply Jacob loved Bella. If Sam didn't know any better he would have sworn that Jacob imprinted on her; that's how devoted he was to her.

Even though Jacob knew that she was just using him to distract herself from thinking about the bloodsucker, he didn't care as long as he could make her smile for a few hours a day, bring the color back to her skin, get her out of her house, and just give her what she wanted; a distraction. Jacob, and Jacob alone, had breathed life back into that girl.

Sam had watched Jacob's love pull Bella out of her depression. She came alive under his careful handling. And then he had had to hurt her. Through no choice of his own, Jacob had had to leave her. Sam had commanded it so. She wasn't apart of the pack; wasn't an imprintee. Even Embry's mother didn't know about him being a werewolf. If family wasn't allowed to know the pack's secret, a bloodsucker lover had no right knowing either. So Sam had to end the relationship.

But Jacob put himself through physical pain to try to explain everything to her. He went behind Sam's back to go see her; to try to get her to remember the stories that Jacob never should have told her in the first place.

Another way she used him. And yet Jacob didn't care about that either. So long as he was able to give her what she wanted. And Bella wondered why Leah hated her. Why all the werewolves were untrusting of her; so hesitant to befriend her. Including Seth; sweet, open-minded Seth was wary of truly getting to know this girl that continuously hurt his idol.

Jacob gave everything he had to get Bella out of her slump, and he succeeded. Then she left him and went to fetch her bloodsucker. That's when Jacob really started changing. He was angry before, but it was more towards having his choices taken away from him. Now he was angry with himself for not being enough for her; for not being what she wanted, because what she wanted was someone else; and a vampire on top of it all.

But Jacob knew that she loved him, too. She just refused to acknowledge it. She was so blinded by the bloodsucker. So Jacob put all his energy into getting her to acknowledge that she loved him; that they could have a life together, and be happy.

Unfortunately, Jacob succeeded in that, too. Sam and the rest of the pack watched Jacob deflate after his visit from Bella. Sure he put on a brave face for Billy and the vampire doctor. But when it was just the pack, all pretenses fell away.

The day Jacob left Leah had ribbed him about it. The way she did with everything else. She saw a weak spot and lunged for it. Sam should have seen it coming. He should have stopped her. Maybe Jacob wouldn't have left. Maybe Sam could have talk to him, and reasoned with him. Maybe Sam could have given Jacob a timeframe on how long he could be gone. But Leah had butted in, and Jacob had made the hasty decision to leave. No preparation. No telling Billy or anyone else goodbye. Nothing. He just phased and headed out. Damn the consequences.

And Sam had let him go. As much as he wanted to keep Jacob near the best thing for him had been to let him leave. Jacob didn't need to stick around and watch the happy couple make wedding preparations. He needed distance and time.

So Jacob's feelings towards Bella were understandable. The pack might not like it, but they still understood enough that Jacob loved her, and was devoted to her. No, it wasn't these thoughts or emotions that had the pack worried and confused. It was the non-jealous, non-negative feelings and thoughts that were directed at the bloodsucker.

Apparently after three months of wandering around thinking about relationships Jacob finally came to realize that he did not hate the bloodsucker.

Jared and Paul did not fully understand what that was all about due to the connection being so short before severing. Even being phased and having the others experience everything they had no one could grasp just what it was that Jacob was feeling towards the vampire. The most any of them understood was that Jacob no longer had any hostile thoughts about him.

Sam left the pack at his house, and gathered the elders. Billy was the most concerned seeing as how Jacob was his son. The other elders were concerned as well, but theirs were mostly due to Jacob being a descendant of Ephriam Black and the true alpha and Chief of the Quileute Tribe. No matter the reasons for their concern all were in agreement that Sam go retrieve Jacob.

Sam decided to leave Jared in charge, since he was Sam's Third. Jared was under strict orders to alert Sam if anything came up. With the Cullen's wedding happening in two days there was no telling who—or what—was going to be arriving. Jacob could not have picked a more inconvenient time to cause panic among the pack.

And though Sam knew that it was not Jacob's fault, he still wanted to reprimand him for not returning as soon as he started hurting. Granted, Jacob probably expected to die alone. Sam would not let it happen that way. Jacob deserved more than that after everything he had had to give up. If he was going to die, Jacob would do so with those who loved him.

He probably should have left more members behind—especially with Brady and Collin being so new—but Sam needed all the members he chose to take. They had no way of knowing if Jacob was phased or not. If he was phased, Sam prayed that he was coherent enough to be talked into unphasing. And if Jacob was unconscious Sam would need enough members to assist in carrying Jacob back.

Sam chose those closest to Jacob to accompany him. Seth had a little brother, hero-worship relationship with Jacob. Both enjoyed the other's company, and Sam hoped Seth would be able to put Jacob at ease. The boy had a way with calming others.

Quil and Embry were coming because they had grown up with Jacob and were best friends. It was rare to see them apart; though since Bella and all the werewolf-vampire issues Jacob had been pulling away and doing more stuff on his own.

Those three were Sam's best options at keeping Jacob with them until they could get him home, and get some medical help.

And Leah? Well, she refused to let Seth travel around Canada without her. Sam couldn't bring himself to tell her no. He also did not need her causing trouble back at the reservation should he make her stay. Tension was high enough as it was.

And so they set out, running as fast as they could to the last location they knew Jacob to be at. They did not have time to stop or slow down. To save time and energy, Sam had them run in shifts. Though they were extremely uncomfortable it had to be done: three would run, and two would ride. Whoever was not carrying a person was in charge of wearing the large saddle bag they had filled with supplies before they'd left.

If Jacob was phased they would need something large enough to carry him on, but at the same time should he be unphased they needed something to wrap him up in to protect him from the weather: so a large, thick king-sized blanket had been packed. A rope to strap Jacob on whomever would be carrying him was next. Emily provided them with food and any medical supplies she had handy that might be needed.

Though none of them appreciated being a horse they were too worried about Jacob to really make a big deal out of it. They knew that Jacob would do anything for them, so they would put their pride away and do what needed to be done to get to Jacob as quickly as they could and then back home.

The five pack members ran for about twenty hours before arriving at the last location they knew Jacob had been at. And though exhausted due to running at full speed for so long, Sam did not let them rest. They fanned out and started searching the area for any clues as to which direction Jacob might have gone. Their last memory of Jacob reminded them that he was in no condition to keep moving for long. So the logical thing would have been for him to locate some shelter whether he was phased or not.

Due to it having snowed recently, there were no tracks or drag marks for them to follow. It was also difficult to pick up a scent. Sam assigned Quil and Embry to search north and east, Seth and Leah to west and southwest, while he, himself, took south. They were to move quickly but make sure to leave no stone unturned. They couldn't afford to miss any clues as to where Jacob might be.

Sam was extremely worried about what they might find. After the forced separation almost a day ago they had no idea what had happened to Jacob since. He was alone, and hurting both emotionally and physically. His body had to be taking a toll due to all the stress.

There was also no way to tell how long ago Jacob had eaten. The Wolf had fed on some fish and rabbits only a few days before the separation, but they didn't know if Jacob had managed anything since then. Sam had mentioned it in front of Emily, and she had made sure to pack some soft, mashed-up, easy to swallow foods. She even made a couple thermoses of broth in case Jacob was unconscious.

It was very interesting that despite having such fast metabolisms and being able to put away large portions of food at a time, they were also able to go several days without eating before it affected them. Sam knew this for a fact because Paul and Embry had made a bet to see who could go the longest without eating. It was just over the week mark that they both declared a tie. So by Sam's calculations they should have enough time to get to Jacob before he starved to death.

The weather was Sam's greatest concern right now. With Jacob's body being weakened by his emotional and physical traumas and nudeness, there was no telling just how bad the freezing weather was affecting his condition. The last thing they needed was frostbite to set in.

/At least we brought a thermal blanket,/ Quil said, breaking through Sam's thoughts.

/Anything your way?/ It wasn't necessary to ask, because Sam could see what all the other members of the pack saw without even thinking about it.

/Not a trace. We're going to widen a bit and see if we can—/

/JACOB! I found Jacob!/ Seth's frantic cry cut Embry's explanation short. The three older boys only had a few seconds to get as much information as they could from Seth's mind before the younger boy unphased. They all changed courses, and headed in Leah and Seth's direction. Leah remained phased long enough to make sure Sam and the others knew where they were before she unphased to assist Seth with pulling Jacob out of the small cave he had crawled into.

Sam arrived first. Seth was cradling Jacob's much larger body to his chest, rocking back and forth, and mumbling into Jacob's hair. Leah stood protectively to the side. She'd looked Sam's way as he came into the small clearing, but quickly looked away as he had not bothered to put any clothes on. She had taken the time to pull on her tank-top and a pair of shorts.

Jacob was in a bad way. He was covered in sweat and chill bumps. His body was trembling slightly. Though his eyes were open they appeared glazed over; like Jacob wasn't all there. He was panting and making unhappy whimpering sounds. Sam stepped forward to check him over.

"Let me see him."

"Ss."

Sam was slightly pleased that Jacob knew who he was. It gave the older boy hope that they had made it in enough time to help him. It also reinforced Sam's belief on how strong Jacob was. The boy was a fighter through and through.

Seth relinquished his hold on Jacob, though he was hesitant to do so. He did not move too far way, though. Nor did he let go of Jacob's hand. Sam didn't mind as Seth was not in the way.

Jacob's pulse was slower than it should have been. Not yet anywhere dangerous, but if it continued to drop they could be in trouble before they made it home. His temperature was also slightly above normal for a werewolf. His breathing was labored—hence the panting—and when Sam took a closer look at his eyes they were dilated.

Throughout the entire check-up Jacob had tried to move away, but there was no power in his movements. At most, he was only able to make twitching motions to show his displeasure. By the time Quil and Embry came running through the trees Jacob had exhausted himself, and just laid still as Sam finished looking him over. It hadn't even been two minutes.

"Is he…alright?" Quil dropped to his knees, and pulled the blanket out of the saddle bag. He draped it over Jacob's listless body.

"He doesn't look...so good." Embry placed his hand against Jacob's head, and shared a worried look with Quil.

"It's a good thing he's human. It will make transporting him much easier."

"Nn!"

Sam and the other boys grabbed a hold of Jacob's limbs as he started trying to kick the blanket off, and get away from them. Again, Sam was slightly pleased, because if Jacob was able to put up this much a fight now, he wasn't in as bad of shape as he appeared to be. However, they needed to calm him down before he hurt himself any further.

"Jacob, hold still. Everything is going to be alright. Calm down."

Despite Jacob's weakened state it took all four of them to hold Jacob down as he threw his whole body into trying to get away. Jacob just would not stop growing. It still irked Sam a bit that a boy six years his junior was taller than him. But Sam knew that Jacob was the true alpha of the pack. It only made sense that he be the largest, strongest, and most in tuned with being a wolf. Despite Jacob refusing Sam's offer to become alpha, Sam still felt threatened by him. Sam had to shake himself from those thoughts. It was not the time for them.

It didn't take long for the fight to leave Jacob's body. Once he was still Sam decided he might as well explain what was going on.

"Jacob, I need you to listen to me. We have to take you back. Something is wrong."

Jacob's body jerked a bit and he growled deep in his throat. Sam assumed it was meant to be intimidating, but it came out soft and weak. He wasn't too sure which part Jacob was responding to, so he tried clarifying so Jacob wouldn't have to worry needlessly.

"You don't need to worry. The reservation is fine. The others are keeping guard. There is no danger there."

Sam frowned as Jacob whimpered and tried to curl in on himself. Apparently, whatever Jacob had been thinking about before was not about the reservation, and the boy was feeling guilty about it. Sam laid a comforting hand upon Jacob's forehead, hoping that Jacob wouldn't berate himself too much. The boy was going through a lot right now. He didn't need any undo stress, or more reasons to hate himself. That girl and her bloodsucker had caused enough harm.

"His healing must still be working," Embry cut in. "Slow, but doing its job. There's some flakey blood; no wounds, but some faint scaring. Emily gave us some medicine. Would you like me to give him some of that?"

"Get some broth in him first. We don't want to upset his stomach. Thank you, Embry."

Sam sat back on his hunches, and watched as Seth now helped Quil get Jacob wrapped in the large blanket while Embry located the thermos with the broth. Leah now hovered near the tree line refusing to look in the direction of the five naked boys.

Sam was grateful for her restraint for the past few days. Usually she was all over making every male member uncomfortable, even Seth by default. She made it her goal to upset them. She hated being a werewolf so much more than any of the others, including Jacob. Sam understood that the majority of her hatred came from his imprinting on her cousin. But there wasn't anything he could do about that. He had truly loved Leah, but his soul mate was Emily. Sam was extremely grateful that Leah had held back as long as she has.

Sam's attention was drawn back to Jacob as Embry tried to get some fluids into him. The boy was being stubborn and refusing to cooperate. It wasn't until Embry tried to guilt Jacob into drinking that the boy did. It made Sam smile at how much Jacob hated disappointing or hurting others that he would do things that he didn't really want to do.

But then his thoughts went to that girl and how much Jacob had bent over backwards for her, and Sam began to hate that quality of Jacob's. Again the memories of how Jacob found loopholes to remind her of their secret came to Sam's mind. He needed to think of something else before his temper got the best of him.

Sam started telling them the plan for their return trip. Seeing as how not all of them would be phased at the same time, it was important to tell them all now so that there would be no confusion to slow them down later.

"Leah, you'll run ahead, and find us a clear path. Don't get too far ahead, though. We can't travel as fast as we did on the way here."

"Got it."

"Embry and Quil, you'll both get Jacob on my back—"

"Nn—cough!"

Sam watched as Jacob's body jerked and he started choking on the broth that Embry had been feeding him. Tears were streaming down Jacob's cheeks, and he pressed his head into Embry's lap; his feet digging into the earth trying to get purchase.

"Damn it, Jake. Quil, help me raise him up. Shit, I'm sorry, Jake. Breathe, slow and easy. That's a boy."

The two boys had managed to lift Jacob up and prop him against Embry's chest. Embry used his hand to tilt Jacob's head back onto his shoulder to open up the airway. Jacob growled at their handling. Once Jacob seemed to settle back down, Sam continued issuing orders.

"Make sure he's secure. Then one of you phase and carry the other. We'll do this just like on our way up. Seth, I want you to ride with Jacob for now, and monitor his condition. Alert me to any changes no matter how miner. Later you'll phase to carry Leah, and take over scouting. The rest of us will take shorter shifts. We'll have less time to rest, but we can't afford to waste any more time."

Again, Sam turned his attention to Jacob. The boy had either run out of energy to fight them, or had just given up; his body was completely limp as he rested against Embry. Seth had scooted closer; one hand holding Jacob's and the other stroking his arm. Quil was trying to stay busy by reloading the saddlebag. Embry kept readjusting his hold his friend; trying to get Jacob in the most comfortable position. Jacob looked small within his circle of friends even though he was a good foot longer than all of them.

Sam needed for Jacob to hear him. He needed Jacob grab a hold of the lifeline that he and the pack were throwing him. He walked over and knelt down so he could look Jacob in the eye. He grabbed a hold of Jacob's chin and turned the boy's face towards him. Jacob allowed Sam to manhandle him, but his eyes were closed.

"Jacob, look at me." There was a small furrowing of the brows, but nothing more. "Hey, look at me." Sam tightened his grip just a bit, and used his other hand to brush across Jacob's forehead. The younger boy whimpered, but obeyed and opened his eyes just a crack. They were still glazed over, and the pupils were dilated.

"I need you to stay with us. Hold on. We are taking you home. We are with you. We will not leave you."

The only response given was the closing of eyes. Jacob remained motionless inside the large blanket lent against Embry. Sam prayed that Jacob had not only heard him, but listened to him. And he prayed that they could make it home in time to get the boy help. Because knowing Jacob, he had given everything he had already. What gave Sam the right to demand that he scrape around for more?

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Sam is in a love/hate, admire/envy, relationship with Jacob. He is in awe of Jacob for all the boy can do, and yet is jealous at the same time. Remember, Jacob is supposed to be Sam's alpha. Sam's instincts are to follow him. **

**Angst makes the world go round.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Disrupted Honeymoon**

It should have been the happiest time of her life. She had finally gotten what she'd spent two years of her life fighting for: Edward. All the pain she'd gone through wasn't for nothing. He was here, and he was hers; forever.

As she looked back on it, though, throughout the entire wedding she'd known there was something wrong. She'd been feeling that way for several weeks, but it wasn't until the actual wedding day that an overwhelming sense of wrongness filled her. Something was missing, and for the life of her she hadn't been able to figure out what it was.

She hadn't talked to Edward about it; she couldn't. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts about marrying him; quite the opposite actually. Just the thought of him leaving her again sent her into a panic attack. So her feelings towards him hadn't been the problem. She'd known she still wanted to be with Edward, and that she still wanted him to turn her into a vampire.

Of course it had been Alice who'd confronted Bella while helping her get ready for the ceremony. Alice had listened patiently as Bella had fumbled for the right words to explain exactly how she felt. Bella had been quick to reassure Alice that she was not having second thoughts, and that she couldn't live without Edward again.

Alice had smiled, and had a quick peek into Bella's future. Bella watched as her gaze went distant, and she tried not to be too impatient while Alice had a look. The smaller girl hadn't looked for very long, and told Bella not to worry; that everything was going to be perfect, and Bella was probably just nervous about having to be the center of attention, and worried about tripping or causing a scene.

Bella had nodded, but didn't agree. She didn't care that people were watching every move she made. She didn't care if she fell half way down the aisle. Her tripping or injuring herself was nothing new. Everyone knew she was a klutz. It was expected of her to do something that caused her harm while everyone was watching her.

Nothing had happened though, just as Alice had foreseen. The wedding had been beautiful. Alice had done an outstanding job at decorating everything. The dress she'd made Bella had been to die for. It had fit so perfectly; hugging all the right places.

Rosalie hadn't been as mean as she usually was. Edward explained she was just coming to terms with accepting that Bella wasn't going anywhere; that there was nothing Rosalie could do to get rid of her.

Emmett had behaved himself, and Jasper managed to remain calm with all the humans around. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect hosts. Everything had gone so smoothly.

And Edward, her Edward, had been so handsome. She knew the bride was supposed to be the one getting all the attention, but how could anyone look at her when he was standing there looking so gorgeous. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him.

It wasn't until the reception that she'd noticed not all the guests had attended. Seth had promised not three days prior to the wedding that he would be there. He had developed a close friendship with Edward while fighting Victoria and Riley, and had acted very excited about attending the wedding. He had really been looking forward to it.

Bella had expected Seth to be there; maybe with a chaperone or two. She'd fully expected Leah to be there to make sure nothing happened to her brother. But he hadn't shown up. He hadn't called or left a message. Even after the wedding they received nothing. If Seth had been able to he would have found a way to get word to them about why he had not been able to make it.

Something must have happened to keep him away. Something bad enough that it didn't even register in his mind to let them know he wasn't going to be able to attend their wedding. It wasn't like Seth, as well as they knew him, to ignore them after he'd made a promise. Something was going on.

Was this why she'd been having a bad feeling for so long? Had something happened with the pack? Had she or the Cullens done something to offend them, and that's what caused Seth to stay away?

It couldn't have been the vampires who attended the wedding. Bella and the Cullens had assured Sam that most of the vampires were vegetarian, and the ones who weren't were asked to come full, because they could not hunt anywhere close to Forks. Every one of them had agreed to the conditions. Carlisle and the rest of the family did not wish to put a strain on the already fragile truce that had been made with the wolves just over three months ago.

So if the guests hadn't been the problem then why hadn't any of them come?

She couldn't help but feel the pack's absence must have had something to do with Jacob. The last time she'd talked to Seth, she'd asked him how Jacob was doing; just like she always did. She may have made the decision to be with Edward, but Jacob was never far from her mind. She was never more thankful that Edward could not read her mind, because she doubted he would have liked it if he knew just how often her thoughts strayed to her absent friend.

Seth had assured her Jacob was doing fine. He was in full wolf mode. The pack wasn't picking up much aside from normal, instinctual wolf thoughts: hungry, tired, "I wander what makes that smell?" Despite Seth's reassurances, she wasn't happy with Jacob being away.

To be honest, after Edward had told her he'd sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding Bella had thought her Best Man would show up at the last second stealing all her attention. But again, she had been wrong.

She had wanted him there. She wanted him with her. She wanted to make him happy. To see his face light-up with that beautiful, contagious smile of his. She missed seeing him. She missed hanging out with him. She missed the way he used to be before she'd hurt him. She missed seeing him not hate him self. She couldn't stand that she was the reason he had left his home. He was in pain, and it was all because of her. No matter that he refused to blame her for his feelings, it was her fault that he was hurting as badly as he was.

It had been her decision to involve him in the first place. She'd taken advantage of him, of his kindness. She hadn't planned to have him fall in love with her, but even after he had she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. He was too warm and welcoming, while she was cold and lonely. He never blamed her for not returning his feelings.

She'd been selfish; so, so selfish. She knew how he felt and yet hadn't been able to bring herself to leave him, because he was helping her; making her come alive again. She had needed him so much. And he had given her everything he had to make her happy. He had even put aside his hatred for vampires to make sure she was better protected against Victoria and the newborns.

Jacob had a valid reason to despise vampires; Bella knew that. More than anything Jacob hated having his freewill, his right to choose, taken away from him. And despite the fact that Jacob knew and understood the need for an alpha, he hated that Sam could make all the pack members do anything he said even if they didn't want to.

Jacob's life had changed the day his body started altering itself in preparation for becoming a werewolf. It was a shame that it all started due to the Cullens being around. Bella believed if given time Jacob would come to care about and like the Cullens. He would argue and complain, but once he knew their stories he wouldn't be able to hate them.

He was too compassionate for that. He was so sweet and so giving. He was perfect, but she had Edward. She loved Edward with every fiber of her being. She couldn't give him up again. She had barely managed to the first time. Even with Jacob there lighting the darkness and making her come alive again, she wasn't truly whole. Jacob couldn't fill in the void, and it wasn't fair to him to give him a false relationship.

Jacob deserved so much more than that. He was the most compassionate person Bella knew. He may complain and argue and get frustrated, but whenever anyone needed him he was there for them.

She loved him. She knew that now. And now that she knew, she couldn't help but want him here with her and Edward. She wanted a life with all three of them together.

But she couldn't have both. She could only have one. So she'd chosen Edward, and she threw away any kind of relationship Jacob and she could have had. Bella wanted the future Jacob saw them sharing; she truly did, but Edward couldn't fit into that future. He didn't have a place there.

Besides, Bella didn't want him to be alone again after she died. That's the main reason she wanted to be turned into a vampire. She didn't want Edward to have to be by his self ever again if she could help it. He should have what all the other members of his family have, and he tells her all the time that she gives it to him. Why shouldn't she be able to do that for all eternity?

But then she thought about Jacob, and how much she wanted him to be a part of her life, no matter how long it may be. And with him being a werewolf, if he continued to phase regularly Jacob could live as long as she did; forever.

If she could have them both she would have chosen so in a heartbeat, but life didn't work that way. So she pushed Jacob away and married Edward. She didn't regret her decision. If everything were to start over, she still would have chosen Edward.

The sense of wrongness and her worry for Jacob did not disappear after the wedding. However, she hadn't been able to call the reservation until her and Edward's layover at the airport. Bella had distracted Edward by sending him to get her something to eat in the longest line she could find. Again, she was thankful that he couldn't read her mind. Unfortunately, the only number she had was Jacob's house phone, so his father was her only hope of finding out what was going on.

Billy wouldn't tell her much when she'd asked if he knew why Seth hadn't attended her wedding or if everything was alright with the pack. He just said that Sam and the others had to take care of some pack business. Everything was fine, and that she shouldn't be concerned; to enjoy her honeymoon. Before he hung up he told Bella Seth had wished her and Edward well.

There was something Billy wasn't telling her, but Bella couldn't come right out and ask him how Jacob was doing. She didn't have the right to ask him that; not after everything she had put his son through. And Billy did not feel inclined to inform her. So Bella was back where she'd started. Only now she knew that something had happened and all the wolves were in on it.

Bella had had to push her concerns away. She couldn't show Edward how troubled she was over Jacob. She didn't want to upset him. He had already been worrying unnecessarily about turning her even though he was excited that she was going to be with him for eternity. Edward hadn't needed any more stress. And Jacob was still a sore subject with him.

However, their honeymoon was cut short when she and Edward received a call from Carlisle the very next day after they'd arrived at Isle Esme. Even though they had already consummated their relationship they hadn't been planning on Edward turning her for another day or so. Neither Edward nor Bella was happy to be told that they needed to return immediately. Bella had protested until she'd heard Embry shout something about Jacob.

That decided everything for her. She didn't even need Carlisle to explain that something was wrong with Jacob, and that Sam requested that both Edward and she return. She wasn't too sure why Edward was included, but Sam was very insistent that both of them hurry.

Needless to say, Edward had not been pleased. He was insistent that Jacob was just pulling another stunt to prevent him from turning her, but Bella argued that Sam and the others would not have been involved; Jacob wouldn't have done that. Edward hadn't been quick to agree, but had conceded that even though there was a truce between the Cullens and the werewolves neither group was willing to be close to the other if they didn't have to be. And yet, there were at least three wolves at the Cullen house: Embry, Sam, and Paul. Something was up.

They agreed to be back in Forks as soon as they could, but the next flight out wasn't until the following morning. The two quickly packed up everything, and shut the house down. They weren't really talking to each other, but Bella couldn't care about Edward being sensitive right now. Jacob needed her, and she was going to be there. Wasn't it enough for Edward that she had chosen him to be her husband?

So there they were, on a plane flying back to Forks. Bella was extremely worried and nervous. She hadn't seen Jacob in three months. She didn't know what to expect when she saw him again. She prayed that he was alright, because if he wasn't then she was going to kill him for ruining her honeymoon.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Like with Sam in chapter two, this chapter starts off with Bella on her way home. She's just thinking about everything that's led up to that point. A flashback, if you will.**

**I took liberties with the wedding, and honeymoon. I have a timeline, and I did what I did to make everything fit. Plus, I must admit that I couldn't handle reading much of Bella point of view in the books. She bugged me too much. I just read all the Jacob parts and whatever else I found interesting: like the Cullen histories. Sorry. I tried with Twilight and got bored. So I didn't bother with the rest. **

**RekkaKouyuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rising Complications**

Seth clutched Jacob tighter to his chest with one arm, and clung to the rope strapping them to Embry with the other. It had been almost twenty-six hours since they'd found Jacob in a small alcove close to the Alaskan border. Twenty-six long, grueling hours of the pack running almost non-stop, only pausing long enough to feed Jacob and get him switched to a new carrier.

When they'd found him, Jacob had been semi-responsive, but with every hour he'd steadily grown worse. His temperature was rising and his body was wracked with major muscle spasms. They'd had to stop only an hour ago to check his breathing when Quil hadn't been able to feel it anymore. Even Leah had panicked, if her stumbling had been any indication. Sam had been the one to check, and sighed in relief when he'd announced Jacob was taking quiet, shallow breaths, and his heartbeat was faint but steady.

Sam had Seth ride with Jacob to give Quil some time to calm down after what they now dubbed The Scare. Quil had started to protest since he'd only been watching Jacob for an hour and a half, but quickly relented. They didn't have time to argue; Jacob didn't have the time. Seth had promised to keep an extra close eye on Jacob, and then joined Jacob on top of Embry. Sam rode upon Quil, and Leah ran ahead to scout out their trail.

The pack was mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. They'd been running full out for over fifty-three hours with very little food or sleep. On top of all that they had the stress of watching their brother's health deteriorate. Seth knew there wasn't really anything they could do about it right now, but he still wished they could move faster to get some help before Jacob was past the point of needing any.

"How's his breathing?"

"Shallow, but clear." Since The Scare, Sam demanded a verbal update every quarter hour.

Seth looked over at Sam riding upon Quil. In a way he pitied their alpha. The entire pack knew that Sam blamed himself for letting Jacob leave, or at least for not ordering him to return sooner. Their alpha put on an air of appearing calm and composed, but he was just as panicked and confused as the rest of them. It was a position that Seth did not envy their him.

Quil and Embry were very somber. Usually they were laughing and joking around, but ever since Jacob left three months ago the two had started to lose some of their playfulness as they began accepting Jacob might not be coming home. Now that they'd found the missing member of the trio, Quil and Embry seemed to be deteriorating along with Jacob.

Despite what they were going through, Seth wished he was as close to Jacob as Quil and Embry were. He'd always admired Jacob, and had been so excited when he joined the pack, but he was more of a younger brother than a friend; someone to protect, not rely on.

Leah shied away from any thoughts on Jacob's condition; her guilt at being the one to trigger Jacob's sudden departure and the pack's refusal to vocally blame her had Seth's sister treading lightly and trying not to draw attention to herself. She ran ahead of the pack keeping an eye out for a clear path home and any signs of danger. Seth felt bad that Leah was such an outcast among the pack, but at times he couldn't help but think that she brought some of it on herself. However, Seth imagined that if he were forced to be a part of a team that didn't want him, and that the one he loved was among them, he might act just like her.

The four members left at La Push were also troubled, being able to see and feel everything their brothers and sister were experiencing. Jared was faring fairly well, but seeing as he was in charge back at home Seth knew that Jared was channeling Sam and trying to be strong for the other three. Paul was trying to keep his temper in check so that he wouldn't scare the two youngest pack members, but he was getting snappier and less tolerant as the hours passed.

Brady and Collin were so new to the pack, and hadn't been able to understand everything that was going on with Jacob, Bella, and the Cullens. That and the fact that not even their alpha knew what was happening with Jacob had the youngest pack members wary of the side effects of being a werewolf.

There were several theories floating around in the pack's collective mind; everything ranging between being so far away from the pack for so long to the dreadful thought of Jacob imprinting and being rejected. Seth knew there wasn't a single pack member whom wished the latter theory on their brother; it was just too cruel.

The first theory didn't sit well with any of the pack members either. Each of them, including Sam, wanted more than patrolling and hunting vampires for the rest of their lives. Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Seth all wanted to go to college and start careers. Paul had plans to join a fishing liner. Jacob had always dreamed of opening his own car restoration and auto shop. Sam was falling into the role of being the pseudo Chief of the tribe since Jacob refused to take the position away from him. Even Brady and Collin had dreams for their futures that they didn't want to give up just because they were now a part of something bigger.

With everything happening with Jacob all their future plans were put on hold until they were able to learn more about the connection they shared with one another. Seth regretted they didn't have any stories from their ancestors, but the past packs only had a few members, and all members remained with the Tribe. Seth knew that his sister wanted to get as far away from La Push as she could, and a few of the other members had plans of moving to the surrounding cities. What would they do if being away from the pack was fatal? Seth hated the thought of their futures being ripped away from them before they even started.

"We can't take him home, Sam. He needs a doctor." Seth knew it was a topic the others didn't want to address. Ever since The Scare an hour ago they all knew he needed more care than anyone on the reservation could provide, but the others were hesitant to take their brother to the only doctor they could trust.

Seth didn't share their hesitation. Carlisle Cullen had been nothing short of civilized and compassionate when he'd tended to Jacob after the newborn fight. However, this time they would need to take Jacob to Carlisle, not allow the vampire to enter La Push. The pack would lose the comfort and advantage of being on their side of The Line. And while Seth could understand their feelings he believed they were unwarranted.

"I know, Seth. I know."

Again, Seth pitied his alpha.

x x x

"He's not breathing!"

Quil would have yelped at how tightly Sam gripped his fur at Seth's cry, but he was too worried for his best friend to pay it much mind. He quickly pivoted and ran back to Embry. He unphased once Sam dismounted to help Seth get Jacob untied from Embry and lying flat on the ground.

It had only been about two hours since The Scare, and Quil had been on pins and needles ever since. Embry tried to be reassuring which helped. Sam was a steady rock of support, remaining calm and composed. Leah stayed focused on her surroundings and letting them know the smoothest path to take so Jacob wouldn't be jostled too much. Seth was trying his hardest to remain optimistic in light of how bad the situation was getting.

Now though, all optimism fled as Quil rushed to Jacob's side and assisted Sam by providing chest compressions while their alpha breathed air into Jacob's lunges. It took them five tries before Jacob took a breath of his own, and started coughing. Quil quickly pushed Jacob onto his side so he could breathe easier. Sam began checking Jacob's eyes and seeing if he was coherent, while Quil rubbed Jacob's back and arms. Seth and Embry massaged Jacob's legs to increase the circulation.

"Here."

Quil looked up and watched Leah hand Sam a wet strip of her slowly depleting tank-top. He offered her a smile of thanks since Sam just accepted the cloth without looking at her and immediately went to wiping down Jacob's face and neck. Leah had started offering pieces of her shirt after The Scare that morning, and Sam had them stopping every half hour to check on Jacob's condition.

Leah merely nodded and moved back to the saddle bag she'd been carrying all day to get some more food for the boys. She handed each of them a strip of jerky while they rewrapped Jacob in the blanket. Then she handed Sam the thermos of broth to see if he could get some down Jacob, who'd been too weak to swallow any all night.

"Damn it." Quil turned back to Sam and watched as he dabbed Jacob's face and neck once again, only this time to collect the broth that Jacob had been unable to swallow. "Alright, listen up." Quil and the others sat at attention and focused on Sam. "We only have another half hour or so until we reach Forks. We'll head straight for the Cullen house. Leah and I will run ahead and scout out the house. I'll have Jared and Paul meet us there. I want the rest of you to hang back until I give the okay. We don't need to expose Jacob to them if Carlisle refuses—"

"He won't."

Quil tensed along with Embry as Sam leveled Seth with the Look. Quil still couldn't understand the boy's infatuation with the Cullen family. Yeah, they'd fought alongside one another to deal with the newborns, and yeah, Edward had helped Seth take down Riley, but it was still unnatural how Seth had absolutely no hesitance in accepting the Cullens. The kid was too trusting, but it was so Seth at the same time.

"Just hold back until you get the all clear, understood." It wasn't a question, but an order. Even Seth wouldn't go against it; he couldn't. None of them could. And Quil couldn't bring himself to mind.

x x x

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Carlisle looked up from his research to the doorway of his office where Esme stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Indeed." The day was just getting started and it promised to be as cloudy as so many of the others, but Carlisle knew Esme wasn't referring to the weather. She had been exceedingly happy since the wedding yesterday. The entire family, including Rosalie, was happy Edward had found his mate.

Bella was good for Edward. She managed to pull him out of his loner existence, and brought a fire back that Carlisle hadn't witnessed for decades. Edward was so passionate around the girl; so full of life.

Though she was a bit too dependent, Bella was also extremely dedicated to Edward, and very stubborn about what she wanted and not letting him dissuade her. She cared about all members of the Cullen family and had been so accepting of them. She was a very loving young woman. She reminded Carlisle of his mate for that.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Carlisle shut his book and turned his chair so Esme could sit on his lap.

"What are you reading?" She reached for his notes, and he remained silent as she read over what he'd written. "Werewolves?"

"Yes. I felt a bit inadequate when I tended to Jacob, and since I doubt Sam will allow me to collect data on the pack I'm trying to see if there's any information in these books that might aid me."

"So you're researching wolf anatomy and werewolf lore?" Carlisle smiled as she giggled.

"Unfortunately, yes. From the data I managed to collect from Jacob there isn't much here that's helpful. Seeing as how the pack is actually shifters and not true children of the moon the similarities are few. Also, the books I found on the tribe itself only make references to the legends, and don't go into detail. I'm afraid I might have to wait for Sam to need my help again before I'll be able to get any more understanding on how their bodies work."

"Hmm. And how do you think he is fairing?"

"Jacob?"

"Bella hides it well, but I know she's worried for him; especially since he did not attend the wedding. I must admit I, too, am concerned."

Carlisle thought back on the young man lying in bed and watching Carlisle as he reset broken bones and took blood samples. Jacob had been hesitant to trust him, but as Carlisle worked Jacob had started asking him questions, nothing too invasive, just random questions about Carlisle's past and what made the vampire become a doctor. Carlisle had to admit that Jacob had paid more attention and looked more interested than Bella had when Carlisle had explained his past to her.

It made his heart ache to watch Jacob hide his pain for the two follow-up visits. Jacob had tried to smile and make small talk, but there was no hiding the pain in the young man's eyes. Carlisle admired Jacob putting on a brave face; he couldn't help growing fond of him.

"The shifters have been very quiet recently. Emmett and Jasper ran The Line last night, but they weren't confronted. That, combined with Seth not attending the wedding, has me troubled. Something is going on. Whether Jacob is involved or not, I'm uncertain. If something did happen, I've already offered my assistance when I tended to Jacob, so Sam knows help will be provided if need be. If Jacob is hurt then we will help him."

"I would like to get to know the young man that has both you and Bella so enamored with him."

"I pray one day you will."

As he leaned in to kiss his wife, they heard Emmett's holler from outside. "CARLISLE!"

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**It might not be such a big deal to readers, but I spent a lot of time getting the timing just right. So for anyone who's paying close attention please let me know if I made an error. That way I can slap myself for messing it up after spending so long it.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Doctor on Call**

Once Alice heard Emmett's holler for their father she quickly put away her sketch pad and left her room. She made it to the front door right behind Carlisle and Esme, and followed them out onto the front porch. While she and Esme stopped at the edge, Carlisle stepped down and crossed to the center of the yard to stand between Emmett and Jasper. Both boys were tensed and ready should the shifters across from them try anything.

Alice turned her attention to the three shifters standing just ten feet from her family. She was slightly surprised to see them there. It could only mean something had happened to one of their own, or they had found a vampire that wasn't welcomed. Either way it didn't look to be good news.

Sam, the leader if she remembered correctly, was the only one in human form. He looked exhausted. His skin was covered in dirt and grime, like he hadn't had a bath in days. His heart rate was slightly escalated, but he was controlling his breathing.

The small gray wolf had to be the lone female, Leah. She, too, looked exhausted. Her fur was matted, and covered with grim. She was also panting heavily. Leah was not growling in her usual manner when she was around the Cullens. In fact, she stayed close to the tree line with her ears turned towards the forest like she was listening for something.

Alice knew the other shifter had to be one of the older boys, either Paul or Jared, but she couldn't remember what colored furs the two had. He was more alert than the other two, and his brown fur was shiny and clean. Whatever was going on, he had not been with the others or he would have been in the same condition.

"What may I do for you?" Alice turned her attention back to Carlisle when he addressed Sam.

"It's Jacob-"

"Sam! He's not breathing again!" Alice recognized Seth's voice. He sounded frantic.

She watched as Sam jerked around and started for the trees. "To me!" he shouted.

Alice and the rest of her family turned their attention to the trees and watched as Seth, Quil, and Embry, followed by a large dark gray wolf, came rushing out of the trees towards the rest of the shifters. Embry quickly place a bundled up Jacob on the ground at Sam's feet.

Carlisle didn't hesitate. He moved quickly to Jacob's side, unwrapped the blanket just enough to get to Jacob's chest, and began chest compressions. The shifters hadn't expected Carlisle to react so fast, and most of them looked as if they wanted to rip him apart for touching Jacob. Jasper must have sent out a calming feeling because before any of the shifters could lunge they all suddenly relaxed and stepped back to provide Carlisle more room to work. Alice watched Sam lock eyes with Jasper and gave a small nod before focusing back on Jacob.

Alice wanted to join Jasper and Emmett in the yard, but she remained on the porch holding Esme's hand which she'd grabbed when Embry came out of the trees. Her mother's other hand was covering her mouth, and her eyes were locked on the prone form of Jacob Black.

His once beautiful russet skin was now a sickly grayish color and so covered in sweat it looked clammy. His shaggy hair was plastered to his head due to his sweating and the natural oil his hair produced. It was also caked with dirt and grime. Alice could smell how sick his body was.

"Fight it, Jake. C'mon, buddy." Embry was kneeling at Jacob's head. He was now aiding Carlisle by providing air for Jacob whenever Carlisle told him to "breathe". Despite Jasper manipulating their feelings, Alice could tell the shifters were still extremely worried; they just didn't have the urge to kill anything anymore.

It was a full minute before Carlisle and Embry were able to restart Jacob's heart.

"It's shallow. We need to get him inside." Carlisle made sure that he was looking at Sam, and using a tone that would not provoke him. "I have a room set up that we can use." Sam just nodded his consent. "This way then." Carlisle made to pick up Jacob, but Embry quickly gathered his friend in his arms and stood. Carlisle only offered Embry a nod before standing and leading Emmett and Jasper into the house.

Sam motioned for the rest of the shifters to remain outside while he moved in front of Embry and followed behind the three Cullens. Alice and Esme quickly separated to allow the men a clear path to the door.

As the door closed behind them Alice turned her attention to her mother. Esme looked worriedly at the closed door for a few more seconds then looked out at the shifters sitting or pacing in her front yard. Esme stepped down the stairs of the porch and slowly approached the group.

Once she had their undivided attention she asked, "May I get any of you some tea or water?" Alice smiled at her mother's hospitality. Leave it to Esme to mother anyone who came around her.

"Water would be wonderful. Thank you, Esme."

Of course Seth would be the first to accept. Quil hesitated only a moment before agreeing. The other three, still phased, declined with shakes of their heads.

"Very well. Alice, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Alice nodded and followed her mother into the house. Rosalie was waiting for them in the kitchen with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Are we a kennel now?"

"Don't be like that, Rose," Esme scolded. "Young Jacob is sick, and over half those children look ready to drop any second now."

Rosalie took an unneeded breath of air, steeled herself, and then looked pointedly at Alice. "Well, what happened?"

"His heart stopped beating. Seth said 'again' so it's happened at least once before. I thought Jacob was somewhere in Canada, though. Maybe they went to get him, and that's why Seth missed the wedding yesterday," Alice answered.

Rosalie got a contemplative look on her face. Alice knew her sister wasn't as cold-hearted as she acted. She'd just learned the hard way to be wary of others. Rosalie was very standoffish and cold until she accepted someone and then became obsessively protective. It's partly why she had issues with Bella.

"Girls, lets prepare some trays for our guests."

Alice and Rosalie nodded and began shifting through the cabinets and refrigerator pulling out any and all food they could find. They still had plenty of leftovers from the wedding reception. Esme couldn't stand to get rid of any of it yet. She had planned to take it all to the local shelter later that morning, but now it looked like she wasn't going to need to. From what Bella had told her, Alice knew that the shifters would be able to eat everything they set out. Sadly, it probably wouldn't put a dent in their hunger.

x x x

After tending to Jacob when he'd been injured saving Leah, Carlisle had realized that he was the only one the shifters would be able to call upon should they need any intensive medical care. They simply couldn't walk into a hospital with their body temperatures being so high, and they didn't a have doctor living on the reservation to fix any major issues.

So taking it upon himself, Carlisle had gained permission from the hospital to take or borrow any equipment he would need to tend to the shifters at his home. He had explained that there were some members of the Quileute Tribe that were not comfortable with taking their sick or injured to the "White Man's" hospital, but that he had gained their trust since treating one of their teenagers who had been injured in a motorcycle wreck. It was a lie, but a passable one. The chairman of the hospital had readily agreed.

The room itself was directly across the hall from Carlisle's office. It was fairly large. Two walls were occupied by a full sized bed with a recliner by each bed. The wall across from the door held two tall cabinet units with a shorter counter and sink combo between them. A small refrigerator for meds that needed to be kept cold sat in the corner on top of the counter. Luckily, the room had been completed a month ago, and fully stocked just two weeks ago.

Upon entering the room Carlisle had given Jacob a shot of adrenaline to get his heart rate up. However, he soon realized that he needed to get Jacob on a respirator and life support. His body was failing him, and the only way to prevent Jacob from dying was to force his body to live until Carlisle could find a way to help him.

Sam had been unable to provide any information that could explain Jacob's condition, so Carlisle had taken samples to run various tests. Unfortunately, he didn't have a completed lab yet, so he'd have to take the samples back to the hospital.

While treating Jacob, Carlisle calmly told Sam that due to the pack being shifters and not regular humans anymore he would need some samples from the rest of them to compare Jacob's to. He explained that while he had taken blood samples from Jacob three months ago, he still needed some from the others so that he would be able to tell what was common among the pack and rule out Jacob having a long term condition that he hadn't noticed from the previous samples.

Sam had hesitated only a few minutes to think everything through, and only agreed to Carlisle making a file on each member if he agreed to give the completed files to Sam when the doctor didn't need them, and no copies. Carlisle knew that with his memory he wouldn't need to keep the files, and would be able to still do research without them.

Before the respirator, IVs, and catheter where in place Carlisle had sent Emmett and Jasper to get some warm water, soap, towels, and new bedding so they could give Jacob a bath. When his sons returned Embry had taken over bathing Jacob saying that Jacob would be more comfortable with him than with the vampires touching him. Carlisle was proud that his sons had not taken offense. Jasper simply nodded and left the room. Emmett made sure everything was within reach and left without making a joke.

While Embry bathed Jacob, Sam summoned Jared and Paul into the room so that Carlisle could take samples from them and start their files. Embry had offered, but Carlisle explained that he and the other members needed a few days to recuperate from retrieving Jacob before Carlisle could take any samples. Their bodies were overtaxed and any results would not be useful.

Once the bath was over, and the bedding exchanged for clean linens, Sam led all of them out to the front yard for a group meeting. Carlisle had been invited to attend; Sam saying that it was his house and he had a right to speak up at the meeting should he feel the need to add anything.

Embry quickly joined Quil and Seth and accepted a small plate of food and a glass of water. Leah was still phased, and stayed near the tree line. Paul and Jared stood behind the three younger boys sitting on the ground. Carlisle stood off to the side, but facing the shifters and Sam. His family quickly gathered on the porch to hear what was being decided.

Carlisle listened as Sam informed Jared and Paul that they were to remain with Jacob while he and the rest of the pack returned home to check in with family, eat, and rest. They would return later that afternoon when Carlisle would have all the test results ready.

Embry, Quil, and Seth had been ready to protest, but Sam told them they were no good to Jacob being as worn out as they were. The boys had not been happy, but agreed to go home. Sam also made sure to tell them that they were not allowed back at the Cullen house until four.

Sure enough, at straight-up four that afternoon, Carlisle heard Emmett answering the front door. He had just returned home himself, and was checking up on Jacob. Jared sat in the recliner beside the bed, while Paul sat in the one across the room. Both boys kept their eyes trained on Carlisle watching every move he made; their bodies tense and ready to pounce should he do something they deemed harmful.

Carlisle could tell that Jared and Paul weren't as close to Jacob as Embry was. Their body languages and actions were so different. Jared and Paul still gave off a protective air sitting in the recliners watching all the Cullens and ready to defend should they need to. However, neither boy had made a move to watch or touch Jacob.

Embry, on the other hand, had sat on the edge of the bed getting as close to Jacob as he could without getting in Carlisle's way. One of his hands had held Jacob's while the other ran through his messy hair. He hadn't paid the Cullens any attention other than a quick glance to see what they were doing. His sole focus had been Jacob.

The door had been left open, and Carlisle offered a quiet hello to Embry and Quil as they entered the room and went straight to Jacob's side. Jared left his recliner and sat on the other bed. Leah and Seth were the next ones to enter. Seth sat in Jared abandoned recliner, leaning over to see Jacob with his own eyes, and Leah stood by the window, her eyes, too, were focused on Jacob. Sam was the last member to enter. He was accompanied by Billy Black.

Embry and Seth quickly moved around to Quil's side of the bed so that Billy could wheel his way up to Jacob's side. Sam pulled the recliner away to provide Billy with more room to move closer to his son's chest area, and not have to sit by Jacob's legs. He took Jacob's hand and bowed his head to kiss his son's knuckles and whisper a quick prayer. Everyone in the room waited until Billy was finished, and then all eyes were on Carlisle letting him know they were ready for his results.

Unfortunately, Carlisle had been unable to find any cause for Jacob's condition. Once he'd listed off all his findings and explained that he could not find what caused Jacob's condition, and that he could not repair that damage that had been done, he left the room and shut the door so they could have some privacy.

An hour later all the Cullens were gathered in the living room waiting for the shifters to come announce their decision regarding Jacob.

"How long are they going to take?"

"It's not exactly an easy decision, Rosalie."

"He's dying. Carlisle can't help him. Seems pretty easy to me, Alice."

"Babe."

Carlisle watched his daughter settle back against Emmett's chest, and put her head on his shoulder. Emmett tightened his arm around her waist, holding her close, and buried his nose in her hair. It always surprised Carlisle how quickly Emmett was able to calm his daughter. No one else had that affect on her; other than Jasper when he used his powers, but that didn't count.

"It's true that there isn't much I can do for Jacob. But Sam and the others just got him back after being separated for so long. Give them time to come to terms with his condition."

"Poor Billy. Isn't Jacob all he has?" Esme pulled Carlisle's hand into her lap, and looked into his eyes. Carlisle knew that his mate always took the passing a child very hard. Jacob was still so young; he was just coming into his own, hardly been allowed to experience life.

It was Alice who answered Esme's question. "Bella told me Jacob has older twin sisters. One lives in Hawaii with a husband, and the other goes to college. Neither visits. Apparently, they can't stand to be in La Push since their mother died."

"How long ago was that?"

"Um, I believe Jacob told Bella his mom died when he was twelve. His sisters graduated that same year, and then both left for college. Billy's diabetes put him in a wheelchair shortly after Jacob turned thirteen. His sisters refused to go home over the summer to help. So yeah, for the past three years Jacob's been the only one living with Billy."

"That's so much to take on for a boy his age."

"Jacob is a strong young man."

Carlisle and the rest of his family turned towards the hallway where Billy and Sam were with the rest shifters behind them. How all of them snuck up on Carlisle's family he didn't know, but it made him appreciate that his family was on their good side. Carlisle rose from his seat, with his family following his lead.

"We need you to contact Bella, and have her return with your son."

Carlisle could feel the tension in the air at Sam's statement; from both sides.

"And why the hell should we do that?" Rosalie demanded.

"If I am correct, then they both need to be here. If I'm wrong, then according to Dr. Cullen Jacob will die anyway."

"I don't understand-" There was something that Sam was not telling them. If there were no medical reasons for Jacob's condition, what did the shifters know that Carlisle didn't?

"I don't want to say too much in the case that I'm wrong, Dr. Cullen. So please, don't ask me to explain. We need Bella and Edward here as soon as possible."

"Very well."

Carlisle knew that he was going to be preventing Edward from turning Bella as the two were going to wait a few days before beginning the process. But Carlisle also knew that Bella would want to see Jacob before he passed. And Edward could deny her nothing; he would follow her home whether he wanted to or not.

So Carlisle made the phone call. Of course, Bella and Edward both complained, not wanting to cut their honeymoon short, and Bella not wanting to delay her turning any longer. But a frustrated yell from Embry about Jacob had Bella doing a one-eighty and informing Edward that they were returning. Carlisle refused to go into too much detail about what was wrong, as Sam was insistent on speaking to Bella and Edward himself about Jacob's condition. This just made Bella more anxious, and Carlisle apologized for worrying her.

After ending the phone call, Carlisle turned his attention back to Sam and Billy. "Edward says that the next flight available is tomorrow morning. They should be here around noon, with the layover." Sam just nodded, and Billy let out a relieved sigh. "You're more than welcomed to stay here with Jacob. We'll find room if all of you wish to remain here."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Embry, Quil, and Seth have all expressed a desire to stay. Billy would appreciate the extra bed. The rest of us will return first thing in the morning, if that's alright."

"Yes, that would be fine."

Carlisle and his family watched as Billy and the shifters returned to Jacob's room. Once they were all gone, Rosalie scoffed, "So we are a kennel." Despite the serious of the situation, Carlisle had to smile. For the time being it appeared they would be.

**xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Request**

Edward was not happy. Not only did he not want to return to Forks early just because Jacob Black had done something stupid to cause himself to be "injured", but also because the boy had been Bella's sole focus ever since the phone call from Carlisle.

He might not be able to hear her thoughts, and her expressions were usually hard to decipher, but when it came to Jacob it was clear as day what was on her mind. It bothered him that the only time he was able to know what she was thinking was when her thoughts were centered on the boy.

Edward knew Bella loved him. She was so straightforward with her feelings towards him; always telling him that she would choose him over Jacob. He didn't know if she was trying to reassure him or herself. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Edward knew that she loved the boy, too. Some nights she would whisper the boy's name in a breathy voice and have a gentle smile on her face.

Even though it hurt, Edward looked at it as his punishment for leaving Bella in the first place. If he hadn't left, Bella never would have run to the boy. While Jacob had been repairing the damage Edward had caused by leaving Jacob had laid claim to a part of Bella's heart that Edward could no longer reach. So it was his own doing, but when he returned he had not liked how close the two of them had become.

Just being around the boy had put Bella in danger; especially since she was almost always being surrounded by the shifters. It was just too much for Edward to handle since he couldn't be there to protect her. But Bella refused to listen to his warnings or concerns. She had complete faith in Jacob's ability to protect her should one of the others phase out of anger. She fully believed that Jacob had the control he claimed to have.

Edward didn't agree with her. Jacob was young and naïve. He was loud, abrasive, stubborn, and willing to do anything to get what he wanted. He was a fool to think he would never loose control. The first night of Edwards return he'd seen it himself. Jacob had said that he would never hurt Bella; had went down to his knees in pain from trying to hold back the change as rage consumed him.

If Bella hadn't pulled Edward away when she had he would have continued his verbal assault just to prove Jacob wrong. He would have gladly shown the boy just how naïve he was to believe that after less than a year he had control even when after over eighty Edward still had trouble.

It infuriated Edward that the boy had remained persistent after Bella told him repeatedly that she just wanted to be friends. Instead of adhering to her wishes Jacob had continued to push his affections on her. He refused to take no for an answer. He forced one kiss out of her that caused her to wear a cast, and then he'd threatened suicide for the other one.

Edward did not approve of either approach, but he had already told Jacob that he was no longer playing the game because it had been hurting Bella. He shouldn't have let his guard down.

He should have paid more attention, because Jacob had always been better at reading and understanding Bella than Edward ever had. Jacob had known that somewhere in Bella's heart she had wanted to kiss him; that she'd started to love him as more than just a best friend or a brother. Jacob had known and he'd continued to push until she accepted it.

Edward hadn't believed it was possible, but after that second kiss everything had change between him and Bella. He knew that she still loved him as much as she ever did, but now she knew that she loved Jacob, too. Maybe not as much, but the feelings were there now and she didn't seem able to suppress them anymore.

After the fighting was over and Bella had gone to see how Jacob was fairing from the newborn attack, she had returned to Edward with such a look of guilt on her face. After asking her how it went she'd told him that Jacob was stepping down; he'd promised to "be good," but that they'd have to be long-distance friends.

Ever since that night Edward would catch her eyes drifting off somewhere far away to a place he knew didn't involve him. It was like their bike rides together, a connection that was just for the two of them that Edward had no right to infringe upon. She'd try to hide how much she was hurting after Jacob had left. When she thought no one was looking she'd let her carefree mask fall, and her face would show how worried she was; how concerned she was with Jacob being away.

She'd look guilty for a split second before putting the mask back on. Edward assumed it was due to her thinking about Jacob, and knowing that Edward didn't like it. But a small part of him felt that she was feeling guilty for not loving Jacob enough to choose him and what could have been; that she felt guilty for loving Edward more.

But in the end it was him whom she'd married.His name she'd taken. She was willing to give up her humanity, her soul, to be with him for all eternity. So why was the boy constantly on her mind? Why were her thoughts centered around a boy, a child, she refused time and time again?

When he got right down to it that was what bothered him the most; why Jacob Black frustrated him more than any other creature in all the years of Edward's undead life. No one, not even Bella, could get a rise out of Edward the way that Jacob seemed to do so, so effortlessly. The boy had claimed to step down, to stop coming between them, but he had planted a seed in Bella's mind that would be with her for many years even after she was turned. She wouldn't be able to let go of him until Jacob was just a vague recollection, and unfortunately for Edward he would have to bite his tongue and let her have the memories until they faded away into nothing.

Now they were on the plane headed for home, and Bella was avoiding making eye contact with him. She looked steadfast out the window refusing to even hold his hand. He knew she was still angry at him for accusing Jacob of using the other shifters in a scheme to get them to return. But he was convinced that Jacob was trying to pull a last ditch effort to prevent Bella from "dying".

After not hearing from the boy for months, Edward had been sure that Jacob would have crashed the wedding for no other reason but to draw Bella's attention in his direction and away from Edward. However, when the boy hadn't shown Edward had grown suspicious. He assumed that Jacob was biding his time for the right moment. His plan had worked; for even with the boy so far away he had managed to prevent Edward from taking Bella's soul.

x x x

Sam was waiting for them in the front yard when they arrived. He was standing a few feet in front of the porch with his hands clasped behind his back. Edward was hesitant as he couldn't hear any thoughts coming from other shifters. He couldn't even smell any of them. He didn't understand why they weren't around if Jacob was in the condition they claimed him to be in.

Bella had already unbuckled her seatbelt and had the door opened. Before she could exit the car Edward grabbed her hand, drawing her attention to him. Once she made eye contact he said, "Stay by me."

"Oh, Edward, it's just Sam." She pulled her arm away, and he allowed her to; not wanting to make her any angrier with him than she already was. He quickly exited and circled the car to put himself between Bella and Sam; vaguely hearing Sam's scoff at his protectiveness.

The other man waited patiently as Bella and Edward approached him. Edward noticed that Sam's thoughts were clear. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular; just simply watching them.

Edward knew Bella wanted to start asking questions, but she remained quiet at his side.

"Bella…Edward." He could tell Sam had wanted to call him something else. Probably "bloodsucker." Jacob sure had been fond of the term. He was such a child.

"Sam."

"How is he? Is he alright?" Apparently, Bella couldn't hold it in anymore. At least she'd managed to wait until the greetings were over with before jumping in and getting to the heart of the matter.

"He's dying, Bella."

Bella gasped and grabbed Edward's arm; clinging to him. He almost sighed at her touching him again. He didn't care why; it was nice to know that she would still turn to him for support even if she was upset with him.

"What happened? Was he attacked?"

"No, he wasn't attacked, but we are not sure what happened."

It was a lie. Sam was hiding something. Edward knew it. Sam was avoiding thinking about it directly, but Edward could tell there was more to it than Sam was saying. Maybe he was covering up how everything was a lie, and Jacob was just trying to get them to return to Forks before anything happened to Bella. There had to be a way to show Bella that all of this was all a ruse.

"Where are the others?"

Sam leveled him with a look. "I sent them home with Billy. They needed a break from all this." Again, Sam was omitting something. He looked back at Bella, making eye contact. "I also didn't think it would be wise to have them here when you returned."

"But why? I don't-"

"Jacob left because you rejected him, Bella. To most of the pack you're the reason he's where he is right now."

"Now wait just a minute-" Edward placed Bella behind him, and took a step towards Sam, but the other man didn't back down. Instead, he drew himself up straighter, meeting Edward's challenge.

Before either of them could do anything, Edward felt Bella grab his shirt and try to pull him back. "No, Edward. He's right. It's my fault."

"Bella don't-"

"No. Jacob left because I hurt him. They have a right to be angry. I'm angry."

Edward didn't like Bella accepting all the blame for something she couldn't have possibly caused. The only thing she did was tell Jacob her true feelings. She was in no way responsible for how Jacob handled the news; that was all on him. The boy had decided to run, so anything that supposedly happened was his own doing.

However, to keep the peace he relaxed his body, which Sam mimicked. Bella stepped out from behind him and resumed clinging to his hand.

"As I said, I felt it would be safer for everyone, so I sent them home. Carlisle's also sent the rest of your family out for the remainder of the day."

Edward hadn't noticed, being so focused on Sam, but now that it was mentioned he could only hear Carlisle's thoughts about Jacob. He was reading through results and growing frustrated with not being able to diagnose what was wrong with him.

It wasn't like Carlisle at all. The man was always so calm and composed no matter the circumstances. It was unnerving for Edward to know that the boy meant so much to his father when Carlisle hardly knew him.

Before his mind could be consumed with jealous thoughts, Edward focused on the fact that he had been wrong. Something had happened to Jacob; something real that had put the boy in a coma; if Carlisle's results were anything to go by, which they were. Carlisle had had decades to practice medicine; he was never wrong. For the first time since Carlisle's phone call, Edward felt guilt for assuming the worst of Jacob Black.

"Can I see him?" Bella asked almost hesitantly.

"It's why I called you back. I will warn you to be prepared for what you're about to see. He's not-" Sam stopped short and cleared his throat; taking a moment to recompose himself, and clear his mind. "This way."

Bella quickly pulled Edward along behind her as she followed Sam into the house and down the hall to the room across from Carlisle's office. Sam entered and stepped to the side giving the two in the doorway a clear view of the occupant on the bed.

"Oh!" Bella released his hand and ran to Jacob. She hesitated for a moment to look at Carlisle who was checking Jacob's vitals. Once Carlisle nodded she quickly sat down and gathered Jacob's I.V. free hand into hers. Tears started rolling down her face as she looked her best friend over.

Edward paused at the door, semi shocked at the sight before him. He'd seen a lot in his long undead life, but to see someone so full of energy reduced to almost nothing was just wrong. He felt a pang in his chest at how still and lifeless Jacob was. The boy always had something on his mind, and now it was just blank; there was nothing there. He was just hollow.

Sam was still lingering just inside the entrance almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Edward. Usually, the shifters were sure to be several feet away from the Cullen family members; supposedly to have enough time to phase should they need to. And yet Sam wasn't paying Edward's closeness any attention at all.

Edward tried to hear what Sam was thinking about, but all he could make out was Sam focusing on not thinking about anything in particular. It was really beginning to bother him that Sam was being so evasive, and the only clear thoughts Edward could hear were from Carlisle.

Though Sam did appear to be hesitant to get closer to Jacob. He would start to step in the boy's direction, only to shift instead and lean against the wall. Deciding that it would be improper to ask Sam what was wrong Edward turned his attention to Carlisle who was handing Bella a wet rag so she could wipe Jacob's face.

Edward stepped into the room and sat down on the recliner by the bed Jacob was occupying. Bella offered him a small glance, but other than that she ignored him and continued focusing on the boy in the bed.

Despite the situation being dire, Edward felt a bit jealous of Jacob for being the center of Bella's world at the moment. The guilt returned tenfold. To get his mind off it, he decided to ask Carlisle about Jacob's condition, hoping his father would expand on what he'd already overheard.

"Carlisle?"

His father finally looked at him. Bella stopped washing Jacob's face and turned to look at Carlisle, waiting for him to explain what was going on.

Carlisle took an unneeded breath. "His body is failing him. All his major organs are shutting down. As you can see we have him hooked up to a respirator, which is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. We are feeding and flushing his system for him. The tests I've run have been inconclusive. I can't locate the problem that's caused his entire system to deteriorate at the same time. I'm going to run a few more tests, but at this point we can't keep him like this for much longer."

"No! Don't say that! There has to be something. You have to fix him! Please, Carlisle. Please don't let him die. Not because I made him leave. Please!"

Bella clung desperately to Jacob's hand while she begged, tears cascading down her face, and falling onto their joined hands. Edward wanted to pull her close to him, but knew she would refuse to let go of Jacob to do so.

Carlisle looked at Bella with a solemn face. "I'm going to do everything I can, Bella. But you need to prepare yourself for the worst. You need to think about what's best for Jacob. We can't force his body to live forever. Eventually, we'll have to let him go."

She hiccupped and hunched over to bury her face on Jacob's chest. She continued to cry, making small hiccup sounds as she tried to catch her breath. Edward leaned forward in the recliner to rub her back, giving her the only comfort he could right now.

The men waited patiently for her to release all her tears and collect herself. When she was finished Carlisle handed her a glass of water and a wet rag to wash her face.

Sam finally stepped closer to the bed which gained him everyone's attention. While they were looking at him, Sam was looking at Jacob. Edward sensed Sam steadying himself; telling himself that this had to work. What the "this" was, Edward had no clue.

"I would ask that you sit with him."

That was it? That's what they came all the way home for? This was why they left their honeymoon early; for Bella to come here and watch Jacob die? No. There was something else there. Sam was trying not to think about it, but it was there. Hope. But hope for what? What could she do that Carlisle couldn't? What was the catch?

"You don't have to ask me, Sam." Of course Bella would agree without any suspicion. Of course she would disregard all their plans if it meant that she would be able to spend time with Jacob.

"The both of you."

"Wha-"

Edward looked at Carlisle, but his father just shrugged his shoulders and thought towards Edward that he didn't know what was going on, the shifters seemed to have an idea, but they had yet to share anything.

So Edward had been right about Sam keeping secrets. But why was Edward needed here? He and Jacob clearly did not get along, so why would Sam request that Edward stay with the boy?

"Why me?" he asked.

Sam looked Edward straight in the eye and drew himself up as if readying for a challenge or to show dominance. Edward didn't appreciate either. He didn't want a fight, and he was getting tired of not being told what was going on.

"Do you know what's wrong, Sam?" he tried again.

The other man took a breath. "Like I told Dr. Cullen, I would rather not say. If I'm wrong I don't want to give any false hopes. So please, just sit with him."

Bella just nodded and turned back to Jacob, tuning the rest of the room out. Carlisle left to finish running the tests he'd spoken of. Sam crossed the room and sat in the other recliner, leaning it back and closing his eyes. Edward lent back in his own chair and watched his wife as she pet the boy, trying hard not to feel hurt or jealous

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! I thought I would get more scenes in, but Sam's confrontation took up more pages than I thought it was going to. I pray that I got Edward down right. I know that he's a gentleman, but Jacob seems to bring out the childish/selfish side of him. I find it funny and kinda cute and endearing; but mostly just funny. I get much enjoyment out of their relationship.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: He What?**

Sam hadn't slept, Edward noticed. For four hours he'd stayed in the same position, reclined back, eyes closed, and thoughts on trivial matters. Sam had made sure not to focus on anything related to Jacob. Anytime his thoughts started to stray, he would snap at himself and think of something random. It would have been amusing if it didn't make Edward suspicious of what Sam was trying to avoid letting Edward know about.

His restraint on his thoughts was admirable. It made Edward wonder if Sam had sent the rest of the shifters home so they wouldn't think something they shouldn't. It made sense, and was a smart move on Sam's part. It was a shame Edward couldn't hear thoughts from La Push. This not knowing was wearing on his nerves.

Bella had curled up next to Jacob about an hour ago and fell asleep there with one hand holding Jacob's and the other resting over his heart. Edward assumed it was to comfort herself with the steady beat. Over the course of the hour she'd went from just laying beside the boy to being molded against his side.

It reminded Edward of the night the two had shared a sleeping bag to prevent Bella from freezing to death. Jacob had been so smug about it; had sent Edward an image that he'd rather not think about. The boy had a very vivid imagination. His thoughts could be so clear, so detailed. Edward had only ever run into a handful of people with minds like that. It was definitely a gift. Edward usually had to touch someone to get a clear image or be familiar with their minds; like his family.

Unfortunately for Edward, Jacob found great enjoyment in sending Edward images; usually of him being ripped apart by a russet colored wolf, burning in a pit of fire, or turning to dust after being stabbed in the heart by a wooden stake. Someone was a Buffy fanatic.

Edward offered a nod in greeting to his father as Carlisle entered the room. The older vampire gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was troubled and frustrated. Edward knew Carlisle was a dedicated doctor. He devoted his undead life to saving people; trying to redeem himself for being made into a monster. He was such a good man that Edward couldn't find it in himself to hate Carlisle for turning him. Not when he'd only been adhering to his mother's wish for Carlisle to save her son.

Edward didn't have to ask if Carlisle had been able to find anything new. It was all Carlisle could think about; he was practically consumed with thoughts of what he could be missing. That there had to be a reason for Jacob's condition; he just needed the time to find it.

He tuned his father out and went back to watching his wife, and tried not to remember the images Jacob had forced upon him all those months ago.

"Well, this is odd." Carlisle was checking Jacob's vitals again. He had a surprised look on his face. The news wasn't bad, quite the opposite, but Carlisle had no reason for the improvement.

"What is it?" Sam had sat up and was watching Carlisle's every move. Edward sensed hope, but also dread in Sam's thoughts. What would he have to be afraid of?

"His temperature is dropping and his heart is speeding up."

"And that's good, right? He's getting better?" Edward hadn't noticed Bella had woken up, but she now had her head resting on Jacob's shoulder with her eyes focused on her father-in-law.

"It's too soon to tell, but it appears that he's started healing himself."

"Appears?"

Carlisle looked up from the machines and met Sam's eyes. "The numbers are small, but even a slight improvement is still an improvement. I will run more tests; see if anything has changed since this morning."

"Oh, thank God." Bella turned her face into Jacob's shoulder and clung to him as she cried.

Other than Bella's quiet sobs they were silent as they watched Carlisle take more blood samples before leaving them to return to the hospital.

After Bella calmed down she sat up, holding Jacob's hand and petting his hair. She still refused to look at Edward, even when he placed his hand on her knee.

Sam was not as relieved as Edward believed he should have been. One would think that hearing a friend recovering from some unknown illness would put one at ease, and yet here Sam was pensive as if a whole new load of problems had been dumped in his lap. It didn't make any sense.

There were too many thoughts rushing through Sam's mind, and Edward couldn't get a grasp on what he was thinking. After a few minutes Sam seemed to come to a decision. He straightened in the recliner and turned his attention to Bella.

"I thought I loved Leah, you know."

It was an odd opening statement, but it served its purpose as an attention getter. Bella had quickly looked back at Sam over her shoulder before turning around on the bed to face him once she'd realized he was waiting on her. Bella hadn't told Edward much of the relationships between the shifters, but he'd picked up Leah and Sam's conflicting thoughts the first night they'd gathered to watch Jasper teach them how to fight the newborns.

"I was planning on asking her to marry me. Nothing else mattered more than her. She was my world, my everything. We started having problems after I phased and disappeared for two weeks. Then I came back all secretive and would run off at the slightest provocation. She stayed by me, though. I couldn't explain anything to her. I wasn't allowed to share what had happened or what was going on, but she was still willing to try. It wasn't perfect, and we had our fights, but we were together."

The way Sam talked about his time with Leah was saddening. Edward had no doubt that Sam had loved her. But why was he talking about this? Why was he sharing something so personal with not only Bella, but with him as well?

"Then Emily came to visit and everything changed." Sam's voice took on an dreamy quality. His mind filled with images of a young Native girl Edward assumed was Emily. It wasn't as clear as Jacob's images were, but Edward could tell the girl was beautiful with long dark hair, rich brown eyes, and dark skin. "Everything I felt for Leah disappeared the instant my eyes met Emily's. All the connections tying me to this world fell away, and Emily became my only anchor. I couldn't imagine my life without her. All I wanted was to please her, and fulfill her every wish. It was so different than what I had felt for Leah, so much stronger. I still feel the need to be near her; to have her close at all times. When we're forced to be a part there's an ache in my chest that won't go away until I'm back by her side."

Edward did not like where this was going. Is this what Sam assumed was happening with Jacob? That he'd imprinted on Bella, and was dying from being away from her? But then why have Edward here?

He spared a look at Bella. She was leaning forward, as if captivated by Sam's every word, but she hadn't appeared to have connected the dots yet.

"It's supposed to be a rare occurrence, and yet four of us have imprinted in little over a year. There's so much we don't know about it. So much we have to learn."

"And you think Jacob imprinted on Bella." Edward didn't word it as a question. He didn't doubt his assumption.

"Yes."

"But that can't happen!" Bella nearly shouted it. "We've looked each other in the eye several times, and if he'd imprinted on me Jake would have told me."

"Would you have left Edward if Jacob had told you?"

Bella didn't answer right away, and Edward felt hurt that her response wasn't immediate; that she felt the need to think about it.

"No. No, I love Edward. I told Jake I'd always choose Edward."

"So you rejected him."

Bella's face became stricken as if she'd been slapped. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she held them back. "So I did this? I caused this?"

Edward began feeling angry that Sam was laying all the blame for Jacob's condition on Bella. Surely, if Jacob had imprinted on her he would have used it to get her to choose him over Edward. However, the boy only ever thought of wishing he'd imprint on her so she wouldn't be able to deny they were made for each other.

"You didn't reject him alone."

"What do you mean?" Edward was getting tired of Sam dragging this on. He needed to just spit it out already.

"Like I said, we have almost no history to go by, but it would appear that Jacob has not only imprinted on you, Isabella Swan, but another as well."

"What? Another?" Edward could tell that Bella did not like the thought of Jacob being tied to another, and he was hurt yet again that she was still possessive of the boy even though she was a married woman now. It was stupid, but he felt like she was cheating on him. The jealousy returned, and he grew territorial.

"So he can't even get one of the women who are supposed to love him to be with him? Where's she at? Did she hate him so much that you decided to hassle a married woman?"

"Edward!"

He didn't know why he said it, why he lost his composure so easily, and said things that were better off not vocalized. He just knew that he couldn't loose her; that he couldn't just hand her over. Not after everything they'd been through. She meant too much to him. She made the world exciting and new. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to watch each sunrise and look forward to what the day would bring.

And now Sam was expecting him to just let her go, because he believed Jacob might have imprinted on her and another? It didn't make any sense. Shouldn't Sam know for sure since the pack shared one mind when phased? To his knowledge Jacob had spent the last three months as a wolf, so wouldn't the rest of the pack have picked up on what the boy was thinking about?

"Seeing as how his other imprintee hasn't even bothered to get to know him, and yet dismisses and demeans him, I wouldn't say Jacob's the one at fault. You're the ones who did this to him, and unfortunately, you are also the only one's who can save him."

"What?" Bella and Edward finally made eye contact before turning back to Sam. He almost seemed smug, yet displeased at the same time.

"Jacob imprinted on the both of you."

"How is that possible? How could we not know this? Why didn't Jake say anything?"

"We don't believe Jacob was aware of it, Bella. Again, there are no accounts of any members imprinting on not only two individuals, of both genders, but also a...vampire."

"Then how do you know that's what has happened? From the way you described your own imprinting how could Jacob not have known?"

Sam leveled Edward with the same look as the one he'd given in yard. "Jacob didn't get sick until you both rejected him, and he just deteriorated the longer he was away. We've tried everything to save him, and nothing has worked. But with you two just being near him for a few hours has improved his condition. His body knows you're close, and is responding to it.

"As far as Jacob not being aware, I can't tell you. Maybe it's because there are two of you instead of one. Maybe it's because you're a vampire. I don't know. But the facts are simple: he's imprinted on you both, you've both rejected him, and now he's going to die unless you both stay near him."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Jacob had imprinted on him? How could that happen? They could barely stand one another. They were hardly ever civil unless Bella was around, and even then it was at a minimum.

"So he's mine? You're not lying, right? He's really and honestly mine?"

Sam wasn't pleased with Bella's wording, but Edward could hear Sam recollection of Jacob telling Bella that Quil had been made for Claire; how Quil belonged to her and her alone; her perfect match.

"If you choose to accept him then he'll be with you for the rest of your life…or undead one."

The thought of spending all eternity with Jacob following them around was not very appealing to Edward. He was not looking forward to constantly having to fight Jacob for Bella's attention. It may have sounded bad, but Edward was waiting for the day they would forget Jacob Black ever existed.

"He'll be with me forever?" Bella said it with wonder; as if it was everything she'd ever wanted. She looked at Jacob, and combed her fingers through his hair. Edward wanted to know what she was thinking, but at the same time he didn't think his heart could bear it. She sounded so happy, and it hurt him to know that this boy meant that much to her.

"Not just you, Bella." The couple turned their attention back to Sam. He was giving Edward a hard look, daring him to look away, to back down and show submission. "Jacob also imprinted on you, Edward. You'll have to accept him as well. If you can't do that then return to your honeymoon and let Jacob pass away now."

"What? No! Edward!"

He didn't want to hurt Bella; he knew she loved Jacob, and how often she'd think of the boy. Now that Jacob had supposedly been made for her, Edward knew Bella wasn't going to just walk away. And she wasn't going to let him walk away either.

To be honest, though, he couldn't see himself feeling for Jacob the same way Sam did for Emily. But if Jacob had imprinted on him then didn't that mean that Jacob was made for him just at much as he was for Bella? That couldn't be right. They couldn't get along. They fought constantly. The boy was nothing but a nuisance. How could they possibly be meant for one another?

Sam rose from the recliner and made his way to the door. "I'll leave you to discuss it."

Edward knew that Sam knew what was going to happen. Bella would chose to save Jacob, and since Edward could deny her nothing he'd choose to save Jacob just to make Bella happy.

x x x

He was hers. She couldn't believe it. He was actually hers; made just for her. She wouldn't have to let him go; he'd be with her for all her days. He'd never leave; he couldn't. He belonged with her. He belonged to her. It was okay for her to feel possessive of him; for her to lay claim to him. She didn't have to feel guilty anymore for wanting Jacob with her.

Because he was also Edward's now, too. She knew the two boys didn't get along, but things were different now. They were made to be together, all three of them. She believed once they got to know one another they would get along; they would be the closest friends.

It was so clear to her. She could see her and Edward hand-in-hand with Jacob walking along beside them with his beautiful, contagious smile back on his face.

Yes, things were going to be alright. It was meant to be this way.

Bella looked over at her husband. Edward had a pensive look on his face. He wasn't happy, but he didn't understand what it all meant; not like she did. Jacob had explained it to her, and now she would do so for Edward.

She let go of Jacob's hand and turned to face her husband. Edward was looking at Jacob, but met her eyes when she grabbed his hand with hers.

"You don't look happy," she said softly.

His forehead crinkled as his frown deepened. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it, and looked passed her to Jacob.

"Talk to me, Edward. What's wrong? All we have to do is accept Jake as a friend. He can only be whatever we want him to be; nothing more."

"It's more than that."

"No, it isn't. It's like with Claire; Quil will only be what she needs him to be, and he'll be content with that as long as she's happy."

"But friendship isn't all you want from him, is it?"

Bella felt a blush spread across her face. She hated being so pale at times like this. Thankfully, when she became a vampire this wouldn't be a problem anymore. "I…That is…."

"I know." He did? Was she that transparent? She had tried so hard to hide her feelings for Jacob. She hadn't wanted to upset Edward, but it looked like she'd failed. "And he'll know it, and try to pursue a physical relationship. I don't know how I feel about sharing you with him."

"If I tell him no, then he won't. He promised to stop. He promised to be good from now on. He knows how I feel about you. He accepts it.…We're all meant to be together, Edward; you, me, and Jake. I've felt it. I've know something was missing. I tried to hide it, but I guess I'm not that good at keeping secrets from you…Since he left I can't stop thinking about him. How much I've missed him; his smile; the way he lights-up a room. If he really did imprint on me it explains so much; like why I haven't been able to let him go.

"Please, Edward. I can't let him die. I've hurt him enough. I-I can't do this anymore. I know I can make him happy now. We both can. If you'll just give it a chance I know you'll both become friends. You just haven't gotten to know him, but you'll see; everything just comes alive when he's around."

She could tell Edward was not completely sold on her explanation, but he'd to anything for her as long as it made her happy. While she felt a bit guilty for making Edward uncomfortable, she knew if they all gave it a chance they would be able to make each other happy…It was destiny, after all.

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Come Again?**

Sam had been very somber when Edward gave him their answer. He'd known what choice they'd make, and so wasn't surprised when told. Again, Edward was confused at how Sam was regarding Jacob. He just seemed resigned to the situation. He accepted it for what it was, but he wasn't entirely happy about it, either.

Sam had simply nodded in response, and then explained he would be returning home as soon as Quil arrived. Apparently, while he'd been giving Bella and Edward time to discuss what they were going to do about Jacob imprinting on them, Sam had made a couple phone calls to Billy and the others.

Edward had tried to tell Sam that it was unnecessary; that he and Bella had no intention of leaving the room. He didn't necessarily want an audience at the moment. But Sam was quick to put Edward in his place.

"You may be imprintees, but neither of you has done anything to gain our trust where Jacob is concerned. We don't know how this is going to pan out, and until we do I have no intention of leaving him alone with either of you. He will have his pack beside him. If you are offended, then so be it. Frankly, I don't care at this point."

It had been so straightforward that Edward had simply agreed to Sam's terms and then waited in silence for Quil to arrive to relieve Sam.

The younger boy was around Jacob's age. From what Edward recalled, Bella had mentioned Quil being one of Jacob's best friends, as well as Jacob's second cousin. The friendship showed as Quil walked by Sam with nothing but a nod of acknowledgement as he entered the room and went around the bed to sit on Jacob's unoccupied side. He took his time checking his cousin over; not even looking up when Sam made his exit or when Bella greeted him.

Quil's thoughts were full of worry and concern. He also cursed Jacob for being so stubborn and not returning sooner. But there was genuine affection there showing Edward the two boys were close.

After making sure Jacob was as well as he could be, and was improving like Sam had said, Quil moved to the foot of the other bed and asked to turn on the television hanging on the wall. It seemed he wasn't as comfortable sitting in silence as Sam had been.

Edward suspected Quil was also trying to keep his mind off of Jacob imprinting and the shifters' reaction to the news. While Sam had managed remarkably well in focusing his thoughts, Quil was not at the same level of control. Despite the television providing mindless entertainment, Quil's thoughts kept drifting back to the others reactions to Sam's phone call confirming what they all feared: Jacob had indeed imprinted on Bella and Her Bloodsucker.

While Edward took offense to being called "Her Bloodsucker", for he could hear they meant it in place of his name and not just as an insult, he was more interested in how the shifters took the news. Again, the images running through Quil's mind, like Sam, weren't clear, but Edward could make out who was who, and what they were doing.

Apparently, the shifters had loitered around Sam and Emily's place, waiting on the news. They'd all figured it would be easier if they were all at the same place when Sam called. So by unanimous agreement, and Emily's insistence, they'd gathered at Sam's house since Bella and Edward were due to arrive home. So for almost five hours Emily had tended to them as they'd watched TV, played cards, or simply "discussed" with each other how shity Jacob's situation was.

Even Leah had put aside her unease with being in Sam's house, and focused on how angry she was going to be if it turned out Jacob had imprinted on "that bitch and the leech". Again, Edward didn't appreciate the name calling.

Paul was of the same mind as Leah. The two kept working themselves up so much that Jared, Quil, and Embry kept a close watch on them in case either of them unintentionally phased in the house. The three boys also made sure to keep the two hotheads near the door should they need to make a hasty exit.

Seth entertained the two youngest members who didn't really understand the entire situation. Brady and Collin were so new, and had yet to form strong bonds with Jacob. However, they knew the importance of the group working together and supporting each other, so they'd told their parents they were hanging out Seth and the gang for the day.

Edward thought it was weird that the two youngest parents would feel comfortable about their twelve or thirteen year olds hanging out with young men, but he picked up a stray thought about Sam telling the parents that the older boys were being "Big Brothers" and making sure that the younger ones were staying out of trouble. Again, weird, but apparently the parents bought the excuse and even encouraged Brady and Collin to spend any free time with the older boys.

So when Sam had called Jared's phone, everyone had been together to hear the news. All conversation stopped, and they had all listened to Sam explain how Jacob was improving, even though it was only slightly. There had been a pause before Sam told them it was the proof they needed to confirm that Jacob had indeed imprinted.

Paul had immediately gone red with anger and started shaking. If Embry and Quil hadn't been close to him and the door Emily would have lost her dinning room table. Paul phased the second they shoved him out the door and then he took off running. Embry quickly stripped and went after the older boy to help him calm down and make sure he didn't go running to the Cullen house to do something stupid.

Leah had started spouting curses and insults. Seth tried to get her to calm down, but Leah refused to let go of her anger. She working herself up so much that she also phased. It wasn't as violent as Paul's had been, and Seth had had time to walk her outside while she released her verbal assault on both Bella and Edward. She also added in a few comments on Sam's theory behind imprinting.

Throughout all the chaos Jared remained on the phone to Sam, and Emily comforted Brady and Collin on the couch; the two had been shaken with how strongly Paul and Leah had reacted to the news.

Quil reentered the house carrying Paul's shredded clothes which he put in the trash before sitting down at the table. He was worried with how Jacob was going to react once he found out about imprinting on both Bella and Edward. Quil knew that Jacob hated the thought of imprinting. And while he wouldn't belittle the relationships his packmates had, to him it was a form of slavery; blind devotion and forced servitude.

With imprinting, the imprinter's sole focus was making sure their imprintee was always happy. Jacob just couldn't imagine being happy at someone else's whim. He only followed those he knew and trusted. With imprinting, the feelings were immediate. The bond between the two didn't develop over time; it was just there.

Jacob believed that relationships took time, work, and communication; that both partners had to learn about one another and compromise to stay together. Imprinting didn't require any of that, and so Jacob believed it to be a fake sense of happiness for the imprinters.

Jacob just didn't want to fall blindingly in love with someone he didn't know or trust because _destiny_ said it was meant to be.

Edward could admit that he admired the way Jacob looked at love and relationships. He could agree that they were about communication and compromise. That they should take time to grow and develop into strong bonds. Even those in his family who experienced mating bonds had to work at keeping the relationship going; it was always a two-way street. If Edward understood correctly, imprinting was more of a one-way street.

This made Edward think of his own relationship with Bella. While he had to compromise his morals to give her what she wanted, Bella remained stubborn in her wishes to become a vampire despite Edward wanting her to remain human. Edward felt he was giving more in the relationship than Bella was; and yet as long as she was happy, he was.

If Quil was correct, and since he knew Jacob better than Edward did, then Edward assumed he and Bella would get to look forward to more drama once Jacob was well enough to wake up. However, Edward had to question whether or not Jacob would be able to fight the situation.

From what he could gather, even though Sam had been in love with Leah, when he'd imprinted on Emily he hadn't been able to think of anything other than being with Emily and making her happy. Sure, Sam had regretted breaking Leah's heart, but he wouldn't give up imprinting on Emily just to make Leah happy. She and Sam just weren't meant to be together.

Did the other two, Jared and Quil, feel the same way about their imprintees? Bella had mentioned Quil imprinting on a two year old. Edward wasn't entirely comfortable with that situation, but Bella had been insistent that Quil did not think about the child romantically; that Quil could only feel whatever the baby wanted him to feel; that he could only be what she needed him to be.

But Edward couldn't understand how Quil could be happy with that; with having his feelings dependant on another. Surely, he'd eventually grow frustrated or impatient once she became of age. What would he do if she never saw him as mating material? Would he just accept it with a smile on his face and stay with her while she married another man and had his children?

Bella seemed to firmly believe it was that simple, but Edward couldn't help but feel it was more complicated than that. He just couldn't imagine anyone ignoring a bond that was meant to bind two people together. He imagined the shifter's imprinting to be the same as the vampire's mating bond. No one was able to resist the pull.

How could Bella think that Jacob, who felt things so acutely, to just remain friends and be happy with that role for all eternity? For him to be happy watching a loving relationship that he couldn't ever be a part of?

But maybe Edward was wrong. Maybe the imprinting was different from a mating bond. Maybe Jacob wouldn't mind, and he'd be happy simply becoming friends and staying that way. Maybe he could even find a mate of his own to tend to any needs he might develop.

Even Edward hadn't been celibate while waiting for Bella to come into his life. He couldn't imagine Jacob remaining a virgin for forever. If Edward were a religious man he'd pray for that to be the case. He didn't know if he could give Jacob anything more than friendship, and even that would take a lot of effort on his part.

An hour later, Edward was still where he'd started. His thoughts kept going in circles. He wanted to believe in Bella's explanation, but he knew he couldn't because even she didn't fully understand everything that imprinting entitled. He highly doubted Jacob would have told her everything about it.

Looking towards Quil, who had moved so he was now perched on the edge of the other bed and sneaking worried glances in Jacob's direction, Edward decided he'd just have to ask him some questions to clarify the finer details of imprinting. Edward also hoped Quil would be able to alleviate all of Edward's fears and put them to rest.

Edward slowly stood up from the recliner he hadn't moved from in almost seven hours, and walked over to the television and turned it off. Quil and Bella had followed his every move, neither saying a word, but Quil had sat up straighter and moved back on the bed so that he wasn't in any danger of falling off.

Edward found that once he had Quil's attention he didn't know how to proceed. Taking a cue from Emmett, he decided to just be direct and get to the point.

"Bella has told me you've imprinted on a two year old."

'What the fuck? Like that's any of his damned business. It's not like I'm some damned pervert! Why do I always have to get ragged on about this?'

Edward hadn't expected such a mental assault. "I mean no offense. I'm merely asking so I can better understand what imprinting, and being imprinted upon, entitles."

Quil visibly relaxed, but his thoughts were not happy with sharing anything about Claire with a vampire. 'Damn it, Jake! You are so going to owe me for this.' "She's three now, actually," Quil clarified. "But yeah, I imprinted on her when she was two."

"And you don't see her as a ma-"

Quil jumped to his feet, cutting off Edward's question, and took a threatening step forward. "Don't you dare! She's just a baby!"

Edward put his hands up in a pacifying manner. "Again, I'm not trying to offend; just understand how this works."

"What do mean how it works?"

Edward looked towards Bella. She was just sitting there watching the two of them while holding Jacob's hand in her lap. She wasn't at all upset with how defensive Quil was about his imprinting on Claire, nor how incredulous he sounded with his last question.

"Bella explained you'll be whatever it is Claire needs you to be, yes?"

Quil sighed, running his hands through his hair and over his face before sitting down by Jacob's legs and placing a hand on the comatose boy's foreleg. When he looked back at Edward his eyes were sad, and for once Edward didn't know if it was because of his own situation or having to explain imprinting to two people he didn't think deserved to be imprinted upon. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"For now I'm her babysitter, I guess. And that's all I see her as: a baby that needs watching over. But as she grows it'll change. I'll become her big brother, then her best friend, then her confidant, and then, when she's ready, her mate. And just to be clear, because I'm tired of all the damned looks and comments: I won't see her as mating material until she's of age and ready."

"I told you, Edward." Bella said it reassuringly with no mockery in her voice. Edward could tell she was pleased with Quil's explanation.

"Told him what?" Quil asked perplexed.

"That you'll only be what Claire wants you to be."

Quil looked at Bella confused, trying to figure out if he was on the same page she was.

Edward took pity on him. "What if Claire never sees you as a lover?"

'So that's what this is about? What did they expect this to mean? That they could just continue being husband and wife with Jake watching from the sidelines? What do they expect him to do; just follow behind them, doing whatever they want to do for the rest of their lives? That's just cruel. Gawd, why did Jake have to get stuck with selfish pricks?'

"You do remember that I can hear you?" Edward asked with a sigh. He just couldn't take Quil's thoughts with silence any longer.

Quil flushed, letting Edward know that the boy had indeed forgotten. He recovered quickly though; squaring his shoulders and giving both Edward and Bella a displeased look. "I don't think either of you understands what's going on. I don't know where you got your information, but Jake imprinted on the both of you."

"We know," Bella smiled.

"No, you don't. Man, Bella, you've been with us! You've seen what this does to the imprinters. Jake imprinted on _both of you_. You _both_ are going to be his sole reasons for living, his anchors to the world, his _everything_. He's going to be devoted to your every whims. His happiness will be dependent upon the both of yours. Its means you're all meant to be together!"

"I know that, Quil. Jake explained all of that to me. And we will make him happy, too. You'll see. We'll all be the best of friends."

'How thick can this girl be? Damn, Jake, you sure know how to pick them.'

Edward resisted telling Quil to watch his choice of words; mostly because he was also tired of Bella refusing to understand what Quil was saying.

"No, Bella, he won't be happy _just being friends_. You're his soulmates. His mates. His other halves. You're all meant to be _together_ together." Quil put as much emphasis as he could on the last two words while also clasping his hands together and shaking them in Bella's direction.

They watched as she finally grasped what Quil had been trying to tell her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked between Jacob and Edward several times saying, "But he's not….and your…but how could…that's just…uh." In less than a minute though all shock had faded from her face and she looked at Jacob with softening eyes and a small smile on her face. "Okay," she said with finality.

Edward couldn't believe how quickly she worked through the process. How could she be alright with her husband possibly developing a physical relationship with another man? With all three of them having one together? The thought alone made Edward highly uncomfortable. He didn't know if he could go that far for a boy that he couldn't even tolerate to be around for even five minutes before he wanted to strangle him.

"That fast, huh?" Quil asked with a small bit of amusement. He was thinking about the time Jacob had told him about Bella's quick acceptance of vampires and shifters. How Jacob had believed there wasn't anything or any situation that Bella wouldn't accept; other than Edward leaving her.

"If that's what it takes to make him happy then I'll happily share Edward with him."

Edward didn't want to be shared. He didn't want to have a relationship with Jacob. He wanted to be as far away from the boy as he could get. He wanted to turn Bella, for them to leave and never look back. He wanted the memory of Jacob Black to fade from their minds so they wouldn't even have a vague recollection of who he was. Edward was desperate to find a loophole.

"Is there any way for Jacob to have a relationship outside of us?"

Quil gave Edward a murderous look, accompanied by 'You stupid sonuvabitch. Have you not listened to any of this?'

"I know that Jacob will have to stay near Bella and I, I understand that. But if there is a way for him to have a mate outside of-"

"He'll see no one but you," Quil interrupted. He was angry with Edward for even suggesting such a thing, but was trying to remain calm. He kept thinking of Jacob, and how he wanted to help set Bella and Edward straight so they wouldn't hurt him when he woke up. "Trust me on this. I've tried looking at other girls; tried feeling the things I used to feel before Claire, but it's pointless. I'm just not interested. I can't even tell you if other girls are attractive or not; they just don't matter anymore. So get those thoughts out of your head right now.

"I don't know why neither of you are feeling for him what Emily or Kim feel for Sam or Jared. You should be as drawn to him as he will be to you. I don't know why you're not. But you can't expect him to just step aside and watch you both be happy without him. You can't do that to him. You've already said that you'll accept the imprint. So you'd better come to terms with this before he wakes up."

The threat of "or else" was left unsaid, but Edward heard it in Quil's thoughts. Bella was looking worriedly at Edward, but he couldn't bring himself to reassure her. He wasn't happy with this situation; and yet he couldn't back out now. Again, he found himself having to compromise while Bella held steadfast to what she wanted. It looked like he had more in common with Jacob than he cared to admit.

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Thoughts**

Rosalie hadn't appreciated being kicked out of her home at the request of a flea-bitten mongrel. She hadn't cared that Sam had sent all of his little followers home with Jacob's father so that there was only one mongrel at her home.

It still made her uncomfortable that her father was there alone with Sam. It was unlikely for the two to get in a fight, seeing as how Sam had explained that he just wanted to test a theory he had. In order for him to do that, everyone had to leave so there was a less likelihood of Sam's experiment being contaminated.

Personally, Rosalie didn't care if one of the mutts died. It was one less to have to deal with. However, this mutt in particular disappointed her. Oh, how he could get under Edward's skin like no one else she'd ever seen before. Just the slightest provocation would break Edward's carefully crafted composure. It was almost too funny. She remembered watching Edward try to calm down after interacting with dog before meeting Bella. Even just bringing up Jacob's name in casual conversation would get Edward's nerves rattled.

There was something about Jacob Black that caused her brother to lose himself; much to her great amusement.

It was different than how Edward allowed himself to be around Bella. He had it in his mind that he had to be the perfect gentleman around her. Couldn't Bella see that the person Edward pretended to be wasn't the real him? Okay, so part of it was him, but Edward was always so careful around the girl, refusing to break the image Bella was in love with.

While Rosalie was happy Edward wasn't brooding every hour of everyday, it saddened her that he still refused to fully open-up and be who he truly was. When he'd first met Bella, Edward had been excited to show her all the things he was capable of, but then he'd gotten so serious after the fiasco with James's coven. After that there was no going back to being carefree. There hadn't been time. Bella's birthday had forced the entire family to leave to protect her.

It was all so stupid to Rosalie; how dependent the two of them had become. Edward was willing to kill himself because he thought Bella had died. Granted, Rosalie had been the one to give him the information, which she still regretted doing, but he was willing to leave his family forever. It was so selfish, all of it. Did no one else matter outside the two of them?

It also disgusted Rosalie how Bella was so willing to throw her life away for a guy. Sure, Rosalie loved Emmett, and gravitated towards him, but she refused to become dependent upon him, to follow him where ever he went, to tend to his every need or desire. It sickened her to watch other girls do it to the point she wanted to rip their heads off. And here was Bella throwing away her family, her life, as if they were nothing.

Rosalie had been happy to learn about Jacob Black and his perusal of Bella. It spiced everything up. And at first Edward had opened-up and taken Jacob's challenge. He had allowed himself to feel and react on instinct. With Bella, Edward had his behavior planned out and didn't deter from it no matter what stunt Bella pulled. Not so with Jacob. He was always getting an unplanned, unrehearsed, reaction out of Edward.

Even before Carlisle had called to explain what was going on, Rosalie had seen the two boys' interactions with one another as a form of courting. They were just too focused on each other, and if one wasn't paying the other enough attention, then the other would say or do something to be the one's sole focus.

She'd had to stay away from Edward and shield her thoughts as best she could to prevent him from hearing the perverted thoughts she'd have while watching the two interact.

Jacob just had a way of bringing out Edward's passionate side. And he looked like he could handle anything Edward dished out to him. It shouldn't have turned Rosalie on as much as it did, but there was just something about two strong, masculine guys screwing each other that excited her like nothing else could.

Emmett had defiantly appreciated the effects those fantasies had on her; though he never knew the reason for her being so horny.

Of course, everyone had had questions, but Carlisle had only been able to tell them that imprinting was similar to a vampire mating bond. Bella was excited and looking forward to Jacob being with her. Edward was less enthusiastic, but willing to accept the imprint to make his wife happy.

It seemed cruel and unfair for Jacob to be forced into a mating bond when one of the members didn't really want him there, and for the other member to only want him there for selfish reasons. If there was anything Rosalie could sympathize with it was someone being forced into a situation they didn't want to be in.

But if the imprinting was anything like a mating bond, then it wouldn't matter; all parties were meant to be together and there was nothing on Earth that could keep them apart.

However, a part of her believed Edward would want the relationship, if he could just get passed all the hurt feelings and drama that went on while they'd competed for Bella's hand, and his closed-minded and stubbornness of not wanting to screw Jacob into the floor.

She figured Edward was going to have issues with the mating bond, with being in an intimate relationship with another guy. To her knowledge he had never once shown any interest in a male before; his gaze had never lingered on one, nor sought one out.

With Jacob, though, there had been something there. Edward certainly talked about him enough whenever Bella wasn't around. He'd rant and rave for hours, working himself up enough that if a pillow were near it wound up in shreds. After Rosalie commenting on him having a pillow fetish, Edward took to clenching his fists and holding them at his sides whenever he felt the need to rip something apart.

So there were possibilities there, and Rosalie was looking forward to how everything was going to play out.

Jacob being a dog was going to present a few problems, though. The odor he gave off being a huge one. And the fact that the mutt had friends...well her head was already aching just thinking about the stench.

As far as Bella's reasons for wanting Jacob with her and Edward, Rosalie could only pity the dog. She had to admit that she hadn't really paid the same amount of attention to Bella and Jacob's relationship as she had to Edward and Jacob's, but she'd overheard enough to know that Bella had treated him like dirt. She'd used him while she'd needed him to make her feel better about herself; not really encouraging his love for her, but not refusing it either.

That was too cruel even for Rosalie's tastes; to drag someone along with their feelings and then crush them once you didn't need them anymore.

"We should pick up dinner before we head back," Esme said, pulling Rosalie out of her thoughts.

"One of the shifters should be there. We gonna feed him, too?" Emmett asked. His arm was around Rosalie's waist, holding her close to his side. It was a nice feeling; very comforting.

"Of course we will. I believe Carlisle said Quil will be staying the night with Jacob. He's the one who'd sat with Seth outside when they'd first brought Jacob in, yes? He had a good appetite, so we'll be sure to take extra in case he gets hungry later this evening."

Their plans decided, Rosalie followed her mother and siblings out of the mall to their vehicles. Despite having one of her fantasies becoming reality she knew she was going to have to keep her distance from Edward until he became comfortable with bedding Jacob.

It was a pity, though. Rosalie supposed her fantasies would have to hold her over until she'd have a chance to see the real thing in action. The thought of Edward pinning Jacob to a wall and screwing him silly had her thinking Emmett was going to get so lucky once they arrived back home.

x x x

Quil wasn't excited about the house being filled with the bloodsuckers. The fact that they were kind enough to bring him food hadn't eased his discomfort with being outnumbered and having no back-up. He had to keep reminding himself that these were good leaches and that they could be trusted. Carlisle had proven that when he'd tended to Jacob after the fight with the newborns.

It wasn't a time Quil liked remembering. Seeing Jacob hurt so badly brought home the knowledge they weren't invincible like they liked to tell themselves. If more newborns had been there Jacob could have very well have died that night. A part of him, and the rest of the pack, still blamed Leah for trying to pull such a stupid stunt. She should have known better than to engage a bloodsucker alone. It was why they were a pack, a team. They weren't meant to go it alone.

Quil knew they gave her a hard time, but it was only because, from the beginning, Leah had made it her mission to punish all of them for what she had become. She made it her mission to think uncomfortable thoughts and to rag on everyone.

They tried their best to ignore her, to not let her get to them, to not let her breakup the close bond they'd all shared before she'd phased that first time, but Leah was persistent. If they ignored her for too long she'd just get louder and think more provocative thoughts until they acknowledged her. Of course, after they acknowledged her she'd start a fight that would get everyone riled up, and then Sam would have to intervene.

And Sam very rarely gave her an order to stop her behavior, trying to make up for imprinting on her cousin and breaking her heart. It annoyed the pack that Sam let her get away with so much, and that Leah took advantage of Sam not bossing her around. It was a very complicated relationship with the two of them. They both wanted to be a part of each other's lives, and yet they couldn't bear to be near one another right now, but forced to see each other almost daily due to being in a pack together.

It gave Quil a headache just thinking about it.

But despite what Leah put the pack through, and what the pack thought of her, Jacob had lingered close to Leah all throughout the fight. Even though Leah always seemed to harp on Jacob the most, for every little thing he did that she didn't like, he'd chosen to protect her with his life so that she'd be safe and be able to walk away once the battle was over.

She should have been grateful and more sympathetic, but instead Leah had mocked him for losing Bella to Edward which drove him away from everyone.

Quil hadn't thought he'd been able to truly hate someone, but after discovering Jacob had left and who had pushed him over the edge, nobody had been able to hold him back from delivering Leah a well-earned tongue lashing. Not even Sam had intervened, no ordering Quil to stop, and so Quil made sure to get everything out.

At first she'd made mocking comments about how weak Jacob was and she'd laughed at his situation with Bella, but it only fueled Quil's anger. He'd been so close to phasing, but his desire to tell her exactly what he thought of her overrode everything else.

By the end of it she'd actually looked regretful and ashamed of what she'd caused. She'd made sure to avoid Quil after the confrontation, and she grown distant from the pack, feeling their agreement with Quil and how disgusted they were at her treatment of a packmate who'd just accepted the love of his life's rejection.

If anything, Leah should have been the one offering Jacob a shoulder and support for what he was going through. Instead, she'd chosen to infect the still bleeding wounds just to make herself feel superior to him.

Quil still hated the unfairness of it all. Jacob had tried so hard to be what Bella had needed only to be shot down time after time. He'd been hurt by the both of them again and again.

The pack should have seen it sooner; how Jacob was just as focused on Edward as he had been on Bella. But with Edward, Jacob just complained about how the vampire had ditched Bella when he should have known how she'd react, how much Jacob hated Edward not trusting him enough to spend time with Bella or believe that Jacob was capable of protecting her. Jacob hated Edward dismissing, and overlooking him.

It should have been obvious to the pack, especially to Quil and Embry, how much Jacob wanted Edward to see him and acknowledge him.

Quil knew Jacob wasn't perfect, that he had his flaws just like everybody else did. But Jacob was also honest, straightforward, caring, level-headed, easy-going, and just a generally happy guy that everyone liked having around.

Bella had made him bitter, spiteful, and short-tempered. Sure the hormones rushing through his body aided in making Jacob unstable, but it was mostly Jacob being constantly rejected verbally, and yet pulled in physically, that frustrated him. Bella was constantly sending Jacob mixed signals. And when he'd act on one she'd push him away, but seek him out not long after.

The pack knew Jacob had tried to be understanding and not push her, but Bella was blind to her own feelings. She was using Jacob to make herself feel better, but didn't once think of what she was doing to him.

It frustrated Quil knowing that this was one of the people Jacob was meant to be with for the rest of his life. She was so selfish that he feared what she was going to do to Jacob mentally once he woke up. How much more pain would he be subjected to? Would he even realize what she was doing to him? Would he care, even if he did, as long as she was happy?

Quil wasn't to that point yet in his relationship with Claire, but Emily and Kim were very attentive to Sam and Jared. The girls knew instinctively what their imprinters needed. They wanted Sam and Jared to be just as happy as they were. It was all mutual.

The fact that Jacob's imprint hadn't been as instantaneous as the others worried the pack. They were all unsure of how it was going to function. And with there being three people involved, instead of two, everything was even more complicated and mysterious. They didn't know how to help him, or if he'd even need help. None of the others had needed assistance when they'd imprinted. It had all been so natural to them and they just accepted it.

All Quil knew was that he wanted his cousin back. Jacob was supposed to be happy; not tense and frustrated and self-deprecating. Hopefully, when he woke, he'd be ecstatic to find out that he had imprinted on Bella. Even though Jacob didn't like the idea of imprinting, knowing that he'd actually built a relationship with her before the imprint took effect should be enough to soothe any resentment Jacob might have.

As far as Edward was concerned, Quil knew it was more on the bloodsucker to accept the relationship than Jacob. If the imprinting worked like it was supposed to, Jacob would accept Edward with no real problem. He'd most likely just want to get to know him more before they did anything. It wasn't really something Quil was happy about either. Jacob had been hurt and frustrated by Edward's rejection of him.

Again, it was unfair that someone so undeserving was meant to spend eternity with Jacob at their side.

Quil didn't know what to expect when his cousin awoke, but he prayed that Bella and Edward wouldn't screw him up more than they already had.

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Breath of Fresh Air**

While Quil and Bella slept, Edward finally allowed himself to move closer to Jacob and sat on the boy's unoccupied side. He remained there all throughout the night listening to Jacob's heartbeat and steady breathing. Bella also talked on and off all night, speaking to and of Jacob in her sleep; Edward's own name coming up very little.

Luckily for Edward, Quil did not talk in his sleep and his dreams were centered around a small child. As always, the images were fuzzy, but Edward could see they were all innocent in nature; like Quil being forced to look at small rocks along a shore trying to find the one that the little girl wanted, or taking her to a park and pushing her on a swing.

What bothered Edward the most was Jacob's mind was completely blank, and no matter how hard Edward focused on him, he wasn't able to pick up anything. Edward knew that Jacob was no longer in a coma; Carlisle had checked his brainwaves earlier and announced that Jacob was steadily recovering. So there should have been something going on in the boy's mind, and yet Edward could get nothing.

He refused to touch Jacob to see what the boy was thinking, because he had vowed long ago never to invade someone's mind if he could help it. So even though Edward was insanely curious, he kept his hands in his lap.

Carlisle came and went all throughout the night, checking Jacob's vitals and recording the results. Neither said anything, not wanting to disturb those sleeping. Edward could hear his father's pleasure at how quickly Jacob's body was healing itself. Carlisle remembered Jacob's body being crushed on the entire right side and yet a few days later the boy had been fully healed enough to leave. So he had to admit that the recovery time was something of interest.

The rest of his family's thoughts were quiet and only about mediocre things. Edward would have thought they'd be focused on his situation, but apparently they'd decided to avoid the topic once they arrived home so that Edward wouldn't be forced to listen to their thoughts. While he appreciated their consideration towards him, at the same time he was curious to know what they thought about Jacob imprinting on him.

Were they as disgusted as he was about the idea? Did it bother them that he would be in a relationship with two other people? Most of his family had backgrounds with teaching of the old morals. Homosexuality was wrong. Having more than one partner was wrong. And here Edward was in a relationship that going to include both.

He didn't want his family looking down on him. They'd spent the last thirty years worrying about him. He had thought that finding Bella, marrying her, and turning her would put his family at ease. Now he was giving them more reasons to fret over.

Early the next morning, Carlisle drew more blood from Jacob and collected a full urine bag to take to the hospital to run tests on and see how Jacob's internal organs were improving.

Quil woke up not too long after Carlisle left. Edward stayed where he was, beside Jacob, as Quil worked his way out of the blankets and stretched before standing up and making his way to the restroom. He didn't say anything to Edward about him sitting near Jacob, but his thoughts were not approving.

While Quil was gone Edward stood and made his way back to his recliner. When Quil returned he snorted at Edward's return to the chair. Quil was displeased that Edward apparently didn't want to be seen close to Jacob. Edward stayed quiet as Quil remade the bed and turned the television back on.

After Bella had woken-up and taken a shower, Esme served them breakfast. While the two humans ate, Edward told them about the progress Jacob had made during the night. Quil excused himself after putting his dishes in the sink to go call Sam with the morning report. When he returned he explained that since Sam wanted the shifters to split the days into three shifts, he was going to be leaving soon.

The rest of Quil's morning was spent changing out Jacob's IV bags, replenishing the food for the feeding tube, and replacing the urine bag attached to the catheter. Since Quil had not known how to go about all the tasks, he'd decided to hover over Edward's shoulder to make sure Edward didn't try anything inappropriate while Jacob was unconscious.

It took most of Edward's control not to push Quil away. He couldn't ever seem to make any of the shifters happy with him. He'd accepted the imprint, but they weren't happy. If he got close or touched Jacob, they were would frown. If he stayed away and kept his distance, they'd grow frustrated. The entire situation was getting on his nerves, and he actually felt exhausted from all the conflicting thoughts. Did they want him to accept the imprint and save Jacob or didn't they?

Luckily for Edward, at nine o'clock Seth arrived to relieve Quil. It surprised Edward to see the kid alone. Surely his sister would have made a big enough fuss about her baby brother being alone in a house full of vampires that Sam would have either sent her with him, or not allowed Seth to take a shift at all.

Seth had come in excited and more talkative than Quil and Sam had been. He'd apologized for missing the wedding and then asked how everything had gone. He told Bella and Edward about the trip to retrieve Jacob and how Sam had asked him to go, specifically, in case Jacob had been awake enough for Seth to talk to him. Sam had faith that Seth would have been able to keep Jacob with them until they made it home.

The kid was very pleased that Leah hadn't put up much of a fight when Seth had volunteered to take a shift of Jacob-sitting. He could tell she'd wanted to, but had held her tongue after Seth played the Edward-is-my-friend and all-the-Cullens-love-me cards. Leah had made him promise to call and check in with her every hour, on the hour, or she'd come get him and not allow him to leave her side for a month.

Needless to say, Seth made sure to call his sister when he was supposed to. Despite how much he complained, Edward knew Seth loved his sister and tried not to push her too far even when she tended to coddle him more than he liked.

The kid was a breath of fresh air for Edward. His thoughts were pure and all he wanted was to be friends with everyone. It amazed Edward how open-minded Seth was. Unlike Bella, Seth didn't accept a situation just because that's the way it was; he contemplated and weighted the facts before determining what he thought and how he should react.

Edward, being so intrigued with the kid's mind and thought process, had asked Seth about how he could be so open-minded and understanding when the rest of the shifters were so quick to make judgments and speculations. Of course, Edward had remembered Seth's cold shoulder at the campground before the fight against Riley and Victoria, and only growing friendly after they'd had to work together to defeat them.

Seth had blushed, and had instantly thought of Jacob. He looked at Jacob's still sleeping form as if he were the most precious creature to ever be bestowed upon Earth.

Very hesitantly, Seth had explained how when he'd been little he'd watched Jacob from a distance. The older boy always seemed to be surrounded by other children or adults. Jacob took the attention in stride, never growing frustrated or annoyed with anyone. He was always being asked to play or do things, and he'd do them without complaint.

When Embry and his mother moved to La Push, Jacob had been the first to approach Embry and befriend 'the outsider.' Because Jacob had accepted him, the other children started asking Embry to play with them as well.

It was just who Jacob was; he extended a hand of friendship to anyone.

When Seth had grown old enough to leave his mother's side and hang out with the older boys Jacob never once neglected him or made him feel unwelcomed. Jacob had always made sure to be close so that Seth wouldn't feel like a tag-a-long, but an actual member of the group.

As Jacob grew older he remained laidback and easy going, befriending anyone, and always willing to lend a hand to those who might need it. He was constantly being asked to help build sheds, repair roofs, or work on someone's car. Jacob did them all. Seth had even seen him help one of the widows spring clean her house during spring break a couple years ago; and hadn't complained when it took him the entire week to do it.

That was the person Seth had grown-up idolizing and wanting to be like. Edward found it difficult to associate the Jacob he knew with the young man Seth was so enamored with. When he'd said as much Seth laughed at him.

Seth explained that Jacob was a very passionate person. Whenever Jacob committed to something he gave everything he had to it. That drive and determination, coupled with the sudden burst of testosterone pumping through his body and being rejected by his imprints repeatedly, just pushed Jacob passed what he could handle.

Edward could tell that Seth hadn't been ashamed of making Bella or him uncomfortable with mentioning how their treatment of Jacob played a huge part in Jacob becoming angry and short-tempered. Seth had even laughed when they'd both looked away in guilt. He then told them not to worry too much, that Jacob had had a lot of other things happening that added to his personality change.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Jake took it really hard when he phased. He felt like Billy should have warned him what was going to happen when his body started changing; which despite how much he bragged about getting taller it was really scaring the crap out him. We aren't exactly a People known for our height."

"Weren't any of you told about it?" She sounded indignant on their behalf.

"We heard the stories before, but we didn't believe they were real; just stories and tall tales. We never expected that the Cullens were really vampires, and due to them living so close we'd turn into huge wolves that were designed to kill them."

"Why weren't you warned?"

"The Elders didn't want more people knowing who didn't have to. Can you just imagine someone being overheard by an outsider talking about it? The entire pack would have been rounded up and shipped off for testing. Our dads didn't want to risk it. So we were only told everything after we phased the first time."

"It still doesn't seem fair," Bella pouted. She pulled her pillow against her chest and hugged it to her.

Edward actually agreed with the Elder's logic. The more people who knew a secret, the more likely the secret was to be leaked.

"What else was Jake going through?" Bella asked. Edward could tell she was dishing for more information just so she'd know. Seth knew it, too.

"He just had a lot of things happening at the same time. He had to get over being scared of Sam, Jared, and Paul for constantly watching him, and his resentment towards them for taking Embry away from him and Quil. Granted, he got over all that pretty quickly once he learned why they did what they did.

"He wasn't allowed to interact with Quil anymore even though Sam believed he'd be next; which Jake hadn't been doing much since he'd been spending all his time with you," he said pointing at Bella. "But Quil had understood that. Jake didn't like not being allowed to explain why. He hated leaving Quil in the dark to go through what he'd had went through.

"And when Sam told him he wasn't allowed to see you anymore, Bella, Jake did everything he could to find a loophole. I don't know if you fully understand what he had to go through, physically and mentally, just to talk to you that night in your room. The memory of it's bad enough when we stumble across it, and I can't imagine being the one to have to actually go through it."

"I don't understand." Bella was confused and hesitant.

"When the alpha gives an order we can't go against it. We literally don't have a choice. Jake spent hours, days, circling your house, getting closer with each step, and building up a resistance to the pain his body and mind were going through. He fought against Sam's order. When he tried talking to you he had to watch what he said or the pain would have knocked him unconscious."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "He said he couldn't tell me, but he wouldn't tell me why."

"He was trying to stay loyal to the pack, but keep his promise to you. He loved you that much; to defy Sam, and get you to remember what you already knew.

"Not too long after he phased Sam talked to Jake about taking over as alpha and essentially becoming the Chief of the tribe, but Jake refused. He didn't feel he deserved it, and he didn't want to take away Sam's position. To be honest, Jared and Paul were relieved when Jake turned Sam down. I don't think they wanted him to be alpha.

"And that was just the outside stuff. Jake still had a lot going on in his head. Even though he was a natural at phasing and bonding with his wolf, he felt like it made him less human. But when you accepted him, you'd made it easier for him to embrace who he was and take pride in being one of our tribe's protectors.

"When you left to get Edward it wasn't just Jake you rejected, Bella, but his wolf, too. You hurt both of them, and it took everything Jake had to reign in his wolf and control it.

"Do you know how hard it is to resist phasing when you're angry? When we first phase it's like we have no control over our emotions; the slightest irritation can set us off. That's why Sam keeps us away from everyone for about a week or so."

Seth looked at Jacob again, and smiled a fond smile. "Jake only had to stay away for three days before he had enough control."

"It took the rest of the pack longer?" Edward asked. He had been trying to hold back his curiosity, but it was just too intriguing to not be interested.

"Yeah. It's like, the wolf isn't us, but a separate entity. It's wild and functions solely on instinct. We have to tame and bond with the wolf; to merge with it so while we're phased we can think more like a human would than an animal. That's why Jake was worried about not being human anymore. Sometimes the wolf's instincts just take over and we can't do anything but go with it.

"As far as phasing goes, not all of us have the control Jake and Sam have. Some of us have an easier time than others, because of how we react to certain situations. Take me and Paul, for example. He's always been short tempered and ready for a fight so his wolf is able to take over more easily than mine is. Things don't get to me like they do with Paul, and it takes a lot to really upset me. I don't have as many outbursts as most of the other guys have."

Edward could tell Seth was extremely proud that he had better control of himself than the older boys did.

"But Jake's been angry since Edward came back. He couldn't understand how you could just forgive him for leaving you," Seth continued. "He hated that your friendship wasn't what it had been; how easy it was just to hang out and talk to one another. There's been tension there, and he didn't know how to make it go away. He always winds up saying something that upsets you, or you'd give an answer that'd upset him and then you'd start fighting.

"And then Edward had to go all high and mighty on him. His words, Edward, not mine. He didn't like how you acted all superior to him, or how you'd put him down and mock him. Gawd, his wolf wanted to rip you apart. Do you know how much it hurt him to keep the wolf in?"

Images of Jacob's body shaking and him falling to his knees came to the forefront of Edward's mind. He recalled all the times Jacob had held back his wolf. If it was as hard as Seth was saying it was, then perhaps Edward owed Jacob more credit than he had been giving him.

"It's all so clear now; why he reacted the way he did."

"I thought you said it wasn't all our fault," Bella whined.

"It's not. We didn't know that he imprinted on you, and we kept telling him to let you go, get over it, and move on. Some of us," Paul and Leah, mostly, Edward heard, "would get impatient and yell at him. I can't really explain it, but we felt what he felt for you. Except it was so different than the other imprints, that we thought Jake was just crushing on you and refusing to let go. We gave him such a hard time about it. We weren't very sympathetic."

"Why are you telling us all this? Won't the others be angry with you?" Edward asked, concerned. He didn't want Seth getting in trouble. Everyone had enough going on with Jacob; they didn't need an excuse to make Seth their scapegoat just to release their pent-up emotions.

"I doubt anyone else is going to. And you both need to understand what was going on with him. Besides, Sam didn't say that I couldn't talk about this stuff. In fact, he told us to be very forward and forthcoming. He wants you informed so you'll know how to handle Jake when he wakes up.

"Emily and Kim were told pretty much everything I've told you about the pack. All the stuff about Jake was just to help you understand him a bit better. I know that if the imprinting had happened like Sam and Jared's then Jake wouldn't have had to have gone through so much, and he would've been able to go back to being happy. I still believe he'll get there."

The rest of Seth's shift had consisted of Esme serving them lunch, Carlisle creating a folder on Seth's health, and Bella and Seth sharing stories about how Jacob had been before phasing into a giant wolf.

Edward had sat in his recliner the entire time trying to look interested in the stories the two were telling. He was still finding it difficult to connect the Jacob in their stories to the one he knew.

Around three o'clock Edward left the room to drink some blood Carlisle had Emmett fetch for him. Both men doubted the shifters would accept Edward leaving for short hunting trips, so Edward had to settle for blood his family brought back with them on their hunts. It wasn't as good as a fresh kill, but Edward would rather deal with the discomfort of drinking lukewarm blood to a group of angry shifters invading his house.

He also didn't want more than one guard at a time. The smell was bad enough with just two shifters in the house. Rosalie made it a point to think loudly in Edward's direction about how all her clothes stunk. The rest of the family made sure to avoid that section of the house; except for Esme, who kept bringing in meals, and Carlisle, who was constantly checking Jacob's condition.

While Edward was drinking he heard the arrival of Embry who was there to relieve Seth for the rest of the day. Emmett was the one who answered the door. Embry just nodded and offered a smile in greeting. Edward was amused that both were sizing each other up. Of course Emmett would get excited at the prospect of sparing with a giant wolf. Personally, Edward had to admit that he too was interested in what it would be like, but with there being no trust between the shifters and his family it wasn't an option right now.

When Edward returned to the room Embry had joined in sharing his own stories with Bella and Seth. His were of the more mischievous adventures the three friends had gotten into over the years.

No one greeted Edward when he entered the room. They were all busy laughing and interrupting one another to either fill in blanks or, in Bella's case, ask questions. Again, Edward tried to listen with an open-mind, but had trouble connecting the two version of Jacob. He also had to fight down his jealousy of Bella soaking up every detail Seth and Embry offered.

Seth had wound up staying for dinner, but then had to leave to prevent Leah from coming and retrieving him. After he'd left, Carlisle had asked Embry about creating his file, so Edward and Bella were left alone with Jacob for over an hour while Carlisle completed a physical, drew blood, and took a urine sample. Neither Bella nor Edward spoke to one another. Bella continued watching Jacob's sleeping form, and Edward continued watching her watching him. When Embry rejoined them the television was turned back on to fill in the awkward silence that had descended with Seth's departure.

Before Bella and Embry had gone to bed, Carlisle announced Jacob's body had recovered enough that the respirator and heart monitors could be removed. The pain killer IVs would also be taken out as Carlisle didn't want anything dulling Jacob's senses or preventing him from waking up. It had been good news, and Embry had made sure to call Billy and Sam about Jacob's progress before calling it a night.

**xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mindscape**

The next day began with Embry kicking Bella and Edward out of the room so he could give Jacob a sponge bath. Afterwards Carlisle suggested they massage Jacob to get his blood circulating, and move his limbs so that he wouldn't stiffen up.

Embry hadn't been too pleased with letting Edward or Bella touch Jacob, but he'd relented thinking about how they were Jacob's imprints and he needed to get used to them touching him; that all the shifters need to.

Sam relieved Embry around eight, and only left the room when Carlisle asked him to complete his file. Edward could hear his father's enthusiasm about the results. Carlisle was truly fascinated by the shifters, and made sure to create full detailed reports on each member. Even though he'd have to give the files over to Sam, Carlisle was better able to remember information if he'd written it down.

When Sam re-entered the room, he checked Jacob over before he sat on the second recliner and let his mind focus on the programs playing on the TV until Quil arrived around three that afternoon to take the last shift of the day. Like earlier that morning, Quil assisted in giving Jacob a massage and moving his limbs around.

Jacob's progress had been amazing to witness. Edward had never seen anyone—that wasn't a vampire—heal themselves as quickly as Jacob was. The day before, Carlisle had returned home with news of Jacob's organs repairing the damage done and were starting to function. Just twenty-four hours later found Jacob's body back at peek condition. He was breathing on his own, and his temperature and heartbeat were on par with the other shifters. All internal organs were functioning like they were supposed to, with no aid from drugs or machines. The only devices Jacob had were the feeding tube down his nose and the catheter.

Edward knew his father was worried about Jacob not showing any signs of waking up even though his body had fully recovered. Carlisle could find no reason for Jacob remaining unconscious. When he checked Jacob's brainwaves, it showed everything was normal for a person in REM sleep. They tried shaking Jacob and calling his name, but nothing could rouse the boy.

Later that evening Carlisle returned after he'd been in his office reading through some of his medical books looking for an answer. Edward was a bit worried that Carlisle was hiding his thoughts. Since Bella and he had returned, Carlisle had been very open with what he was thinking. For him to be so closed off now did not bode well for Edward.

Quil turned the television off and gave Carlisle his full attention. Bella sat up and rearranged her clothes before turning towards her father-in-law.

"How are you all this evening?" Carlisle asked as he checked both Jacob's food supply and urine bag.

"Good," Bella answered. Edward and Quil nodded in agreement with her. Edward could hear Quil's suspension. Carlisle had never asked them how they were before; he'd simply inform them of how well Jacob was recovering and then leave them alone.

"How is he?" Quil asked.

Carlisle gave him a reassuring smile. "Physically, he's fine. I'm a bit worried as to why he has yet to awaken. His brainwaves indicate normal activity." Carlisle sighed, laid his clipboard down, and took a seat on the unoccupied recliner. He was facing Edward, and looking him in the eye. It made Edward highly uncomfortable. He knew his father was going to ask him to do something he probably didn't want to do.

"I need you to do something for me, Edward." Carlisle paused, waiting for Edward to nod before continuing. "I need you to have a look at his mindscape."

"No."

"Edward-"

"What's a mindscape?" Bella interrupted.

Before Edward or Carlisle could answer her Quil explained. "It's what the inside of your mind looks like. Like a visual representation."

Bella shook her head still not understanding.

Quil sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He scrunched his face up, thinking about how he should go about explaining it in a way that Bella would understand. "Alright," he began, opening his eyes and looking directly at Bella, "it's different for everyone, but for Jake it's a clearing on a cliff in La Push his family used to go camping at. Jake loved the place."

"Is it always a place you love when you're little?"

"Not always. Like I said, it's different for everyone. Some people have nature settings, while others can have a mall, a house, their bedroom, a garden, a maze."

"And when you phase you go there, to Jake's mindscape?"

"No. Our minds kinda mold into one. It's weird. We hear thoughts, see memories. The mindscape is different. We can only go there if we intend to. Like while Jake was away and not answering us we'd follow the link to his mind, but he'd built a cabin and shut himself in it."

"Why can't _you_ go find him?"

"Because Jacob isn't phased, Bella," Edward reminded her.

"Oh, right." She looked embarrassed, ducking her head, and clenching her hands in her lap.

"I couldn't right now even if he was. My link with him is gone."

Everyone looked at Quil in surprise. None of the shifters had mentioned the link disappearing, just that they were cut off from Jacob very suddenly and had felt the backlash.

"How do you know it's completely gone?" Edward asked.

Like with Claire, Quil wasn't happy explaining intimate details about their group with vampires, but was willing to do so if it wound up helping them help Jacob. "We have a physical representation in our mindscapes."

Edward couldn't help but be more intrigued with each new detail he learned about the shifters. They had already fascinated him when he'd heard them at the first training session; so many minds, and yet they were in sync with each other. It was truly as if there was only one mind among all of them, and yet they could also hold individual thought processes. It was simply amazing. And now to find out how elaborate their mindscapes were just made them even more fascinating.

"With Jake," Quil went on to say, "the links are vines. He has a tree for each of us, and the vines connect all of them to his tree and each other. When we're phased the vines glow and pulse; Sam's being the brightest."

"And your link to him has disappeared?" Carlisle asked softly. He was just as fascinated with the entire concept as Edward was, but was trying to reign in his enthusiasm.

Quil released a frustrated sigh. He was worried that he wasn't explaining everything as well as he should be.

"You're doing fine," Edward told him and received a frown return. Quil was often forgetting that Edward could hear his thoughts.

"It's not really gone, just lifeless. And it just keeps deteriorating. In my mind, the links are threads, and Jake's keep unwinding. It's the same for everyone. We don't know what happened, but we know we're loosing him."

"And Edward can see into Jake's mind?" Bella asked, turning to look at Edward with wide, round, pleading eyes.

Edward gave Carlisle a displeased look, but his father wasn't the least bit ashamed of bringing the matter up in front of Bella. Carlisle knew Edward hated invading another person's mind. While he wasn't able to stop hearing people's thoughts, he could control whether or not he went deep enough into their minds to see their mindscapes.

He turned back to Bella and reached across the empty space between them to gather her nearest hand in his. "Yes. It's an extension of my being ability to hear thoughts and see images. But it's very invasive, Bella. I don't like forcing my way into another's mind, and I highly doubt Jacob will appreciate it once he awakens."

"But we can't do nothing, Edward! What if you're the only one here who can help him?" Bella pleaded.

Edward remained quiet.

"You said you'd have to go into his mind. How is that different than reading his mind?" Quil asked. Edward knew he was seriously considering having him go into Jacob's mind if Edward could get Jacob to wake up.

"When I read another's mind I just hear voices as if someone were talking to me. The images only come to me if someone is focused on them. I see what they see in their mind's eye. For this, it's much like the way you described how all of you can enter each other's mindscapes. I just won't have a link to guide me."

"Will it hurt him?"

"It shouldn't." Edward released Bella's hand and lent back in his recliner. He could feel himself caving in.

Quil was leaning towards demanding he help Jacob, even if it meant invading his mind. He believed Jacob would forgive Edward for the intrusion once he heard why Edward went into his mind without Jacob's permission.

Bella kept her pleading eyes locked on his face. Edward knew she wanted him to do this, and she didn't care that he didn't want to do it.

Carlisle had an understanding expression. He knew why Edward didn't want to go into Jacob's mind, and was giving him time to realize that Carlisle wouldn't have asked if there was another option. While Edward acknowledged this, he still wasn't happy about it.

Edward stood up and motioned for Bella to scoot back against the headboard. She did so hesitantly and crossed her legs in front of her. Edward slowly sat down by Jacob's hip, taking an unneeded breath and releasing it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Quil asked inquisitively, coming up on Jacob's other side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to need contact."

"Why? I thought you could just see into his mind. Why do you need to touch him?" he asked confused.

"The more familiar I am with a person, the more familiar I am with their mind, and the clearer I can see their thoughts. However, if I want to see their mindscapes I need a stronger connection."

"And you're not that close with Jake." Quil nodded, understanding that if Edward was going to do this, he didn't have a choice but to touch Jacob.

"No, I'm not. Although I must admit that he has a very vivid mind."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

"From the beginning, his visuals have been extremely clear and detailed. Everyone else's is fussy, for lack of a better word."

"Even your family?"

Edward shook his head at Bella's question. "No. Like I said, the more familiar I am, the clearer the image. I'm very close with my family, so I see their thoughts clearly. I meant humans, in general."

"If Jake's mind is so vivid," Quil began, "why do you still need to touch him?" Quil wasn't trying to be rude, or act hostile; it was plain curiosity.

"This is different than me just seeing and hearing thoughts. Like I said, I'm actually going to enter his mind. It's easier for me to focus if I have physical contact."

When the others didn't continue the conversation Edward took that as his cue to begin. He took another unneeded breath and gathered Jacob's hands in both of his. Then he closed his eyes and pictured himself inside Jacob's mind. Usually when Edward did this the transition was smooth and instantaneous. This time, however, Edward found himself hitting a blockade and being flung back into his own mind.

He gasped, releasing Jacob's hands and grabbing his head. There was a blinding pain behind his eyes, but it was quickly fading.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, leaning forward to put her hands over his. She tried to pull him to her, but he grabbed her hands with his own and gently removed them from his head.

"I'm alright," he assured her, sitting up from his hunched position.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward offered Bella another smile, then turned to face his father. "He has a block of some kind. It repelled me."

"Was he able to do it before?" Quil asked with concern. Edward knew he was only worried about something being terribly wrong with Jacob. He could care less that Edward was the one who was injured. For the hundredth time since this all started, Edward had to remind himself not to get offended with the shifters' dislike and disregard of him.

"I've never tried this before with him."

"So what does this mean?"

Honestly, Edward had no idea. This had never happened to him before, with anyone.

'What if his mind really is infected?' Quil thought. It seemed the shifters were keeping secrets again.

"What do you mean 'infected'?"

Quil looked startled, but quickly frowned. "You gotta stop doin' that."

Edward gave him a pointed look.

"Remember how I told you the links were deteriorating? Well, Sam thinks it means Jake's mind is getting infected. The separation was so quick, we think it was forced. Like his mind couldn't take anymore, so it severed the links."

"And you didn't think to share this?" Edward asked. He was quickly loosing his patient with the shifters and their secrets.

"We thought it would heal on its own; like everything else has."

"Well, obviously it hasn't."

Quil's frown grew, but Edward didn't care that he was upsetting him. How could the shifters possible justify withholding information from them when Carlisle was doing everything he could think of to heal Jacob? It didn't make any sense to Edward.

'Go easy on him, Edward. What's done is done. We need to move forward.' Carlisle thought.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"You're going to try again? What about the block?"

"I'm willing to try."

He rose from the bed and held out his hand for Bella to take. She gave him a confused took, but placed her hand in his. Edward pulled her to her feet and led her to the recliner. She didn't look pleased, but sat down without complaint. He offered her a small smile in thanks, and then knelt down beside Jacob's chest.

Since Jacob still had the feeding tube down his nose, Edward couldn't risk having him sit up. Instead, Edward leant forward to touch his forehead to Jacob's.

"Now what are you doing?" Quil demanded, pulling Edward back with a hand on his shoulder. Edward had to control the urge to rip the offending hand off and push Quil away.

He took another breath and turned to look Quil in the eye. "I need to have a direct connection. Maybe then I'll be able to push my way through."

Quil removed his hand and sat back.

This time when Edward moved forward Quil did nothing to stop him. Edward took another calming breath and tried to clear his mind before touching Jacob's forehead with his own. This time when he encountered the block it didn't instantly push him away. He felt it encompass him; like it was trying to find out who he was and why he was there.

Everything was bathed in darkness. Edward couldn't understand what was happening. Usually when he entered another's mind this way he was instantly at their mindscape. Did this mean that Jacob's had disappeared? Was he really this far gone? Could they even help him at this point?

As Edward turned in a circle to see if he could find anything in Jacob's mind, he noticed a light in the far distance. With no other lead, Edward started walking towards it. As he drew closer to the light he began recognizing the mindscape scene Quil had described to them. However, as Edward was just about to leave the darkness and enter Jacob's mindscape he came upon another barrier.

Confused, Edward took a step back and examined it. The new barrier appeared to be a large, clear, glass wall separating the dark tunnel Edward was in from Jacob's mindscape. When he rested his hand against it he could feel it pulse, and when he applied more pressure he felt the barrier pushing him away.

It was fascinating, but at the same time disconcerting. Edward had never encountered blockades like these before. Even Bella's mind was simply blank; hers didn't have anything remotely like this. Edward could feel Jacob's mind, the original block taking him in and now this one. It was as if they were alive and trying to protect Jacob from further harm.

Deciding that he could do nothing to get passed the barrier, Edward turned his attention to the scene beyond. It took but a glance to take in all of Jacob's mindscape.

It was a cliff setting by the ocean, just as Quil had said it would be. However, Edward doubted it normally looked as chaotic and dreadful as it did now. Maybe Sam was correct in assuming Jacob's mind was infected.

Edward couldn't hear anything, but the sky was overcast with storm clouds; there was a heavy downpour, with thunder and lightning striking every two seconds. The ocean was white-capping with the waves crashing against the rocks and cliff wall. The mountains in the distance were crumbling, and all the vegetation was wilting.

The center of Jacob's mindscape was a clearing near the edge of the cliff. Here, Edward spotted what remained of the cabin Quil had mentioned Jacob locking himself in while he'd been away. It looked as though it had exploded, with the pieces scattered all over the clearing. The trees surrounding the clearing were leafless and dead. The vines hanging from the branches were blackened and frayed at the ends.

There was one tree standing in the middle of the clearing, near to where the cabin had probably been standing. This tree was wilting, with limp limbs, and shriveling leaves. Blackened vines were also dangling from its branches; the ends looking just as frayed as the others.

At the base of the tree, partially covered by debris, was the unconscious form of Jacob Black.

Once his mind registered Jacob was there, Edward tried to force his way through the barrier, but it pulsed, sending him flying back over ten feet into the darkness. He stood up and ran back to the barrier, careful not to touch it. He tried hollering Jacob's name, but assumed that since he could hear nothing from the mindscape, Jacob might not be able to hear him.

Edward wanted to hit the barrier in frustration, but knew it would be pointless. Instead he gave a final yell before turning around and leaving Jacob's mind. There was nothing he could do for him. And despite the fact that Edward wasn't overly fond of the boy, it bothered him to see Jacob's mind in disarray.

x x x

Bella watched as Edward came out of the trance he'd entered into. He didn't remove his forehead from Jacob's; he just blinked his eyes and inhaled through his nose before turning his head to the side to exhale. His brow furrowed, a sign he was in deep thought.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to demand to know what was going on. But with the tension in the air, she thought it best to stay quiet.

Looking over at Quil, she noticed he kept twitching and inching closer to Jacob. She wished the pack, minus Seth, would cut Edward some slack. He was here and he was trying. They didn't need to hover and watch his every move around Jacob.

Carlisle quietly rose from his chair and walked over to Edward, laying a hand on his shoulder. Bella heard Edward huff before releasing his grip on Jacob's face and sitting back.

"How is he?" her father-in-law asked with a soft, soothing voice.

"Not good. There are two blockades in his mind. The first block allowed me in this time. But there is another barrier preventing me from entering his mindscape, but I could see through it." Edward turned to Quil, "Did Jacob ever have a storm in his mindscape?"

Bella watched as Quil's eyes widened in alarm. "No. It was always partly cloudy, a nice breeze, and calm waters. Why? What going on in there?"

Bella was horrified listening to Edward as he described the conditions Jacob's mind was under. And with the barrier being there, how were they supposed to get to Jacob to help him? She had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent her small gasps from getting out. Her eyes were filled with tears, making her eyes sting. She fought to hold everything in. She was so tired of crying at every little bit of bad news that came their way. She needed to be stronger and not burden Edward with having to worry about her when it was Jacob who needed them.

"So our trees are dead?" There was so much sadness in Quil's voice that Bella wanted to leave her chair and comfort her friend, but she remained where she was. "And the vines were…"

Edward nodded his head to something Bella could only assume Quil had thought.

"Damn it!" Quil yelled, hitting his fist against his knees. He clinched his eyes shut and took deep breaths.

Edward shifted to block Bella from Quil, and she remembered what Seth had told them the day before about how the pack tried to control their breathing to calm themselves so they wouldn't phase. Luckily, Quil got himself under control rather quickly.

"And was Jacob there?"

Edward nodded in answer to Carlisle's question. "He was unconscious at the base of his tree. I tried to get to him, but the barrier wouldn't let me through, and I doubt he heard me call his name."

"You did everything you could, Edward. Thank you." Carlisle smiled warmly at his son and then left the room. Bella suspected he returned to his office.

"Was his wolf there?" Quil asked softly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I didn't see it," Edward answered.

Quil nodded. "I need to call Sam." He rose from the bed and quickly left the room.

Bella watched him leave, and then turned to check on Edward. Her husband was still sitting on the bed by Jacob's side with his hands in his lap. He had a frown marring his beautiful features while he watched Jacob sleep.

She moved to sit behind Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leant forward and rested her head between his shoulder blades. She could feel the coolness of his skin through the thin material of his designer shirt. It made her upper body cold, while Jacob's body heat kept her right leg warm.

The contrasting differences between the two's temperatures made Bella shiver. Edward must have felt her, because he covered her arms with his own causing her to smile against his back.

"He'll be alright, Edward," she said, believing that if she said it out loud it would happen. "He'll wake up soon, and then we can spend the rest of our lives together."

She closed her eyes and kissed his back. She prayed with everything she had that Jacob would recover quickly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She wanted to get out of that room, to go outside, and just be free of this. But more than anything she wanted Jacob at her side when she did it. He had to wake up soon. He just had to.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope I was clear enough about what a mindscape is. If you're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, think Yami and Yuugi's soul rooms; the labyrinth with all the locked doors. **

**If anyone is confused, drop me a line and I'll see if I can clear it up.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Awakening**

"Hnnn."

The first thing he noticed was his entire body hurt. The next was a heavy weight covering his backside. When he braced his hands against the ground to push himself up, to make whatever was on his back and legs fall off, he realized the ground was soaked and he was lying in sludge. With that realization he finally felt the rain pelting down on him, the chill from the wind, and heard the lightning, thunder and what sounded like waves crashing against rocks.

Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but recognize where he was. He would know this place anywhere. But it never looked like this. It was supposed to be warm and inviting; not dark and desolate.

What was happening?

He tried pushing himself up to all fours, but his limbs gave out and he dropped back down into the watery mud, splashing it everywhere. He had to turn his face to the side so that he could breathe without inhaling the dirty water. The weight on his back shifted, making him more uncomfortable.

After catching his breath he decided to roll and just let whatever was on him slide off. With one last deep breathe he used his left arm to help roll himself over. When he was on his right side, about to tip onto his back, he came into contact with a hard surface, which prevented him from fully turning.

Looking up, he had to blink the raindrops out of his eyes so that he could make out the tree behind him. It was his tree, yet not. There were so many scratches etched into the bark that weren't supposed to be there. The limbs were drooping and the leaves were shriveling and turning brown.

But what shocked him the most was that the once rich green vines connecting him to his packmates were now brownish-green and hanging limply from his branches. They looked as if something very powerful had ripped them apart.

"No. Nonononono!" he whispered.

He reached his hand upwards and grabbed the closest one to him. It should have pulsed with life, letting him feel his packmate, to check in on how they were. But he felt nothing, absolutely nothing from the vine.

What did this mean? What was going on?

In desperation, he used the vine to pull himself up into a sitting position, using one hand to finish shoving off whatever was on his stomach. He pushed whatever was on his legs off, and used the same vine to help him stand up. He was exhausted by the time he was able to make it to his feet, having fallen a few times, leaning heavily against the tree.

He reached for more of the vines, pulling them towards him and hugging them to his chest. He could feel nothing from them. What had happened while he was away?

He looked across the clearing and noticed it was covered with debris.

And suddenly he remembered.

He remembered hurting. Not about what, just that he had been in pain and hadn't wanted to burden the pack with it so he'd built a small room to put all those thoughts and feelings into. He'd had to lock himself away, as well. But it became too much. He hadn't been able to contain it all. There had been an explosion.

That explained what had been covering him when he'd first woken up. Is that what happened to the vines? And what about the trees?

Looking up from the ground he spotted his packmates' trees through the heavy rain, only getting a clear view when the lightning lit up area.

When he noticed the condition of his pack's trees he was horrified. They were dead. Fully and completely dead. Had he damaged them when the room exploded? This was all his fault. How could he have done this to them? He was supposed to be protecting them!

His legs gave out and he slid down the trunk of his tree, pulling the vines with him, to land heavily in the mud. He clutched the vines to his chest, tears streaming down his face, wishing he could undo the damage he'd caused.

"Come back. Please, come back…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…Please...Please," he wept. Throwing his head back he cried, "SAM!"

x x x

Bella and Quil were still asleep; Bella plastered up against Jacob's side, and Quil passed out in the other bed with the covers tangled up around his legs. Edward didn't understand why he bothered with the covers when after an hour of being asleep he'd kick them off.

Edward was sitting by Jacob's side, like he had been every night. He couldn't stop thinking about Jacob's mindscape and the condition it had been in. Even though he didn't like the boy, and wasn't too thrilled about spending the rest of his life with him, he was afraid that Jacob wouldn't be waking up. That his mind was beyond healing itself.

Out of all the vampires Edward knew, he was the only one who could actually go into another's mind. But he couldn't get into Jacob's, which meant he couldn't help Jacob. But it also meant there was no one else to help Jacob either.

The boy was on his own. And his mind looked as if it had only steadily getting worse from the infection that Sam assumed came from the separation. So there was nothing anyone could do. Edward couldn't get in. And the shifters couldn't because there was no way to get Jacob to phase so they could try.

All they could do was wait.

It wasn't even an hour later, that Edward was given the first sign that Jacob was waking up. He had been looking at the boy's face, trying to see what everyone else saw in him when he noticed the boy's eyebrows furrow and his eyes moved beneath the lids.

Thinking that it was in involuntary twitch he remained still. He tried listening for any thoughts that Jacob might be having, but again, he was unable to hear anything. Edward couldn't understand why he wasn't able to hear Jacob's thoughts, for surely the boy was thinking something. He was able to hear unconscious patients at the hospital all the time. Jacob should be no different.

Two minutes passed before Jacob slightly jerked his head towards his left, tried to inhale through his nose which made him cough, and then he had an entire body spasm.

"Wha?" Bella started instantly, propping herself up on her elbow, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

At the same time, Quil rolled out of his bed to his feet and stumbled his way to the foot of Jacob's bed. "He wakin' up?"

"I'm not sure. Could you go get Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Quil hesitated, but when Jacob started whimpering and twitching on the bed he ran for the door.

Carlisle quickly entered the room and made his way around to Edward's side of the bed. "Quil is calling Sam. How is Jacob doing?"

The boy in question continued to whimper, and was now turning his head from side to side. Edward had to grab Jacob's hands when they moved towards the feeding tube. Jacob reacted by trying to pull away.

"Move to the chair, Bella," Edward instructed. He didn't want her to get hurt. The last thing they needed right now was her getting knocked off the bed and bleeding all over the place. His siblings may have just finished feeding, but the smell of blood would make them all hungry again. Jasper, especially.

His wife made to protest, but a quick jerk from Jacob in her direction had her scampering off the bed and falling into the chair.

"Nnnn," Jacob whined. Tears were beginning to slide down the sides of his face.

"Can't you give him something?" Bella asked, her voice breaking. Edward couldn't spare her a look. Jacob was very strong for someone who'd been unconscious for almost a week, and it was taking all of Edward's attention to not let the boy get away or remove the feeding tube that was down his nose.

"I would, but we don't want to inhibit him. We need Jacob to wake up. I'm sure that once he comes to he'll calm down," Carlisle assured her.

Quil rushed back into the room. "Sam's on his way."

They waited and watched Jacob struggle for a few more minutes until Carlisle asked, "Edward, could you check Jacob's mindscape again? See if anything has changed, and if he's alright?"

Edward simply nodded this time, instead of trying to talk his way out of it. To be honest he was curious himself. Since he already had a firm hold on Jacob's arms he decided to try entering the boy's mind without pressing their heads together.

To his surprise, the first block instantly let him in, and he was automatically at the second barrier. He pressed his hand against it, hoping that since the first block allowed him to enter, maybe the barrier would now do the same. Unfortunately, the barrier held firm, and simply pulsed at his touch.

Giving up for now, Edward turned his attention to the scene beyond the barrier. The weather was exactly the same: rain pouring from the dark clouds covering the sky, thunder and lightning striking every few seconds, and the wind was making visibility difficult. The only differences were all vegetation was dead, the mountains in the distance was nearly completely crumbled away, the waves were larger, the water was a sick green color, and in the center of the clearing Jacob was sitting at the base of his tree clutching the torn vines to his chest and screaming.

Upon seeing Jacob awake, Edward tried waving his arms above his head and shouting Jacob's name, hoping that the boy would see him. Jacob never once looked in his direction.

However, Jacob was awake now so there was hope.

Edward quickly retreated from Jacob's mind so that he could inform Carlisle of what he'd found. However, just as he was opening his eyes, he heard a gasp and then found himself being thrown into his father and across the room.

x x x

Quil hadn't known what happened. Jacob had been struggling against Edward's hold, but the second the vampire closed his eyes and, Quil assumed, entered Jacob's mind, Jacob completely stilled. It was only a few seconds of silence, with everyone in the room holding their breaths, before Jacob's eyes flew open and he gasped.

The next second, in a move almost too fast for Quil to see, Jacob had grabbed Edward's arms and thrown him into Carlisle, sending both vampires across the room into the medical supplies cabinets.

"JAKE!" Quil and Bella shouted. They both reached for him at the same time, but weren't fast enough.

Jacob rolled away from their hands, causing him to fall off the bed. The blanket slipped from him as he fell to floor, leaving him naked. Again, Quil reached for his cousin, but Jacob didn't appear to recognize him.

"N-nn!" he whimpered, scooting back. He started coughing from not using his voice for almost a week and from the tube down his throat. Once his back hit the wall his body curled up on itself, his legs coming up to his chest in an effort to protect his vulnerability.

Edward and Carlisle were back on their feet and slowly approaching Quil's distraught cousin on the floor. Their presence only made Jacob shy away, ducking his head and bringing his arms up to shield his face. Quil could have sworn he heard his cousin growl, but it was quickly replaced with another coughing fit.

Before they could stop him, Jacob's hands found the feeding tube lodged down his nose and pulled it out with a quick jerk, blood following in its wake.

"Jake, no!" Bella gasped. She lunged toward him, landing on her stomach at the edge of the bed, reaching her arm towards him.

Her voice and quick movements only made Jacob cringe way from her, while he continued coughing up blood and the feeding liquid. Quil was sure Jacob had injured his throat and nose from removing the tube so fast. However, the blood quickly stopped, proving Jacob's healing ability was still working.

Once Jacob caught his breath he spared them a glance, but, again, didn't look as if he recognized any of them. He growled, showing them his startling white teeth. Quil was still amazed at how white his cousin's teeth were.

"Jake, come on. It's me, Bella," she tried cooing softly, but her voice only caused Jacob to growl at her, and back away from the hand she still had extended towards him. His reaction had her sitting up in the middle of the bed, holding her hands against her chest, tears streaming down her face.

'_Edward, you and Carlisle move back. Give him some room. I don't think he recognizes us. But he can smell you,' _he thought to the mind-reading vampire.

Quil watched as Edward slowly laid a hand on Carlisle's arm and moved the two of them several steps back from Jacob. For a moment Quil was happy that Edward was able to read minds. It came in handy for situations like this.

Looking back at his cousin, Quil noticed Jacob had only relaxed a little bit. He was still on guard. Quil stepped towards Jacob, making sure to go slow and keep his movements as unthreatening as he could.

Jacob whimpered and curled tighter upon himself.

"Shh. None of that now," Quil said softly. Once he made it to Jacob's side he knelt down and reached his hand out towards Jacob. Jacob watched the hand over his shoulder, as he was turned sideways against the wall. He whimpered and closed his eyes as Quil's hand made contact with his arm. "It's okay, Jake. I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't you recognize me?"

"Leese," Jacob whimpered.

"What?" Quil asked and risked leaning closer so that he could hear Jacob better.

"Leese…ii…urts."

Quil grabbed his cousin and pulled Jacob towards him, ignoring the attempts Jacob made to fight him. His body was weak now, leading Quil to believe it had been adrenaline from waking up in a room with leaches that had given Jacob the strength he'd had to throw Edward across the room and roll himself off the bed.

"It's okay, Jake. You're gonna be okay. I've got you. I've got you," Quil breathed into Jacob's hair. After a few more futile attempts to get out of Quil's hold, Jacob finally sagged against him, all his remaining strength seeping out of him. "You can't be comfortable on the floor. How's about we move you to the bed, yeah?"

Without waiting for a response, Quil gathered Jacob in his arms, and lifted him bridal style. Bella quickly got off the bed, pulling the covers with her so Quil wouldn't have to set Jacob on top of them.

As he went to lay Jacob on the bed, he noticed small drops of blood on the sheets. Looking down at the floor he spotted the end of the catheter that was supposed to be attached to Jacob. Quil cringed once he realized that Jacob must have pulled it out when he'd rolled off the bed trying to get away from him and Bella.

Jacob whimpered as Quil's arms tightened around him. Quil forced himself to relax his hold, and laid Jacob on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Jacob curled away from him, but then scooted back towards him when Bella made to sit on the bed, making her pause and then step away from the bed.

Before they could do or say anything else, Sam entered the room.

x x x

The last thing that Sam expected at five in the morning was a phone call from Quil telling him that Jacob was waking up. While Sam was relieved that Jacob was recovering, he couldn't help but feel agitated at the same time. Something just wasn't setting right with him.

He made sure to tell Emily to stay in bed and sleep, that he'd be back later with news on Jacob's condition. She'd given him the sweetest smile and kissed his cheek before rolling back over and closing her eyes.

Sam quickly gathered his pants and a shirt and tied them to his cord. Once he was outside he phased into a large black wolf and headed straight for the Cullen house. He made sure to phase back and put his clothes on before approaching the house. Emmett must have heard him, because the buff vampire met him at the door.

"There's a lot of commotion going on in there," the brunette offered as a way of greeting.

Sam merely nodded in understanding, and entered the house. Most of the Cullen family was gathered in the living room. Esme and Alice appeared to be worried. Rosalie looked bored and annoyed at the same time. As for Jasper, Sam couldn't read his expression. However, he did offer them a small nod before turning down the hall that led to the room holding Jacob.

When he entered the room, he was immediately hit with the feeling of wanting to leave. However, he pushed the feeling away and, ignoring the look Edward was giving him, made his way to Jacob's side.

Bella quickly moved out of his way and made her way around the bed to Edward's side. Since bringing Jacob back it was the first time Bella had sought out Edward that Sam could recall.

"He doesn't recognize us," Quil informed him as he sat down on the bed. Jacob looked up at him, but, like Quil said, he didn't seem to know who Sam was. Sam motioned for Quil to move and the younger boy quickly did as he was told.

Jacob whimpered at the movement but kept his focus on Sam. He pulled his lips back and growled softly, warning Sam not to come closer.

It was strange, this feeling Sam had just being near him. Jacob didn't feel like part of the pack anymore, not really, and it was setting Sam on edge. Maybe Jacob was feeling the same thing. Maybe he was feeling threatened by the pack now instead of comforted by them.

The link was still there, just lifeless now. They needed to try to repair it. Maybe they could undo the damage that had been done. Then Jacob's mind would be healed, and they could go back to how they were before this whole mess changed everything.

"Jacob," he said in his best alpha voice.

Jacob growled at him and tried to move farther away on the bed.

Sam wouldn't have it. He quickly grabbed him, making Jacob cry out, and pulled him into a sitting position. Sam heard the others in the room step closer to the bed, but he ignored them.

He gave Jacob a small shake to get the younger boy's attention. "It's Sam, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head and closed his eyes. "O-on. Am's on," he murmured.

"No, Jacob. I'm right here. Look at me. I am _right here_."

Jacob obeyed him, blinking his several times. Sam looked hard at him, willing Jacob's mind to clear enough so that he would be able to recognize him. After a few moments Jacob's eyes watered and he blinked, causing tears to slide down his face.

"S-Sam!" he cried in relief. He quickly grabbed onto Sam's forearms with a tight grip.

To took all Sam's willpower not to shove Jacob off. He took a few calming breaths and then gripped Jacob's arms in the same fashion.

"I-I…th…thought…y-you…were g-gone."

"No, Jacob. I'm fine. Everyone is fine."

Jacob seemed relieved to hear that, because he gasped and clung tighter to Sam while he ducked his head and cried.

"Listen to me, Jacob," Sam said. He waited until Jacob calmed down a bit, and looked back up at him. "Something's happened to the links, we-"

"T-torn….Th-they were…t-torn apart," Jacob whispered. He sounded so guilty. Why he felt they way, Sam couldn't fathom.

"We need to fix them, Jacob. Can you fix them?"

Jacob gave him a crushed look, and more tears streamed down his face. He shook his head, and closed his eyes. He tried to turn his head away from Sam, but the older man wouldn't let him.

"Then reaccept me as alpha."

Jacob looked at him, startled for a moment before his eyes turned distant. Sam recognized the look, knowing that Jacob was going into his own mind. A few seconds later his body shuttered and Jacob came out of the trance with a frustrated growl.

"I c-can't…I can't!" He turned pleading eyes on Sam. "Why w-won't it let me?"

Sam closed his own eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. There was only one other option left open to them. If Jacob couldn't repair the links or reaccept him as alpha, then Jacob had to go alpha himself. Hopefully that would repair the damage done to his mindscape.

Sam didn't know how Jacob was able to wake up with his mind as infected as it was, but his mindscape couldn't stay in the state it was in or Jacob would go insane. And despite what came of it, Sam would rather have another alpha near than have Jacob hurt anymore.

They were very conflicting emotions.

"Go alpha, Jacob," he ordered.

"Wha-? N-no," Jacob argued, and tried to pull away from him.

Sam kept a firm grip on Jacob's arms. "It's alright, Jacob. Everything will be alright. Just let go…Let go."

With a final whimper, and tears cascading down his face, Jacob did.

x x x

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant. Edward watched as Jacob fell unconscious and went limp, falling into Sam. Sam recoiled, quickly standing from the bed and leaving Jacob where he lay. Quil deflated, and let out a shuttered breath.

'It's gone,' Quil thought dejectedly, talking about the link with Jacob.

Bella moved to the bed, with Quil opposite of her in an instant, and they began rearranging Jacob into a more comfortable position.

Edward moved to assist them, but he paused when he heard Sam's dark thoughts.

'Get away from him. Don't touch him!' Sam didn't want Quil anywhere near Jacob. He felt Jacob was a threat, even though the boy was unconscious.

Edward was going to leave Sam be, seeing as how the shifter appeared to be controlling himself. However, when Sam started thinking how easy it would be to _deal_ with Jacob while he was in this condition, Edward felt himself become very protective of Jacob and wanted to get Sam as far away from the boy as he could. He quickly crossed the room, drawing Sam's attention.

"Maybe you should leave," Edward suggested quietly so that Bella wouldn't be able to hear him. Quil had heard, and was thinking the same as Edward, having felt the tension rolling off Sam in waves.

Sam blinked at him, clearing his mind. He glanced at Jacob, and all the feelings of wanting to deal with an intruder came rushing back. Sam made to step closer to the unconscious boy, but Edward placed a hand on his chest preventing him from going anywhere. Sam hissed, and stepped back. Without looking at Jacob, he turned around and left the room.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Don't be mad. I have my reasons for Jacob going alpha. Mostly for the angst factor, but there are others. And I promise they are all good. So please stick with me and enjoy the ride. **

**I tried to make Jacob come across as broken, but he didn't want to cooperate. He's so stubborn, I swear. Isn't he pretty when he cries? **

**RekkaKouyuu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: More Questions and Speculations**

After watching Sam leave, Edward turned his attention to the others in the room. Bella and Quil had finished getting Jacob back into bed. Carlisle was by Jacob's side, checking him over and making sure that all his vitals were where they should be and that Jacob hadn't damaged himself too much from pulling out both the feeding tube and catheter.

"It seems that any injury he may have caused has healed already," Carlisle announced, covering Jacob back up with the blanket and moving away from the bed.

"We heal pretty fast," Quil said quietly. He had a lonely and lost look on his face as he watched his cousin.

Carlisle was intrigued and curious on just how quickly the shifters were able to heal, but refrained from asking Quil anymore questions while it was obvious the shifter wasn't up for a conversation.

"Yes, well, we should get him cleaned up, and change the linens."

That was all Quil needed to hear. He quickly kicked the other three out of the room so he could tend to Jacob. Edward didn't bother to get annoyed this time. He focused on trying to block out the mental anguish Quil was finally letting himself feel now that he was alone. The bond between the cousins had been strong, from what Edward could remember, and now that the link between them was gone, Quil was trying to reassure himself that Jacob was still there and was recovering.

"Bella," Alice said as she met them in the hallway. She gave Edward a warm smile as she grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her down the hall towards the kitchen. Edward managed to smile back at her right as they turned the corner and disappeared.

Instead of accompanying his wife and sister into the kitchen, where Rosalie and Esme were waiting, Edward walked into Carlisle's office and sat down in one of the empty chairs, leaving the door open.

Carlisle was making notes in Jacob's file about what had transpired upon him waking up and how Jacob managed to fall back into a coma. Edward remained silent while Carlisle wrote. He tried to clear his mind of what Quil was thinking as he bathed Jacob, and of the thoughts coming from the women in the kitchen.

"Not going too well, I take it?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper entered the room. Emmett squeezed Edward's shoulder as he passed him on his way to sit in the other chair, while Jasper remained leant against the door-jam with a frown marring his face as he watched Jacob's closed door. He was trying to get a reading on Jacob.

Edward merely looked at his brother, and waited for Carlisle to finish his notes.

Once he closed the folder and set it aside, Carlisle looked at his children gathered in his office. "Is something wrong," he asked Jasper.

"I cannot feel him," Jasper said, puzzled and confused. He was referring to when Jacob had woken up. He'd heard Jacob, but hadn't been able to feel him.

'Well, that's new,' Edward thought. To his knowledge, Jasper had always been able to feel those around him, just like Edward had been able to hear others until Bella came along. So Edward could relate to the puzzled and uncomfortable feelings Jasper was experiencing.

Hell, Edward was puzzled and uncomfortable that he couldn't hear Jacob any more than Jasper could feel him. The new block and barrier in the boy's mind must have something to do with Jacob being able to block their abilities.

"Were you able to feel him before he ran away?"

Jasper gave them an amused smile. "Almost overwhelmingly so. He was very passionate and felt everything so intensely." Edward remembered Jasper returning from the fight with the newborns feeling drained and wanting space from everyone, including Alice, which had them all concerned. When Jasper rejoined the family and was asked about what had caused he's need for solitude, Edward saw an image of a russet wolf in his brother's mind.

"Interesting." Carlisle opened Jacob's file and made notes on a new page. "Edward, were you able to read Jacob's thoughts when he awoke?"

"No." That revelation had alarmed Edward. It hadn't made any sense to him how he had been able hear Jacob before he left, but now Edward heard nothing.

More notes were made. "What of his mindscape? Had it changed any?"

"Yes. The first block didn't fight me this time." It still confused Edward as to why he had no problem entering Jacob's mind when he couldn't read Jacob's thoughts.

Carlisle and his brothers were just as confused as Edward was.

The first block, itself, had startled Edward by admitting him without hesitating. Had it recognized him? But how could it? That would mean that Jacob would have recognized that it was him, wouldn't it? Or was the block separate from Jacob? It was all so confusing, and Edward just didn't want to think about any of it right now.

"And the second?" Carlisle asked, sensing that Edward wanted to move on and get this over with.

Edward shook his head.

Carlisle rubbed his chin and looked at the papers on his desk. "And you're sure that Jacob wasn't born with these, and they didn't just develop over time?"

"I've never tried entering his mindscape before, so I'm not sure."

"Right, right." Carlisle made more notes. "Now what was it you were saying about Jacob's thoughts earlier?"

Edward hesitated. He had never told his family just how well he had been able to read Jacob's mind. But since he had already mentioned it when explaining how he was going to enter Jacob's mindscape, he figured he might as well tell his family everything.

"He was always so much louder than everyone else, and his mental images were extremely vivid. I've only ever met a handful of people who could show me images without touching them or having a connection with them. But even compared to them, his are still much clearer."

Again, Carlisle made notes. Emmett and Jasper both looked intrigued.

"He was awake this time, in his mindscape," Edward continued, hoping to get their thoughts away from how Edward felt about Jacob's vividness.

"And that concerns you?"

"The infection had spread, worsened. He shouldn't have been able to wake up."

After several second of silence Carlisle finally spoke. "The most we can do right now is watch over him. I'm sure that when he wakes up, Jacob will have a lot to deal with, especially now that he's no longer part of Sam's group."

Jasper and Emmett were not surprised, and Edward knew they had overheard what was going on while Sam had been in the room with Jacob. His brothers were making sure to keep their minds clear on the matter. And though Edward was curious about what they thought of the situation, he refused to come right out and ask their opinions.

The Cullen men sat in silence until Quil opened Jacob's door and told them he was finished. Emmett and Jasper offered Quil a nod in greeting, which the shifter returned, before heading towards the women who were still in the kitchen with Bella.

Edward followed Carlisle into the room and assisted in hooking up some IVs to keep Jacob hydrated. When Carlisle moved to reattach the catheter, Edward focused on the opposite wall even though he felt the need to watch Jacob's face.

Not wanting to ponder on why he felt the need to watch Jacob, Edward asked, "No feeding tube?"

"No. If he wakes up again, I don't want him to panic and rip the tube out. Even if he does heal quickly."

Quil was pleased with Carlisle's response as he settled against the headboard of the second bed.

Bella entered the room with breakfast for Quil, who accepted the tray with a small "thank you." Instead of returning to Jacob's side, where Bella had insisted upon being since she'd arrived back home from their honeymoon, she sat in the second recliner. She looked troubled as she watched Jacob, but didn't say anything about why she moved.

Quil was too into his own worries to ask her what was wrong. And while it irked him that she'd moved from her spot, Quil didn't want to listen to why she'd chosen not to sit on the bed. He'd had enough drama for one morning.

"Let me know if he shows any signs of waking up," Carlisle said as he left the room.

Quil turned the TV on, mostly to fill in the silence. Bella didn't seem to mind, as she continued watching Jacob sleep. And Edward was too deep into his own thoughts to pay attention to the infomercial Quil had found for them to watch.

His thoughts were focused on Jacob becoming an alpha and what it meant for the shifters. From Sam's thoughts, Edward had gathered that now Sam and Jacob would be rivals since there could only be one alpha in the group. Sam was having difficulty holding back his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to defend his territory and keep his place among the shifters. Sam didn't want to step down and let Jacob lead even though Jacob was supposed to be the alpha by birthright.

If Edward hadn't put himself between Sam and Jacob earlier that morning, Sam would have acted on his primal urges and hurt Jacob while he was unconscious. And it was the fact that Edward had suddenly become so protective of a boy he couldn't stand that was bothering him. He didn't understand why it had happened. It never had before.

Quil had mentioned that Emily and Kim had returned Sam and Jared's feelings, as if the women had been drawn to their imprinters just as much as the shifters had been drawn to their imprintees.

Was that what had caused Edward to defend Jacob? Was the imprint already changing how Edward looked at the boy? Was it forcing Edward to feel the need to be closer to him? To watch him more? Edward didn't like the thought of the imprint controlling him.

Trying to focus on something else, Edward thought about Jacob's mindscape and wondered if, since becoming an alpha, it had started to heal itself like Sam had predicted.

Without warning Edward found himself in front of the second barrier in Jacob's mind. Edward was startled and confused, because he had been sitting in the recliner a good distance away from Jacob, and had clearly not had any physical contact with the boy.

How had he made it here? He hadn't even been trying to enter the boy's mind.

With too many questions, and no answers coming to him, Edward turned his attention to the scene beyond the barrier. The sky was still cloudy, but was covered with soft, fluffy, white clouds instead of the dark, stormy ones. The ocean had calmed, and the mountains in the distance had stopped crumbling. The other shifters' trees had disappeared along with the vines.

In the center of the clearing, lent against his tree, was the unconscious form of Jacob Black. Sitting protectively by his side was the large russet wolf the boy could shift into. And it was looking directly at Edward.

x x x

While Bella was exceedingly happy that Jacob had woken up, she couldn't make herself sit next to him on the bed. The look of fear in his eyes, and him flinching away from her hand, was still etched into her brain. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

It hurt that he had rejected her. She knew that he was confused and disorientated, that he might not have even recognized her, but the pain was still there. She didn't understand why his imprinting wasn't working the way it was supposed to. Shouldn't the imprint, no matter what his mental state, make him seek her out from everyone else in the room? To look to her for comfort?

And yet, when she had tried to help him, he'd flinched away as if burnt by her.

Alice and Esme had listened to her with caring smiles and gentle words, but Rosalie had simply scoffed at her and her worries. Bella supposed she'd just have to get used to the blonde's attitude. It didn't look like Rosalie was going to change just because Bella had married her brother.

With the thought of her husband, Bella turned her attention to him. He was leaning back in his recliner, like always, but his eyes were distant, almost as if he were in a trance. She tried calling his name, drawing Quil's attention away from the TV, but Edward didn't respond.

She left her chair and approached him, still calling his name and not getting a response. Carlisle must have heard her, because her father-in-law swept into the room and stood by Edward's side. He tried to rouse his son, but didn't have anymore luck than Bella had had.

Thirty minutes later Edward finally blinked and came back from wherever he'd gone. His eyes went straight to Jacob, where they stayed long enough for Edward to take a few deep breaths. Then his eyes sought out Bella.

She didn't know why she felt hurt that he'd looked for Jacob first, and tried to push the negative feeling away. The important thing was that Edward was awake, though Bella doubted he had been sleeping, because the last time she checked, vampires weren't able to go to sleep.

"What happened, Edward?" she asked. Even to her, her voice sounded weak and whiney. She knew she had been scared and on the verge of tears, but like Carlisle had told her, Edward was fine and there had been nothing to worry about.

"I'm not sure," he answered, confused. "I was in Jacob's mind."

"What?" Quil shouted, standing from his bed and taking a threatening step towards Edward. "You had no right!"

Edward stayed seated and looked calmly at Quil. "I wasn't trying to go there. I was thinking about Sam's theory, and then found myself at the barrier."

Quil huffed, but stepped back and sat at the foot of his bed.

"What do you mean you found yourself there?" "Are you alright?" Bella and Carlisle asked at the same time.

Edward nodded, "I'm fine. I don't know how it happened. I wasn't trying, and I wasn't even touching him." He looked back at Jacob. "His wolf was there."

"I thought you said it wasn't there before," Quil accused softly.

"It wasn't." Edward went on to explain how Sam's theory had been correct. That Jacob's mindscape was improving since he'd become an alpha. "I don't know why the wolf wasn't there before, but it was there now, protecting Jacob while he slept against his tree."

"What of our trees?" Quil asked, sounding like he already knew the answer. Bella figured he did, seeing as how his own link to Jacob had disappeared the moment Jacob turned alpha.

"They're gone."

Quil looked so heartbroken, but Bella remained where she was, standing by her husband and father-in-law.

She felt jealous that Edward was able to go into Jacob's mind, but not hers. She could hear how intrigued Edward was, and she wanted him to feel that way about her. For the first time since she'd met Edward she wished he was able to read her mind and go into her mindscape.

She was also jealous that he was able to see Jacob and his wolf while she couldn't. Jacob's mindscape sounded so beautiful, and it pained her that she wasn't able to see it. Maybe after he was better, Jacob could take her to the real place.

A few hours later, when Embry arrived to replace Quil, he told them about the pack meeting Sam had called earlier that morning. Sam had explained that since he didn't think he'd be able to control his urges to challenge Jacob, he was going to remove himself from Jake-sitting. So that would leave only Embry, Quil, and Seth to take shifts.

Bella was worried about Jacob's relationship with Sam. She remembered how he'd turned down Sam's offer because he hadn't wanted the responsibility. And from the sound of things, it didn't seem as though Sam was going to be stepping down now that Jacob had become an alpha.

The entire situation was very confusing to her. If Sam had been fine before with letting Jacob take over, why wasn't he fine with it now?

However, while she could understand why Sam wasn't going to be coming around anymore, Bella wasn't sure why Jared or Paul weren't stepping up to help out. When she asked, Embry told her he, Quil, and Seth wanted to be the ones to watch over Jacob, to be the ones he saw when he woke up, and to be the ones to help him recover. Bella hadn't been able to say anything to that.

It wasn't until after lunch that they'd gotten their first sign of Jacob coming out of the coma he'd fallen back into. They'd all been watching some soap opera involving an auburn-headed doctor and a rich blond kid trying to figure out their feelings for one another while dealing with the blonde's blind ex-boyfriend. Bella found it interesting. Embry kept making comments about the sexual tension. But she could tell that Edward wasn't into the storyline.

Right when the doctor and the blond were going to kiss, Jacob sighed and turned over onto his side, pulling the IVs out of his arm in the process. Jacob didn't register the pain though. He just sighed again, and snuggled into his pillow. They called for Carlisle, and he suggested they try to keep Jacob on his back. Once Jacob was settled he reattached the IVs and checked the catheter to make sure Jacob hadn't pulled it out as well.

Two hours and seven attempts to keep Jacob on his back later, they finally decided to leave him alone and allow him to curl up on his side and snuggle into his pillow. It helped that Jacob would wake up just enough to try to resist them turning him back over. So since Jacob was showing positive signs, Carlisle decided to remove the catheter, and IVs. He didn't want Jacob ripping out the catheter anymore, and he figured they could rouse Jacob enough to give him some liquids throughout the day and night.

The sight of Jacob curled up in a ball made Bella and Embry share a smile. Even Edward looked calmer now that Jacob was moving and shifting around in his sleep.

Bella was relieved. Four days of her best friend lying in a bed, not moving, had made her heart hurt. The Jacob she knew was never still. He was always doing something, whether it be physical work or simply changing positions in his seat.

She couldn't wait for him to wake up, for her to be able to hold him close, and make him smile. It was going to be perfect.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**The soap opera mentioned is AS THE WORLD TURNS; with Reid and Luke. I hate that just when I was really starting to like it, the show ended. And such a sucky ending too. Reid died. And he never got to sample Luke's delectable bottom. Grrr.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Forgotten**

He felt cool and warm at the same time. Not wanting to open his eyes, he kept them closed and used his sense of touch to provide the answers for those contrasting temperatures. There was a breeze gently sweeping over him, cooling his skin. But the chill was chased away by the heat radiating off of the being sitting next to him.

He raised his hand and buried it in the creature's side. Some of the fur poked up between his fingers as if holding his hand in return. That simple touch grounded him, and he found himself shifting his body away from the hard surface at his back and leaning towards that comfort, burying his face and upper body into the soft pelt of the creature's side.

He remembered this, this presence. He knew it had left him recently. That it had deserted him. But it was here now where it was supposed to be. He wasn't alone anymore. So why did he feel abandoned? Rejected? What had happened? He pressed his face farther into the fur and tried to remember.

Instantly, Bella came to his the forefront of his mind, like she always did. She'd come to visit him after the fight with the newborns. The second she entered his room he'd known he'd lost her. The look in her eyes gave her away. He wasn't enough for her. Yes, she loved him, but not enough. And then she'd walked away.

Then he'd left. Why did he leave though?

_Leah._

Right. He'd wanted to be alone so he could work through his feelings. So he could move on, move forward. He'd known all along he'd been fighting a losing battle. Now he wanted to truly accept it and get on with his life. But Leah had intruded and started nagging him again. Like he could have expected anything else from her. She'd pushed him too far though.

He didn't want to stay there. He didn't want her constant mocking about what he'd lost, about how stupid he'd been by trying to prove to Bella that he was the better choice. Hell, that he was _a _choice. He also didn't want the pack's pity. They'd tried all along to tell him to let her go, to stay away and keep his distance. He should have listened. Maybe if he hadn't gotten in so deep then things would have turned out differently.

But he hadn't been able to stay away, to stop fighting for her. And if he was being honest with himself, the pull for her was still there, still just as strong, even though he'd tried to rid himself of his feelings and move on.

And so he'd left, believing that distance would help, along with relying on animal instincts instead of human ones. For months he'd traveled all around Canada. But there had been pain, he remembered now, so much pain. And he hadn't wanted to hurt the pack, so he'd shut himself away. Let his wolf-self take the lead.

What had hurt so much, though? He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?

As if sensing Jacob's distress, since he was also a part of it, the wolf nuzzled his back with its large head, trying to offer him comfort. It was a weird feeling. Seeing as how the wolf was also him, so he was basically comforting himself. But despite the weirdness, he clung tighter to the wolf, taking whatever relief it could give him.

Deciding to let the matter rest for now, Jacob turned his face so that he could open his eyes and look around. He knew he was in his dreamscape. He wouldn't have been able to be with his wolf otherwise.

It was bright, even though the cloud coverage was thick. His tree was healthy and in full bloom. The leaves were vibrant green and the bark was a rich, deep brown. There was a flash of light and he saw deep scars in the trunk of his tree, but when he blinked and looked again, the marks were gone as if they'd never been there.

Confused, Jacob looked across the clearing to check on his pack's trees, but to his horror they weren't there. There was no sign of them having ever been there in the first place. He pushed himself up and away from his wolf and stumbled towards the empty space.

What happened? Where had they gone? What could have caused this?

Tears filled in his eyes. He lost his footing, but the wolf managed to catch him. Jacob clung to its back as it lowered itself to the ground and him to his knees.

There was another flash and Jacob saw his mindscape is disarray: heavy rain, lightning and thunder, water's crashing into the cliff, mountains crumbling, his cabin scattered in pieces all around the clearing, dead grass and shrubs, his tree dying, the pack's trees already dead, and the vines ripped apart.

And he remembered.

The pain had been too much to contain any longer. He'd been so tired and exhausted. Everything was falling apart. Thoughts and memories leaked through the cracks. He was frantically trying to keep it all contained. He remembered the cabin exploding, him being thrown into his tree, and all the pain he'd been keeping to himself went rushing for the vines, seeking an escape, a way to ease his pain.

But he didn't want to let it out. He didn't want to hurt his family anymore. He'd already done enough. He'd already been enough of a burden and caused them too much pain that he could never be able to make up for it all.

Knowing Jacob's desperation to protect the pack, his wolf had done something Jacob had never dreamed of doing. He'd watched as the wolf's massive jaws snapped into the vines, severing his links, his bonds, with each of his brothers and sister. And even though Jacob was shocked, he couldn't help but feel relieved that his family wasn't going to have to feel the way he was.

But his relief was short lived. Once all the vines were severed his wolf had vanished. And Jacob's heart was broken all over again. He'd, truly, just lost everything.

While he had hated his wolf in the beginning for changing him and complicating his life, he'd come to accept it and appreciate it for what it was. It was speed and strength and justice and grace and beauty and freedom. But most importantly it made him whole, made him complete. It was a part of him. It was him.

And it had left him.

He felt his wolf curl around him, encasing him with its body. Strong senses of _self,_ _pack_, and _protect_ flooded his thoughts. And he knew his wolf had chosen the only option left open for it to take. If Jacob couldn't take his thoughts and keep them locked away, the only thing left to do was separate himself from the pack.

But Jacob had been in no condition to make the decision to turn alpha in the amount of time he had between the explosion and the links being flooded with his thoughts and feelings. But his wolf had been, and it had taken it. So half of him had chosen to become an alpha, while the other half had been left in a type of limbo, a place somewhere between being a part of Sam's pack and a leader of his own.

It's no wonder his mindscape had started to die. His soul had been divided. But how had he gotten here? How had his mind repaired itself? Had his wolf rejoined the pack? No, their trees and vines would have been here if it had. So did that mean Jacob had made the decision? When had that happened?

There were so many holes in his memory. He didn't know where he was, physically. Was he still in Canada near the Alaskan boarder? That was the last place he could remember being. He was almost afraid to open his eyes and find out.

But he wasn't alone any longer. His wolf was with him again. And even if he had lost his pack, maybe it was better this way. They could go on with their lives and not have to worry themselves with him anymore. They wouldn't have to be at risk of being hurt again.

He didn't know why the pain was gone, or how he came to being an alpha, but he would move forward. He'd pick himself up and move on and leave his family and lost love behind him. Jacob took a deep breath, hugged the wolf tighter, and opened his eyes.

x x x

His physical body was much less cooperative than his mental one, he noticed. Though the pain was gone, he felt weak and stiff. It took great effort to get his eyelids to open, only to have to clamp them shut from the harsh lighting that assaulted them. His muscles tensed and his hands clenched at his sides. He was startled to realize that he was naked and in a bed with nothing but a sheet draped over him.

Where was he? Had someone found him? For a second he wondered how that event had played out. Some random person discovering a six-foot-seven tall buffed out naked Native boy wedged into a small alcove. Yeah, that was sure to go over real well.

How long had he been out when they'd found him? Had they called a doctor? Was he in some type of lab? And most importantly why had they left him naked?

Jacob took a deep breath to calm himself and found his nose assaulted with the sickeningly sweet smell that overshadowed the stench of death. Bloodsuckers. He was in a house with bloodsuckers.

His body jerked into a sitting position, and he had to blink away tears to clear his vision. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Then he looked around the room he was in. He was alone. The door was open. The bed across from his was unmade. The recliner by the bed had a pillow and blanket discarded on the seat. There was another recliner by his own bed. It looked to be worn in, with an indention of someone sitting in it still there.

He ran his hands through his hair, noting that it was clean, and then that he was clean. Had they bathed him? Surely, they weren't planning on eating him. What the hell was going on here? What did they want with him?

He wasn't so stupid to think that he could take on a full house without the pack to back him up. He needed to get out of there, and fast before they came back and realized he was awake.

Jacob scrabbled to get out of the bed. He must have been unconscious for a long time because he only lasted a second on his feet before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, barely managing to catch himself with his hands so that his face didn't smack into the hardwood. He tried to contain his surprise, but the gasp left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Jacob."

Oh, _shit no_. What the hell was _he_ doing here? Had he been keeping tabs on him? Why the hell would the leech do that? Jacob thought for sure that Edward would be ecstatic with him gone and out of the way. What the hell was going on?

As he felt the bloodsucker come closer, Jacob again became aware of the fact that he didn't have any clothes on. While Jacob wasn't ashamed of his body, he didn't really want Edward seeing him this way: on the floor looking weak, sad, and pathetic. And had he mentioned he was naked?

So Jacob raised his head and leveled the bloodsucker with a glare making Edward stop at the foot of the bed with his arms reaching out as if he was going to help Jacob up off the floor. Jacob tried to tell Edward to back off and get the hell out, but when he opened his mouth and tried to form the words they got caught in his throat and he wound up coughing instead.

'_Just get out! I don't need your help,'_ he thought towards him, but Edward refused to leave. Why did the guy insist on being such an ass? Hadn't he heard how much Jacob didn't want him here? Why the hell was he sticking around when he clearly wasn't wanted? Was Edward just trying to piss him off? He should phase and rip the guys face off. _'Yeah, you heard me, asshole.'_

Jacob tensed as he saw a few more of the Cullens enter the room, just the guys. Though he could see the mom and the pixie lingering in the doorway with Bella. But he never took his eyes off of Edward.

"Jake!"

He looked over at the sound of Seth's voice and barely had enough time to brace himself before he found his arms full of the fifteen year old. Seth clung to him and held Jacob in an almost too tight embrace. Jacob could feel his ribs bruising from Seth's hold on him. But Jacob found himself clinging to Seth just as much. He was okay. He was alright.

Hopefully, that meant the others were alright, too. But where were they? Why was Seth here alone? Where exactly was here? Was he back in Washington? This wasn't a house he was familiar with. Was it the Cullens' place then? Did that mean that they'd been the ones to find him? But how would they have known where to look for him?

Oh. Oh, gawd no. Maybe his wolf had been too late and the pack had felt him, had felt everything he'd been trying to keep from them. He didn't want them to ever feel any of that. He could barely remember it all, but he still felt a phantom pain reminding him of just how bad it must have been. How was he ever going to make it up to them for making them go through that?

Despite the already tight hold, Jacob found himself pulling Seth in closer and buried his face in the boy's neck.

x x x

Edward watched as Jacob and Seth clung to one another on the floor. Both seemed to have blocked out the group gathered in the room and doorway. Nobody approached the two, not wanting to break the moment between them. Well, almost nobody. Edward found he had to hold himself back from pulling Seth away from Jacob. He just had an uneasy feeling with them touching each other the way they were.

He was really starting to get annoyed with this whole imprinting thing. He shouldn't be feeling jealous or territorial over Jacob. He didn't want Jacob. He couldn't stand Jacob, he reminded himself. Why was he feeling this way? The only reason he agreed to accept the imprint was for Bella's sake. He'd agreed to tolerate Jacob being in their lives so she'd be happy. That was all.

These _feelings_ towards Jacob were unwanted. He wasn't going to be forced into a relationship he didn't want to be a part of. Maybe it was just what Quil had said about the imprint being reciprocal that had Edward feeling some psychological self-fulfilling nonsense. Yes, that had to be it. These feelings weren't real. It was just the idea had been put into his head he believed it must be true and his mind was playing tricks on him.

Besides, the way Jacob had looked at him when he'd entered the room had Edward doubting Jacob had imprinted on him at all. Jacob didn't want him there. He could tell by the look in the boy's eyes. Jacob wanted nothing to do with him.

What if shifters were wrong? What if Jacob hadn't imprinted on him or Bella, and there was another reason behind him recovering? Maybe Jacob being away from the others had something to do with it. What if his mind was getting weak and infected since he left them? Maybe they were meant to stay close to one another, with only short separations, and Jacob had been gone too long. And after they had found him it could have just taken his healing time to kick in.

None of this was making any since. If Jacob had imprinted on Edward, then the boy should be ecstatic to see him. He should be reaching for Edward's hands and accepting his help. Why would Jacob pull away from him? Why would he look at Edward the way he had, with such anger in his eyes?

"Man, we missed you," Seth whispered into Jacob's hair. He had shifted his arms so that one hand was on Jacob's back, holding him close, and the other hand was stroking his hair, but also holding Jacob's head against his neck.

Jacob coughed in reply, and Edward watched as his father produced a glass of water and approached the two shifters still hugging each other on the floor. Edward sensed his other family members exit the room and hallway. Since there wasn't an emergency and they weren't needed, they all decided to get out of the way and give Carlisle room to work. Bella came up behind Edward, grabbed his hand, and leaned into his side.

"Here, drink this," Carlisle said softly as he knelt down to be eye level with Jacob. The boy lifted his face and looked skeptically at his father. "It's just water. It will help sooth your throat."

Jacob released Seth and reached for the glass, taking slow sips instead of gulping the water down like Edward expected him to do. Seth simply sat back on his heels, giving Jacob the room he needed, but never removed his hand from Jacob's side. Once he was through with the water, Jacob cleared his throat and handed the glass back to Carlisle.

"Thanks." His voice was scratchy, and he coughed a bit more before clearing his throat again. "Why…What am I doing here?"

"We found you," Seth said instantly before anyone else could form a response.

As Jacob began opening his mouth to say something, Carlisle cut him off. "Why don't we get you back in bed and then we will explain everything."

Edward had never seen the boy turn so red before.

x x x

Jacob felt his cheeks heat up and knew that he was blushing. He had completely forgotten his nudity when Seth grabbed him. He'd just been so happy that his former-packmate was alright. Trying to save whatever dignity he had left, Jacob squared his shoulders and asked, "Can I get some clothes, if it's not a bother?"

Seth chuckled and patted his side, while Carlisle gave him a small nod and went to one of the cabinets at the back of the room and pulled out a pair of white hospital pants. Edward turned and escorted Bella out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Jacob was happy to see them go. He didn't want them watching him try to get up and back into bed. Seth and Carlisle were enough of an audience.

Seth stood up and offered Jacob his hands, which he quickly took. Jacob tried to pull himself to his feet, but apparently his arms were just as weak as his legs. Seth didn't seem to mind though. He simply pulled one of Jacob's arms over his shoulders and hoisted him up off the floor and lowered him back onto the bed.

When Carlisle handed him the pants, Jacob had to hold them out of Seth's reach and give the younger boy a look to prevent him from trying to help Jacob put them on. However, even though the legs were easy enough to get on, Jacob still had to have both Carlisle and Seth's help getting them over his hips. He tried not to feel embarrassed, but it was humiliating that he couldn't even put on a pair of pants by himself.

They helped him get settled against the headboard, his back propped up with the aide of multiple pillows. It was comfortable though, so he couldn't complain too much. Carlisle gave him another glass of water, but he only took a few swallows before handing it back.

He cleared his throat again and asked, "So what's going on? How'd I get here?"

"What do you remember, Jacob?"

He looked at Carlisle, trying to understand why he wouldn't just answer his questions. But knowing the guy wouldn't be trying to pull anything, Jacob seriously tried to remember.

"I went wolf and roamed around Canada for a while."

"Do you know how long you were gone?"

He shrugged. "A couple months?"

"Three, Jake. You were gone for three months," Seth said softly.

Jacob just nodded. He hadn't necessarily been keeping track with how long he'd been away. His wolf didn't really have a sense of time, because it didn't matter. And after he'd shut himself away in the cabin there had been nothing for him to think about outside of it.

It also meant that he'd missed the wedding. Not that he'd wanted to attend it anyway, but the fact that it had passed him by without it even registering felt really weird. And sadly, a part of him felt guilty for not being there to wish Bella well. Gawd, it made his heart hurt.

"We found you near Alaska," Seth continued. "Paul and Jared were on patrol when your link was severed. Sam called an emergency meeting and a few of us went with him to get you."

"So you felt-" Jacob started but couldn't finish. _Damn it_, he thought. He knew there was a possibility that his wolf hadn't made it in time, hadn't been able to prevent all of Jacob's pain from crossing the links. But he had hoped.

Seth grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's not your fault, Jake. You were just trying to protect us. We get that. We do. But it was too much for you to handle alone."

Jacob closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. "I couldn't stop it. Everything just happened so fast. When the cabin exploded all I could think about was everyone feeling what I felt, but I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"What happened?"

Jacob took a small breath, not wanting to inhale too much of the vampire's scent. Then he looked up and his eyes met Seth's. "My wolf severed the links. And, I guess, went alpha on its own."

Seth's eyes widened. "Wow. We were wondering how that happened. It makes since though. You're supposed to be the alpha anyway."

"Seth," Jacob reprimanded.

"Well, it's true," he smiled.

Jacob had to smile at that.

"There we go. I missed seeing that."

Jacob shook his head at Seth. But he couldn't help finding himself relaxing in the boy's presence. Seth just had that effect on him. He was a good kid.

"I hate to bring you down, Jacob," Carlisle cut in, "but do you remember what happened after your links were severed?"

"Just that I was human again, and that I found a cave to stay in."

"Anything after that?" the doctor pushed.

Jacob closed his eyes and thought about it, but he couldn't remember anything happening after that, so he shook his head.

"It's alright."

"I'm not surprised," Seth said. "You were pretty out of it when we found you. You were barely coherent. We rushed you back here as fast as we could." Seth suddenly smiled bounced in excitement. "Did you know that we had to take shifts? We actually had to ride one another! It's much different than riding a horse, I can tell you that."

Again, Jacob was smiling at the image, but inside his heart hurt knowing that he'd caused them to go through so much for him. All he ever did was cause the pack problems.

Seth sobered up. "We lost you a couple times. So Sam decided to bring you here to Dr. Carlisle instead of taking you home."

Jacob looked Carlisle in the eye. "Thank you."

Carlisle shook his head, "There's no need to thank me, Jacob. I did noth—"

The door opened and Edward and Bella re-entered the room. Bella left Edward's side and rushed to the bed. She threw her arms around Jacob and buried her face in his neck. "We thought we'd lost you, Jake!" she cried. "Don't ever do that again. I don't think I can take anymore."

Jacob didn't want her touching him like this. Not after telling him that she didn't love him enough to stay with him. But he couldn't find it in him to push her away and ask her to keep her distance. So instead he wrapped one arm around her and rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

Edward didn't look too pleased that Jacob was touching her, but what did he want Jacob to do about it? Shove her off? Even as upset with her as he was, Jacob couldn't do that to her. It was his own fault fighting for a lost cause anyway. Why should he punish Bella when it was his own choices that got him into this mess in the first place?

"Come, Bella, we should let Jacob rest," Carlisle cut in, drawing their attention towards him.

Bella reluctantly pulled away from Jacob, but leaned down to kiss his cheek before leaving the room again. Edward kept watching Jacob, but he didn't know what the leech was staring at him for. After a silent showdown, Edward finally turned and followed Bella.

"Thanks."

"Well, you do look tired," Carlisle smiled. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Not right now, but thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. We're just thankful you're recovering so well." And with that Carlisle left the room.

Seth helped Jacob get rid of some of the pillows so he could lie back down. Then the younger boy actually tucked Jacob in before sitting down on the other bed, and turned the TV on the wall on. The volume was low enough that it lulled Jacob to back to sleep.

x x x

Once Jacob had fallen asleep, Seth quietly left the room and borrowed the Cullens' phone to update Sam on what all had happened that morning. He knew Sam was still having issues controlling himself, but the older man still cared and tried to think rationally when it came to Jacob. Seth found it admirable that Sam was putting forth a conscience effort and not just letting his wolf's instincts influence him too much.

The news was mostly good, with the exception that Jacob didn't seem to remember everything. When Seth expressed his concerns to Sam, his alpha told him not to worry too much, that the infection might have caused more damage than they knew about, and they just needed to be patient and give Jacob time to heal. It was enough for now that Jacob was awake and fully coherent. They should count their blessings that he wasn't completely brain-dead.

When Seth mentioned Jacob's reactions to both Bella and Edward, Sam had gone quiet. It was weird that Jacob hadn't shown any recognition of having imprinted on either of them. In fact, Jacob seemed hesitant and reluctant to be near them. Seth knew Jacob had been uncomfortable when Bella'd attached herself to him.

Sam's solution was for them to not mention the imprint at all to Jacob. They didn't need to stress him out any more than he already was. They just needed to wait and let him heal and gain his strength back. And if Jacob didn't regain the knowledge, then they would explain everything when the appropriate time came. But for now, they needed to let Jacob go at his own pace.

It seemed like a good plan to Seth, seeing as how there wasn't much else they could do except burden Jacob with everything at once. And he wasn't willing to put Jacob through any of that right now. Jacob didn't need any more stress. Whatever resentful feelings Jacob had were still there, and he needed to be allowed to work through them before anyone dropped the bombshell of imprinting into his lap.

When he explained everything to Bella and Edward, whom he'd found back in the kitchen, they were both agreeable. Though Bella didn't look too pleased that she wouldn't be allowed to talk about how great their lives were going to be now that she knew they were all meant to be together.

Seth had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from reminding her that it was important not to rush Jacob's recovery and let him remember things on his own. Jacob had had a hard enough time talking to him and Carlisle earlier. Seth felt bad about saying as much as he had, but at least he'd gotten Jacob to smile a couple of times. And if he had anything to do or say about it, he'd make sure that that smile was a constant from now on.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, yes, Wolf is Jacob, but also a separate entity. It's Jacob's more primal persona. It's the part of him that reacts on instinct. That's why it takes a while for the shifters to gain control of their wolves. **

**Secondly, Jacob remembers he was in both physical and emotional pain, and a lot of it. He just doesn't remember the specific thoughts that caused it and that's why it's a phantom pain. So the thoughts about Edward? Yeah, nope. He doesn't remember them yet. Yeah, I said _yet. _We're going to get there though.**

**Third, I'm trying really hard to develop the relationship realistically. I can't just have them all doing 180s and make everything fine and all lovey-dovey.**

**Edward doesn't want this, but is going along with it for Bella's sake. And even though he catches himself paying more attention to Jacob, he doesn't want to accept it as real. It's just his mind playing tricks on him. Bella's still being self-centered and only caring about what she wants and what she's going to get out of the relationship. Jacob can't remember how he feels, and is now confused as to why Edward and Bella are being civil and won't leave him alone. But he also doesn't want to look weak to them, but can't figure out why he feels that way. Why should he care what they think of him now. And don't forget all the stuff going on with the pack that he has to deal with. **

**Oh, let the drama continue! **

**RekkaKouyuu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Confusion**

"Jake," a voice said softly, pulling him back into the world of the conscious. "Jake." He felt a hand touch his shoulder and slightly shake him. Why did they have to bother him? He didn't want to get up. He shrugged the hand off and buried his face further into the pillow, hoping they would get the hit and leave him alone. "C'mon, man, or you'll leave me no choice."

"Hnn." He turned away from the voice, and pulled the sheet over his head.

"Have it your way."

"HEY!" Jacob exclaimed, internally wincing at the pitch, and sat up in the bed. That ass had goosed him! "Damn it, Embry!" He knew how much Jacob hated being touched there! It was the only ticklish spot he had. Before he could reprimand his friend any further, Embry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, which he readily returned.

"Man, it's good to see you," Embry whispered next to his ear. He leaned back, and brought his hands up to Jacob's face, cupping both cheeks and touched their foreheads together, looking Jacob in the eye. He gave Jacob a mock scowl. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, or I'll kill you myself."

Jacob snorted. "Like you could take me on your best day."

"I remember a time when I did," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob growled and took a swipe at him, but Embry managed to dodge his fist. He shook his head at his friend's antics, and started scooting his way to the edge of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Embry laughed.

"Restroom," he answered. Gawd, his bladder was full.

"Here," Embry said, offering Jacob one arm to pull himself with; while his other hand went to Jacob's back to help push him from behind. "Think you can stand on your own?"

Remembering his very intimate encounter with the floor the first time he'd woken up, Jacob decided to forgo his pride and just accept his friend's help so he didn't wind up making a fool of himself. That, and it was hard enough just getting across the bed. It was sad that he was this built, and yet he was already exhausted.

When he lifted his arm up in acceptance, Embry didn't make one comment; he just grabbed the offered arm and pulled it over his shoulders and then wrapped his other arm around Jacob's waist. "Ready?" he asked. When Jacob nodded, Embry lifted him up and stood still, giving Jacob time to find his footing. He still felt weak, but at least his legs didn't give out on him like the last time. However, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to make it to the restroom on his own.

Neither of them said anything as they slowly made their way out the door and into the hallway. Jacob didn't pay much attention to the décor as he was too busy focusing on his feet, making sure that he put one in front of the other and wasn't going to trip over them. He could, however, smell that all the Cullens were in the house; which made since, because Jacob doubted they'd actually leave any of the wolves alone in their home.

"Where'd Seth go?" he asked. He remembered the younger boy being there when he'd first woken up. How long had he slept? Was it still the same day? What time was it?

"He wanted to stay, but Sam wants us to stick to our Jake-sitting schedule. So sorry, but you're stuck with me," Embry teased, squeezing Jacob's middle.

At the mention of Sam's name, Jacob felt his entire body tense up, and found that he couldn't move any farther. It was like all his joints locked up on him.

"You okay, Jake?" Embry asked, readjusting his hold so that he could look Jacob in the eye.

Jacob took a deep breath and tried to focus on Embry. It took a few seconds, but he was able to force his body to relax. Unfortunately, that little episode took his remaining strength away causing his legs to gave out. Luckily, Embry's quick reflexes prevented Jacob from having another intimate encounter with the floor.

"I gotcha," he said, pulling Jacob back up.

"Do you need a hand?"

_Damn it. Why does he always show up at times like this?_ Jacob asked himself, feeling humiliated.

Edward didn't wait for a response. He simply walked up to Jacob's side and grabbed his arm and draped it over his shoulders, putting Jacob between his former packmate and the bloodsucker. Embry stiffened up, but didn't say anything. Jacob couldn't blame him; he wasn't exactly comfortable with Edward being there when the place Jacob needed to go was the restroom.

Did vampires even have to use a toilet? And if they didn't, why would they have one in their house? Surely, Embry would have told him if they didn't have one. They weren't heading outside, were they? Great, he was going to have to pee in a bush. He should have been used to it by now after having done just that for the last few months, but the thought of doing it with others watching was just unsettling and made him subconscious.

He really needed to stop with the whole inner monologue or else Edward would begin to think he'd lost his mind...Wait a minute. Why should he care what Edward thought of him? It shouldn't matter anymore; not that Jacob should have ever thought it did. There was just something bothering him about Edward's opinion of him. The leech never looked upon him with anything other than arrogance, annoyance, and disgust. Jacob didn't want to add pity to the list.

_Okay, just stop thinking, damn it!_ he scolded himself, and forced his mind to go blank.

The three of them quietly made their way to what Jacob could only assume was a restroom since the door was closed. When Edward opened it, Jacob was relieved that it was, in fact, a full bathroom. He wasn't going to have to pee on a tree!

"I got him," Embry said, tightening his hold on Jacob. Jacob tried catching his eye, but Embry was giving Edward a hard look. Jacob couldn't understand the hostility Embry was showing. Sure Bella had chosen Edward over him, but that was over and done with. Jacob was trying to move on, but he couldn't do that if his friends were going to hold grudges that weren't theirs to have in the first place.

Besides, the Cullens were being kind enough to lend them a room, and Carlisle was watching over him to make sure Jacob fully recovered from whatever it was that put him there to begin with.

Before Jacob could reprimand his friend, Edward removed his arm from around his waist and unhooked Jacob's arm from over his shoulders. He stood there with his hands out while Embry readjusted his hold and tightened his grip.

"I'll wait here," Edward said, leaning his back against the wall.

Jacob didn't know what to think of Edward's assistance, so he just focused on trying to get his legs to support some of his weight so that Embry didn't have to strain too much to hold him up. Jacob knew that even though they were stronger now, he wasn't exactly light and easy to tote around. It also didn't help that he had a few inches on Embry, or that he had more muscle mass.

Embry didn't seem to mind having to support him, though. He was breathing rather heavily, but Jacob could tell it had more to do with trying to calm his nerves than being stressed from carrying Jacob.

"You okay?" Jacob asked after the door was closed behind them. He knew Edward could still hear them, but at least the closed door gave them the semblance of being alone and free to talk to each other.

"Sure. I just didn't think you'd want him watching you take a leak," Embry smiled, trying to downplay his actions in the hallway, but the humor didn't reach his eyes. There was more to it, he was sure, but Jacob didn't have the energy to press for the full explanation.

He would try to talk to Embry and the others later about leaving Edward and Bella alone. It had been Jacob's own fault for fighting for her. So it was his own fault that he'd gotten hurt. He'd known he was going to loose from the moment she'd left to retrieve Edward from Italy. He'd just been too stubborn and prideful to let her go, to admit that he wasn't good enough for her. They just didn't need to burden themselves with this any longer.

Embry helped him get situated on the toilet, and then turned away when Jacob glared at him, laughing, "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

Jacob felt himself blushing. "Shut up."

"Or touched before."

"Embry!" Jacob quickly cleared his mind so that Edward wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Embry laughed at him. "Sponge baths, Jake! Me and Quil gave you sponge baths."

_Damn him._ "I hate you when you do that."

"I know. But it's fun when you get so worked up over nothing."

"You're an ass. You know that, right?"

Again, Embry just laughed at him.

Jacob finished his business, and had to admit that it was nice getting to use an actual toilet again. It was definitely one of the modern comforts that he wouldn't want to live without. Embry said nothing as he helped Jacob stand and get his pants back up. Jacob made sure to wash his hands before they exited the bathroom.

Edward was still there, just like he'd said he was going to be. He quickly moved to Jacob's side, retaking his position, and they started back towards the room Jacob had woken up in. He was only able to barely shuffle his feet along the floor, fully relying on Embry and Edward to support him. The trip had worn him out.

When they entered the room, Bella and the pixie were there with trays of food. The girls stayed to the back of the room, giving the boys plenty of room to maneuver him back into bed. Only once Jacob was settled, with the sheet covering his lap, and several pillows propping him up, did Edward leave his side. He didn't leave the room though; Edward just crossed to the other side and sat in the recliner by the other bed.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said as she stepped up to his bed with a tray holding a bowl of soup, a plate of crackers and a glass of water. "We brought you some soup. Carlisle doesn't want you eating anything too heavy until we've gotten your stomach used to regular foods again."

Jacob wasn't really hungry, just tired, but figured it would be rude to refuse to eat after they'd went through the trouble of making him something. So he accepted the tray with a small "thank you" and sat it on his lap. It smelled really good even though it was just chicken broth, and he found his appetite returning, even if just a little.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and had to glare at the other occupants in the room. "Are you seriously going to watch me eat this?"

They had the decency to look guilty and turn away. The pixie gave Bella and Embry the plates that were on her tray and then left the room. Bella sat on the other bed with her plate. Embry sat in the recliner by Jacob's bed.

While he ate, Jacob thought about his reaction out in the hall to Sam's name. Even just thinking about him put Jacob on edge. What was this, some kind of territorial alpha dominance bullshit? Like he needed this on top of everything else that was going on. Why did the world hate him so much? Why couldn't things be as easy as they were before Bella had come into his life? All he wanted was a break.

x.x x

Jacob only managed to eat half a bowl of soup before he looked ready to keel over at any second. Edward rose from his chair and collected Jacob's tray before the boy could spill it all over himself. Jacob gave him a startled look, like he couldn't believe that Edward was helping him at all. Edward didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say in this situation.

Bella put down her food and moved to help Jacob lay down in the bed so that he'd be able to sleep more comfortably. She doted on him, removing all the pillows save one, and smoothing out the sheet.

"Is the sheet enough? I can get you a blanket if you need one. Or are you too hot? I'm surprised you haven't kicked it off like Embry does. Do you need another pillow?" she asked in rapid succession, not giving Jacob a chance to respond until she was finished.

Jacob shook his head, his eyes fighting to stay open. "M'fine."

"Are you sure you're comfortable? I can get you anything else you might need," she said, leaning closer to his face and running her fingers through his hair.

"Bella," Embry said in frustration. He wasn't happy with her constantly touching Jacob, or hovering over him. He knew that Jacob wouldn't understand why Bella was acting the way she was, and Embry thought that she was coming on too strongly.

Frankly, Edward had to agree with him. When he'd talked to Bella about Jacob not remembering them earlier that morning she hadn't really been listening to him. She didn't want to think about Jacob forgetting that he had imprinted on them. So she was going to do what she wanted to, and there was nothing any of them could say to talk her out of it. After all, she knew best. She wanted Jacob to know that she was there for him, and if she stayed close to him then his memory might be triggered and they could move on with their relationship.

She also made Edward promise to stay close to Jacob, to watch out for him and help him with anything he might need. And while Edward agreed to do it for her sake, all he really wanted was some distance to get himself under control, to shake off whatever feelings the imprint was causing him to feel. It would have to be enough for Edward just to stay near Jacob. There didn't have to be any other emotions involved. All Edward needed to do was be civil to appease Bella and keep Jacob alive.

"What? I'm just making sure he's comfortable," Bella defended herself.

"He'll tell you if he needs something," Embry insisted.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," she argued.

"It's a mute point, either way," Edward cut in. When he had their attention he nodded towards the bed. They turned to see that Jacob had already fallen asleep, curled up on his side with the pillow hugged to his chest.

Bella "awed" and readjusted the sheet before returning to her lunch. Embry shook his head and sat back in his chair to finish off his sandwiches. Edward finally sat the tray he'd been holding on the counter at the back of room where it would wait for the other two's plates and glasses. Then Edward would take them to the kitchen to be cleaned.

x x x

Jacob woke up later that evening to find that Quil had replaced Embry. It was a little unnerving that every time he woke up there was a different member of the pack there. Why only one, though? Weren't they bored being alone in a house full of leeches? Though Seth could talk to just about anyone, Jacob knew that the others weren't so quick to make friends or be civil with the vampires or Bella.

Speaking of Bella, she and Edward were still in the room; which confused him, because he was sure they had better things to do than sit around and watch him sleep all day. It just didn't make any sense to him. They were married now—he'd noticed the rings on their fingers—so shouldn't they be off spending time alone with one another? How much fun could this possibly be for them? Or did they just like parading their relationship in front of him? No, that didn't sound like either one of them. They weren't spiteful in the least bit.

Jacob had Quil and Edward assist him to the restroom again. Much to Jacob's relief, he was able to support more of his weight than he had been able to at lunch. Edward waited in the hallway, just like he had earlier, and then helped Jacob back to the room. Bella had another tray of soup and crackers waiting for him. This time he finished the whole bowl and asked for another since he was still hungry. Edward was the one to fetch him seconds. It took another bowl after that before he was full.

"Keep that up and you'll be on to whole foods by lunchtime tomorrow," Quil praised.

Since Jacob wasn't tired he figured he could pump Quil for answers. It really bothered Jacob that he couldn't remember much of what had happened to him. That, and his reaction to Sam, had him more worried about what all could be wrong with him.

"So how long have I been out?" he asked, not knowing how to start the conversation and deciding to just jump into it.

Quil looked up from his plate. "We found you eight days ago. You were barely coherent."

Eight days? What the hell had happened to him? He wasn't supposed to be able to get sick anymore. There must be something wrong with him on a genetic level. This just didn't make any sense.

"Was I an alpha when you found me?" If he had been how the hell had Sam managed to not kill him on the way home? Was Sam even feeling as hostile towards him as he was towards Sam?

Quil looked hesitant and slightly guilty. "Are you sure you don't remember? I've already said too much. Sam wants you to do this on your own."

Again, at Sam's name Jacob felt all his muscles tighten. He clinched his eyes closed and fisted his hair. Quil left his chair and joined Jacob on the bed. Bella was quick to sit on his other side. Edward stayed sitting in his recliner.

Where did Sam get off telling him that he was on his own? That the others couldn't help him? He couldn't _remember_, damn it! And he needed answers. He needed to know what had happened so that he could fix this. He didn't want to be alone. He was so used to being able to feel them, but now they were gone and there was _nothing there_! And apparently having two alphas around wasn't going to work out very well. He wanted to do away with this need to challenge Sam.

He'd give anything to undo this and rejoin the pack.

"Sorry," he whispered, after managing to calm down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jake," Quil and Bella assured him.

"I can't even hear his name without wanting to fight him," he admitted. "This is so stupid."

"Oh, Jake," Bella whispered, and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to offer him comfort. But she shouldn't be touching him like this. And yet he couldn't tell her to stop. It felt too nice. How pathetic was he to still want this?

Looking across the room, he noticed that Edward wasn't happy with Bella touching him. Apparently, Edward didn't want Bella and him in the same room with one another. So why didn't he just put his foot down and keep Bella away from him? If Edward didn't want to be here, he should just take his wife and leave. It would certainly make things easier for Jacob.

Edward showed no reaction to Jacob's thoughts. Was he ignoring him? The nerve of that guy! Why the hell did he have to be so difficult? Damn it! Jacob couldn't send her away. He needed Edward to get her out of the room. Was he punishing Jacob? What for? For getting sick and having to stay here? That was just unfair. It wasn't like Jacob asked for any of this.

"Sam says it'll get easier," Quil said, pulling Jacob out of his thoughts. Again, Quil looked hesitant, but decided to continue anyway. "You've been here for about a week, and you just woke up yesterday. That's when Sam helped you go alpha."

"I did it _here_?" Jacob's mouth fell open in shock. Why the hell couldn't he remember doing something so important? And to do it _here_ of all places, in front of the Cullens.

"You were really out of it, Jake," Bella added with tears in her eyes. "You were in so much pain, and you couldn't recognize anyone. It was the only thing Sam could think of to make you better."

So Sam had helped him, had encouraged him, to fully separate himself from the pack. Had he even tried to get Jacob to reaccept him as alpha? Surely Sam would have thought of that first. When Jacob voiced his question aloud, both Quil and Bella were quick to assure him that that had been the first solution Sam had tried, but Jacob hadn't been able to do it.

So if Jacob hadn't been able to resubmit with only half of him being an alpha, how would Jacob be able to do now that he fully was one? Could his life get any more complicated?

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter did not want to be written. I rewrote the first section _four_ times. I swear I wanted to pull my hair out. But then I was like, what's the first thing you want to do when you wake up? Duh, use the bathroom! And with that all the difficulties fell away. **

**I know that Bella is getting on everyone's nerves, but that's the point. So just bare with me, she'll get what's coming to her!**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Getting Up**

It was the changes in Jacob's breathing and heartbeat that gave away he was awake. For how long, Edward couldn't say, because he'd been too lost in thought to pay much attention to the patterns. By the time Edward noticed the changes, it was too late for him to move off the bed, where he'd been sitting since an hour after Quil had fallen asleep the night before, without alerting Jacob to his presence.

However, when Jacob's body tensed just a few seconds later, Edward knew Jacob had become aware of him, despite Edward holding still and not breathing. The boy shifted away from him a bit, but didn't say anything. They both remained silent for several minutes.

Edward was sure that Jacob was thinking something at him, but Edward couldn't hear it. For some reason he didn't want to tell Jacob that he could no longer hear him. Whether it was to prevent Jacob from gloating about it, or just not wanting to burden the boy with something else to worry about, Edward wasn't sure. It's not like it would stay a secret for very long anyway since the shifters already knew that Edward could no longer hear Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob finally sighed, breaking the silence, and rolled onto his back, looking up at Edward. Even though his eyes were a deep brown, almost black, they seemed to glow in the darkness. Edward knew Jacob could make out every detail of his face. Jacob was giving him a pointed look, searching Edward's face for something, and then sighed again.

"What time is it?" he asked softly so as to not wake either Bella or Quil; both of whom were sleeping soundly in the other bed and recliner.

"Around six," Edward whispered just as softly.

Jacob watched him for a few seconds longer before rolling back over and sitting up. He turned his body so his legs were over the side and his feet were touching the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face before planting his hands on the bed and using them to shove himself to his feet.

Edward quickly stood and sped around the bed so he could offer Jacob an arm as he tried to gain his balance. Jacob brushed his hand aside and started walking away, only to stumble. Edward quickly grabbed him around the waist and pulled Jacob into his side. Jacob protested with a hand to Edward's chest, and Edward simply grabbed his wrist to prevent him from pulling away.

"You can let me help you, or you can wake up Bella and Quil with your stumbling around," Edward tried to reason.

Jacob stared at him for a second and then looked away, shaking his head. He allowed Edward to lead him out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Once they were outside the door, Jacob stopped and removed Edward's hands.

"I can go by myself," he said with a blush marring his cheeks.

Edward nodded his consent. "There's a toothbrush by the sink for you. And the washrags are in the cabinet behind the door."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled and closed the door.

Edward lent against the wall and listened for any sounds that suggested Jacob might need his assistance. None came, however, and ten minutes later Jacob exited the bathroom. Without saying anything Edward retook his position at Jacob's side and began leading him back to the room.

He tried not to think about the heat coming off of Jacob's body. He tried not thinking about how much he enjoyed having the boy pressed against him. Bella was warm to him, but Jacob warmed him. He'd expected Jacob's heat to feel like hundreds of needle pricks stabbing into his cold skin. But there was no pain, just soft warmth spreading from where the two touched to wrap around his body. Edward could even feel the heat seeping into his skin and into the marrow of his bones; it went that deep.

It was addictive, being warm again after almost a hundred years of coldness. Not even the sun could warm him the way Jacob did. It was getting dangerous though, this addiction. He'd already found himself sitting closer to Jacob on the bed than during the previous nights. And even when he was assisting the other shifters with taking Jacob to the bathroom, he kept pulling Jacob more towards himself. It was no wonder Quil and Embry kept giving him murderous looks.

He couldn't allow this to continue. He couldn't allow himself to just give in and accept the feelings that were being forced upon him by the imprint; for that had to be where these feelings were coming from.

Jacob stopped them a few feet from the entrance to the room. "Can we go outside?" he asked. "It's too stuffy in here."

Even though he'd been unconscious for over a week, and only semi-awake and coherent for a day, it made sense that Jacob was tired of being cooped up. Edward simply nodded, and the two of them continued down the hall, across the empty living room, and out the front door. Once they reached the edge of the porch, Edward helped Jacob down a few of the stairs before Jacob was down far enough that he only had to bend his knees a bit to sit on the porch.

Edward relinquished his hold, and upon noticing Jacob turning his face away from him and taking a deep breath, Edward moved about six feet away, giving Jacob more breathing room. Jacob glanced at him, but looked away when Edward met his eyes.

"Thanks," Jacob said softly and looked up at the sky. As with the majority of other days, there was heavy cloud coverage blocking their view of the sunrise. However, Jacob didn't seem to mind as he leaned back onto his elbows and watched the clouds drifty by. Neither of them broke the silence that fell between them.

Less than an hour later, Quil opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. "So this is where you got to," he said as he sat down right beside Jacob, throwing an arm over his cousin's shoulders.

Edward had to resist the urge to rip the shifter's arm off. He pointedly looked away and kept his eyes focused elsewhere.

"You gettin' hungry?" Quil asked Jacob. Jacob shrugged. "Esme is whipping up some breakfast right now. Carlisle told her you could have some eggs and toast, but you can't have the pancakes yet. And man, are you missing out. I swear that woman can cook! And she never gets tired of it." Quil leaned in closer to Jacob's ear and mock whispered, "We should nab her, and make her cook for us for the rest of our lives."

Edward smiled at Quil's compliments about his mother and her cooking. It was true though; for the last four days Esme had been beside herself with joy. She loved being in the kitchen and cooking for others. It had been so long since she'd had anyone to cook for. Even though she'd had Bella to feed for the last year, his wife hardly ate anything in one sitting.

The shifters, though, could pack the food away. While Sam never ate anything at their home, Seth, Quil and Embry were not shy about accepting a plate or asking for seconds or thirds. Edward was sure now that Jacob was allowed to eat more solid foods, Esme would be ecstatic. She might even try getting them to taste some of her experiments. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Sounds good," Jacob answered, but he didn't sound very enthusiastic. When Edward turned to face the two shifters, Jacob was giving him a look as if he was trying to figure something out, but wasn't able to find an answer.

Edward hung back while Quil assisted Jacob getting to his feet and into the house. While Edward wanted to get closer and help Jacob, he resisted the urge, and instead settled for opening and closing the front door. Besides, he told himself, Jacob was walking just fine with only one person helping him. The boy didn't need his help.

Bella was already sitting at the counter with a plate of food in front of her; though she had yet to start eating any of it. Alice was setting out salt, pepper, jelly and syrup. His sister gave him a quizzical look and was wondering why Quil was the one assisting Jacob. Edward just shook his head, wanting her to drop it. He didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone right now.

Alice gave him a slight nod and then turned her attention to Jacob. Her eyes raked up and down his body. Edward tried very hard to block out her thoughts as she commented on what she found appealing; which was just about everything: from the shine of his hair to his well defined torso to his beautiful feet. Alice couldn't find one flaw; though she wished she could see more of his legs, as the baggy pants hid them from her view.

Jacob must have noticed her appraising him, because he stopped walking and asked defensively, "What?"

"That look just won't do," Alice mock frowned while shaking her head. Then her eyes lit up and she held up a finger. "I know! I'll go shopping for some new clothes! I know just what to get!"

"I have clothes. I don't nee-" Jacob was cut off as Alice appeared by his side. The boy stiffened when she started touching him; though she was just seeing how far apart her hands were at his shoulders, chest, and hips. Jacob just stood there, probably too stunned to do otherwise.

"Nonsense, you're going to need something to wear. You can't stay in those horrid hospital pants forever." Once she was finished Alice bounded off to get her keys and collect Jasper. She needed him to carry all the bags.

Edward hoped she didn't overdo it. Didn't she realize they couldn't push Jacob too soon? The boy didn't even know what was going on. The most he knew was that he was recovering from something and was only staying here to be checked out by Carlisle. He didn't know that he couldn't leave Bella and Edward's side yet.

"Sit by me, Jake!" Bella said, pulling Jacob out of his stupor, and pushed the stool next to hers out so that he'd have room to sit down. Jacob seemed hesitant, but sat down on the stool anyway. Quil took the last seat on the end. Edward stood on Bella's other side.

"Quil told me you like your eggs sunny-side up," Esme said, while scooping three eggs out of the frying pan and onto his plate.

"Yeah." Jacob's voice was quiet and he didn't look up. "Thank you."

Esme wasn't fazed by the boy's refusal to look her in the eye. "It's no problem, dear. If you feel like eating more, don't hesitate to ask. I would be more than happy to fix you something." She reached across the counter and patted Jacob's hand, before turning back to the stove and grabbing the plate of toast that was staying warm under the light. She handed the plate to Bella to be passed down. "And don't mind Alice. She's just excited."

Jacob finally looked up. "About what? I'm only going to be here until the doc says I can go. I feel fine."

Esme looked at Edward, unsure of what to say; of how to explain that Alice was looking forward to having a new "doll" to play dress-up with; that Jacob was going to be here a lot longer than he expected; or that most of the family was looking forward to get to know him.

"It's just how she is," Edward interjected, saving Esme from having to lie. "Even if you're here for just a day, Alice is probably going to buy you at least five suits of clothes."

"Well, that's ridiculous. Can't you stop her?" Jacob asked while salt and peppering his eggs.

"Stop Alice from shopping?" Esme smiled. "We've tried, dear. But when she gets it in her head to dress someone, there's no stopping her." Esme took off her apron and hung it on a hook. "I'll leave you kids alone. Call me if you need anything else."

"So what were you two up to? When we woke up you were gone." Bella questioned as she put jelly on her toast.

"We were just out on the porch," Jacob answered.

"What'd you talk about?" she pressed.

Jacob snorted, and seemed to collect himself. "Nothing. We just sat there watching the clouds." He took another bite of eggs and toast. "I still don't see why I need clothes. Can't you just bring some from Billy's?" he asked Quil.

Quil had to swallow before he could answer. "Sure. Do you just want shorts? Or do you need some shirts, too?"

"Whatever you can grab is fine." Jacob swirled his eggs around with his fork. "How's he doing?"

"Billy? He was worried while you were gone, but Sue made sure he had plenty to eat. And we made sure to help him keep the house clean and the yard mowed."

"And now?"

"…Better. He's waiting for you to call him once you're up to it."

Jacob nodded and the three of them finished eating. Edward made sure everyone was full before he started washing the cooking dishes and cleaning the stovetop. Once Bella finished her food she took over the dish washing while Edward put away the condiments. Quil collected his and Jacob's dirty dishes, handed them to Bella, and then began drying and stacking the clean dishes which Edward put away in their proper places. Jacob was told to stay seated and take it easy. He didn't look very happy as he watched them work.

Once everything was cleaned, Quil linger a bit, but when Edward showed no sign of moving towards Jacob he sent Edward a glare and grabbed his cousin's arm to lend Jacob some support. Edward didn't care that Quil was unhappy with him. He'd already made up his mind; he was only going to assist Jacob if there was no one else around to help the boy. He had to control these urges.

x x x

"Is there a phone in the room?" Jacob asked as they made their way out of the kitchen. He hadn't seen one in there, but then again, he hadn't really been looking for one either.

"There's one in the living room," Bella supplied. She was walking right next to him and holding his hand. He didn't know how she could do it with Edward following along behind of her, but she wasn't paying Edward any attention. It was weird and unsettling. The whole time Jacob had been fighting for her, she'd only ever had eyes for Edward when the leech was around. Why was she ignoring him now? Why was she constantly at Jacob's side, tending to him? Touching him? It just didn't make any sense.

And Edward was no better. Why was he hanging around if all he was going to do was ignore every conversational attempt Jacob made? Was it too much for the bloodsucker to understand that Jacob just didn't feel like talking out loud right now? He'd tried explaining that he'd spent too long not using his voice and it just felt weird. Jacob was trying to be civil, to be good like he'd promised Bella he would be. But it was really starting to get under his skin that Edward acted like he didn't even exist unless he needed help to the bathroom.

"Wanna call your dad?" Bella asked, pulling Jacob out of his mental rant. If Edward had heard him, the bloodsucker didn't show it. Jacob didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. He couldn't get any type of reaction out of Edward, no matter how horrifying or lewd his thoughts were.

"Yeah. Figured I should let him know I'm fine."

The living room was empty when they entered. Jacob was glad. He didn't want to have to ask any of the Cullens to leave while he made a phone call to his dad. It was bad enough that they would be able to listen in, but at least Jacob wouldn't have to look at them while he did it. Besides, he was planning on keeping it simple. He just wanted to let his dad hear his voice and tell him he'd be home soon. He'd already caused Billy enough stress running off like he had. But even though he felt guilty for hurting his dad, he didn't regret leaving. He'd needed to get away from everything.

Quil lowered him onto the couch, and Bella grabbed a cordless phone. Why didn't they just take the phone into the room, he thought, but didn't bother to voice his question out loud. They must have a reason, he figured. The other three left Jacob alone to make his call with Bella saying they would be back once he finished.

Jacob took a few deep breaths working up the nerve to dial the numbers. He knew his dad wanted to hear from him. But even knowing that didn't stop him from feeling nervous about it. He quickly hit the numbers before he chickened out and held his breath while the phone rang.

It picked up on the forth ring. "Hello?" And with that simple word, all of Jacob's anxieties fell away. It was wonderful just hearing his dad's voice.

"Hey, Dad."

He heard his dad take a deep breath. "Jake?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

Jacob listened as his father took a few more breaths, and wished that he was there to this in person instead of having to use the phone. It just felt too impersonal.

"It's good to hear your voice. I take it your doing better?"

"Sure, sure. I feel fine. A bit tired, but fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I should be able to come home soon. I don't why the doc would keep me here for too much longer."

Billy didn't reply right away which told Jacob something was up. Did his dad not want him to come home? Was he that angry about Jacob running off?

"Dad? Should I stay with Quil instead?"

"What?"

"I figured if you don't want me home, I could always stay with Quil."

"No! No. Of course I want you home, Jake. You know that. There's not a thing you could do that would make me not want you home. It's just, right now I think you should stay with Dr. Cullen."

Was there something wrong with him that they weren't telling him about? He hadn't seen the doc since he woke up, and then Carlisle had told him he was okay. Where was he? What was he doing? "What's wrong with me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Nothing, Jake. We just need you to stay put for now…We want Dr. Cullen to be able to watch over you, to make sure you don't have a relapse."

So that was why Bella was hanging around him. She was worried that he was going to get sick again. He didn't really know how he should feel about that. Sure, they agreed to remain friends, but didn't she care that just having her around was still hurting him?

He quickly changed the subject by asking Billy how he was doing, how Sue's cooking was, if he was getting around alright. He didn't want to bring up his absence, not over the phone. He would save that apology for when he could talk to his dad in person. They made small talk for a good ten minutes longer before saying goodbye.

When Jacob hung up the phone, Quil, Bella, and Edward joined him in the living room, like they'd been waiting for him to end the phone call. Quil sat on one side of him, while Bella sat on the other. Edward sat on the loveseat.

"We thought we'd sit in here for awhile. Give you some new scenery to look at," Bella said while she draped a blanket over his legs. Did she really think he was cold? She was constantly covering him up. Maybe she just didn't want to look at his body. But if that were the case, why wouldn't she just bring him a shirt? "Actually, Esme is cleaning in there, and she kicked us out."

"Does she need a hand?" Jacob asked. He felt guilty she was in there cleaning alone. It was bad enough they hadn't allowed him to help with the dishes.

"She would rather we stay with you and keep you company," Edward said. He didn't sound too pleased with the idea of having to keep Jacob company. Well, it wasn't like Jacob wanted his company anyway. All he ever did was sit across the room and stare at a wall. Yeah, that was a person who was a real joy to have around.

Bella turned the television on and found _Charmed_. It wasn't one of Jacob's favorite shows, but he didn't protested since _Supernatural_ was due to come on next. Dean was just too funny, and the guy could kick some serious butt.

However, before Jacob knew it he was leaning against Quil's side with his head resting on his cousin's shoulder, and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He'd only been awake for a couple hours, but he was drained already. Surely the others wouldn't mind if he took a small nap.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope everyone's behaviors are coming across right. Edward's in denial, Jacob's clueless, and Bella is, well Bella, right now.**

**As for Quil and Embry, they know Jacob is supposed to be with Edward, but Edward just rubs them the wrong way, still. They haven't forgiven him, and they don't think he's good enough for Jacob, and so they judge everything he does. If he touches Jacob, they don't like it. If he hesitates too long to touch Jacob, they don't like it. If he's too close for their liking (sitting on the bed at night, or holding Jacob against him), they don't like it. If Edward moves away after being caught (either sitting on the bed or holding Jacob), they don't like it. So no matter what Edward does, pretty much every pack member except Seth is doing to disapprove of the action he takes. **

**Not to say that their reactions to Bella are any better. They don't like how she pulled the 180, or how clingy she is. They're just better at keeping their opinions about her in check. Not so much with Edward.**

**And yes, _Supernatural _is amazing! And since TNT has picked it up, we now get two episodes every morning. This shouldn't be so exciting since I own every season, but I get giddy all the same. So yeah, Jacob has inherited my Dean fascination. **

**Sorry for things moving kinda slow, but the pace is needed. So yeah, Seth is up next and Jacob finally gets to phase for the first time since his wolf left him. **

**RekkaKouyuu**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Getting Out**

Jacob was awakened by fingers running through his hair. He was laying flat of his back on the couch with his head in someone's lap. His legs draped over another's, with his feet dangling over the arm. He wasn't very comfortable; never really had been on his back. He always preferred sleeping on his stomach. He would have moved, except the fingers combing through his hair felt nice, and the person at his feet was massaging his lower legs.

The hand in his hair tightened and pulled Jacob's head back, exposing his throat. "C'mon, Jake. We know you're awake," said a voice full of laughter. It was Seth.

"This is getting ridiculous," Jacob sighed. He lifted his arms over his head, playfully whacking Seth in the face, causing the boy to laugh and release his hair. He arched his back, trying to stretch out the kinks lying on his back had given him. He heard a soft, sharp inhale across the room, and Bella giggling from the other end of the couch. She patted his leg while he stretched his feet out and spread his toes. Once he was finished he rolled off the couch and sat on the floor. He moved his head around, feeling his neck pop a few times as he changed directions. Then he shook his hair out of his face, wishing the forelocks were long enough to tuck behind his ear. He was tired of getting poked in the eye.

Again, Seth carded his fingers through Jacob's hair. Then he grabbed a hold and pulled Jacob's head back. Normally, Jacob would have playfully swatted the hand away, but it felt nice to have contact with someone. It had been so long since he'd been touched by anyone. He wasn't about to deny what any of his former-packmates were willing to offer him. Once his head was all the way back, Jacob finally opened his eyes and locked them with Seth's softer brown ones.

"What's ridiculous?" the younger boy asked curiously.

"Waking up to someone new every time."

"That makes you sound loose," Seth grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob snorted and shook the hand out of his hair. He lifted his head and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "You're hanging out with Paul too much."

Seth let out a huge belly laugh. "That's what Leah says."

"How are you feeling, Jake?" Bella asked as she scooted over on the couch so that her leg was against his arm. She started rubbing his shoulders and running her own fingers through his hair. He wanted to pull away from her, because Edward was sitting not five feet away, but again, he found that he couldn't. Her hands were soft and gentle. He couldn't deny how good it felt having her touch him again.

"Hmm," he answered. He allowed himself to sit there a few more seconds before forcing himself to move away and stand up. Bella's hand slid down the back of his head and traced his spine as he stood, causing his whole body to shiver from the teasing touch. She didn't remove her hand until it touched the hospital pants he was wearing. "I'll be back," he said and began walking towards the bathroom. Seth waited for him to pass before jumping up and following behind him with a hand on the small of Jacob's back.

x x x

Seth watched Edward as Jacob stood up from the floor. He waited for him to assist Jacob, but when Edward showed no sign of moving, Seth quickly rose to his feet and made his way to Jacob, placing a steadying hand on his friend's lower back. Jacob didn't acknowledge him, but didn't tell him to go away either.

Seth was confused as to why Edward hadn't moved to help Jacob. From the way Quil and Embry had talked, Edward was always by Jacob's side, ready to lend a hand. He knew that it irked the older boys, but Seth was glad to hear that Edward was putting forth the effort. Since Jacob had lost his memory of the imprint, it would certainly work in Edward's favor for him to be supportive and show Jacob that he was willing to accept him. So what was going on? Why was Edward holding back and pulling away now?

"I got this," Jacob said as they reached the bathroom door.

"You sure? I don't mind helping. It's not like I haven't seen it before," Seth told him seriously.

Jacob snort-laughed, making Seth smile. "Now you sound like Embry."

Seth watched as Jacob closed the door. "Don't lock it! I'd hate to have to break the door down in case you fall and hit your head."

"I think I can stand on my own for longer than a minute, thanks."

"So I guess this means you're going to take a shower later? Man, and I've been looking forward to giving you a sponge bath!"

"Ah!" Jacob exclaimed followed by a banging sound.

"Jake! You okay in there," Seth shouted as he reached for the doorknob. Edward appeared out of nowhere, reaching for the handle the same time Seth had. The two of them hesitated, just standing there looking at one another.

"Don't! I'm fine!" Jacob shouted. He didn't sound too pleased. "Damn it, Seth! Why do you have to say shit like that?" He was fine, then.

"Sorry," Seth laughed. He watched as Edward turned away and walked back down the hall towards the living room. '_Hmm. What's eating him?'_ he wondered. Seth turned back to the bathroom door. "But you're here, you're fine, and it's been so long, I can't help but tease you!"

Jacob opened the door and gave Seth an un-amused looked. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He ruffled Seth's hair and then proceeded down the hall to rejoin Edward and Bella. Seth noticed how slowly Jacob was walking, and how he kept one hand held out near the wall in case he lost his balance.

"I hope you washed that hand," Seth teased as he stepped up beside Jacob and wrapped one arm around the older boy's waist. In turn, Jacob draped his arm over Seth's shoulders and leaned into him, accepting Seth's help without complaint.

He settled Jacob back on the couch beside Bella who quickly draped a blanket across his lap. The older boy didn't look too pleased, but kept silent and just adjusted the cover to his liking.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked, looking out the window.

"After eleven," Bella answered, playing with the long strands of Jacob's hair. "You hungry?"

"When are we not hungry, is the real question!" Seth laughed.

Bella laughed along with him. "Too true. Would you like me to fix you something?"

Jacob shook his head, still looking out the window. "I just wanna get out of here for a bit."

"I don't know, Jake. Carlisle wanted to check you over."

Jacob looked dejected, but before Seth could say anything Edward spoke up. "He's at the hospital. He won't be back until this afternoon," he announced keeping his eyes directed out the window as well.

"Hey! I know. How 'bout we go for a picnic?" Seth suggested.

"Oh, Seth, that a great idea!" Bella gushed. "I'll go get some stuff for sandwiches." She pecked Jacob's cheek before heading for the kitchen.

Seth watched Jacob touch the place Bella had kissed him, but instead of a happy or pleased look, the older boy's expression was full of sadness and longing, and a slight hint of embarrassment. Seth rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder, offering him support. He hated that Sam wanted them to let Jacob work everything out for himself. It wasn't fair to make Jacob do this alone. But an order was an order, and there was nothing Seth could do to go against it.

x x x

Edward wished Bella wouldn't try so hard to get Jacob to remember. Couldn't she see how uncomfortable she was making him with all the touching and now the kissing? Edward couldn't stand watching it. When she'd kissed him, Jacob's heart-rate and breathing had increased. After Bella had left, Edward felt Jacob's eyes on him, like the boy was gauging his reaction to what his wife was doing. He tried not to show Jacob how much Bella's behavior was bothering him.

Seth was still confused on Edward's own behavior. He kept expecting him to jump to Jacob's side every time the boy moved, but Edward couldn't do that anymore. It had been a mistake to allow the imprint to affect his actions like it had the last couple of days. He also couldn't allow his need to please Bella make him do things he was uncomfortable with.

Edward just wasn't ready for Jacob to know the truth. And so he didn't want to encourage him to remember anything. What if once Jacob regained his memory, he started pursuing Edward? He remembered how Jacob had been with Bella: in her face, stubborn, unrelenting. Edward couldn't handle that. He didn't want that. He was tired of the whole imprint playing with his head, making him feel things he didn't want to feel.

He heard Jacob sigh, and turned to watch the boy rise to his feet. Seth gave Edward a look and gestured for Edward to follow Jacob, but Edward remained seated. Seth huffed and arched an eyebrow, asking him silently why he wasn't helping Jacob anymore. Edward stayed silent and continued to stare at him. After a few second, Seth gave up on him and stood quickly, following Jacob into the kitchen where the two of them helped Bella finish gathering what they needed for their picnic.

While they gathered the food and utensils, Edward went in search of a blanket they could eat on. He highly doubted Bella would want to sit directly on the grass where it would be easier for bugs and dirt to get on the food. Luckily, he located one in a hall closet. It was thin, but would do the job adequately.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Here," he answered, stepping back into the living room to find all three of them waiting by the front door.

"Oh, good. I hadn't thought of that," she said, waving her hand at the blanket he was carrying. "Thank you, Edward." Bella gave him a soft smile, but quickly turned back to Jacob and linked her arm through his, pressing herself against his side.

For his part, Jacob cleared his throat and shifted his weight away from Bella, but that just caused her to lean more into him. Her balance was as horrible as it ever was. Edward used to find it endearing, but right now it irked him.

"Shall we go?" Seth asked, opening the door and holding it for Jacob and Bella to pass through. The young shifter continued to stand there until Edward exited the house, and then closed the door behind them. "So where to?"

"Well," Bella hesitated. She looked back at Edward and raised a questioning eyebrow. He couldn't hear her thoughts and so he had no clue as to what she was asking him for. When he shook his head, she frowned at him. "Um, could we, maybe, go to the clearing?"

Edward tried to keep his face neutral. That was their place. He didn't want to share it with anyone else. However, he really didn't have much say in the matter. Bella had already made up her mind and was explaining to Jacob and Seth where they were going to have their picnic.

"That far?" Jacob commented with a contemplative look on his face. He didn't look too steady on his feet yet. Edward wasn't sure that he would be able to make it the distance; let alone make the return trip.

"We could phase," Seth suggested.

Jacob looked thoughtfully at the younger shifter, and finally nodded. He extracted Bella's arm and started walking into the trees. Seth followed closely at his heals. When Bella moved to follow, Edward grabbed her arm, making her stop.

"Edward," she scolded him.

"I doubt he wants you seeing him strip."

Bella had the decency to blush. She nodded and stepped back to lean against his side. Edward grabbed the picnic basket she was holding, acting like the gentleman he wanted Bella to believe him to be. They both waited for the two Quileute's to phase in silence.

x x x

Once Jacob felt they were far enough into the woods that no one was able to see them, he started taking off the hospital pants that had been put on him. Seth stopped far enough away so they'd have enough room to phase without hitting one another.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," Seth said.

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled.

"You scared?"

Of course he was. Even in his human form, Jacob couldn't sense the pack like he used to. And while he was itching to phase, he wasn't looking forward to feeling alone. However, there might be a way to fix what had been done. And maybe Jacob needed to be phased in order to see what he needed to do. His instincts were always more heightened when he was a wolf.

Seth stepped closer and clasped a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jake. I'm right here. It'll be fine." Jacob nodded and clasped Seth shoulder in a similar fashion. Seth squeezed him one last time before moving back and giving them both the room they needed.

Jacob watched as Seth's body shifted: limbs elongating, muzzle stretching, fur sprouting, ears shifting, and tail growing. It happened in less than two seconds, but Jacob's eyes caught every detail. It was truly amazing to witness. The sandy brown wolf in front of him sat down and gave him a grin, complete with an open mouth and a tongue hanging out the side, making Jacob snort-laugh.

He turned away from his former-packmate, closed his eyes, and took a calming breath. The shift felt different this time. It was supposed to hurt; it always had before with the pain only ever lasting the time it took to phase. However, there was no pain this time. None. It was confusing, and when Jacob opened his eyes, he found himself on four legs instead of two. He hadn't felt the shift at all.

'_Is this what Sam felt like,'_ Jacob thought to himself as he searched his mind for some link, some connection, to the sandy brown wolf in front of him. There was nothing there, though. Jacob was truly alone in his mind. It was almost suffocating. Unlike Sam, though, Jacob at least had the knowledge of the other wolves, whereas Sam had been on his own for months until Jared joined him. So while Jacob couldn't honestly know how Sam had really felt, Jacob could actually sympathize with him now. It made Jacob respect his former-alpha more, even though just thinking about Sam made Jacob tense up. '_I really have to work on this if I'm going to be going home soon.' _

Seth came up to him, and started rubbing his body against Jacob's side. For a moment it reinforced the lack of connection and it made Jacob's heart ache. He closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame of what he had done. Seth would have none of his wallowing, though. The younger boy nudged him with his shoulder and then wriggled around so that he could lick the underside of Jacob's chin. Jacob tried to turn away more, but Seth followed him, not letting up on the licking.

Jacob might not have been able to hear Seth, but the message was clear: everything was alright; Seth was here, Jacob was here, and that was all Jacob needed to focus on right now. They were together and that was enough. Everything else was just minor details that they could sort out later.

Wanting Seth to know that he understood, Jacob snipped at Seth's ear and nudged him away. The younger boy jumped back, wagging his tail, and smiled again. Jacob wagged his tail lazily in return, and then the two of them picked up their clothing and started making their way back to Bella and Edward. Jacob was a bit unsteady on four legs, but it was easier than with just two; he had better balance and support. Seth made sure to stay close to him, and when Jacob would lean too far to one side Seth would either use his body for support or bite the scruff of Jacob's neck to pull him back up. It was both sad and amusing at the same time having the younger boy dote over him.

They'd only made it halfway back to the house before Edward and Bella approached them. Edward must have heard they were finished and decided it was safe to head their way. Jacob was grateful Edward had kept Bella away. He had felt her following behind him and Seth, and really hadn't wanted her watching him phase. Edward had stepped in before Jacob could say anything.

"_Lead the way,"_ Jacob thought to Edward, but the leech just stood there.

"Here, Jake. We can carry your clothes," Bella said as she stepped forward to remove the pants from his mouth. He let her take them, because they were white and he didn't need them becoming see-through due to his saliva. He watched as she tucked the pants in the plastic bag she'd brought for their trash. Once she was finished, she looked back up at him and ran her fingers through his fur before he had the chance to step out of her reach. "Wow, looks like you could use a haircut. You're so shaggy, Jake, we could braid this!"

"_Yeah, that's just what I need: a body full of dreadlocks. No thanks." _He expected Edward to pass the message along, but again, the vampire just stood there, looking off into the distance. Jacob tried to reign in his temper. '_I promised to be good. I promised to be good. So what if he's ignoring me. Don't let it get to you. Don't let _him _get to you,' _he thought to himself.

Seth nudged him again, effectively pulling Jacob out of his souring thoughts, and then he allowed Bella to take his clothes as well. Once she was finished, Edward took the bag from her and held it in the same hand as the picnic basket.

They started off at a slow walking pace with Bella and Edward leading the way. Again, Seth remained close to Jacob's side in case he was needed, but the farther along they walked the more surefooted Jacob found himself becoming. After fifteen minutes Jacob no longer needed any help. He increased his pace until he was walking alongside Bella and Edward, who picked up their own paces to match his.

Jacob felt a nip on his hind right flank, but when he turned to retaliate with one of his own Seth darted off into the tree-line with a bark. Jacob snorted at the younger boy, but did not follow. He doubted he'd be able to keep up seeing as how he'd just started to walk well on his own. So for the rest of the trip, Jacob kept an eye out for Seth who would dart out from behind a tree to either nip or bump him. Jacob had to admit it was fun and it helped build up his reflexes which were apparently lacking. Seth got in more rounds than Jacob did. However, it also helped keep Jacob's mind off of Edward ignoring him, Bella's sudden clinginess, and any thoughts regarding the pack. It was nice not having to worry about anything for a while, and Jacob couldn't help but appreciate Seth for distracting him.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**I keep giving subtle hints and referencing certain things, because I don't want to come right out and say exactly what it is, but I don't want what's going to be revealed to just come out of the left field either. I guess I'm alone with thinking perverted thoughts when I read certain things, because nobody has mentioned anything about it yet.**

**I know I'm being vague, but I don't want to say what it is that I'm talking about. I already ruined the whole threesome surprise in the first chapter's AN, and I don't want to do it again. I'm just making an observation that I might be alone in my perversion. **

**Let's just say that something happened in the past…And that's all I'm going to say about it. If you'd like, you'd only have to reread the last few chapters since Jacob woke up. If you don't care, that's fine, too. Just know that I did try leave hints. I really did try! It probably came off more as teasing, but it is there, I swear it is!**

**Other than that, just note Jacob's phasing difference. It is important. He's the true alpha, and I'm taking the approach that there is more to it than just his lineage.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dawning Realizations**

Seth had settled down after a while and calmly walked by Jacob's side for the remainder of the trip, occasionally bumping shoulders. Seeing that the two of them had finished their game of "tag", Bella drew closer to Jacob's other side and promptly embedded her hand in the fur at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. To fill the silence left behind by the end of the boys's game, she started talking about random topics, none of them important enough for Jacob to actually pay attention or respond to. Edward was walking on Bella's other side, holding her hand, and nodding along in all the right places.

Instead of listening to the conversation, or rather Bella's monologue of random thoughts, Jacob focused on other things. Like the feel of the land beneath his feet, the breeze gently blowing through his fur, the animal calls in the distance, and how nice it was to be able to breath without his throat stinging from the suffocating sweet smell of corpses the bloodsuckers emitted. And even though Edward was with them, his stench wasn't as overwhelming as it used to be. In fact, the more Jacob sniffed the air he realized Edward didn't smell as awful as Jacob remembered.

Before Jacob could think anymore about why Edward's smell wasn't as repulsive, Bella exclaimed, "We're here!"

Since Jacob really hadn't been paying that much attention to his surroundings he hadn't realized they'd walked into a clearing filled with flowers. Of course this would be a place Bella enjoyed coming to. It defiantly had a romantic appeal for a girl. However, the longer Jacob looked around the more he recalled having been there before. This is where his first leech had tried to kill her. How could this place still be a favorite of hers? Shouldn't she be scared of returning here? But then again, this was Bella he was thinking about. She never reacted the way a normal person would.

He turned to Edward and asked, _"Can I have my clothes?"_

Edward was looking away from him though, so Jacob snorted to gain his attention. When he looked at him, Jacob repeated his question, but was met with a blank stare. Then Edward's eyes shifted to something behind Jacob, which turned out to be Seth when Jacob turned to look. As Edward reached for the bag containing their clothes, Jacob tried to reign in his temper. So what if Edward would listen to Seth, but not him. It didn't matter as long as Jacob got his clothes.

Seth took the bag from Edward in his mouth, and the two of them returned to the trees to unphase and get dressed. Again, Jacob marveled at the lack of pain his shifting had. There was no rush of heat encompassing his body. No popping or breaking or locking of bones or joints. Everything just flowed. If anything, it was a very soothing experience.

"So how was it?" Seth asked. "Phasing, I mean."

Jacob tried explaining it as best as he could. Seth listened attentively. The kid had always been a great listener. He hung onto every word Jacob had ever said since they'd been little kids. Jacob assumed it was how a little brother would act and so he accepted Seth wholeheartedly. With two older sisters, twins to boot, he'd always wanted a brother, and Seth made a great honorary one.

When Jacob finished, Seth was giving him a look of amazement; which really wasn't all that irregular. Seth was always amazed by something Jacob did, even if it took no effort on Jacob's part. It was a hero-worship thing the kid had for him that Jacob didn't take lightly, as he knew that he needed to do things to actually earn Seth's praise. And that was why Jacob felt guilty for running off the way he had. He'd set a really bad example for Seth, but the kid didn't seem to hold it against him. Hell, Seth never held anything against Jacob.

As they reentered the clearing, Jacob refused to show Edward how upset he was with him. He didn't understand why Edward was acting so distant after being so attentive the last two days. But Jacob had promised Bella that he would be good, and he was going to behave himself. Besides, he was only going to be here a little while longer. He could handle it. It didn't matter.

Edward had already spread the blanket and Bella was setting out the supplies they needed to make sandwiches. Again, as they ate, Bella was the one to fill the silence. She told Jacob and Seth about the clearing; how Edward had brought her here; how they'd spend time here getting to know one another; and how she'd return here after Edward had left so that she could feel close to him.

It was information Jacob was sure Edward didn't want shared, but he just sat by Bella's side not saying a word. Jacob couldn't understand why Bella was sharing something so intimate, so personal. Why would she think Jacob needed to hear this? Was she trying to reinforce how much Edward meant to her? Jacob already knew how much she felt for Edward. He'd tried for a year to help her move on, and had accomplished nothing. He didn't need her reinforcing anything.

He kept his mouth shut, and his face neutral. It took a lot out of him and before he knew it, all he wanted to do was sleep. He and Seth phased back into wolves, and Bella repacked their clothes and put them in the bag that was supposed to be for trash. They walked back to the Cullens' house at a slower pace with Bella still talking about things Jacob refused to listen to.

x x x

Jacob woke up from his nap ten minutes before Carlisle entered his room for his checkup. He was curled against Bella's legs with his head in her lap. She was propped up against the headboard and was running her fingers through his hair. Jacob didn't want to offend her, so he simply stretched and turned over so he could sit up. He rubbed his eyes with both hands, and then ran his own fingers through his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes.

"You should cut it," Bella told him while playing with the hair resting on his neck.

He looked at her, trying to figure out why she was being so clingy and touchy, but he couldn't even begin to assume he knew what was going on inside her head right now. Couldn't she see how uncomfortable she was making not only him, but Edward as well?

"I'll get it done when I get home." Jacob tried to subtly move to the edge of the bed to get away from her without making her feel like he was trying to get away from her.

"I could do it. Or Alice," Bella offered.

"I'm good, Bella."

She deflated a little. His heart hurt for causing her pain, but he really needed to put some distance between them. Her being so close to him wasn't doing anything but reminding him a relationship he couldn't have, and it hurt. But what hurt more was her refusing to see how much it was hurting him.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Carlisle greeted Jacob with a smile as he entered the room.

The checkup was short and anything but sweet. All Jacob wanted was confirmation to go home, but Carlisle informed him that he needed to stay awhile longer. He didn't like how tired Jacob still seemed get after only mild exertions, or how low his appetite was. It seemed as though Carlisle was keeping something from him, because the doc kept looking at Edward every now and again. Why he kept doing it, Jacob had no clue, but he didn't appreciate being kept in the dark, especially when it was about him.

Not too long after his "checkup", Embry came strolling into the room with a large smile on his face. It pleased Jacob that he was actually awake when Embry showed up to relieve Seth. He was even more pleased that his friend brought the clothes Quil had promised to pack for him.

"Just the essentials," Embry smiled, setting the backpack down on the floor while he sat on the bed. Jacob tried not to squirm as Embry hugged him and kissed his cheek. It wasn't that Jacob was uncomfortable with his friend touching him—Jacob was a touchy kinda guy—but it felt weird, like Embry was making a show of it; staking claim and marking territory. It didn't make any sense to Jacob why Embry felt the need to do it, or why Jacob didn't want Edward to get the wrong idea. Jacob was just friends with Embry.

"Well, I'd better run before Leah shows up," Seth said as he rose off the other bed. He approached Jacob and gave him a hug and kissed his forehead, making Jacob release an exasperated sigh. "Unless you want help with that shower?"

Jacob felt himself flush, and he used his forearms to pushed both Embry and Seth away from him. He kept his arms up, with the two former packmates leaning against each. "I can handle it on my own, thanks."

Seth laughed, making Jacob smile and shake his head, before saying goodbye to the others and leaving. Sometimes the kid was lucky Jacob was so fond of him.

x x x

Embry knew that he wasn't helping Jacob's situation with Edward what with all the touching and acts of possession he was doing. He didn't have to worry about Bella, because she didn't seem to think any which way about how the pack members interacted with their former packmate. Edward, on the other hand, was unfortunate at being able to read their minds. So while the pack made sure not to think anything too specific, they still hinted at deeper meanings behind the touches; at least he did, anyway. Quil just didn't like Edward, and Seth couldn't help but tease Jacob just to get a smile out of him. All their efforts were affecting Edward, though, if the low breathy growls he was making were anything to go by.

It was vindictive and childish, but Embry couldn't help himself. The whole situation just pissed him off to no end. It wasn't fair to Jacob that he was going to be stuck with these two for the rest his life. And the way the two of them were acting didn't help the pack accept the imprint, or rather, accept _them_. Bella's one-eighty was already affecting Jacob. He looked uncomfortable with her being so close to him; he kept trying to subtly move away from her, but she just kept inching closer. Embry knew Jacob didn't have the heart to tell her to back off. And Edward was no better, sending all those mixed signals. One moment the vampire was all hands and closeness, and the next he refused to acknowledge that Jacob even existed.

It was really getting on Embry's nerves, but he couldn't say anything as the two were always with Jacob. He had tried telling Edward off in his head, but the bloodsucker ignored him. Did Edward not realize that Jacob was picking up every action, every emotion, every _everything_ that went on around him. The imprint alone would have Jacob fixated on them, and only them. He was bound to notice their odd behaviors.

So since Edward refused to cooperate and show the pack he was serious about accepting the imprint, and thereby Jacob, Embry decided that he would rub Edward's face in the fact that he could get close to Jacob, and Jacob would welcome it; whereas if Edward were to do the same thing, Jacob would probably freak out and rip Edward's limbs off. He was trying to get Edward to show how he really felt, so that the damned bloodsucker would quit being such an ass and help them help Jacob. It wasn't going to be enough for Edward to just stay close. Imprinting required so much more than just being near one another physically.

x x x

It had been a long and tedious day for Jasper Hale. While he enjoyed spending time with his mate, the emotions and feelings of all the other people at the shopping centers had put a damper on their quality time together. Alice claimed it was good for him to practice being around large groups; which if he were to be honest was true. However, that did not mean he had to like it. And without Emmett there, Jasper had had to focus more on not loosing control, because while Alice was strong, she did not have enough strength to hold him back if he went into a rage. So as they went shopping for clothes for Jacob Black, Jasper made sure to send out calming waves so there would not be any bloodshed to set him off.

It took visiting seven retail stores before they managed to accumulate enough pieces for Jacob to have a suitable wardrobe. The shifter was so tall, muscled, and broad shouldered that it was difficult for Alice to find shirts and pants that she deemed worthy to be worn around their home or out in public with them. She had complained most of the trip, which had Jasper smiling, because there just were not enough people in the world who were Jacob's size and build, forcing her to hunt down specialty stores that never had the styles she preferred.

Jasper tried telling her to find something Jacob would like to wear, but Alice would hear none of it. She claimed Jacob would not know fashion if it hit him in the head, so Jacob would just have to deal with whatever she picked out for him. Everyone else in the family was accustomed to Alice picking out their wardrobes. But with them, she at least took their personalities into consideration. She did not know Jacob, though, and therefore she did not know what his preferences were. Jasper decided to leave her alone and allow Jacob fight his own battle. It was sure to be amusing.

When they arrived back home it was early evening. If Jasper had been human he would have been exhausted after shopping for over seven hours, but for him he was just drained from having to deal with so many people for so many hours. The feelings coming from the house were no better, however. Esme and Carlisle were worried; probably about Edward, and how he was handling being forced into a relationship with Jacob. Bella's emotions were all over the place: ecstatic, anxious, impatient, giddy.

But it was Edward that drew Jasper's attention the most. Jasper could feel how much Edward wanted to be close to Jacob, but he was fighting the feeling instead of going with it. Things would be so much easier for Edward if he would just admit to himself how he truly felt; how he has always felt about Jacob. But it was not Jasper's place to butt in, so he would keep his observations to himself. For now.

Jasper followed Alice into the house and down the hall into Jacob's room. Jacob had recently bathed and was dressed in a pair a cut off jeans and an overly large red t-shirt. He was sitting in one of the recliners and talking quietly with Embry who sat on the edge of the bed. Bella was sitting at the foot of the bed Jacob was normally occupying, leaning forward so that she could hear everything Embry was telling Jacob about how the pack was doing right now. Edward was in his usual recliner pretending not to listen to the conversation taking place across the room.

Alice took one look at Jacob and clicked her tongue at his choice of clothing. "The hospital pants were better." Jacob looked at her with a scowl on his face. "Oh, don't look at me like that," she told him, moving to sit beside Bella.

Jasper offered Jacob a smile as he sat the bags he was carrying down beside Alice's feet. Jacob did not smile back, but he did arch his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth pulled back. Obviously, Jacob was more focused on Alice and what she had planned for dressing him in.

"I told you my clothes are fine. I'm not even going to be here much longer."

Alice waved a hand at him. "Irrelevant. It won't kill you to dress nicely during your stay. Besides, you haven't even seen what I picked out for you."

"I don't need anything from you."

"I never said you did. But I'm going to have to look at you while you're here, and I'd rather not have to look at that eyesore." Not waiting for a response, Alice picked up one bag and started pulling out the clothing. She had Bella help her lay out all the items on the bed before they moved on to the next bag. Soon all the items were grouped together in the twelve outfits Alice wanted Jacob to wear.

Jasper, having seen the preppy clothing as Alice was picking them, watched Jacob's reaction to each item. Even though Jasper was not able to feel what Jacob was feeling, Jacob was far too easy to read. His facial expressions and the way he held himself gave him away. And right now, Jacob was not impressed and was growing more annoyed as Embry continued to laugh at each new item.

"I'm _not_ wearing that," Jacob informed Alice.

She turned to Jacob and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yes, you are." She bent down and grabbed the backpack that was on the floor by the bed. Jacob actually growled as he stood up and stepped forward to take the bag back from her, but she quickly put it on and ran for the door. "And just so you know, Jacob," she said, regaining his attention and pointing to his attire, "you'll have to take those off eventually." She winked at his indignant look and then departed.

Jasper watched as Jacob clenched his fists at his side and took a few calming breathes.

"Don't worry, Jake," Embry told him, standing up and placing an arm over Jacob's shoulders. "Just think of it as role playing." Embry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and bumped Jacob's side with his hip.

Jacob flushed and shoved Embry away, making him fall onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Bella joined in as she began folding Jacob's new clothes. She was very happy and relieved. Edward, however, was seething in his chair. Jasper wished his brother would stop doing this to himself. Edward would be happy if he just let himself be happy. When Edward turned to glare at him, Jasper knew he had overstayed his welcome, and quietly exited the room without a word.

x x x

Jacob fell into a routine over the next two days. He'd wake up early and go sit on the front porch watching the sky until which ever former pack member was there came to fetch him for breakfast. Edward would follow him out and stand off to the side. Neither of them would speak to the other, even though Jacob would usually try to think something at the vampire but as it was always ignored Jacob stayed silent.

After breakfast was eaten and the kitchen was cleaned, he would change into a suit of clothes the pixie had bought him (she had somehow managed to commandeer the last of his clothes from home, and he didn't want to think about how she'd managed it), the group would sit in the living room watching television until the next shift change, and then they'd gather supplies for a picnic and head out to scout the local woods.

Since Jacob was getting stronger, they began moving at a faster pace. Bella actually had to be carried by Edward since the wolves were moving too fast for her to keep up, and Jacob didn't feel like walking if he was able to run. Bella didn't seem to mind though; she kept laughing while they ran and leaped over fallen trees.

Running helped Jacob clear his mind, for the most part. But there were issues that just refused to leave him be. Like how Edward kept Bella between them when Jacob wasn't phased or when they were walking slow enough for her to be put down. And while they were running, Edward made sure there was a wide distance between them. For some reason that Jacob could not fathom, he was disturbed by Edward staying so far away from him.

It wasn't just Edward's physical distance that was bothering Jacob, but the vampire's refusal to even acknowledge Jacob's attempts at conversation. Apparently, Edward didn't want to be used as a telephone to communicate with Bella or Seth for Jacob; which Jacob could admit had a tendency of getting old rather quickly. But Edward wouldn't even look at Jacob or show any sign that he'd heard Jacob at all, even when it was just the two of them alone.

Jacob tried reigning in his temper, but as the days past he found his frustration with Edward growing. What was Edward's problem? If he was tired of being around Jacob then he could always just leave. Or did he still not trust Bella with him? Was _that_ Edward's problem? His wife was spending too much time around Jacob so Edward thought he'd just piss Jacob off enough by ignoring him that Jacob would make an ass out of himself in front of Bella and then she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore?

What was the point of that? Jacob already accepted Bella had chosen Edward over him. Hell, she'd already married Edward; the rings they were wearing proved as much. Jacob wasn't even as much as a blip on her radar anymore. What point did Edward have of making Jacob look bad _now_?

_'Wait.'_ Maybe Edward didn't even want Bella to be friends with Jacob. But why should that matter? It wasn't like Jacob was here because he wanted to be. He'd already told Bella after the fight with the newborns their friendship was going to have to be long distance, and he still meant it. Being around her all day, except for when she'd go take a bath, was killing him. He couldn't take her being so nice to him when he knew that it meant nothing.

Actually, him going away was probably why Bella was being so clingy now. She didn't want him to disappear again. But she'd just have to get used to the idea. Especially since Edward was so against their friendship. And it wasn't like Jacob wanted to stick around and watch her be turned. His heart couldn't take that.

So it was ridiculous for Edward to be acting the way he was. And for some godforsaken reason it made Jacob's chest tighten the longer Edward shunned him. He didn't understand why Edward's behavior was hurting him as much as it was. He tried not to get angry or lose his composure. He'd had enough of flying off the handle for the last year. He really needed to control his temper.

So for two days Jacob had to remind himself repeatedly that Edward was free to do what he wanted to, and if that included ignoring Jacob, then Jacob needed to accept that and focus on other things. Besides, as soon as he could talk Carlisle into letting him go home, Jacob wouldn't have to be a bother to Edward any longer, and he could put all these mixed up feelings behind him.

**xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Fit Hits the Shan**

Jacob was positive Edward already knew. He had to of known. It would explain why Edward was shunning him, ignoring him. But it didn't explain why Edward was constantly near him. Or why Edward would spend the nights sitting on the bed watching him sleep; which actually freaked Jacob out a bit.

However, it took a dream for Jacob to finally realize what he was really feeling towards Edward: longing. The dream hadn't been romantic or sexual in any way. It was actually just a series of all their interactions with one another ever since Bella's prom night. However, instead of feeling the animosity and jealously Jacob remembered, as he watched the past events replay all he could feel was how much he had wanted Edward to look at him, to notice him, to accept him, and the pain that came from every dismissal.

It should have freaked him out, but it didn't. He'd never been good at lying to himself, and he wasn't about to start now. Even during the whole ordeal with Bella, Jacob had never honestly believed she would choose him, but he'd wanted to save her, to keep her alive and breathing. But for him to actually believe that she would love him more, no; he hadn't allowed himself to be that deluded.

So with the new revelation of his feelings for Edward, Jacob just accepted them with a heavy heart. Here was yet another person that Jacob couldn't have. And even if Edward weren't with Bella, Jacob doubted he would have returned his feelings. Edward couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge him most of the time.

After he woke up, Jacob remained lying on the bed for a few minutes to take everything in, and watched as Edward turned away from him, but remained on the bed. How disgusting was he to Edward now? His feelings were just another thing for Edward to add to the list of Jacob's shortcomings. It made Jacob's heart ache, and he just wanted Edward to leave him alone. But Edward stayed where he was. It made Jacob wonder if Bella had put Edward on guard duty. It was the only explanation Jacob could think of.

Edward would do anything Bella asked of him, even if he didn't like it. Case in point: staying with her instead of going with his family to fight the newborns. Granted, him staying with her turned out to be the best move, but still, when he'd agreed, Edward had no way of knowing that Victoria was going to show up, so it didn't count. Edward would do anything to make Bella happy.

It hurt and pissed him off that Edward was only tolerating him, because Bella asked him to. Jacob was sure that if Edward had his way, he'd still be on his and Bella's honeymoon. And frankly, at this point, Jacob would rather they be gone than here where he had to watch them be together. The two people he cared about, being happy without him. It sucked.

Neither Jacob nor Edward said one word as he followed Jacob about his morning routine. While Jacob was in the bathroom, Edward waited patiently outside the door. On their way to the front porch, Edward trailed one step behind Jacob, and then took post at the foot of the steps and downwind of Jacob so he could breathe clearer air.

Part of Jacob wanted to tell Edward to stop following him around; assure him that he wasn't going to leave until Carlisle gave him the go-ahead. He was sure that Sam would send him right back, otherwise. And yet, despite Edward's creepy, stalker-ish following, Jacob couldn't find it in him to tell Edward to stop. He didn't want Edward to go away. And it was driving him crazy.

Actually, the entire situation was going to make him go insane. Nobody would give him a real reason for why he was being made to stay with the Cullens. The pack had given him the bear minimal of details. Seth being more forthcoming, but still hadn't told Jacob everything. And the doc was no better. Carlisle kept telling him that he was in perfect health, but that he wanted to keep an eye on Jacob in case he relapsed. The kicker was that Jacob didn't know what he was supposed to have a relapse of. Again, Carlisle would only give him minor details and nothing specific.

So that led to the only thing Jacob could think of: Sam needed distance. It had to be true. Nothing else made any sense. Jacob was stuck here until Sam was able to handle him coming home. And Jacob prayed that Sam had been working on it as much as Jacob had been for the last few days. His body was still tensing at the mere thought of his former alpha, but Jacob believed he would be able to hold back any aggressive feelings and actions that would come when he met Sam in person.

And Jacob desperately needed to meet with Sam. They needed to find out how they were going to work together when Jacob returned home. Jacob needed to assure Sam that he had no intention of taking over the pack, but that he couldn't undo this. He had tried repeatedly to find some way of rejoining the pack. He'd even meditated with his wolf in his mindscape, believing that if his rational and logical side couldn't find a way, his instinctual side could. That hadn't been the case. If anything, his wolf reeled against the thought, becoming agitated and snappish. They had worked on that behavior as well.

The only thing left to try was to meet with Sam and try resubmitting to him in person.

x x x

Before the next shift change, Jacob grabbed Quil's hand and hurriedly pulled him into the bathroom with him. Quil laughed at Jacob's antics, and almost tripped over himself, but didn't put up any resistance. He spotted Edward's scowl as Jacob shut the door, and offered him a quick shrug. He had just as much of an idea of what had gotten into Jacob as Edward did.

Quil watched as Jacob braced himself against the door and took a few calming breaths. He could tell this entire situation was starting to get to his cousin. Jacob had grown very quiet…well, he'd been quiet ever since waking up, but his demeanor was even more withdrawn. Something was going on.

"So what's all this about?" Quil asked.

Jacob looked at him for a second and then shoved off the door and came up next to him. "I need you to talk to Sam," Jacob whispered softly; his voice was barely audible. Quil understood Jacob was trying to prevent the Cullens, who had sensitive hearing, from eavesdropping on the conversation.

At the mention of Sam, Quil's smile fell and he straightened his posture. "About what?"

"I need to see him."

"You want him to come here?"

"No. I want to go there."

_'Well, that's not good.'_ "I don't know, Jake. Carlisle said-"

Jacob closed his eyes and ducked his head. "_Please_, Quil. I need to get out of here for a little while."

Quil cupped Jacob chin and gently lifted his head. When Jacob opened his eyes, Quil offered him an understanding smile. "They getting to you?"

Jacob released a snort-laugh and nodded. "And more."

"Alright. I'll talk to Sam. He's been getting better with controlling himself so maybe…."

"Thanks."

Quil pulled his cousin into a hug before pushing him back and ruffling his hair. "Maybe while you're there we can get Emily to shave this mop off your head."

That earned Quil a smile and a shove of his own. It made his heart ache that he couldn't tell Jacob everything that was going on. It wasn't fair to let him go at this alone. They'd tried talking to Sam about it yesterday, but he'd told them to have patience. Frankly, Quil was tired of having patience. He was ready for them to take action and get the ball rolling so that Jacob could get through the whole ordeal faster and hopefully intact.

x x x

True to his word, Quil phased during the group's forest-wandering-slash-picnic to tell Seth to tell Jacob that Sam okayed Jacob a visit after lunch. Seth waited until they were sitting down to eat to relay the message to Jacob. Why the younger boy couldn't have said anything while they were getting dressed, Jacob didn't know, but he really hadn't wanted to explain himself to Bella.

And sure enough, she started in questioning him the second Seth was finished. "Why do you need to ask for a visit?"

Jacob just looked at her for a moment, trying to think of how to word his response so that his frustration with her didn't show itself. "We're both alphas now, Bella."

Apparently, she still didn't get it, if the look she was giving him meant anything. "So. It's still your home. You shouldn't have to ask permission."

"I wasn't. But I can't just show up either. In case you haven't noticed," which she probably hadn't, "Sam hasn't been coming around lately."

"…Because of the alpha thing?"

"Yeah."

"He's much better though," Seth cut in. "And you don't seem to be as on edge when he's mentioned."

"I've been working on it. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay, we'll finish up here and then head over," Bella said as she started repacking the picnic basket.

"What?"

"We're going to go with you; Edward and me."

Jacob drew himself up and squared his shoulders. "No. I'm just going to talk to Sam."

She opened her mouth to say something, but faltered. She shot Edward a quick look but he just arched an eyebrow at her. Bella shook her head and then turned back to Jacob. "…What if...if neither of you can…can control yourselves…as well as you think you can?" she asked haphazardly. "It's better that we be there."

"It'll be fine Bella. I don't need you babysitting me."

"But you can't go alone!" she yelled and started shoving things more forcefully into in the basket.

He raised an eyebrow. This was getting ridiculous. "…And why not?"

Bella wrung her hands in her lap and looked to Edward again. They locked eyes and Bella jerked her head in Jacob's direction. Edward face remained neutral, but Jacob could tell that Edward didn't want to be pulled into the conversation. However, like all other times, Edward could not refuse Bella anything. So he sighed and turned to face Jacob.

"Carlisle hasn't released you yet."

Well that argument couldn't hold. "I feel fine. And I highly doubt me spending a couple hours at La Push is going to put me in danger of a _relapse_. Besides, we've been out everyday walking for hours and nothing's happened."

"But we've been with you!" Bella exclaimed like that made all the difference.

It also confirmed for him that they _were_ just staying close to him to make sure he didn't relapse. But it wasn't like Jacob was going to be alone. The pack would be there. They could watch him just as well as Edward and Bella could. And he was sure that he would enjoy their company much more. '_Why is she freaking out so badly?'_

Before Jacob could say anything, Seth leaned over and put a hand on Bella's arm. "I'll be with him. And if anything happens, we'll rush him back to you. I promise."

Jacob was confused as to why Seth said he'd be taken back to _Bella_, and not Carlisle. Wouldn't it make more sense if Jacob were sick that he'd be taken to a doctor? The more he learned about his situation the more messed up it became.

x x x

They watched as Jacob and Seth left the clearing to phase and then head for La Push. Once the shifters were out of site Bella turned to Edward and settled her angry, watery eyes on him. For his part, Edward made sure to keep his posture relaxed so he wouldn't upset her any further or make her defensive.

"Why didn't you say something to stop him?"

Edward looked over her shoulder past the tree line and focused on Seth, checking to see if the two had heard Bella's outburst. Seth's thoughts were focused on Jacob and thinking about the upcoming talk with Sam. However, Edward knew the shifters had excellent hearing even in human form so he needed to make sure the conversation stayed as quiet as he could keep it.

"He seemed determined to go alone," he reasoned.

Bella swiped her hair out of her eyes and shoved it behind her ears. "We can't just let him go off on his own, Edward! What are we going to do if something happens to him because we aren't there?"

Edward moved closer to her and grabbed her arms, making her focus on him. "Calm down. Do you want him to hear you?"

She glared at him again. "I would rather him know than die!"

Edward tried not to loose his calm exterior. He had to remain in control. "We can't tell him. We promised Sam we would let Jacob realize the imprint on his own. It's better for him that way. How do you think he's going to react if we just tell him?"

A few more days. Edward just needed more time to strengthen his resolve. And maybe with Jacob gone for a few hours some where Edward wasn't allowed to follow would give him the time and space he needed to purge himself of these unwanted feelings.

Bella deflated in his arms and leaned against him. "I just can't take him getting hurt again. We're here. We know what's going on. We should be doing everything we can to make sure he stays safe."

He needed a appease her, to prevent her from storming in on Jacob while he was talking to Sam. "Seth promised to watch over him. If something happens, I'll hear about it and take you to him, alright?"

"Right that minute?"

"Yes. As soon as I know."

Bella snuggled closer to him, and Edward realized they hadn't really been touching one another since they'd hurried home to see what was wrong with Jacob. The touch felt off, like something was missing. And Edward wasn't too please with that discovery.

x x x

Jacob's hackles began to rise the closer he came to Sam and Emily's house. He tried to force away his unease, and slowed his pace to give himself more time. Seth, sensing Jacob's discomfort, drew closer to Jacob so their sides would rub against each others as they walked. They stopped just outside the clearing to unphase and change into their clothes. Normally, they would have done it in the backyard, but since Emily was bound to be home and watching for them, the two stuck to the trees.

Sure enough, the second Jacob stepped foot into the backyard Emily emerged from the house with a gentle smile on her face. She waited until Jacob and Seth were close enough before speaking. "It's good to see you, Jake." She stepped off her patio and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you, too," he whispered back, returning the embrace. However, he quickly let go of her when he heard a growl coming from the house. When he looked up Sam was just exiting the house, followed closely by Jared and Paul.

Emily pulled back from him as well, but kept her arms around him as she twisted her head to look at her fiancé. "Sam, it's just Jake. We've talked about this." She turned back to Jacob and offered him another beautiful smile. "Don't worry about him. He really has gotten better." She released him and made her way back towards the house. She kissed Sam's cheek as she passed him. "Play nice while I make you boys a snack."

"You don't have to. We just ate," Jacob called after her.

Emily turned and smiled at him again. "That doesn't mean anything. I won't be long." She disappeared back into the house, leaving the wolves in the backyard alone.

Jacob watched as Sam, flanked by Jared and Paul, made his way across the yard to stand in front of him. He was thankful that Sam made sure to leave several feet between them, because with every step Sam made Jacob had to check himself and regain control so he didn't phase and lunge for Sam's throat. Meeting Sam face-to-face turned out to be much harder than Jacob had anticipated.

Once Sam came to a stop he and Jacob locked gazes. The atmosphere around them was extremely tense. While Jacob and Sam were looking each other in the eye, neither backing down, the other three wolves readied themselves should they need to break up a fight.

After a few minutes, Jacob ground out, "I can't."

At the sound of his voice, Sam stood taller and puffed his chest out. "Can't what, Jacob?"

"I can't undo this, can I?" All the frustration was coming back to him. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to be on the outside of the pack. He wanted to be with them. But he couldn't. And he wasn't about to ask the others to leave Sam or ask Sam to step down just to make Jacob part of the pack again. "I've tried everything I can think of, but it hasn't worked. I really thought seeing you would help, but it just reinforces this whole alpha thing."

Jacob drew into himself, wrapping his arms around his middle and taking a step back. He looked away from Sam, hoping to relieve more of the tension that was still in the air. He was in Sam's territory and he needed to show respect. And even though his instincts were telling him not to show a single sign of weakness, to stand tall and proud like an alpha should, Jacob needed to prove to Sam that he wasn't a threat to his position.

"It will work out, Jake," Sam assured him. His soft voice sounded forced, like it was taking everything Sam had not to growl at him. Jacob appreciated his effort.

"How could this happen? _Why _did this happen?" Jacob asked. These were questions that had yet to be answered. Every time he'd asked one of his friends, or even Carlisle, he'd never been given a straight answer. They never explained what really had happened to him.

"You were dying. It was the only way to save you."

Jacob turned back to face Sam. "But dying from _what_? Why do I still have to stay with the Cullens? I feel fine. Why can't I come home yet?"

"You might—"

"I can't stand it there anymore. Bella's suffocating the hell out of me, literally. She's like _right there_ all the time, constantly touching me and playing with my hair. She's supposed to be married. And I know I must have scared her, but damn it! I _can't_. It's too much. I'm better now. Why cant' she just back off! Doesn't she see how much it hurts! I don't need to be reminded, damn it!"

"Jaco—"

"And _him_! He just sits there and lets her do whatever she wants. I know he doesn't like it, but he won't speak up and tell her so. God, he just pisses me off! And who the hell does he think he is anyway? He sits on my bed at night _watching _me sleep, and then during the day he refuses to acknowledge that I exist! What the hell is up with that? He's so damned frustrating! I can't take it anymore, Sam. Why the hell am I having to stay there?"

x x x

Sam watched as Jacob became more aggravated the longer he vented about his time with Bella and Edward. Jacob always talked with his hands, and now their movements grew more erratic as he poured out his frustrations. When he started talking about Edward, Jacob face twisted in agony and he began pulling at his hair.

Once Jacob was finished, Sam took a calming breath and stepped closer to Jacob. He motioned for Jared and Paul to stay where they were. Jacob didn't need to feel as though they were closing in on him. It was apparent to him that Jacob remembered something, or he wouldn't have felt so hurt by Edward's actions, but Sam wasn't sure if Jacob remembered the imprint or not. It didn't sound like he had, or he wouldn't be so confused.

Sam also realized that he'd been wrong in telling the others not to tell Jacob up front what was going on. He should have known that making Jacob rediscover the imprint on his own would only cause Jacob more pain. He wasn't going to act on it after having been rejected by both of his imprintees. And now it was too late to just tell Jacob without upsetting him further. Sam was going to have to ease him into it.

"How do you feel about Edward?"

Jacob looked startled and backed away. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Jacob."

His former Second wrapped his arms around his waist again and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter how I feel, Sam."

Seth started to step closer to Jacob, but Sam waved him away. Seth didn't look happy about it, but followed Sam's unspoken order anyway. Sam moved next to Jacob and made the younger wolf look at him. "Everything you feel is important. Now say it out loud."

Jacob looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"You love him." Jacob's breath caught in his throat, but Sam continued, not giving Jacob a chance to deny it. "You've always loved him. Just as much as you love Bella."

Jacob took a shuttering breath, and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to trail down his cheeks. He nodded.

"Say it."

"I…I love him."

Sam clasped Jacob's arm, ignoring how they both tensed at the contact. When Jacob looked back at him, Sam offered him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "You almost died, Jacob. We felt you deteriorating over the link. We've told you this." Jacob nodded. "What we didn't tell you is that right before the link was severed we felt your feelings for Edward."

"You knew? This whole time?"

"We—I was hoping you would remember on your own. But all I've done is made the situation worse, and I apologize for that."

"There is no _situation_, Sam. Again, I love someone who can't love me back. Story of my life. You don't have to apologize for that. Just let me come home already."

"You can't come home."

"What? Why not?"

"Do you know why your body and mind deteriorated?"

Jacob looked confused and shook his head.

"You were rejec—"

Jacob pulled away from him. "What the hell does that have to do with this?"

"Just listen. You were rejected and you put distance between you—"

"Wait a minute," Jacob interrupted, putting his hands up as if to ward off Sam's words. "You're saying I imprinted? On Bella?"

"Not just Bella, I'm afraid."

Again, Jacob looked confused as he thought about everything. After several minutes his face hardened and Jacob asked, "Do they know?"

And this was where Sam knew things were going to fall a part. "On our way back we realized you weren't getting better. It was only a hunch—the bond you had for both of them—but it was all we had. I demanded Carlisle have Bella and Edward return to sit with you. Once they arrived you started improving, and I knew, so I told them they had a choice to make: accept the imprint or let you go."

Jacob's face had darkened further and his whole body started shaking, his fists digging into his thighs. "And they _chose_ to stay." It was a statement, not a question, but Sam nodded anyway. Jacob turned away from him and started stalking back into the forest.

"Jake!" Seth yelled, moving to follow him.

Jacob didn't stop and he didn't turn around. "Stay here."

It was an order if Sam ever heard one, and he felt himself compelled to follow it.

x x x

All Jacob could see was red, but he held the anger and hurt back. He refused to phase right now. He doubted he'd be able to change back. And he really needed to talk to Bella and Edward. How could they do this to him? How could they keep this from him? Was it just some cosmic joke? It sure was laughable enough. To think they both _chose_ to be with him. That they both _wanted _him. Who were they kidding?

All regard for manners left him as he mounted the steps and slung the door open. Bella jumped up from the couch at the sound of the door banging against the wall. Edward was a blur as he rose to his feet and placed himself between Jacob and Bella. The rest of the Cullens were scattered about the living room, paired off, but they remained seated. Jacob ignored them in favor of leveling Bella and Edward with a furious glare.

"Why the hell didn't you say something? Was it just some joke? Get in one last laugh at my expense?" he demanded.

Bella tried to move around Edward, but he blocked her. "What's wrong, Jake?" she asked, and clung to the arm Edward was using to hold her back.

"From day one I've given you want you wanted. No matter what you asked of me, I found ways to give them to you. I went behind Sam's back, disobeyed the Elders, involved my _family_. I've put myself through physical pain for you. And you just stand there like it's expected!"

"I—I don't understand."

"I do things for others because I want to, Bella. Not because some predestined bullshit made me!"

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You remembered."

"No. Sam had to tell me. He also told me how you two _accepted_ the imprint." He said it as if it were some dirty thing; like it was filthy, sordid, and repulsive.

Tears filled Bella's eyes. "Of course we did, Jake! You were dying. You would have _died_!"

"So the only reason you accepted was to keep me alive?"

"Yes!" she cried. And that was all the conformation he needed.

"I don't need your damned pity!"

"It's not pity! Can't you see, Jake? We're meant to be together! All three of us. I don't have to choo—"

Jacob's voice was ice. "You already chose, Bella. You didn't love me enough, remember? If I wasn't good enough for you then, I sure as hell ain't good enough for you now."

"But it doesn't matter anymore! This is destiny! _This _is your magic!"

"This is a fucking leash! You think just because I've imprinted I'm just supposed to forgive and forget? That I'm supposed to feel _honored_ that _now_ you'll be with me. Because it's _destiny_? I may change into a wolf, Bella, but I'm nobody's fucking _bitch_!"

"That enough, Jacob."

Jacob eyes snapped to Edward's. "And what the hell are you even doing? How could you agree to go along with this?"

"Bella—"

"Oh, right, Bella. That explains everything, doesn't it? I haven't changed, you know. I'm still the same little _boy_ you couldn't stand to be around. How the hell do you expect to love me back?"

"Jake," Bella whispered. Tears were streaming down her face, but Jacob stayed focused on Edward. Focused all his anger and frustration on the one person who'd been ignoring him for days.

"If you really accepted the imprint why are you constantly acting like you can't wait to get away from me? Like you can't hear me at all? You just sit there and never say anything back! If you didn't want to be here, you should have just walked away, you arrogant prick! It would have been kinder!"

Edward closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath before re-meeting Jacob's steely gaze. "I haven't answered you, because I haven't heard you."

"…What?"

"I can't hear your thoughts anymore, Jacob. Not since you were brought here."

Edward hadn't been ignoring him. But he had to have known that Jacob would try to talk to him through thoughts. So, technically, Edward had. "And when were you going to tell me this?" Edward remained quiet. Jacob shook his head at Edward's lack of response and turned back to Bella. "And I take it you're still going to get turned."

Bella sniffled and wiped the tears off her face, only for more to stream down. "Yes," she whispered, and then looked at Edward. "Then we can all be together forever."

"So I get no say at all, is that it? I'm just supposed to go along and accept whatever decisions you make without question or complaint? Like my opinion doesn't matter?" He turned away from both of them and headed for the door.

"Jake, wait!" Bella shouted and grabbed his arm. He could have easily thrown her grip off, but he didn't want to hurt her. Not like that. Sure he was pissed and hurt, but he still felt the need to protect her, physically, if not emotionally right now.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I would like to have kids, work on cars until I'm too old to hold a wrench, and then retire and spend my days fishing and telling my grandchildren stories? That maybe I would want to die someday?" His voice had been soft, but there had been an edge to it that he couldn't hold back. When he turned to face her, Bella released him and took a step back into Edward. "But it doesn't matter what _I _want, does it? You're just gonna do whatever you want and you expect me to be happy and go along with it because, after all, I've imprinted and suddenly nothing else should matter to me but your happiness! How the hell can you expect me to happy with watching you _die_?"

Jacob's body started to shake harder, but he didn't want to phase right now. Not here. So Jacob jerked around and put his fist through the front door and the wall behind it. He yanked his arm back and turned to face the entire Cullen clan; the rest of the family had moved to stand behind Edward and Bella, leaving enough space so that Jacob didn't feel threatened.

"You know what, fuck you both." This time Jacob didn't stop when Bella called his name. He continued down the porch and made his way towards the surrounding trees.

"Where are you going?" Bella shouted.

"Home."

"But—"

"I highly doubt a week away from you is gonna kill me."

"So you _are_ going to return?"

At the sound of his voice Jacob stopped and turned to glare at he. "Only when I no longer feel the need to rip your face off."

Once Jacob was in the safety of the trees he phased and ran the rest of the way to La Push, trying not to focus on how much his heart was breaking.

**xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: "So This is Destiny? Well, it Sucks."**

Edward watched Jacob leave. Part of him wanted to follow Jacob while the other part rejoiced at his departure. They were conflicting feelings; ones that Edward wasn't entirely comfortable with. He didn't want to feel the need to follow Jacob into the trees to see if he was alright. But he now had a week to get his priorities together. Hopefully, he'd be able to set himself straight before Jacob returned.

"How could you let this happen?" Bella shouted at him, drawing his attention back to her. She was standing right behind him with her hands fisted and clutched to her sides. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were tear filled, but she was stubbornly holding them in.

"I didn't _let_ anything happen, Bella," he told her in a calm and reasonable voice. "You heard him, he wanted to go."

"I heard how you've been ignoring him. He thinks you hate him. And you just proved him right. You didn't even try to get him to stay!"

So this was his fault now? Did she not hear how her own actions had also driven Jacob back to La Push? Even after that spectacular bitching out she was still blind to how she'd treated him. Bella was refusing to acknowledge how her decisions had caused Jacob pain; were still causing him pain, especially now that Jacob knew the only reason Bella even considered being in a relationship with him was due to the imprint.

Edward tried to remain calm. "What would you have had me do exactly? Chain him to the bed?"

She pursed her lips and glared at him. "Anything would have been better than you just standing there like you didn't care about him at all! I thought you accepted this, Edward! You promised. You promised to help me save him. We're all meant to be together! Why is it so hard for you both to accept that?"

Again, Edward looked away from her. Just because he'd promised to help her save Jacob didn't mean he'd agreed to anything more than staying close enough so Jacob wouldn't get sick again. Anything more than that was just too much to ask of him. He couldn't give Jacob an actual loving relationship. Wasn't it enough that he was giving them that much? That he was willing to share _his _wife with the boy?

"Edward!" she shouted again.

"Let's come back inside," Carlisle said, cutting Bella off. They both turned to look at the family patriarch who was standing behind them on the porch.

Bella looked back at Edward with tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled, and then shook her head as if she were disappointed in him before heading towards the house. Edward watched her go. Only once she was in, and Alice had her attention, did Edward move to join the rest of his male family members on the porch. They were gathered around the holes Jacob had created during his fit of rage. The boy had hit the door fast enough that it hadn't shattered, but had left a sizable hole in the center of the door. Even the sighting on the outside of the house had a smaller hole and webbed cracks running from it in all directions. It was going to be a very expensive repair job.

"The guy sure packs a punch," Emmett laughed. Edward could tell Emmett was already sizing Jacob up for a sparing match. If Jacob could do this much damage when angered, Emmett, and everyone else, was wondering what he could do when in full control of his emotions and thinking clearly.

"He didn't cut himself," Jasper observed. "There's not a single trace of blood."

"Damn!" Emmett laughed.

"Edward," Carlisle began, turning towards him and laying a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Not now." He knew he was being rude and dismissive, but was still grateful when his father and brothers simply accepted that he wasn't ready to voice what was going on with him. He knew the issue wasn't over, and that he would be confronted about his behavior and decisions at a later time.

Carlisle nodded and turned back to examine the holes in the house. Edward caught the fleeting glances his brothers gave him, but they, too, kept their attention on the damage Jacob had caused.

Edward would have been soothed by their concern for him, but it was clouded by their concern for Jacob. It gave Edward pause that even though his family hadn't spent much time with Jacob, they were already worrying about him on the same level they worried about Bella. They considered Jacob as part of the family. It bothered Edward that they were more accepting of Jacob than he could be. And even a part of him, one that he didn't want to acknowledge, was jealous that they could do so easily and without any effort while he was struggling.

x x x

By the time Jacob made it to his house, he felt numb all over; physically, emotionally, mentally. Which actually made him pleased, because he didn't _want_ to feel anything right then. Everything had been so overwhelming, so conflicting, that he was happy he didn't have to feel any of it anymore.

He'd said his piece, and been honest, but there hadn't been any satisfaction. It hurt him to see the devastated look on Bella's face. It hurt him that Edward hadn't denied any of the accusations Jacob had thrown at him. Hurting them hadn't made him feel better. If anything, he felt more weighed down now than he had before the confrontation.

Luckily, when Jacob arrived at his house Billy wasn't home. Jacob wasn't sure where he could have been; though it was probably with Sue. He just didn't want to have to explain things right then. Not that his father would have pushed him, but Jacob would have felt obligated to tell his father everything after running out on him all those months ago with no warning.

Jacob unphased and went straight to his room to change into some cutoff shorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't a style that he liked, but he preferred it to all the tight preppy clothes the little pixie insisted on dressing him in. Before heading back out, he scribbled a note telling his father he was home but had gone out again and would be back later.

Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the looks that were thrown his way as he walked down the road to Quil's house. They were all shocked to see him back on the res. The older members of the tribe offered him "hellos," "how are yous," and "it's good to see yous;" while the younger members stayed clear of him.

Ever since he's phased, the younger generations had become wary of interacting with him; much like how he, Quil, and Embry had been towards Sam, Jared, and Paul. Jacob hated any of his People being afraid of him when all he wanted to do was protect every single one of them. So he made sure to put on a friendly face and greet everyone, even though he wasn't really feeling it.

When he reached Quil's house, and once his cousin opened the door, Jacob let the facade drop. Quil told him to wait there and then went back inside to tell his parents he was leaving. He returned with Embry in tow, and both boys flanked Jacob as they escorted him into the woods towards their cliff hangout spot.

"Seth told us Sam finally told you," Quil began.

"We wanted to say something, Jake, but Sam made it an order," Embry interjected.

Jacob sighed and watched his bare feet. "I'm not mad. Not about that. Actually, I'm not much of anything at the moment."

He could smell their worry for him so he didn't shy way when they both wrapped an arm around him. Jacob had always been a physical person. He couldn't help touching people: friendly pats on the back, hugs, ruffling hair, headlocks, shoving, and even the occasional comforting kiss to the forehead or cheek.

He guessed he got it from having a very loving mother and teasing older twin sisters. He couldn't help it. He liked to touch, and he especially liked being touched. Jacob knew he'd rubbed off on his friends, because they hadn't been all that touchy-feely when he'd met them. And they'd only grown more so after they'd all phased. It had to be a wolf thing.

"So I take it, it didn't go too well?" Embry asked.

Jacob sighed again, and told them about the confrontation. He could feel the anger and hurt returning. He couldn't understand why he was letting it all get to him as much as it was. Why couldn't he just let it all go and move forward? He was so tired of feeling this way.

"It just doesn't feel real," he admitted as they sat down at the cliff's edge with their feet dangling in the air.

"Whadda mean?" Quil asked.

"Remember when I talked to you about Claire? About how you feel this need to be with her and make her happy? About how _you're_ happy just thinking about her?"

"…Yeah."

"I don't feel that."

"Oh, Jake." Embry squeezed Jacob's side and rested his head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I don't feel that overwhelming affection or devotion for them. I mean, there's a pull there; I'll admit that. There's attraction. But right now I don't want to have anything to do with either of them. Just thinking about them pisses me off, and I want to hit something. I mean, how can she just expect me to be happy after everything they've put me through? She expects me to be happy just because she's happy. And Edward doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He's only _accepting _the imprint—if you can even call it that—for Bella's sake; to please _her_. How am I supposed to just go along with all that?"

Jacob pulled his legs towards his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on his knees. He felt Quil drape himself over his back and rest his head on Jacob's shoulder. Embry snuggled closer and began rubbing soothing circles on Jacob's lower back.

"We want you to be happy, Jake," Quil softly spoke after a few silent seconds. "I know you can't stand the thought of you're choice being made for you, but…Jake you _are_ attracted to both of them. You always have been. Your imprint might not have been instantaneous, but it's showing you who can complete you. I know they aren't the best options—" Jacob snorted. "_But_ Bella does love you. She's genuinely interested. You got her to admit as much."

"She just needs to grow up and stop living in a dream world," Embry added. "And Edward will come around, Jake. He's drawn to you, too."

"Right now, you just need to focus on letting go. Yes, Edward left her; and it pisses you off that it hurt her so much. And yes, he's always being an ass to you. And yeah, Bella dumped you like a sack of potatoes to go fetch his suicidal ass in Italy after you did everything you could to help her. But if this is going to work, you have to let go of all that anger."

"It's not that easy," Jacob mumbled.

Quil pulled Jacob up and forced Jacob to rest his head on Quil's shoulder. Embry moved with them, hugging Jacob's back and placing his head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I didn't say it would be. But just look at what you could have, Jake. They both chose to stay; though for really crappy and selfish reasons. The point is that they're here. They're willing to give this a chance. You need to do your part by letting go and work on building your relationship. All that anger isn't helping you. You gotta move forward."

"Like you always have," Embry said. "After your mom died and your sisters left and your dad got sick, you kept yourself going. You'd work through all your problems and come out the better for it."

"And we'll be here. Whenever you need us, Jake. We aren't going anywhere."

"…I know you're trying to help. And I appreciate it; I _do_. But I'm not going to enter a relationship with them. Bella's not thinking clearly. She's just feeling guilty that she couldn't love me enough to choose me. That she used me, and hurt me. The imprint is just a way to ease her burden. But I'm through being used. And Edward? He may feel drawn to me, but he clearly doesn't want to be. He's keeping me at a distance. So fine, I'll give him his space. I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"But Jake—" Quil tried.

"I know I'll have to stay near them. If this imprint is anything at all like the others, I can't be away from them for long."

"Yours isn't like the others," Embry broke in.

Jacob turned to see Embry better and arched an eyebrow in question. Jacob knew his imprint wasn't like the others, but he knew that being away from an imprintee for long would cause depression on both sides. And even though Jacob wanted nothing to do with the imprint, he didn't want to cause Bella and Edward to live the rest of their lives depressed. He wanted them to be happy; even if he wasn't going to share in it with them.

"Jake, I don't know if Sam was clear or not, but you got sick due to being away from Bella and Edward."

"Sam suggested it was from being rejected," Jacob corrected him.

"There was that, but you're imprint hasn't exactly followed the rules. We think you'll always get sick if you stay away from them for too long; imprint accepted or not."

Well, that hadn't occurred to him. No wonder Bella had been so upset with his leaving. He didn't know why, but it started off as a snort, and soon developed into a full on belly laugh.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked with a cautious smile.

Jacob gasped for air. "I told them…that a week…away from them…wouldn't…wouldn't kill me." When he felt their arms tighten around him, his laughing turned into sobs. It just wasn't fair. He was being hit from all sides, it seemed. Once the tears were through and Jacob had calmed down he curled further into Quil's embrace. "So this is destiny?" he mumbled. "Well, it sucks."

Embry curled even closer, and Quil ran his fingers through Jacob's hair. "We know, Jake. We know."

x x x

When Jacob returned home it was dark out, but the light was on in the kitchen. He hesitated at the door, and once he was sure that he was in control of his emotions he opened the door and entered his home. His father was at the kitchen table, sitting calmly and watching the back door. Jacob assumed waiting for him to come in.

All it took was meeting his father's eyes, and all Jacob's composure left him. He swatted the door closed and quickly moved around the table to his father's side. Billy had wheeled himself back enough so when Jacob dropped to his knees in front of his father's chair all he had to do was lean forward and wrap his father in a hug. Billy bent over him, running his fingers through Jacob's hair, and whispering how good it was to see him, how much he missed him, and that he loved him. All Jacob could do was hold on.

**xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Family Perspectives**

After a few minutes of clinging to his father, Jacob sniffled and pulled away, leaning back on his ankles. And wiped the evidence of tears from his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Jacob couldn't remember a time when he had been this emotional. Maybe when his mother had passed away. Other than that he was usually really good at taking things in stride. At this point, it was just embarrassing for his father to see him this way.

"Feeling better?" Billy asked, gripping Jacob's shoulder.

"Not really." It was an honest answer. Not one he wanted to admit, but one his father deserved to hear.

"It will get better, son."

Jacob grabbed Billy's hand and squeezed it before rising to his feet and moving towards the refrigerator. Part of it was to get away from the conversation, and the other part was to fix dinner. Though he wasn't very hungry at the moment, he knew he needed to eat something if he wanted to stay home longer.

Jacob knew his father hadn't been spending a lot of time at home (since Harry died, Billy was constantly with Sue), and so wasn't expecting to find much. To his surprise the refrigerator was fully stocked.

"Quil and Embry ran to the store earlier today. I'm guessing they had a hunch you'd be coming home for awhile."

"Yeah, for a week, I guess…If I last that long." He pulled out the ingredients for sandwiches. They were easy to make, and he could make a lot of them of he needed to.

"Jacob," Billy reprimanded.

Jacob sat all the supplies on the counter and closed the refrigerator door. Then he turned to face his father. Billy was back at the table with his arms resting against the surface. He was hunched over, head down, and shaking his head.

"You know, don't you? About how I can't leave them?"

Billy nodded and looked up to meet Jacob's eyes.

"So I guess I'm here until I'm forced to go back or the week runs out. Whichever comes first."

"I don't want you putting your health at risk," Billy told him sternly.

Jacob pushed away from the counter to gather the cutting board and knife to chop the vegetables. "Speaking of health, how are you doing?" Now that Jacob was taking the time to really look at him, his father wasn't looking very good. His scent was also off, too. It was a subtle change, but something was going on.

Billy was quiet for a long while. When Jacob would turn to check on him, Billy would be watching him dice and chop the lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and onions. It wasn't until Jacob set everything on the table that Billy spoke.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. And before you say anything, I've already had an appointment. The follow-up visit is in a few days."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No."

"Are you sure, because I—"

"Jacob. It'll be alright. Sue's going to come by and take me."

"But—"

"Just focus on you for now, son. I'm fine."

The two lapsed into silence as they fixed their sandwiches and started eating. Jacob tried not to think about his imprinting, but couldn't help but want to know his father's opinion. Billy had never expressed his thoughts on how he felt about homosexuality. Jacob was wary about how his father felt about Edward being one of his imprints.

When Jacob finally voiced his question, Billy snorted, which caused him to choke as he hadn't fully swallowed yet. After a few sips of water and clearing his throat, Billy leveled his son with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. "Don't think I don't know about the beer incident last year. This has nothing to do with that thi-…Edward…being a guy. I'm just not happy that you've imprinted on a vampire."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but Billy waved a hand at him, silently telling him Billy wasn't finished.

"I grew up being told the same stories you were, Jacob. Vampires are supposed to be our enemies. As such, I've never liked the Cullens; never trusted them. I hated having to let them on our lands and into this house to help you after you were injured. And now you've imprinted on one of them. He may not drink human blood, but it's going to take time for me to wrap my head around all this. Just know that I love you. I will _always_ love you."

Jacob nodded. He didn't plan on telling his father about his plan to just live with the Cullens and not be in a relationship with his imprintees. Billy wasn't doing too well, health-wise, and Jacob didn't want to add stress to the list.

x x x

"Can you believe him?" Bella exclaimed once Alice closed the door to her room.

"Which one?" Alice asked as she sat on her and Jasper's bed.

"Edward! He promised to help Jake. He promised! But Jake was right, now that I think about it. Edward's been quiet lately—"

"Oh, yeah, Edward was a real chatterbox before."

Bella glared at her comment, but Alice couldn't help but find it all a little funny. Edward hardly ever spoke unless he had to. Sure, he'd become more talkative since meeting Bella, and no one could shut him up when he started ranting about the "obnoxious" Jacob Black, but still, Edward had never really been a talker.

"You know what I mean, Alice," Bella sighed and joined her on the bed. "If Edward were really trying he would be working on getting to know Jake, not pushing him away." Bella grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest. "It's like he doesn't want this at all."

"Edward's just confused right now. There are a lot of feelings for him to have to sort through."

"None of that should matter anymore. We're meant to be together, all of us. Jacob's imprint just proves it. Why can't they just put everything else aside and focus on being happy?"

"Sometimes it's not that easy. Not only have they spent a year fighting over you, but Edward comes from a time when it was a crime to be with another man. And don't even get me started on being in a threesome. Trust me, Bella, give Edward some space. He needs time to wrap his head around things."

"Well, while he's sorting out his feelings, Jake is away from us. Dying. We don't have time for Edward to do this right now!"

"Calm down. Jacob is going to be just fine. You know he'll come back if he starts to feel sick. Sam will make sure of it."

"But I want him here now."

"Look at it this way, it'll do Jacob some good to spend time at home away from all this, and with his father. They have a lot of catching up to do, I'm sure. And speaking of fathers, when was the last time you spoke to yours?"

Bella hugged the pillow tighter. "I called to let him know we made it to the island."

"That was weeks ago, Bella!"

"Just under two. And he knew we were going on an extended honeymoon. There's no reason for him to worry."

"All fathers worry. I suggest you get in touch with Charlie while Jacob is gone. It'll do you some good, too."

Bella nodded, and laid the pillow back in its spot with the others covering the head of the bed. Alice watched her leave the room, more than likely heading for Edward's room where her phone was charging.

Everything was a mess right now, and no matter how hard Alice tried to see the future she couldn't. Hopefully, her not being able to see anything was a good sign. It had to mean Jacob was in it, and that all of three of them were happy. Alice had to focus on that outcome; them being happy. She didn't want to imagine a future where the three of them had to constantly walk on eggshells around one another. After everything they'd been through, those three deserved to be happy.

x x x

Bella tried not to fidget as her dad watched her play with her fork. She'd taken Alice's advice and given Charlie a call asking him to meet her for dinner at the diner. He was a little surprised to hear from her, but was happy she'd called, and told her he could meet her after eight.

She might have acted too hastily though, because now that she was with her dad, Bella didn't know what to talk to him about; as if she ever had. It wasn't like she could tell him Jacob had imprinted on her and Edward, and now they were all going to be together for eternity, if only the boys would cooperate. What had she been thinking asking him to meet with her?

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, kiddo," Charlie said, breaking into her thoughts, "but why'd you ask me here?"

"Do I have to have a reason to have dinner with my own dad?" she countered, trying to by time.

"Okay, so how was your honeymoon? Did you and Edward just get back?"

"Um. Actually, we, uh, had to cut it short."

Charlie sat his glass of tea down and looked at her with concern. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"No—I mean, yes. Yes, we're fine. Everything was fine. Uh, has Billy talked to you, by any chance?"

"About what?"

"Jake."

Charlie shook his head. "Why? Have they heard from him?"

"Sam and the others went to get him. That's why they didn't come to the wedding."

"Is he okay?" he asked.

Bella grabbed her napkin and started wringing it in her hands. "He wasn't. He was pretty bad, but he's fine now."

"So you've been to see him?"

Bella nodded her head. "Carlisle called us back the day after we reached the island."

He gave her a surprised look. "You've been here this whole time?"

"I'm so sorry. I just, I couldn't leave him, and I didn't even think to call. I'm sorry."

Charlie leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "Is Jake still at the— "

"He went home for the week, but then he'll be back." Bella felt tears come to her eyes, but held them in.

"To the hospital? I thought you said he was better. And since when do they let patients go home for a week?"

"What? No. No. Uh, Jake's been being treated at the Cullen house." She needed to come up with something. Something Charlie would believe, and would not have him asking anymore questions. "Billy, um, he was more comfortable have-having Carlisle look after Jake; you know, since the-the bike incident. But Jake's fine. He's good. He's up, and-and has his appetite back. Carlisle just wants to keep an eye on him. So Jake's gonna come back. He's, uh, he's gonna come back," her voice trailed off at the end.

Charlie was giving her a skeptical look, like he didn't believe everything she'd said. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah," she nodded her head a little too enthusiastically. "Yup. Every thing's fine."

"You sure?"

Bella laid her ruined napkin by her glass and put her hands in her lap. She sat up a bit straighter, trying to show her that she was as she said she was. She couldn't give him all the details; he wouldn't be able to understand. And she couldn't bring herself to burden him with her problems. So she forced a smile she didn't feel and set about reassuring her dad that things were okay.

"I'm fine. Honest. It was just touch and go for a while. But Jake really is doing better. And we're trying to work on our relationship."

Charlie snorted. "I'm sure that makes Edward happy."

"Actually, they've been working on theirs, too." She knew it was a lie. But this was as close as she could get to telling her dad about the imprint. One day, when they were all together, and happy, she didn't want Charlie questioning why they were all so chummy with one another. But with her being turned soon, she doubted she'd have to worry about Charlie finding out. Still, it was good to cover all bases, just in case.

"Don't lead Jake on, Bella. That boy's been through enough. He doesn't need any more false hope. You're a married woman now." It was a rare show of Charlie speaking up and acting like her father. He usually kept his thoughts to himself and let her do as she pleased. Part of her wanted to rebel against him telling her what to do when he didn't know the situation, but another part of her was happy that he was speaking his mind.

"I'm not, Dad. We're all good."

They had to pause their conversation as their food arrived, and the waiter asked if they needed anything else. Once the waiter had left and their food was prepared and ready to eat Charlie spoke his mind again.

"I just worry about you. I know you're married, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still my daughter. Don't become a stranger, Bella."

She nodded her head, and gave him a small smile. She knew it was a promise she wasn't going to be able to keep. Once she was turned, she'd have no option but to leave. Bella couldn't put him at risk. They might not have been as close as she liked, but Charlie was still her dad, and she didn't want him to get hurt because of her choices.

x x x

Edward groaned as he crashed into a tree, breaking it in half. It wasn't that it was painful; just more of an instinctual reaction to draw in a breath when hitting an almost immovable object. He quickly rose to his feet and charged the dark figure before him, ducking beneath its arms and punching it in the chest, feeling several ribs give way. The creature roared in pain and staggered back. Edward stayed out of reach and allowed the bear to catch its breath.

He tried blocking out his brothers' uncomfortable thoughts as they watched him play with his prey. Edward was usually quick to kill his dinner as he didn't want the animal to suffer any longer than it had to. Tonight, however, he couldn't bring himself to kill the bear right away. He wanted to savior the fight, the struggle. Mostly, he wanted to hit something and be hit in return. He wanted the satisfaction of breaking bones and ripping flesh. It scared him that he wanted to lose control, and yet he didn't care.

After Bella told him she was going to meet Charlie for dinner, Edward decided it was time he went out to get some dinner of his own. Edward had wanted to go hunting by himself, but Carlisle had insisted he take Jasper and Emmett along. Edward hadn't fed properly in weeks, and Carlisle was worried that if a human were near, Edward's bloodlust would get the better of him and he would kill the human. Edward didn't bother to argue that if he were going to loose control he would have already done it and sucked Bella dry.

Even though his anger wasn't fully sated, Edward finally decided the bear had had enough and ended its life by quickly snapping its neck. His teeth ripped through flesh before embedding in the major artery of the neck. He hated the taste of fur, but the blood was warm and eased his hunger. Once he finished he let the carcass fall to the ground and walked away. The scavengers would take care of the body.

"Feeling better?" Emmett asked. He wasn't referring to feeding.

Edward shook his head, and continued walking; his brothers falling into step beside him.

"You care for him, Edward," Jasper announced suddenly.

Edward stopped walking and turned to face his empathic brother. "No, I don't."

Jasper wasn't fazed by the glare Edward was giving him. He simply titled his head to one side and looked upon Edward calmly. "You can deny it all ya want, but it's there. You're drawn to him."

"Only because of that stupid imprint of his. I wasn't before. I won't be forced to feel emotions that aren't my own." He knew it was a cruel thing to say; that there had been times when Jasper had not been able to tell his feelings from another's, and had acted upon them.

Again, Jasper wasn't fazed in slightest, feeling that Edward wasn't meaning to attack him personally. "Can you honestly say that you were never drawn ta him before?"

Edward jerked around and tried walking away. He didn't need this now.

"C'mon, Edward. Talk to us," Emmett said as he slung an arm over Edward's shoulders, preventing him from leaving.

"I don't wish to talk about this."

"But you need to. It's eating you up. Look, man, you gotta admit that there's always been something deeper going on between the two of you other than fighting over Bella. Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever been able to get to you as easily as this kid. There's gotta be a reason for that."

"You might not have known the reason, Edward, but you've always been captivated by him," Jasper added.

No, he'd always been pissed that Jacob dared to like Bella, and challenged Edward for her. Despite the fact that Jacob had been there for Bella when Edward hadn't, the boy was insufferable. He was irritating and frustrating and demanding of Edward's attention. There was nothing "captivating" about any of those things. And yes, Jacob got to him. The boy was constantly trying to get Edward to lose control so Bella could see he wasn't always the perfect gentleman he pretended to be.

"Jacob loves you, Edward," Jasper said softly.

"What?" Edward asking, feeling stupid for losing himself in his thoughts.

"Jacob, when he was yelling at you," Jasper clarified, "he asked how you expected ta love him _back_."

Edward replayed The Bitch-Out in his mind. Yes, Jacob had said that. With wet, red, furious eyes, and a snarl on his face. Recalling the image, Edward realized that it wasn't just anger that Jacob had been feeling, but also agony. Jacob knew that Edward couldn't love him. But Jacob could love Edward. He did love Edward. When the hell had _that _happened? Apparently the imprint was messing with Jacob's feelings as well. The boy hadn't loved him before.

"You don't have to hide your feelings."

"I'm not hiding anything. These feelings aren't mine."

Edward shrugged Emmett's arm off and walked away. He could hear his brothers' disapproval over his stubbornness to accept how he felt about Jacob, but he refused to allow some stupid shifter imprinting to change him. He hadn't like Jacob Black since the day he met the boy, and he wasn't about to change his opinion now. His family could think what they wanted. Bella could demand he put the past behind him. And Jacob could love him all he wanted. But Edward was not going to give in.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this chapter was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. I mostly had issues with Edward's part. I couldn't get the bear fight to come out like I wanted it to. I also tried to make Bella seem more conflicted than she's been before. She's hurting just as much as the boys, but she's hiding it behind her desire for all of them to move on and just be happy. She doesn't want to fess up to anything; which, unfortunately, is just causing more conflict between them.**

**Okay, I have to say that I will be taking (more) liberties with the canon plotline. Certain events are going to happen, others aren't. Just know that I'm doing it because the story calls for those changes to be made. Plus, some things just bugged me and I don't want them in my story! Like Paul imprinting on Rachel. I liked him as a loose cannon. So for this story he never imprinted on her. Sorry, for those of you who like it, but it irked me, so yeah.**

**Also, we should start seeing more of the conflicting pack stuff over the next couple of chapters. Again, I took liberties on some of the details. I won't spoil anything here. Just wanted to get it out there. I've already hinted at it with Brady and Colin and why their parents let them hang out with the older boys. It was a subtle hint, but like I've said, I try to ease them in there instead of slapping y'all in the face. **

**Please, remember this story is about Jacob, so don't expect too much about Edward or Bella and how they're dealing with their feelings. There will be updates on how their coming to terms with the imprint, just not in every chapter or in their own sections. You may have to read between the lines.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Apart**

The wind felt good against his face as he ran as fast as he could, ducking, weaving, and leaping his way through the woods of La Push. It had been three days since he'd returned home. And every morning, after having breakfast with his father, Jacob would head out to continue the outings he'd been taking with Bella and Edward.

He wasn't angry anymore. He had been at first, but by the second day, while making repairs to the Rabbit, all the anger and resentment he'd allowed to build up had suddenly drained from him as if it had never been there. Now he just felt withdrawn and indifferent.

He finally accepted he was going to have to live with Bella and Edward; be around them twenty-four/seven, and not be allowed to participate in a relationship with them. He could have just refused to return, but Jacob wasn't suicidal. He had no desire to die just because he was destined to live a loveless existence. There were still so many things in the world that he could learn and experience. If Jacob was going to do any of them, then he'd have to stay alive. And if living with Bella and Edward was the only way for him to survive, then Jacob was just going to have to suck it up and move in with them.

However, despite feeling resigned about his future living conditions, Jacob found himself missing Bella and Edward's company; even though it hadn't been so welcoming when he'd actually been with them. The first night back home, he'd been so exhausted and worn out that falling asleep had been easy. However, the second night had been more difficult to fall asleep and stay that way. Jacob found himself growing restless and had been unable to get comfortable. He missed Bella's gentle breathing, and having Edward close by; even though Edward watching him sleep was on the creepy side.

It was that feeling of aloneness that had him running through the woods as a giant wolf, continuing the morning outings he'd had with them; they made him feel closer to his imprints. He wondered if Bella and Edward were continuing the routine they'd established together. If they were missing him as much as he found himself missing them.

Even though Bella was acting selfishly, Jacob remembered how she had been before Edward had returned from Italy. Yes, she had been broken, but their relationship had been so easy and almost effortless; unlike the stress and strain it had turned into. Jacob wanted that easy friendship with her back.

Edward was another story entirely, however. Their relationship had been nothing other than hostility and reluctant camaraderie. Edward's rejection of the imprint shouldn't have hurt Jacob as much as it was. It wasn't like he'd shown Edward anything other than the worst sides of himself anyway. He'd done nothing but try to put Edward down, to show Bella how imperfect Edward truly was. He'd been a jerk and a nuisance. It was no wonder Edward didn't want to be involved with him.

Jacob had screwed up; and it was his own fault for pushing Edward away. Jacob doubted after everything he'd done Edward would even consider being his friend in the future. So with Edward, Jacob could only reminisce about the opportunities he could have had to get to know Edward if only he hadn't been so blinded by his jealousy and heartache over Bella.

So here he was, an imprinter with two imprintees that he would never be able to have. Bella may have been more than willing to add Jacob to her and Edward's relationship, but Edward was clearly against the idea. And Jacob couldn't bring himself to force Edward into a relationship he didn't want. So Jacob would give Edward what he wanted: an out. Jacob had no plans to push or seduce Edward into a relationship. Instead, Jacob would give him the space he wanted.

And Jacob would not allow Bella to force Edward into doing something he didn't want to do. Jacob decided he'd continue being the "bad guy" and take the blame for the relationship not working out, and hopefully, it would be enough to keep Bella off Edward's back.

And since Jacob wanted to make Edward as happy and comfortable as he could, it meant Bella was untouchable as well. She was a married woman and off limits. He knew Bella wouldn't be happy with his decision, but Jacob knew that given time, she would eventually give up on him and refocus on Edward. She'd been happy before knowing about the imprint; so with time, she'd be happy with just knowing Jacob was alive.

She was only pursuing Jacob right now out of guilt, and Jacob didn't want to be used again just so she could feel better about herself and her choices. It might even do her some good to not get something she wanted for a change.

x x x

After his morning run, Jacob would return home and hole himself up in his homemade garage to work on the Rabbit; which hadn't been used in all the time he'd been away, even though there had been over three-fourths a tank of gas left in it. So since the vehicle hadn't been used in over three months, a tune-up was required to make sure everything ran as it should. Luckily, there hadn't been that many repairs to be made, so Jacob mostly spent his time taking the engine apart, cleaning all the pieces, and then reassembling them. It was tedious work, but time consuming, and surprisingly therapeutic.

His friends would also start filtering in at this time. Embry was the first to arrive, with Quil following shortly after with a sack of cokes and some snacks. Then Seth would arrive closer to noon with a packed lunch courtesy of his mother. His three friends made it their duty to make sure Jacob was never left alone for too long, and that the atmosphere was always positive and lighthearted.

Unfortunately, since Billy was due for his follow-up, that day's topic of conversation was turned more serious and depressing than all the others had been allowed to be. Jacob had had to explain that he was worried about his father, because his meds had been changed, and Jacob couldn't tell if they were working as well as they should.

"Plus, his doctor told him to be more watchful of what he was eating, because his cholesterol was getting bad, and his heart was getting affected. And Billy needs as little stress around him as possible." It was the last part that really concerned Jacob. He knew his situation was weighing heavily on his father. And Jacob didn't need or want to be the reason his father's health took a bad turn.

"That sucks, man," Embry offered, while using a rag to clean grime off the part in his hand.

The tone Embry used caused Jacob to look at him and study him. It wasn't the first time Embry sounded like he could truly empathize with Jacob, but Jacob had been so busy trying to figure out his imprinting problems to pay much attention to his friend. And now Jacob could have kicked himself for not noticing how troubled and tired Embry appeared to be.

"So how are things with your mom?" Jacob asked him.

Embry seemed startled by the question, and the other two boys were pointedly looking away. All their reactions peaked Jacob's concern and curiosity. He was missing something, something very important.

"C'mon, Em. You listen to me all the time. Let me return the favor."

"There's nothing you can do, Jake."

"I can listen."

Embry glanced at Quil, who nodded, and at Seth, who shrugged, before turning back to Jacob. He sighed and ran greased covered fingers through his hair. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

That surprised Jacob a bit. Embry and his mother may not have been as close as Jacob was with Billy, but they were family and had always gotten along and respected one another. Jacob couldn't remember a time when the two were at odds. "Any reason why?"

"I didn't exactly tell her I was going when we left to get you. I just kinda snuck out in the middle of the night and disappeared for a few days. And don't give me that look, Jake. I was worried about you. I didn't even think about it until I got home and she started demanding to know where I'd been."

Jacob signed. This was a mess. Embry's mom, Amy, didn't know Embry was a werewolf. She'd been away visiting family in the Makah Tribe the week her son had phased for the first time. Sam had seen no reason to fill her in. He was afraid she'd accidentally say something on one of her trips. She was a talker when she was worried or nervous; and having a son who could turn into a giant wolf that was built to fight vampires was sure to make any mother worried.

And it wasn't just Embry's mother either. For Sam, anyone who wasn't an Elder or an imprint just didn't need to know what was truly going on. It was too risky. The more people who knew about the pack, the more likely the secret was to become not-so-secret anymore.

This was why the Elders had intervened when Brady and Collin phased at the same time, and they'd told the parents that their sons were hanging out with the older boys for some kind of "big brother" program to give them role models and keep them out of trouble. Jared and Paul's parents weren't all that involved in their sons' lives since the two had started college. As long as the boys weren't in trouble their parents didn't seem to care who the two associated with. Amy knew her son was hanging around Sam's group, and she'd been alright with it since the Elders were favoring Sam. She trusted her son was in capable hands.

"So what did you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"The truth. Or as much of the truth that I could. That we'd heard from you, went to get you, and then had to take you to a doctor." Embry sighed and sat the part in his hand on the ground in front of him. "She believed me, but she wasn't too happy about it. Said I was keeping things from her…Can you believe she thinks we're in a gang?"

"To be fair, we all thought Sam was a gang leader," Quil inserted.

"Not helping," Jacob told him.

Quil raised his hands in surrender and then continued cleaning.

"She doesn't trust me anymore. She's constantly asking where I'm going. What I'm doing. How long I'll be gone. Who I'm going to be hanging out with. And when I do tell her, she just yells that I'm lying and not telling her everything." Embry sounded so defeated.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"If I hadn't run away, y'all wouldn't have had to come get me. And you wouldn't be fighting with your mom. So yeah, I'm sorry."

Embry grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him against his side. Jacob tried to pull away, but Embry wouldn't let him, so Jacob gave up and allowed Embry to comfort him; which Jacob believed he should have been doing for Embry.

This wasn't fair. While Jacob could understand Sam not wanting everyone to know about the pack, this was Embry's _mom_. She had every right to know what was going on with her son, and Embry deserved to have his mother's support. Jacob didn't know what he would have done if he'd been in Embry's place. The not being allowed to tell his father would have ruined him.

Jacob didn't want to go about undermining Sam's order, but he decided he needed to speak to Sam about reconsidering before Embry didn't have a home to go home to.

x x x

Jacob had his friends leave before his father was due to return home from his doctor's visit that evening. He made sure to shower and have dinner prepared, though he doubted Sue would let Billy leave her side before feeding him. When Sue pulled into their driveway, Jacob hurried out of the house and down the porch to assist his father out of her van.

"How did it go?" he asked as he opened the side door to pull out his father's chair.

"Fine fine," Billy said, waving off Jacob's concern.

Jacob huffed, which caused Sue to laugh as she came around the front of the van to help Jacob get Billy settled. "Don't let him get to you, Jake. He's just grumpy because he had to get poked and prodded," she told him as she held the chair steady for him as he sat his father down.

"Damn needles." It wasn't that Billy was afraid of needles; he was just tired of them since he had to test his blood daily.

"Thanks for taking him, Sue."

"Anytime, Jake."

Jacob and Billy waited on the drive as she returned to the driver's seat and headed for home. Then Jacob pushed his father up the porch and into the house.

"So what did the doc have to say?" Jacob asked again.

"Same as always, Jake. Keep doing what I'm doing, and come back in three months."

"So you're okay?"

Billy turned in his chair to look Jacob in the eye. "I'm fine, Jacob. Don't worry about me. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Fine."

"_Jacob_."

"Just tired, Dad. You hungry?"

"No, we stopped on the way back." Billy took over wheeling himself down the hall. Before going into his room, he turned so he could face his son. "Only tired?"

"…and a little sore," Jacob admitted, because he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Jacob Black."

"It's nothing, Dad. I promise. Just a dull ache. Nothing to worry about."

His father stared at him for almost an entire minute before shaking his head and wishing Jacob a good night.

"Night, Dad." Jacob whispered and watched his father's door close.

_Ring Ring_

_'That's timing for you,'_ Jacob thought as he hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook. "Black residence," he said as he turned the oven on to warm up his supper.

"Hello, Jake." It was Emily.

"Hi."

"You sound surprised."

"I just didn't expect you to call, is all. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just heard tell that you've been home for a few days and have yet to visit."

"Oh, I didn't think…I mean, what with me and Sam and everything…I'm sorry."

"I'm just teasing you. You don't need to apologize." Jacob could hear the smile in her voice. "I also hear you're in dire need of a haircut."

Jacob fingered the long locks hanging in his eyes. He'd been meaning to cut his hair, but hadn't found the time to get it done yet. "Yeah," he answered.

"Well, why don't you come over around noon tomorrow. We'll have lunch with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"We've all missed you, Jake. Those three friends of yours have been keeping you all to themselves. So I'll cut your hair and then we'll have lunch." It wasn't a request.

"Sure sure. And Emily?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he promised.

Jacob pushed the off button and placed the phone back in its cradle. He shouldn't have felt nervous as he'd already seen everyone but Leah, Brady, and Collin. However, this would be the first time they were all in the same place since Jacob had left the pack. He didn't know what to expect or how to feel, so he pushed everything away and focused on making him a plate of food and eating his dinner. He'd deal with whatever came his way tomorrow.

x x x

Leah hadn't really planned on attending the gathering at Sam and Emily's house that day at noon. However, as the time drew nearer she found herself in her car, headed towards the planned luncheon.

She'd been having this problem ever since Jacob had turned alpha on them. She'd find herself either in her car or on foot headed towards Jacob Black's location, be it at the Bloodsucker's house or his own. Thankfully, Leah always managed to catch herself in time and head back home. She'd never been close to Jacob, and she knew she would not be welcome after everything she'd said and done to him. So she kept her distance.

And she wasn't the only one keeping away from Jacob either. Jared and Paul were staying away from him out of some kind of loyalty to Sam, and they were making sure that Brady and Collin did the same. From what she gathered, Sam was uneasy with anyone spending time with Jacob. She thought it was stupid to feel that way. It was just Jacob. The kid had absolutely no desire to take over the pack. She thought Sam was worrying for no reason.

When she arrived at Sam's house, she parked her car and went around to the patio door. It was routine and expected for the pack members to just let themselves in via the back door.

Upon entering the house, she quickly noted Jacob was sitting on a chair in the middle of the kitchen, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Emily stood behind him with a pair of clippers in her hand. Quil, Embry and Seth were seated at the table, watching Jacob and Emily as she cut his hair. Jared and Paul were leaning against the back of the couch in the living room, while Brady and Collin were leaning over the back of the couch between the two older boys. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Leah," Emily greeted her.

The rest of the pack glanced her way, but only her brother and the two youngest members offered her a wave or a smile hello. She was used to the others treatment of her; ignoring her all together or acting indifferent. It wasn't like she'd made it easy for them to accept her, but she'd been so angry when she'd first phased and then felt like an outsider because she was the first female to do so. It hadn't helped that the boys had been so shocked and hadn't known how to accept her into the pack. Her phasing had changed the whole dynamic of the group.

Leah nodded in return as she made her way over to lean against the kitchen counter. It was as close as she would allow herself to get to Jacob.

Jacob watched her get settled before closing his eyes and tilting his head down so that Emily could finish cutting his hair. While Leah had always liked Jacob's long hair, having it short really suited him; especially the cowlick in the front which made him look younger.

"So what were we talking about?" Leah asked after a few more minutes of silence. She knew they had to have been talking about something before she'd arrived. The atmosphere was very solemn.

All the boys, minus Jacob, glanced at Collin whose eyes were locked on the floor behind the couch. He looked ashamed.

"What did you do now?" Leah asked him, exasperated. Collin was a curious kid. And his questioning usually got his foot in his mouth more often than not.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Collin said defensively.

"You didn't upset me, kid," Jacob sighed.

"What the hell are you going on about?" She hated being out of the loop.

"He just asked what it was like being an alpha now," Seth provided.

"And?"

Jacob sighed behind her. "I can't feel any of you anymore."

"At all?"

"No."

"It's too bad we can't join you, Jake," Seth said. "Then you wouldn't be have to be alone."

Leah stood straighter at that. '_Join him?'_ She glanced back at the members by the couch. Jared and Paul had both stepped forward; their bodies rigid.

"Even if it were possible, I wouldn't want any of you to. The pack needs to stay whole."

"But we're not whole now, Jake," Embry told him.

"Look, I have to stay near Bella and Edward, forever. That means I'm going to have to move away at some point. So there's really no point."

"But Jake—"

"No." It was said in a forceful voice, and Leah felt it wash over her. He may not have been her alpha, but she felt compelled to obey him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The silence returned and Emily finished cutting Jacob's hair. Once she was done, Jacob, Quil and Embry cleaned up the mess while Emily had the rest of the pack prepare the patio for their luncheon. None of them spoke or tried to instigate a conversation until they'd all sat down to eat.

Jacob had sat across from Collin, watching, unblinkingly, until the younger boy met his gaze. Then Jacob offered him a smile and commented on how big he was getting. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though.

However, Collin didn't seem to notice. He just smiled in return. Then he and Brady, who was also growing like a weed, told Jacob all about their summer and how they were looking forward to going back to school in a few days. They were excited about seeing if they could get any of the older girls to go out with them since they both looked to be about sixteen now. Their reasoning being that the older girls had cars, and they might let the boys drive them. As the two boys talked, the rest of the pack joined in and the mood lightened.

x x x

It unnerved Jacob how quickly Brady and Collin were aging. They were only thirteen and twelve; just babies. Or they had been the last time he'd seen them before he'd left. He was surprised their parents hadn't complained about Sam giving their sons growth hormones, or something.

But their demeanors were fine, so Jacob wasn't worried about them going to school and loosing their tempers. Plus, according to the boys, Sam had already told them they'd have to keep their cool, because the pack couldn't afford for them to be found out, not even by fellow Quileutes.

Jacob pushed the thoughts of his former-packmates out of his mind as he drew closer to Sam's location. He knew Sam hadn't attended the luncheon because he hadn't wanted to risk a fight. But Jacob really needed to talk to him, to reassure him that he had no intentions of taking over the pack. Jared and Paul's reactions to the topic hadn't escaped his notice; nor had their not letting Brady or Collin away from their sides for the whole visit.

As it turned out, Sam wasn't too far from his home; just less than a mile. He was sitting sideways on a tree log, carving into a piece of wood. It didn't have a definite shape yet; as only the bark had been scraped off. Sam tensed and stopped carving as Jacob drew closer.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Just followed the uneasy feeling."

Sam chuckled and placed his wood piece and knife on the log beside him. When he turned to fully face Jacob, his face was a forced calm.

"We saved you some lunch," Jacob offered.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well, Emily actually set it aside before we were allowed any." Jacob walked closer and leaned a few feet away from Sam against the log. "I'm sorry you weren't there."

"Yeah, well…"

"I don't want to take over the pack, Sam. I'm not going to be able to stay here forever. The Cullens are going to have to move eventually, and I'm going to have to go with them."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. "Is that the only reason?"

"No. It's the same as it was the first time you asked me. You were the alpha first. You have more experience, and the others look up to you. I look up to you. That hasn't changed."

"Hmm." Sam stood up from the log. "I believe we're all due for a run. Will you join us tonight?"

Jacob looked away from him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "How'd you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Being alone? I mean, I know I'm not; I can see them. It's just that I can't feel or sense any of you anymore. It hurts."

"…Our situations are very different, Jacob. I had no one to begin with; there was nobody to miss." Sam reached a hand out and clasped Jacob's shoulder. It was a little too tight, but Jacob knew Sam didn't mean anything by it. He was trying to offer comfort. "Run with us."

x x x

Edward sat at his open glass door, with his feet dangling over the edge, and looked up into the clear night sky. He had returned home from his hunt just that morning, and Bella hadn't wasted any time pulling him aside to talk about Jacob. She'd grown more exasperated the longer he'd just stood there. Then she started yelling at him about getting over the issues he had with Jacob, because when the boy returned Edward was to fix the damage he'd caused.

He wasn't proud to admit it, but he'd lost his temper after that and reminded her that Jacob had issues with her as well. And that she didn't need to pretend otherwise. That she'd probably hurt Jacob more than he had.

Edward had demanded to know just how Bella expected him to express feelings he just didn't have. "Wouldn't it be cruel to lead Jacob on in a false relationship? Isn't it better to be honest?" he had asked her. She hadn't answered him.

The sad thing was that Edward knew he was lying to himself. He knew he had feelings for Jacob. But they weren't real. The imprint had caused them to develop. And Edward was trying so hard to stop them from getting stronger.

He was already having trouble preventing himself from running to La Push and kidnapping Jacob to bring him back. Thoughts of the boy had been filling Edward's mind ever since he'd left. Edward had tried to relieve his frustration on his prey, but it had only made him more anxious and frustrated, because the only thing he wanted was to be near Jacob.

His family's thoughts were focused on the fight he and Bella had earlier that morning. It wasn't that they were picking sides; they were just worried about the two of them, and about Jacob. Right now, Edward just wanted to get away from the house.

And suddenly Edward found himself at the barrier within Jacob's mindscape. The vegetation was green and there was a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of Jacob's tree. Jacob was leant against his wolf-self, both looking up at the night sky.

When Edward followed Jacob's gaze, he was shocked to see an image of trees rushing by. A moment later, a chocolate brown wolf whipped out from the trees before darting into the opposite treeline. Ahead, there was a large jet-black wolf, a brown wolf, and a dark gray wolf running alongside one another. Edward realized Jacob was probably phased and running with the shifters.

He didn't fully understand why Jacob was watching his physical actions through the image in the sky. He had never experienced another person's mindscape as thoroughly as Jacob's so he just didn't have the answers.

He knew he should have left, but Edward couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he sat against the barrier and watched the wolves run and play for hours into the night, ignoring how he wished he was there, running through the woods alongside Jacob.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was a sappy ending.**

**Okay, I made a small miscalculation that I could hit myself over. Seeing as how I never read the books all the way through, I didn't know that Jacob had left in June. I had always assumed it was May. So for this story, Jacob left in May. It is now August, and school will be starting in September. This chapter takes place over August 24-27.**

**So we had some issues popping up in this chapter. Actually, some of them have been mentioned before, but it's been awhile and I thought we'd re-introduce them. Like I said in the beginning, some of the events from the book are going to still happen, but differently. I bet y'all can already see where I'm going with this. **

**I hope I was clear with the play-by-play image in the sky in Jacob's mindscape. Just think a movie screen. I was going to have it in the water, but then Edward wouldn't be able to see if from where he was standing/sitting.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Banished**

"So how are you _really_ feeling?" Embry asked Jacob the next morning. Jacob was starting to look worn and drug out. His movements had been steadily getting slower over the last couple of days, and his appetite had decreased greatly if the amount of food he'd eaten at Sam's the day before was anything to go by. Even Jared and Paul had been concerned and asked about how Jacob was doing after he'd left to talk to Sam.

It wasn't until their run, though, that Embry noticed Jacob was worse off than he would admit. Usually, Jacob would be ahead of everyone except Leah. He was just naturally quick and agile. He was graceful and amazing to watch. Last night, however, Jacob had been lagging behind, hesitant, and unsure. He'd been paying very close attention to where he put his feet; something Jacob hadn't done since he'd learned how to walk on four legs.

As a whole, the pack had decided to keep an eye out for Jacob; including Sam, which made the rest of the pack very happy. Embry and the others didn't like Sam being at odds with Jacob; it just felt wrong. Seth had been the one to remain by Jacob's side the whole night while Quil and Embry had tried to make Jacob laugh with their antics. When the run had ended, no one mentioned their concern to Jacob, but Embry swore that he would get the truth out of his friend; even if he had to brow-beat him.

When Embry had arrived that morning and asked Jacob how he was doing, Jacob admitted to feeling tired and a little achy; but Embry knew Jacob had a nasty habit of down-playing his injuries or feelings so as to not worry those around him. It was one of Jacob's more annoying qualities.

Jacob huffed at him and wiped his sleeve across his forehead. "I told you, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, you look ready to fall over any second now," Quil jabbed.

Jacob glared at him and then turned his back to them as he returned to taking a part his bike's engine. Since they'd finished repairing the Rabbit after the luncheon yesterday, Jacob had decided to tackle his bike and get it back into peak condition.

"Jake."

"I just have two more days."

"_Jake._"

Jacob threw his wrench and turned to face them, jaw clenched, body tensed. "What do you want me to say? That _everything _hurts? That I feel weak and shaky? That I've had a freaking migraine since yesterday? That I'm so exhausted all I want to do is lie down and never have to move again?"

"If it's that bad you need to go back," Embry scolded him.

"I just have two more days," Jacob repeated.

"I don't think you can wait that long, Jake," Quil tried to reason.

"I don't want to go back yet."

"You may have to. You're getting sick a lot quicker than you did last time. You need to take this seriously," Embry said.

"I am. I've still got time. I can handle this."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do you expect us to do if you pass out?"

"Or do you honestly want Billy finding you comatose in the morning?" Quil added.

"Of course, I don't!" Jacob barked back.

"Alright, how about this? Would you rather walk into the Cullen's house or be carried? Cause if you don't go back soon, you know that's how you're going back."

Jacob finally looked away from them. Embry could tell he was trying to weigh all his options; which he didn't have many of. After a little more than a minute Jacob sighed and said, "I hate you both."

"Good boy," Embry laughed and pulled Jacob backwards into a hug. Jacob didn't fight him. If anything, Jacob leant more heavily into the support.

"Just let me get the bike back together and pack."

"You sure the pixie's going to approve of your wardrobe?" Embry waved his hand at Jacob's grease covered clothes.

Jacob snorted and pulled away. He walked over to the wrench he'd thrown across the garage and picked it up. When he was about halfway back to his bike, Jacob gasped and the wrench fell from his hand, clattering on the ground by his boot.

Embry and Quil rushed to Jacob's side. He was just standing there, with a confused look on his face. He kept tilting his head as if he where listening to something that only he could hear. Embry grabbed his arm, but Jacob didn't respond to the touch.

x x x

It all happened in an instant. One moment Jacob was standing in the garage with Embry and Quil and the next he was in his mindscape watching as Leah's tree sprouted out of the ground and grew from a sapling to a full-fledge tree in less than a second. The vines dangling from his tree whipped across the clearing to entwine with her branches. The vines were thicker than Jacob remembered them being when he was part of Sam's pack.

Through the vines Jacob could _feel _Leah: her heart beating, her state of mind, her very essence. He instinctively _knew_ she was at her house.

"…What did she do?" Jacob whispered after a few seconds, both awed and incredulous.

"Who?" Embry asked.

At the sound of his friend's voice, Jacob was back in the garage with Embry and Quil hovering near him. He looked from his friend to his cousin and back, but he couldn't feel them the way he was able to feel Leah. It could only mean she had done the one thing he had asked all of them not to do.

"Damn her," Jacob breathed as he pulled away from his friends and ran out the garage door. He could hear his friends curse as they followed close behind him. He didn't phase as he cut through the woods between his and the Clearwater's houses. He didn't want to stop to tie his clothes to his ankle, and he didn't have a replacement pair at Seth's house if he ripped the ones he had on.

Leah's mood had changed. She had been elated before, probably happy that her plan had worked, but now she was anxious.

Jacob briefly wondered if this was what Sam went throug. Jacob couldn't remember reading anything from Sam's mind about being able to feel each of the pack members this thoroughly while in his human form. As far as Jacob could remember, it was only when they were phased that they were able to know what the other members of the pack were thinking or doing. And everyone in the pack was able to do it. Why was this so different? And why had Sam never mentioned something like this before?

As he neared Leah's home he could hear raised voices, and picked up his pace. He body protested, pain shooting up both his legs, but he pushed it away to be dealt with later. He needed to find out what was going on. When he exited the woods he saw Sam and Jared standing a few feet away from the house, Leah was on the porch, and Seth was standing on a step in front of his sister.

"What have you done, Leah?" Jacob asked as he approached the group, effectively drawing Sam's attention away from her. He felt her relax a bit when she saw him, but she was still on edge.

"What's the meaning of this, Jacob?" Sam demanded, rounding on him. Jacob didn't back down, though. He moved pass Sam to stand to the side of the steps leading up the porch, effectively putting himself between Sam and Leah. Sam bristled. "You don't need to protect her from me."

Jacob gave Sam a stiff nod, believing him, and then turned to Leah. "I asked you not to do this, Leah. You need to go back."

"Is that an order?" Leah demanded smugly, causing Jacob to recoil from her as if she'd smacked him.

"Damn it, Leah! What did you think you were doing?" Sam shouted, finally loosing his temper at her tone.

"You should be happy, Sam. Now you no longer have to deal with me," she mockingly told him.

"So you'd rather be with him?"

"It's not about being with him. It's about being away from you."

Enraged, Sam turned back to Jacob. "Order her to return!"

"What?...No. I won't do that," Jacob said firmly. He had always hated Sam being able to place restrictions on his life and dictate what Jacob could and couldn't do. So despite how much he hated Leah going against his wishes, he couldn't bring himself to force her to rejoin Sam if she didn't want to.

"As an alpha it's your responsibility to make decisions. If you can't do that then you have no business leading anyone," Sam hissed at him.

Jacob drew himself up to his full height. "I'm not taking away anyone's free will, Sam."

"So you think you're better than me?" Sam challenged.

"I never said that," Jacob reasoned, trying to remain calm. He didn't need a fight to break out.

"You just implied it. You never liked the way I led; always going behind my back, finding loopholes to get what you wanted. If you weren't happy with how I ran things you should have taken over when I offered!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Jacob asked. "Do you really think I wanted this to happen? I asked them not to do this. The pack needs to stay whole."

"Then order her—"

"I told you, it's not my place to tell her what she can and can't do." Jacob looked back at Leah. "She's free to do what she wants." Then he looked back at Sam. "And I won't be bullied into changing that."

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other, neither one wanting to back down or give ground. However, after less than a minute, Sam's eyes finally lowered and Jacob took it to mean he had won the disagreement. He moved to head for home. He was tired and sore, and just wasn't up to dealing with anymore drama. As he moved pass Quil and Embry the two turned to follow him, and he could hear Seth bringing up the rear.

"Stop."

The hairs on the back of Jacob's neck rose at the sound of Sam's commanding voice. Though it no longer had any sway over him, Jacob still turned to face him, believing Sam had been talking to him. However, when he turned around Jacob noticed Embry, Quil, and Seth were the ones rooted in place.

"What are you—" he started to ask, confused.

"I'm doing what I have to. I'm not going to risk loosing anymore to you," Sam glared at Jacob. Then he addressed the three frozen boys. "You will_ not_ join Jacob. You will not go _anywhere_ near him. Now go to my house, and wait for me there."

"You don't have to do this! They aren't going to—" Jacob exclaimed. Sam was taking this too far. He watched, helplessly, as Embry, Quil, and Seth started walking away towards Sam's house without a word goodbye or a glance his way.

"This is my pack, Jacob. You have no say here. Go back to your vampire and vampire-to-be…and take Leah with you. You're no longer welcomed on Quileute Land."

Jacob clenched his fist and tried to prevent himself from phasing and ripping Sam's head from his shoulders. Sam had no right telling him he wasn't allowed in his own home. That he wasn't allowed near his father. Or that he wasn't allowed to be friends with Embry, Quil, or Seth any longer.

"You can't do this, Sam!" Leah shouted as she descended the steps of her porch.

"You made your decision. Now live with the consequences. You have thirty minutes to get your things and get out. Both of you." Sam turned to Jared, who was standing behind him looking uncomfortable. "Watch them, and make sure they leave." With one final glare directed at Jacob, Sam held his head high and stalked away.

They all watched Sam leave. Then Jacob rounded on Leah. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've just done?"

"Me? You could have just ordered me to go back!"

"You know I won't do that!"

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me!"

"This isn't about you! Damn it, Leah! Did you even think about what Sam was going to do?"

Leah stayed silent and just glowered at him.

"I hate to interrupt," Jared said, "but you might want to get packed."

"Or what?" Leah challenged.

"Or you'll be leaving with just the clothes on your back."

"I'm not going anywhere. He's not the boss of me anymore."

"Maybe not. But I have my orders. If you don't leave in the next twenty-nine minutes I'm going to have to make you. And I'd rather not have to fight either of you today."

Jacob grabbed Leah's arm as she moved towards Jared. "He's right." Leah glared at him and yanked her arm away. "It's best to leave and let Sam cool down for few days. Then we can try reasoning with him."

"And where do you expect me to go?" she demanded.

"Don't you have friends off the res?" She continued glaring at him. Jacob sighed. If she didn't have anywhere to stay then she was just going to have to go with him to the Cullen's house. "Then I guess you're coming with me."

"I'd rather sleep in the woods than in a house filled with bloodsuckers."

He really, really wasn't up to dealing with her. "Well, that's your decision. Either way, you can't stay here."

"Is that an or—"

"Don't. I already told you I'm not going to order you to do anything. But do you really want Seth to have to be the one to chase you off? Because I can guarantee you that that's who Sam will send."

Leah deflated a bit. Even though she was constantly hounding the boy, she truly and honestly loved her brother. Leah stomped up her porch and slammed the door behind her.

"You're going to have your hands full."

Jacob leveled Jared with a heavy look, and almost smiled in satisfaction when the older boy had the decency to look admonished. He and Jared had never really developed a close friendship, but they had been family. And now Jacob was banished from his father until he was able to talk Sam around. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he was going to need a few days to gain the strength needed for that confrontation.

**xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**In answer to a question I received in the last chapter: Why didn't Jacob just order Leah to take back her tree and be without an alpha? **

**One, Jacob isn't going to be doing any ordering in any shape or form. Yet. (I have stuff planned! It'll make sense later, I promise.) Two, the Leah Tree is a mental representation of Jacob's link with her (Remember the mindscape? Everyone visualizes the links differently). She can't take it back. Three, the rule I'm working under is the same as the one in the book: there has to be an alpha. The pack members cannot exist without one. So even if Jacob were to order her away, he can't. It doesn't work that way. **

**Also, there'd be no conflict for us to work through. Where's the fun in that? Plus, it would be a copout. Too easy. Nope, I like my angst and issues, thank you.**

**Sidenote: As for why Sam was able to exist alone and become the alpha: he is the natural beta of the pack. He is not on the same level as the rest of the pack members. Right now he's the acting alpha, if you will. This is also why alpha Jacob is able to do/feel things that Sam was never able to. (We will be expanding on this later.)**

**I hope that clears some things up for anyone else who was wondering the same thing. Also, a lot of folks kept mentioning Quil, Embry, and Seth joining Jacob. I guess I wasn't clear. They can't join or go near Jacob. Sam ORDERED them to stay away from him. They are bound to SAM. They aren't going anywhere. Sorry, for the confusion.**

**Chapter 24: Getting Settled**

Jacob hadn't waited around for Leah to finish packing. Once he knew for certain she was rounding up her things, he nodded to Jared and headed home to gather his own belongings. It wouldn't take him long to pack, seeing as how he didn't own that much to being with. However, he knew it was going to take quite a bit of time to explain everything to his father.

Needless to say, Billy had not been pleased to hear about his son's banishment.

"It's fine, Dad. I was going to leave today, anyway."

"It's not alright, Jacob. I'll talk to Sam. He'll—"

"No. Just let him cool down on his own. You don't need to be getting worked up over this. Please, just leave it."

Billy shook his head, but didn't say anything more. Jacob hugged his father, and then went to the kitchen phone so he could call Carlisle and let him know that he was returning.

"Are you feeling alright?" the doc asked in his concerned voice. It still astonished Jacob that a _leech_ would genuinely care about his wellbeing.

"I'm fine," he answered. He hated lying, but he didn't want anyone fussing over him when he'd supposedly be in perfect health once he was around Bella and Edward again. So there was no point in mentioning it.

Before hanging up, Jacob made sure to ask Carlisle if there was a place for him to park his Rabbit, and if Carlisle had room for him to reassemble his bike. Carlisle assured him that they'd make room in the garage for both of Jacob's vehicles. With that taken care of, Jacob told Carlisle he'd see him in a few and hung up.

"Could you have someone bring my bike up later?" Jacob asked his father as he lifted his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door. "It's all in pieces, and it won't fit in the Rabbit."

"Sure, sure. I'll have one of the boys bring it to you," Billy answered. He sounded tired, and Jacob couldn't stop himself from dropping his bag and returning to his father's side. He dropped to his knees and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Billy's middle and burying his face in his father's chest. Jacob inhaled deeply, wanting to remember the way his father smelt.

"It'll be fine," he reassured his father. "Sam will calm down, and he'll lift the ban. I'll be able to come visit you before you know it."

Billy brushed his hand through Jacob's shortened hair and kissed the top of his head. A knock sounded at the door, breaking the father-son moment.

"I'd better go," Jacob said as he pulled away from his father and rose to his feet.

"You be careful. And you'd better call, you hear me?"

"Sure, sure," he promised. Jacob didn't say goodbye. He just smiled as he closed the door after him.

Jared was waiting for him. The older boy was looking into the woods in the direction of the Treaty Line. Jacob could feel Leah had already left her house, and was close to the Line. She was hesitant to cross it, but was too scared to stay within the pack's territory.

"You got everything?" Jared asked him.

Jacob nodded as he tossed his duffle into the back seat of the Rabbit. The car seemed so much smaller now that he'd grown so tall, but he couldn't bring himself to want another car. He'd saved this one from the junk heap, and fully restored it himself. "I asked Billy to see if someone could bring my bike to me later."

Jared just nodded, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jacob get in his car. Jacob gave Jared on final nod before starting the engine and driving off towards the Cullen's house.

x x x

The entire Cullen clan was waiting for him when he pulled up. He tried not to feel subconscious with all of them watching his every move; he supposed he should have been happy that Edward and Jasper couldn't read him any more. Jacob braced himself as he turned off the engine and climbed out of his car.

"What's with the junk heap?" Rosalie sneered as he reached into the backseat for his duffle bag. "You can't seriously be thinking of putting that piece of crap next to our cars."

Jacob bristled, but refrained from saying anything. He hadn't gotten around to painting the Rabbit yet. So it still looked worn down. But his car was a classic, and it had a new engine under the hood. To him, the quality of the car was more important than its outward appearance.

"Leave Jacob alone, Rosalie," Carlisle gently scolded her. He then turned to Jacob. "If you'll give Jasper the keys, he'll move it into the garage."

Jacob nodded and handed his keys over to Jasper, who offered him a smile and a nod in return.

"Let me take that." Alice smiled sweetly as she snatched his duffle bag out of his hand and moved out of reach. Jacob sighed, not happy that he'd have to find a way to get his clothes and supplies back from her.

"Great, so now not only is our house going to reek of mongrel, but our cars are going to smell of him," Rosalie complained. "I'm never going to get the stench out."

Jacob had had enough. "You know how to drown a blonde, Rosalie? Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool," he said without missing a beat.

The blonde stiffened. "I've already heard that one," she sneered at him. Then she turned away and stomped up the porch and into the house.

Emmett chuckled and thumped Jacob's shoulder as he passed him to follow after Rosalie.

"What did I miss?" Jasper asked as he reappeared.

"Jacob told Rosalie a blonde joke," Alice informed him with a devious smile on her face.

"Ah. And so it begins."

x x x

Edward stood behind the rest of his family as they gathered to welcome Jacob back. He, himself, couldn't help but feel excited and relieved when he saw Jacob pull up in their front yard. Part of him wanted to do nothing more than grab the boy and hold him close. The rest of him was unnerved that the feelings he'd been trying to rid himself of had done nothing but grow stronger with the boy's absence.

Jacob looked tired and worn out, but he managed to hold his own against Rosalie. Edward couldn't help but feel proud of him for that.

"Are you alright, dear," Esme asked as she stepped closer to Jacob. Edward had to hold himself back from getting between the two and pushing his mother away.

Bella had no such qualms. She quickly walked to Jacob's side and tried to take his hand in hers, but Jacob stepped away from her. Bella looked hurt, and Edward just wanted to scold Jacob for denying her what she wanted.

Despite Edward being on ill terms with his wife, he still loved her and wanted her to be happy. He knew it had something to do with the mating bond he had with her. He'd seen the bond in action several times over the years while watching Rosalie and Emmett switch from being madly in love with one another and wanting to kill each other. It was a scary, and yet amazingly intoxicating bond.

"I'm fine," Jacob lied. Edward might not have been able to read Jacob's thoughts, but he could read Jacob's body language. He was hunched in on himself as if he hurt all over. His heartbeat was slightly off. And he was sweating a bit. Edward didn't call him out on the lie; none of them did. If anything were wrong with Jacob, it would clear up the longer he stayed near Bella and himself.

"Let's get you settled," Alice chirped and then skipped towards the house.

"And where exactly am I being 'settled'?" Jacob asked as he followed behind Alice.

"With me and Edward, of course," Bella told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacob stopped walking and turned to face them. He didn't look happy to hear the news. Which Edward knew he wouldn't be. But Bella had refused to listen to him. She'd been very insistent that they all shared Edward's room.

"I'm not rooming with you, Bella."

"Why not?" she asked genuinely confused.

Jacob squared his shoulders, and drew himself up to his full height. "Let me be very clear here: I have absolutely no desire to be in a relationship of any kind."

"But you imprinted-" Bella argued.

Jacob raised his hand to cut her off. "Just because I'm stuck living with you doesn't mean that I want anything to do with either of you."

"But, Jake," Bella sniffled, tears rolling down her face. "Edward, say something."

Edward didn't know what to say.

"Look, you two are married. You don't need a third wheel," Jacob told them bluntly. "So go be married. Pretend I'm not here." Jacob looked right at Edward, their eyes locking onto to one another's. "You're free to do whatever you want."

"Why are you being so stubborn, Jake? I don't understand."

Jacob looked back at Bella, and without a hint of emotion said, "That's the problem."

Bella's breath hitched, but Jacob didn't pay her any mind as he turned away from her. Edward refused to admit that he, too, was hurt by Jacob's rejection.

"Is there another room I can stay in?" he asked Carlisle. "Or would you like me to camp out here?"

Carlisle looked at Edward for a split second before answering Jacob. "That won't be necessary."

"Of course, we have room," Esme added. "Alice and I can clean out our craft room."

"I don't want to put you out," Jacob told her.

"It's no trouble, dear."

"Right," Alice piped up from her spot on the porch. "You can help us move."

x x x

Jacob nodded and finished following Alice into the house. She tossed his duffle to Jasper, and told him to put it some place safe. Jasper just offered Jacob a shrug and kind smile before doing his wife's bidding. Jacob sighed and continued following her down a flight of stairs into a finished basement.

"It has its own bathroom, and a huge walk-in closet," she told him as they made their way down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom Jacob looked around. It was easily half the size of his house back in La Push. The room had been clearly divided between crafts and fabrics. Everything was neatly put away and organized.

It made moving everything much easier. It didn't hurt that half of the Cullen's helped. The other half went into town to buy Jacob furniture. He'd tried telling them he was fine sleeping on the floor, and that all he needed was his duffle bag returned. The pixie had outright laughed at him, and informed him that his clothes had already been taken care of.

"I don't need you buying things for me." Jacob wasn't comfortable with them shelling out any money for him. It made him feel like a free-loader and a mooch.

"You're a part of this family now, Jacob," Esme told him with a soft, kind smile. "Let us do this for you. We want you to have everything you need." He couldn't help but relax around her, and give in to what she wanted. So he stopped mentioning it. He was just going to have to find a way to pay them back.

Rosalie, of course, spent most of her time complaining about him being an inconvenience and disrupting their lives. She did, however, like that he was going to be living in the basement, because it was like a cave and that's where flee-bitten mongrels belonged. Jacob had countered that the cave analogy was more suited for her since she was a bloodsucking bat and they hid in caves to escape the sunlight. The blonde had just hissed at him and stalked off.

Only after the room had been cleared and cleaned, and the furniture put into place, did Alice bring down the clothes she'd bought for him to wear. They weren't preppy this time. But the entire wardrobe consisted of dress slacks, silk button-up shirts, and designer jackets. None of it was him.

He tried telling her how the clothes were nice, but they just weren't his style. Alice informed him that they were now. That she expected him to dress nicely while they were living together. She didn't want him sticking out like a sore thumb with old, worn out clothes. Jacob just sighed, and gave up trying to talk any sense into her.

Luckily, a phone line had already been added to his room, so when Seth called him later that evening, Jacob didn't have to worry about any of the Cullens overhearing him, especially since he'd turned on the radio to drown out his conversation. He hadn't bothered telling them about the situation with Sam, as he didn't feel it was any of their concern. Jacob was sure that Sam would cool down, and things would return to normal in a few days.

However, after hearing the news Seth had to tell him, Jacob wasn't so sure it was going to be a quick fix anymore. Apparently, Sam had threatened the three boys with banishment should they try to defy him. And Jacob knew Quil wouldn't risk losing Claire, nor would Seth or Embry risk losing their mothers. Sam had also set strict rules for the three to check in with him in person more often, and they weren't allowed to patrol together anymore.

"Just hang in there and stay calm. Do everything he asks," Jacob advised. He asked Seth to tell Quil and Embry not to cause Sam any problems; that it would just make things worse in the long run.

When Seth asked how Leah was doing, Jacob told Seth he could feel her, and that she was doing just fine. She hated camping, but she'd packed enough food to last her a few days before she'd have to try hunting or fishing for anything.

Seth sounded much calmer by the end of their talk, and he promised to keep Jacob updated on what was going on. Jacob promised he would try getting in touch with Sam, and see if he could talk some sense into him without seeming too forward.

The next morning Jacob exited the Cullen house to find Paul and Jared waiting for him. They had his bike and tools loaded in the bed of the truck they'd borrowed. They helped him unload everything and placed the parts in their designated spot in the garage. There was no small talk, but Jacob thanked them for bringing his bike. The two older werewolves just nodded in return before leaving.

After the two had left, Jacob went on his walk, making sure to phase with his designer clothes _on_ so that they'd shred. He'd hidden another set away from the house for him to change into when he returned. He'd also made sure to tell Bella at breakfast that he didn't want her or Edward accompanying him. That he'd meant what he said the day before about not wanting anything to do with either of them. There hadn't been any tears this time, but Bella clearly hadn't been happy with his decision.

When he returned from his outing he tried calling Sam, but neither he, nor Emily, had answered. The rest of the morning and early afternoon had been spent with him working on his bike (getting his clothes as dirty as possible, hoping to ruin them with all the grease and tears), only stopping long enough to eat lunch and help with the dishes.

He tried calling Sam again, but again, his call went unanswered. Since he didn't want to complete his bike's tune-up too quickly, Jacob started another carving project and worked on it while sitting on the front porch in the late afternoon, early evening, sun.

Before dinner, Jacob tried calling Sam again only to have the same results as the previous attempts. Seth called after dinner while Jacob was holed up in his room. The Cullens had provided him with cable and internet, but Jacob just sat in the dark with the radio playing. The news Seth had for him wasn't any better than the previous day, but Jacob gave Seth the same message, and told the boy that he was going to keep trying.

Jacob wasn't able to sleep well that night. Sure his body was feeling better (all the aches and pains had already vanished), but now he was restless. Being in the same house was just going to have to be enough.

The next day went exactly the same as those before except, it was Embry who called Jacob after dinner, not Seth. His friend complained about Sam's "orders," and how he was growing more bossy and paranoid.

School was due to start in a few days, and Sam was going to have them checking in with him before and after school. He was also going to be calling and checking to make sure they attended all their classes.

On top of all of that, they still had patrols during the night just in case Leah or Jacob decided to sneak back across the Line. Sam refused to listen to them when they tried telling him Jacob wasn't going to cross without permission.

And Embry knew it had only been two days, but his mother was watching him like a hawk now, and she was getting more upset with Embry leaving all the time to check in with Sam, because she knew he was hiding things from her when he'd only tell her he was going to "hang out with the guys." He knew he was scaring her with his attitude, but he couldn't tell her what was going on.

And the rumors going around La Push about Jacob and Leah hooking up and skipping town didn't help matters. So people kept asking Embry if it was true, and was that why Sam was in such a foal mood.

Jacob did everything he could think of to offer Embry support and advice for his home situation. He hadn't meant for his problems to bleed over into his friends's lives. He made sure to tell Embry to keep him posted on how things were going, and assured him that Jacob was there whenever he needed to talk.

After talking to Embry, Jacob focused on Leah to see how she was doing. He'd been sensing her off and on over the last two days, but this time he concentrated on just her. She was tired of camping, which he knew she would be. She was growing restless, and kept inching closer to the Line, but she had yet to cross it, afraid of what would happen to her should she do so.

Jacob knew he was going to have to approach her. He needed to tell her about the phone calls, and explain how Sam's mind hadn't changed yet. He just didn't know what to say to her. Despite feeling unprepared, Jacob left the Cullen house without a word to anyone and made his way to Leah's location.

"I cant' go home, can I?" she asked him as he came up behind her. She was sitting on a log, using a stick to draw in the dirt around her feet. She didn't pause or look at him as he joined her.

"No. Sam hasn't changed his mind or calmed down. If anything, he's giving them more rules and orders to follow."

Leah growled and threw her stick. He felt her anger and indignation. "I have school, you know. He needs to get his head out of his ass and stop it with this shit. And why are you just letting him do this? You're the _true alpha_, right? Just tell him to back off!"

"I can't do that, Leah."

"You mean you won't."

Jacob refused to rise to her bait. He could feel how worried and insecure she felt under the anger. She was just trying to distract him.

"The way I see it, you have three options: return to Sam," Leah snarled at him, "stay here, or come with me to the Cullens until Sam lets you go home."

"I'd rather take my chances on my own thanks."

Jacob nodded and rose to leave. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Not going to happen."

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**And the plot thickens! Mwhahahaha-hack-ha. Ungh. **

**Anyway, the blond joke was taken from the book; as will the others. I couldn't leave that interaction out. I enjoyed it too much. And there's a reason Rosalie is being hard on Jacob, despite her enjoying the way he makes Edward lose control. I have a plan! I haven't forgotten anything.**

**There's not much to say except we're building to a boiling point. We are almost there. I'm loving the tension. Aren't you?**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Reaching Out**

Carlisle was concerned about Jacob. Not medically, as the shifter appeared to have fully recovered from his visit home away from Edward and Bella. No, it was the fact Jacob was isolating himself from everyone in the house. The only interaction Jacob had had of any kind was helping Esme in the kitchen after meals. And even then Jacob was silent as he helped clean and straighten.

It was also disconcerting that Jacob's three shadows had yet to visit him since he returned. It was odd, considering how protective and attached they had been of Jacob. Carlisle could tell Jacob was bothered by their absence.

So after listening to him leave late that evening without any word, and return just after nightfall with no explanation as to where he'd been, Carlisle felt compelled to approach Jacob. He knocked on the basement door to announce his entrance.

Jacob was sat on the floor and leant against his bed. The television was on, but the volume was very low even to Carlisle's standards. Jacob didn't move as Carlisle approached, and only offered a nod when Carlisle asked to sit in the desk chair.

"I wanted to ask how you were doing," Carlisle said, getting straight to the point.

Jacob tilted his head to one side. "…Fine. Why?"

"It seems as though you're distancing yourself."

Jacob just gave him a blank look. It was moments like this when Carlisle would love to have Edward's ability; even though it was a muted point where Jacob was concerned.

"You're a part of our family now, and will be from now on. I know that your friends haven't been to visit you since your return. May I inquire as to why?"

Jacob looked away from Carlisle for the first time, and glanced towards the window that was in the direction of La Push. "They have school to prepare for."

"I see. Will you be attending?"

"No," Jacob answered, locking gazes with Carlisle once more. "There's no point."

"Why do you say that?"

"We'll be moving soon, won't we?"

"We don't want you to fall behind in your studies."

"I'm already behind, doc. I took off most of last year after I phased the first time. Besides, if you don't live on the res, you don't attend the school. It's a rule."

"Surely your elders would make an exception for you. They do all know about your situation, correct?"

"Sure, sure. They know. But I don't want them to give me special treatment."

"I see. Would you be against home schooling?"

"No."

"Very well. We'll get you enrolled as soon as possible. You'll need your father's permission, of course, and possibly his signature."

"Sure, sure."

Thunder sounded in the distance, drawing both their attention to the window. There was no rain yet, but Carlisle knew it would hit before the day was through.

"You're so different from what my People made you out to be," Jacob admitted quietly.

"Is that why you've been so withdrawn? You were getting a feel for us?" Carlisle asked.

"Partly. I mostly just wanted to be alone."

"That's not a very healthy habit. Humans are social creatures. And I'd imagine being a shifter, and a wolf one at that, you would be more inclined to have others near you."

Jacob looked at him with thought piercing eyes. "Wolves are also loners."

"Touché," Carlisle nodded.

"So tell me, doc, is that why you changed the others? Did you miss the company? I mean, you _were _human once."

The wording sounded demanding and challenging, but the tone used was just inquiring. Jacob simply wanted to know, to understand. Carlisle liked that about Jacob. Even when he was tending to Jacob after the newborn fight, Jacob had been curious and didn't hold back his questions, even when the answers weren't to his liking.

"To be honest, when vampires are first changed, they're so filled with bloodlust that they don't remember who they once were."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that when we were training to fight the newborns. But you keep saying and mentioning things so I'm guessing you were different?"

"Yes, my experience wasn't the norm." And that was how Carlisle found himself telling Jacob his history. Of how his father had been a pastor that hunted witches, werewolves, and vampires; of how Carlisle had been caught unawares and bitten by a vampire after he had taken his father's place; of how he had spent his transforming days in pain and agony alone; and how when he had come to he had hated what he had become so much that he had tried to kill himself several times with no success. "My abilities as a vampire prevented me from destroying myself."

Jacob remained silent throughout Carlisle's story. Only when the suicide attempts were mentioned did Jacob show any emotion. He was bothered greatly, and his eyes held such kindness and sympathy within them. Jacob truly was a remarkable creature.

"When the hunger grew too strong I finally fed on a deer, and that was when I discovered that I could feed off animals instead of humans. I also decided to devote my life to saving lives by becoming a doctor."

"So why'd you change the others?"

"To save them; believe it or not." Again, Jacob tilted his head like an inquiring puppy. "They were all dying when I turned them; whether from illness or other insinuating circumstances. Though I imagine my own loneliness might've been a factor in a couple of them," Carlisle admitted.

Jacob "hmm-ed," and looked out the window towards La Push again. "It's raining."

Carlisle couldn't hear the rain, but he listened for it. It took almost a minute for the rain to arrive at the house. It amazed Carlisle that Jacob's hearing, even in human form, seemed to be better than Carlisle's own.

"I know that your life is changing, Jacob," he said, pulling Jacob back to the topic Carlisle had originally wanted to discuss with him. "You should try to make the most of your situation. We're glad that you're here with us; even if Rosalie complains about the smell." Carlisle stood and stepped closer to Jacob, who didn't move away when Carlisle reached down and grasped his shoulder. "Don't shut yourself away."

x x x

It was getting to be ridiculous, Emmett decided as he marched through the woods looking for Jacob. His brother was being too stubborn about the whole situation. Edward refused to listen to what anyone had to say; he'd just politely tell them to mind their own business before going off to broad somewhere or play his precious piano. Emmett hadn't seen Edward in almost a day.

Bella wasn't helping much with only talking about Jacob when she'd manage to find Edward. Alice had been doing a good job of keeping the girl occupied, but even Alice could only do so much. Emmett was glad when Bella would leave the house to have lunch or dinner with her father.

It was Jacob though, that Emmett was worried about the most. He knew Carlisle had had a talk with Jacob the night before about not distancing himself from the family. Apparently, the talk hadn't had the desired effect because Jacob would usually return from his morning outing around nine o'clock. When the clock in the living room struck eleven, Emmett decided to go find the wayward shifter and bring him home.

He knew Jacob was growing more restless and frustrated as the days wore on. He could only imagine what denying the imprint was doing to him. If an imprint was anything like a mating bond, Emmett knew he would have caved already. Jacob's self-control was astounding.

So there he was, hunting in the heavy rain instead of cozying up to Rosalie in their bedroom. She had a thing about cuddling whenever there was a heavy downpour. She liked it when Emmett would spoon her and wrap a blanket around them, light a fire, and watch as the rain hit the window. Everything was calm and peaceful in those moments.

Rosalie hadn't been too happy with him when he ditched her, but she hadn't put up too much of a complaint either. They'd spent the entire night cuddling, so maybe she'd had her fill. That or she liked Jacob more than she wanted anyone to know.

After hunting for Jacob for almost forty-five minutes, Emmett finally located his prey about a quarter mile from the house. Jacob was in his human form, and was buttoning his slacks that were already soaked through and clinging to his body.

Part of Emmett wished Rosalie was there to see the shifter. She didn't know it, but Emmett was aware of her attraction towards Jacob. Or rather her attraction of some guy pinning Jacob down and ravishing him. He'd had many, many hot and steamy sessions with his wife because it. Hell, Emmett was game to play out his wife's fantasies if only to make her hot and needy. He loved nothing more than when Rosalie let loose and couldn't get enough of him. If it took Emmett bedding the shifter, he was all for it.

Jacob hadn't acknowledged Emmett's approach; though Emmett was sure Jacob had heard him coming, and if not, smelled him by now. He looked tired and tense. His outing didn't seem to have worked in helping him relieve any of his frustrations.

Since there was only one thing, other than sex, that helped Emmett relax (and he wasn't about to take Jacob without his wife there to witness), he charged him without warning. Jacob managed to duck the fist flying at his face and jumped out of reach. Emmett stopped his fist just shy of hitting the tree. Before Jacob could voice his protest, Emmett charged him again. This time Jacob grabbed Emmett's raised fist, and delivered a blow of his own which sent Emmett flying back into the tree he had previously spared. The bark splintered and shattered around him, but the tree itself remained standing.

"What's your problem?" Jacob demanded, clinching his fists.

Emmett stood up and rotated his head, making his neck pop. "Ya break anything?" he asked instead of answering.

Jacob gave him a confused look and shook his hand. "No."

"Good." This time when Emmett charged he had a shit-eating grin stretched across his face.

Emmett had to hand it to the shifter; while Jacob wasn't very skilled at hand-to-hand combat he had the stamina to keep up with Emmett for over an hour. He was also incredibly flexible. Some of his moves left Emmett baffled and wondering how was able to pull them off. One would think with how large and tall Jacob was, he wouldn't be all that graceful, and yet that was exactly what Jacob was.

He was also a determined little shit. No matter how many times Emmett knocked him down Jacob would get right back up. It didn't help that he was fast and sneaky. Jacob was defiantly good at learning on his feet. He saw through most of Emmett's moves, which caused Emmett to change his style up more often than he usually had to when sparring with someone for the first time.

Emmett also noticed Jacob's durability had increased since their fight with the newborns. In the beginning of their spar, Emmett had pulled most of his punches since the point of the fight was to help Jacob relax, not hurt him. However, as the fight wore on, Emmett started hitting Jacob harder and harder just to see how much he could take. By the end of their fight, Emmett was hitting Jacob at almost full strength and the shifter didn't have a single scratch on him. If any bones had been broken they healed quickly, because Jacob had never once been hindered.

And for the first time outside of fighting another vampire, Emmett was able to feel pain. Apparently, Jacob hadn't been holding back his punches either. The little shit had even managed to dislocate Emmett's shoulder at one point; which should not have been possible. And that may have been when Emmett decided to see just how much Jacob could take. It didn't surprise Emmett to find the pain addicting. It had hurt, yes, but it was also warm; as if Jacob's body heat alone managed to thaw his icy skin.

Edward was going to be one lucky bastard once he finally pulled his head out of his ass.

"Damn," Emmett laughed as he threw himself down in the mud beside Jacob. The shifter was lying on his back where he'd landed after Emmett's final blow. "Feeling better?"

Jacob blinked raindrops out of his eyes. "Surprisingly, yeah."

"We'll have to do this again," Emmett told him, matter-of-factly.

Jacob turned his head to look at Emmett through one eye. "We will?"

"Hell, yeah. You can't fight for shit."

"I thought I did okay," Jacob said, turning to look back at the sky even though water pelted his eyes.

"Your style is atrocious. If you want to call that a style."

"And you're going to teach me?"

"I'm a great teacher."

"Sure, sure."

The two lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Alice is going to kill you over those pants." If they could be called that anymore. There was hardly any material left. They were all ripped and torn, only hanging together by small threads.

Jacob fingered the large hole at his left thigh and smiled.

x x x

It wasn't that Esme was territorial over her kitchen. It was just that she loved cooking, and the smells that were filling the house were some she'd never smelled before. She walked into the room with confidence, as Jacob seemed to like her enough to tolerate her presence, and asked him if she could assist.

Apparently, he and Emmett had hunted down a deer while they'd been out. Jacob was browning chunks of meat in a stew pot. He'd also raided the garden for fresh vegetables, and the cabinets for spices.

"My mother used to make this on rainy days," Jacob admitted. "I'm sorry for not asking."

"Don't be. I'm glad you were able to find everything you needed."

"We usually used the canned stuff. Dad and I both have black thumbs."

"Are you big on vegetables?"

"Depends on what I'm eating them with. I can't stand salads unless I have a steak to go with them."

Esme nodded in understanding. From what she read about men in her food magazines she knew they really enjoyed their protein and hated anything green. It was nice that Jacob didn't fit the norm.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Esme nodded and smiled as she handed him the chopped ingredients for his stew.

"Why do you grow vegetables if you can't eat them?"

Esme laughed. "I really enjoy cooking. I find it very therapeutic even though I can't eat any of it."

"Do you miss it? Being human, I mean?"

Esme hesitated for only a moment before setting her knife down, and taking Jacob's hand to pull him over to the bar so they could sit down. To his credit, Jacob didn't flinch away from the coldness of her touch. He did give her a look full of worry, afraid that he might have said something to upset her. She quickly soothed his fear by giving him another smile.

She told him about her human husband, and how abusive he had been towards her. That when she learned she was with child, she had run away so the baby wouldn't be in danger of him. However, the baby died only a few short days after being born. Filled with guilt, Esme had tried to take her own life by jumping off a cliff. Carlisle had found her barely alive in a morgue, and had turned her.

"I wanted you to hear my past so you'd understand when I say that being with Carlisle and the children is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Me, too."

They returned to the stove where Jacob announced the meat was finished and they could start adding vegetables. Once those were softened, Jacob added the spices and a few cups of water. He brought it to a boil before turning the fire down to a simmer and placed the lid on the pot.

"May I ask you a question, now?" Esme asked as they sat back down on the stools at the bar.

"Sure, sure."

"And you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

Jacob smiled and bounced his head in accession.

"What exactly is imprinting?" She had, of course, heard Bella's explanation, but she wasn't too sure Bella hadn't misconstrued the details.

Jacob frowned and was quiet for a long time. Esme was ready to pat his hand and tell him he didn't have to answer, when he spoke, "It's about finding your soulmate."

"Like a mating bond?"

Jacob tilted his head. Carlisle had mentioned Jacob doing the same thing when he'd spoken to him in the basement the night before. The motion reminded Carlisle of an inquiring puppy. Esme had to agree.

"It's a force that draws you to your mate," Esme continued. "Carlisle and I share one. As do each of the children with their significant others."

"So Bella and Edward?"

"Yes," Esme answered kindly.

Jacob fiddled with his hands. "Is it breakable?"

"None that I've witnessed. Though I can't imagine anyone wanting to once it's been accepted."

"So you have to accept it?"

"Yes. Both parties have to or the bond doesn't connect properly."

Jacob looked stricken. "…Imprinting is…different. It doesn't matter if the imprintee accepts it or not. We are bound to them. Devoted to them. They're our world from the moment our eyes lock onto theirs."

"And if you fight it?"

"There's nothing to fight."

Before Esme could say anything, Jacob's head jerked away from her, his eyes far away.

"Damn," he mumbled. He quickly snapped around to look at her, his eyes wide. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" she asked him, not bothering to be upset about the swear word.

"Is the doc back? I need to speak to him. Well, to everyone."

"He's in his office. I'll gather the others."

"Thanks," Jacob nodded. He turned the fire off on the stove and then left the kitchen, leaving Esme to wonder what he had to tell the entire family so suddenly.

x x x

Edward had been playing the piano when his mother interrupted by knocking on the door. He had managed to evade everyone for almost twenty-four hours; though every fiber of his being was telling him to be closer to Jacob. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He could feel himself going insane.

"Edward?" Esme called through the door.

He sighed as he stood and lowered the cover over the keys. "Yes," he asked as he calmly opened the door, making sure that his grip was loose. He didn't want to explain a shattered handle.

"Jacob needs to speak to everyone."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure. But it seems important. Will you please tell Alice and Jasper? Bella should be with them."

"Of course."

"Thank you." His mother gave him a radiant smile and touched his arm before leaving him to find Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward quickly made his way to Alice and Jasper's room. Bella was indeed there with them. Alice and Bella were discussing the fashion designs being modeled on the television; it was one of those competition fashion shows. He told them Jacob needed to speak to all of them, and Bella stumbled and nearly tripped in her haste to get to the door. Edward caught her, of course, and made sure she was sure-footed before releasing her. She thanked him and took his hand as they made their way down the stairs to the living room. The rest of the family was already there, but they'd left room for the last two couples. Bella and Edward sat beside one another on the loveseat.

Jacob stood near the front entrance, his hands clasped behind his back. Once everyone was seated, the boy ran a hand through his shortened hair (which Edward suddenly wanted to do), and cleared his throat.

"To be honest, I didn't want to have to say anything, because it's pack business," Jacob began. Edward heard the rest of his family, especially Rosalie, pay more attention to what Jacob had to say. "I'm banished from La Push."

"What? How?" Bella shouted indignantly and rose from the couch. She started to head towards Jacob, but he raised his hand, stopping her.

"It's not just me. When one of the others made me their alpha, Sam lost it. He forbade either of us stepping foot onto La Push until I order them, or they rejoined Sam on their own. Since I have no intention of ordering them to do something they don't want to do, and they're adamant about not switching back, they're stuck out in the woods until Sam sees reason."

It was not lost on Edward that Jacob avoided using a name and specific, gender pronouns. And there could only be one member of the pack who would jump at the opportunity to leave Sam so readily. Edward prayed that he was wrong.

"Why are telling us this, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"They can't stay out there forever. I wanted to ask if they could stay here until further notice."

"Hell no!" Rosalie exclaimed. "One of them is bad enough. We are not a pound!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle reprimanded.

The blonde huffed and leant back against Emmett who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How long have they been out there?" Esme questioned. She was worried as it had been raining for almost seventeen hours.

"Since I came back three days ago." Jacob didn't sound too worried about them. If anything, he sounded almost amused.

"And why did you just now think to bring this to our attention?" Carlisle asked.

Right as Jacob opened his mouth to answer a knock sounded at the door. Edward was actually startled. He hadn't heard their approach. And even though he knew someone was there, he still couldn't hear their thoughts. When he looked towards Jasper, Edward saw he was just as confused and startled as Edward was. Jasper couldn't feel them.

"I know you're in there, Jacob Black. Open this damned door!"

"Leah?" Bella whispered, unbelievably.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**There were lots of details and foreshadowing going on in this chapter. May I direct your attention to the Vampire Mating Bond? Can y'all see where this is going? No? Don't worry. I'll get you there. Or how about to Jacob's enhanced abilities? Or how Edward and Jasper weren't able to sense Leah? Hmmm.**

**Don't take everything someone says at face value. Just because they say it doesn't mean that it's true. **

**Like when Kurt (from Glee) tells Mercedes that his dad took his car away because he found out about Kurt's tiara collection. Burt just saw his son's window smashed in with a rock. He feminine, gay son's car window. I'd be highly surprised if Burt didn't take the car away because he was afraid that the next rock would happen while his son was in the car. Kurt just didn't want to tell Mercedes the real reason; seeing as how Mercedes was the one who broke his window.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Relief**

Before Leah could bang on the bloodsuckers' door again it swung open revealing Jacob. She glared at him as he gave her a once over, taking in her dirty, disheveled and soaked appearance. Leah almost felt ashamed of how she looked, but she kept her arms against her side, refusing to cover herself. She refused to show any weakness in front the bloodsuckers that were placed around the living room watching her in the doorway.

Jacob sighed and stepped aside giving Leah room to enter the house. The stench was even more overwhelming once she no longer had the wind to sweep the smell away from her. Leah had to wonder how Jacob had been able to stand being in the confined space for so long. She could already feel herself growing nauseous and the beginning of a headache taking hold.

"Here."

Leah looked away from Jacob to Edward who was standing before her holding a towel. She'd never spoken to the bloodsucker personally, but she knew enough about him from Jacob and Seth's memories and interactions. And even though she knew that most of Jacob's were biased she couldn't help but distrust the perfect front Edward presented to the world but shed when talking to Jacob.

"Just take the towel, Leah. You're dripping all over the floor," Jacob told her. He took the cloth from Edward, who quickly retreated once the towel was no longer in his hand, and tossed it over Leah's shoulder.

She glared at him again, but grudgingly began to dry herself. Even though the towel had been washed recently she could still smell the leeches' stench all over it.

Once she finished she held the towel awkwardly in both her hands, not knowing what to do with it. Normally, she would have just thrown it on the floor, but she couldn't risk being thrown out. She was tired of being wet, and sick of being alone. But most importantly she couldn't take Jacob, her alpha, being among the bloodsuckers without backup any longer.

"I'll take that, dear," the mother leech said as she slowly approached Leah with a warm smile on her face. Leah held the towel out for her to take, and tried not to phase as she drew closer. Edward's approach had been quick, but now that Leah had time to take in the fact that a bloodsucker was actually getting closer to her, Leah was finding it difficult to contain her instinct to phase and rip it a part.

Jacob casually stepped forward and stood between the two of them. He took the towel from Leah and handed it to bloodsucker. "Thank you, Esme," he said softly with a small smile of his own.

It was unnerving to watch him be polite when less than four months ago Jacob had barely been able to tolerate them while they worked together to defeat the newborns. So much had changed.

Like the way Leah knew that she could trust Jacob's judgment on the situation. She could trust him to protect her if something should go wrong. Leah had never felt that way with Sam as her alpha; mostly because Sam had been the one to hurt her, however unintentional as it might have been. But there had always been some hesitance in following his lead and trusting him to make the right decisions.

That wasn't the case with Jacob. Her trust in him was inherent and absolute. It was instinctual. Which was shocking, because before Jacob had become her alpha Leah wouldn't have thought that she could have ever trusted his judgment. Bella had always been his first concern and central focus. Sure, he thought of the packs safety, but Bella had also been in front of everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Leah," Jacob said, addressing the now standing bloodsuckers. "Leah, the Cullens." Leah opened her mouth to tell him that she knew who they were, but he turned back towards her and gave her a look that told her to watch herself. She huffed and turned her attention back to the leeches, offering them a nod in greeting.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," the doctor leech told her.

"Thank you," she ground out between clenched teeth. She took some satisfaction in noticing that not everyone in the room was as happy to have her there as the doctor and the mother seemed to be.

The blonde leech was downright glaring at Leah, as if her look alone could cause Leah to spontaneously combust. The dark, curly leech had one arm behind her shoulders, and the other arm was crossed in front of her so he could hold her wrist. He didn't look too disturbed to have another werewolf in the house; if his grin was anything to go by.

The southern leech that had the most experience fighting newborns was frowning, and he kept looking at her as if he were trying to read her. Leah remembered that he was the leech that could feel other's emotions so she tried to amplify her hatred for being there just so he could feel just how much she despised all of them. Their very existence had caused her to lose so much: Sam, her father, her womanhood.

She didn't want to think about those things, though. So she turned her attention to the only human in the room. Leah took the most pleasure in how uncomfortable her presence was making Bella. The leech-lover was fidgeting in her seat and twisting her hands. She kept looking between Edward and Jacob as if to tell the bloodsucker to do something. But the vampire just stood there with the same brooding expression on his face with his gaze locked on Jacob.

Leah almost smirked as she moved closer to Jacob, almost touching him, and watched the blood rush to Bella's face and her eyes widen. At least she had something to look forward to being stuck in a house full of filthy bloodsuckers and their leech-lover.

Jacob cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I'm going to get Leah settled."

"Is she staying in the sick room?" Bella asked, hope lining her voice.

"The basement," Jacob corrected her. Leah looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. There was no way that she was going to be shut away in someone's basement.

"But you're in the basement." Oh, well that was different. Again, Leah plastered a grin on her face and made sure to follow very closely behind Jacob, leaving barely any space between them.

"Yes."

"I don't want her in the basement." Frankly, Leah didn't give a damn what Bella wanted. The girl had had far too much control over Jacob in the past, and Leah was just sick of it.

She stopped just short of running into Jacob. He had his eyes closed and head down. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled before turning his attention to the doctor leech. "Do you have any objections to Leah staying in the basement?"

The doctor held Jacob gaze and shook his head. "There should be plenty of room for the both of you." Leah would gladly take the floor if there wasn't. It would be worth it just to keep that disbelieving, upset look on Bella's face.

"Jake," Bella protested.

"I think it's a good thing that we contain the stench to one area," the blonde leech sneered.

Leah couldn't hold back the growl that escaped her throat. Jacob placed a calming hand on her arm, though, and Leah let her anger flow away. She settled for glaring at the blonde leech; which just caused the vampire to scoff.

"Would you like me to restart the stew, Jacob dear," the mother leech asked as Jacob and Leah passed her.

"Yes, please. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

Leah followed Jacob as he wove his way through the living room to a hallway. The bloodsuckers made sure to give them room to pass. As they cleared the room, Leah could have sworn that Edward had made to follow them, but had stopped himself at the last second. _Interesting_, she thought to herself.

Leah shut the door behind her as she followed Jacob down the flight of stairs. She doubted it would prevent the bloodsuckers from eavesdropping, but the closed door gave her some semblance of privacy. Plus she hoped it would keep the dead smell to a minimum.

Jacob walked over to what Leah could only assume was a closet, if not a small bedroom, and pulled clothes from several hangers. Leah had to hold her amusement in as she noticed the pricey garments and Jacob's lack of care with them. Those clothes weren't Jacob at all.

"Just wait until Alice buys you your own wardrobe," he told her as he handed her the clothes.

"I'm not going to be here long enough," Leah firmly informed him. Jacob looked worried, but he quickly neutralized his features. He knew more than he was telling her.

"Just be polite, Leah. I know it's hard for you-"

"Why should I be nice to a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers? I don't owe them anything."

Jacob looked at her with pity in his eyes. She growled at him as she pulled up the borrowed pants. They were too big for her. Jacob went back into his closet and returned with a belt.

"I didn't mean it that way," he paused, looking away from her. "…I can hear you."

"What?" Leah demanded as she jerked the belt through the loop holes. "You can hear what?"

"I know what phasing cost you. What you've tried to hide from everyone." Jacob looked back at her with sympathy and understanding in his eyes; neither of which Leah wanted to admit she wanted. She'd spent so long pushing those thoughts and feelings away. It wasn't fair of Jacob to bring them up.

She scoffed at him and turned her back on him. "You don't know anything."

She felt Jacob come up behind her. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist and his forehead rested against the back of hers. She wanted to punch him for daring to comfort her, yet at the same time found herself leaning into the embrace. Tears filled her eyes.

"Harry's death wasn't your fault. No one blames you. You know he wasn't in the best of health to begin with."

"I scared him to death," she protested, holding the tears at bay. "I pushed him over the edge."

"No," Jacob whispered, nuzzling her. "These things happen, Leah. It's life. No one's to blame."

"If those leeches weren't here none of this would have happened!" she said with conviction.

"They didn't know, Leah. And I'm beginning to believe that if they had known just being here would have set off the phasing they wouldn't have returned." Jacob turned her around and pulled her against him.

She didn't know why she was allowing him to hold her so intimately. Before she would have protested and chewed him another asshole. But he was her alpha now; not just some tribe leader's kid who didn't want special treatment or the responsibility of taking over the tribe or pack. The guy who was so crazy in love and blinded by a leech-lover to the point of disregarding all common sense.

Leah also no longer had to worry about Sam finding out how she felt. She didn't have to hide the true reasons behind her feelings anymore. She could be honest. For the first time since her father died of a heart attack Leah allowed herself to cry for him. To morn. She didn't make any sounds as the tears streamed down her face. Jacob pulled her closer and ran soothing hands down her back and through her hair.

There was nothing sexual about their embrace. Leah didn't delude herself. She knew Jacob had imprinted on Edward and Bella. And even though his imprint didn't seem to have the same hold over him as it had over Sam, Jared, or Quil there was one thing Leah knew better than anyone: there was no way to fight an imprint.

Sam had tried. Oh, how he'd tried. But Leah hadn't been the one meant just for him. No matter how much she wished she had been, she wasn't. Sam still loved her, for she felt it every time they phased together. But it wasn't what it used to be. He also hated her for phasing and being able to hear and feel everything he thought and felt. However, he also looked at it as his punishment for hurting her.

And that was just something Leah couldn't stand to feel. She couldn't stand that she was the reason Sam hated himself. It broke her heart all over again. She wished she had never phased. She was just a burden to Sam…But not anymore. Jacob had given her an out.

"One day, when all this is over, you're going to find someone to make you happy."

"By_ imprinting_?" She highly doubted that. Sam kept telling them the reason behind imprinting was for them to have children. By that way of thinking there had to be something wrong with her. She and Sam had been perfect for one another, and yet Sam had imprinted on someone else. And she hadn't had a menstrual cycle since she'd phased.

"Sam's wrong, Leah. There's nothing wrong with you….Except your attitude most of the time," Jacob joked, causing her to smile. "We're all stuck in limbo right now. No aging. No moving forward. Your body is frozen in time. When this is over, and you start aging again, you'll see."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. Trust me. You're going to have so many kids that you'll be dying to get rid of a few."

Leah pulled away from him, wiped her face free of tears, and grabbed the button-up shirt off the bed to put on. Part of her wished Bella had walked in on them while Leah'd been half dressed and held tightly in Jacob's arms. If anything Leah could brag that she'd gotten into Jacob's pants before Bella had.

"It won't do you any good trying to make Bella jealous. Nothing's going to happen between us."

"With you and me? Or you and her?"

"Either."

"I thought imprinting was supposed to be all encompassing. What the hell did you do to screw that up?"

"A number of things. Feel free to take your pick." Jacob gave her a small smile, realizing she had meant it teasingly. But given that he could "hear" her, which Leah intended to learn more about at a later time, it didn't surprise her.

Though she was surprised by how easily she accepted the fact that Jacob _could_ hear her without them even being phased. That had never happened with Sam. There were a number of things that were happening with Jacob that had never happened with Sam. But none of them made Leah uncomfortable. So far everything felt right and as it should be. Maybe this was how things were meant to be with a true alpha.

"C'mon. I still need to finish dinner."

"I thought the mother leech was cooking?"

"Esme is helping me cook my mom's deer meat stew."

"Oh."

Jacob paused on the stairs and turned back to face her. "They're nothing like the cold ones we were told about. They're not cold hearted, rabid killers. Granted Rosalie's a bitch and the pixie's crazy and I haven't really spoken with Jasper that much, but the doc and Esme are really kind and Emmett's cool." Leah noticed Jacob left Edward out. "Just be nice okay. If they provoke you then they're all yours, but please, don't start anything in their own home."

Leah didn't want to be nice to a bunch of bloodsuckers that had "unintentionally" caused her world to be turned upside down. But this wasn't about her. It was about Jacob, and him having to live with these creatures for the rest of his extended life. No matter how much she hated to admit it they were also part of Jacob's pack by extension of his imprinting on Edward which meant they were also a part of hers.

'_Well, shit_.'

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Leah has done a bit of a 180, but she no longer has the pain of feeling Sam's feelings or the burden of trying to hide the true reasons behind her own. And having the true alpha is a huge part of it. Yes, we are continuing with the pack analogies. The followers naturally trust the alpha. And it helps that Jacob has matured a lot over a short period of time. He's not so blinded or driven by his need to get Bella to choose him. Just go with it, please. :)**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Practice**

Leah had tried her hardest to be polite and courteous to the bloodsuckers for the remainder of the evening. Luckily, they had quickly disappeared to other areas of the house shortly after Leah and Jacob had returned upstairs to finish cooking dinner. She still wasn't over resenting them for triggering her former pack's phasing. And she highly doubted she'd be able to hold her tongue if she had to tolerate them for long periods of time.

The only vampires that had stuck around were the mother vampire and Edward. Esme had insisted on helping them clean and straighten the kitchen after dinner no matter how many times Jacob had told her it wasn't necessary. Leah could tell Esme had a real fondness for Jacob and she could only approve of her. It would do Jacob some good to have a mother figure around since he'd been so young when his own had been taken from him. Being nice to Esme was easy.

Edward, not so much. In fact, Leah hadn't felt the need to be nice to him at all. The best part was that she hadn't even had to say a single word to him. All she had to do was invade Jacob's personal space by sitting close to him while they ate, follow closely behind him while they cleaned the kitchen and as they made their way to the porch, and then practically glue herself to his side while his continued carving his wood block.

Leah took great enjoyment goading both him and Bella with how close Jacob allowed her to get to him while they had to keep their distance. It didn't help, or rather it did, that Jacob's shirt kept slipping off one of her shoulders. It created a more sexual vibe to her constant touches to his arm, thigh and back.

Bella's face turned redder every time Leah'd lean into Jacob or touch him, but Bella wouldn't say anything. She'd just continue droning on and on about insignificant things. Apparently, Bella couldn't sit quietly and just enjoy someone else's company. No, she had to make a constant stream of sound that nobody was interesting in listening to.

Edward's reactions had been the best though. He'd kept shifting closer to Jacob, but would move away when he'd realize just how close he'd gotten. His posture was rigid and his hand's were fisted at his side. Leah was sure that if he clenched his jaw any tighter he would break his teeth.

She knew Jacob had to know what she was doing, being able to read her mind and all, but he didn't reprimand her or tell her to stop. If anything, Jacob would lean into her touch. She had never really dwelled on it too much before, but Jacob loved to touch and be touched. All his friends had picked up his habit of hug greetings and casual touches long before they'd phased and their more animalistic natures came to the forefront of their minds.

Now it was just second nature to them. Leah always had to restrain herself, because she knew she made the boys uncomfortable by just being ground. And she was also too pissed and had wanted to show them she wasn't happy with phasing either. Which, now that she was away from Sam and all those negative emotions were fading away, was probably why Jacob was allowing her to cling to his side, even though part of her doing so was to rile up Bella and Edward. Leah didn't know which one she considered to be the bonus.

x x x

The previous evening had gone much better than Jacob had thought it could have. He hadn't been too sure if the Cullens would allow Leah to stay in their home for an undetermined amount of time. And it wasn't like he could blame them if they hadn't. Leah had never been anything less than hostile towards them any time she had been in their presence. It meant a great deal to him that Carlisle had agreed just because he trusted Jacob's judgment.

It pretty much went downhill from there, though. While Jacob was happy that Leah was opening up, he hadn't appreciated her showing him what his imprint was doing to Edward. Clearly, Edward hadn't wanted to be near Jacob. Every time Jacob began to feel Edward drawing closer he'd move away again. It was tease on his senses.

Even though the all encompassing desire wasn't there, Jacob still wanted nothing more than to show Edward how much he cared. But he couldn't do it the way he wanted to, because Edward didn't want to accept the imprint, and Jacob had to respect that. So he would just have to show Edward that he cared by keeping his distance, and by keeping Leah away from him as much as possible.

For that reason, the next morning he found himself dragging Leah out of his bed so she could join him on his outing.

"And I want to do that again because…?" she questioned him.

"Would you rather be alone in the house with no one but the Cullens all morning?" he asked from the closet. As much as he liked the idea of having Leah aid him in destroying his wardrobe, he resigned himself to having to finish the task alone.

He'd already been cornered by the pixie when he'd gone upstairs to help Esme with breakfast. She'd asked about Leah's style, obviously caring more about Leah's opinion of her wardrobe than Jacob's of his, and had mentioned wanting to pick up a few things for Leah since she was due to start classes in a few days. Alice didn't want Leah showing up in rags or men's wear.

When Jacob had called Seth the night before to ask him to round up all Leah's school supplies and enough clothes to last her a week or so, Seth had told him that Leah had been borrowing clothes from their dad's closet and to ask her which ones she wanted. Leah had simply shrugged and said it didn't matter. At Jacob's questioning look she told him women's clothes weren't flattering on her anymore since her body had bulked up, and her dad's were the only clothes that fit her. She didn't see any point in buying new clothes when they wouldn't look right on her.

Jacob hated Sam for making Leah feel like less of a woman with all his talk of why he hadn't imprinted on her. Sure her body had changed to accommodate her new muscles and growth, but she was still a girl; still feminine. To be honest she was hot; a fine specimen of the female gender. And she should have known it from all the thoughts that had filtered through the link when one of the guys was unfortunate enough to see her naked. He didn't like that she couldn't see herself as beautiful anymore.

So before Jacob left the kitchen to wake Leah up for breakfast, he casually mentioned to Alice that she might want to take Leah with her. He figured with the pixie's knowledge of fashion she would be able to locate something that Leah would find flattering on herself.

And spending time alone with the pixie might help Leah become more comfortable around her, and set her at ease by having one friend in the house other than Jacob. Because despite Alice taking over his wardrobe and giving him hell about the whole Edward in Italy incident, Jacob had to admit that there was something about her that made her likable. Besides, some girl time would really be good for Leah as she'd only had the pack to interact with.

He just wasn't going to tell Leah about it until he had to.

Leah glared at him as she pulled on the fresh clothes he handed her. She knew that he knew that she didn't like the ultimatum. And that while she didn't want to go running through the forest as a giant wolf, she wanted less to be alone, confined in a house full of vampires. Again, Jacob hoped she'd be more relaxed after her outing with the pixie.

x x x

Breakfast had been uneventful until Bella had asked Jacob if he wanted her and Edward to accompany him on his walk that morning. When Jacob had told her no, that he was taking Leah with him, Bella's eyes had widened and filled with tears. Jacob had left before she'd been able to say anything.

Leah was still picturing the look of hurt on Bella's face when Jacob stopped near a tree and placed their folded clothes in the branches where they wouldn't be disturbed. Leah figured it was as good a place as any for them to phase; not too close to the leech house but not too far for them to walk back to either.

As she reached for her shirt, Jacob called over his shoulder, "Don't take the clothes off. Just phase with them on."

Leah snorted at him, but did as he requested. She knew he hated the clothes the pixie had bought for him. She didn't mind helping him out, though. The clothes were not flattering on him. It took her a second, still having to focus and concentrate on the shift for it to happen. It was easier in the heat of things when there were adrenaline and anger to fuel the change. After a few moments she felt the clothing tear as her body grew and twisted.

Shockingly, the pain that usually accompanied the phasing was absent. There was no liquid fire racing through her veins, no bones cracking and reshaping themselves. Everything just flowed with soothing warmth, and she was a wolf before she fully processed the lack of pain.

Leah looked at Jacob in confusion. They had phased with one another just four days ago, and the pain had been present for both her phasing and phasing back. Jacob just looked calmly back at her, already in his wolf form, and Leah was shocked that she still couldn't hear his thoughts. She couldn't feel him either.

/_I can still hear you, Leah_,/ Jacob's voice washed over her.

Leah released the breath she'd been holding. She'd been so worried that she wouldn't be able to hear him at all. That something irreversible had happened when his link had been ripped from them nearly a month ago. Jacob came up to her and rubbed against her side, offering her comfort. She pushed back against him, accepting it.

/_Why is this happening?/_ she asked him. _/This didn't happen with Sam./_

_/I don't know. C'mon./_

Jacob started walking, and Leah followed after him not wanting to let him out of her sight. They continued on in silence for several minutes. From Jacob's tensed movement, Leah could tell he was concentrating on something and she didn't want to disrupt his focus.

While Leah realized she could still keep track of Jacob by his scent and movements, it wasn't as comforting as her being able to just sense his presence, to hear his steady thought process, to feel that his body was fully functional and healthy and nearby.

When she had been a part of Sam's pack, this silence had been exactly what they'd all wanted. Of course, they had wanted to be able to communicate with one another in more than barks, growls and howls, but they hadn't wanted any one hearing all their thoughts, seeing every memory they had, knowing their every secret. There just hadn't been any privacy.

Now she would give anything to be able to feel Jacob all around her, to know what he was thinking, to find out how he truly felt about having her with him, how he felt about Edward and Bella, and the situation at home. She didn't care if it was positive or not, she just wanted to feel something other than this aching loneliness.

Leah nearly stumbled over her own feet as a wave of emotions that weren't her own rushed across the link she shared with Jacob.

/Careful what you wish for,/ came a wry reply.

/Was that you? What are you doing? How did you do that?/

/I figured since Edward can't hear me any longer there has to be some type of barrier up around my mind. I think that's what's blocking you. I'm not too sure. But there's something here entwined with your vine./

/Are you going to take it down?/ She didn't like the thought of Edward being able to get into their heads. If Jacob was free from that, she didn't want him exposing himself to Edward's ability. The bloodsucker didn't deserve to know what Jacob was thinking, about anything.

/I don't want to take down the barrier either,/ Jacob said, agreeing with her about not wanting Edward to hear him anymore. /But I think I might be able to manipulate the part in your vine./

Again, Leah felt a rush of emotions from the link. /Are you wanting it like it was before?/

/Do you? I'm still working on blocking you out, in case your worried that I'm ease dropping on you./

Leah wasn't necessarily worried about Jacob digging through her mind. She knew he respected her privacy. And he was the alpha. It was his job to know how she was feeling, to know if she was alright. He wouldn't betray her trust. Now the question was did she really want to see and hear everything that was going on in his head?

/No. I just want to be able to sense you. I don't want to be in your head./

/Okay, but this might take awhile./

/I've got nowhere to be. You?/

/Nope. Should have packed a lunch though. You up for getting something on the go?/

/Urgh. Don't be disgusting./

/Have you even tried it?/

/No. And I don't want to./

/We'll see. We'll see./

x x x

It was dark by the time they made it back to the Cullens's house. Both he and Leah were mentally exhausted, but pleased. After several hours, Jacob had finally figured out how to open the link between them just enough to allow Leah to feel his presence and state of mind. Once he'd learned how wide the opening had to be, he'd practiced on maintaining the open link to the point that he no longer had to concentrate on it. Leah had aided him by trying to distract him with chasing each other, hunting, running relays, and just anything else she could think of to break his concentration.

Of course, Leah had also been bombarded throughout the day with several of Jacob's thoughts and emotions: his mixed feelings of her joining him (he was equally happy to have her and worried about her once he'd have to leave); his wariness of Sam's behavior and what it meant for the pack; his hesitation to step in and usurp Sam's leadership; his growing fondness for each of the Cullens; his guilt for leaving his father alone again; his loneliness of not having Quil, Embry or Seth around; and the love he had to deny having for both Edward and Bella.

Unlike being in Sam's pack when they'd refuse to talk about certain things, Jacob found he wanted to talk to Leah, and, surprisingly, she had wanted to talk to him just as much. She was worried about him. She was angry for him. She wanted to help him fix things. Even though she still wanted him to do something about Sam as soon as possible, she was willing to let him go at his own pace, because she understood why he was holding back.

When they entered the house Bella and Edward were waiting for them in the living room. Jacob could have sworn that he'd sensed Edward off and on throughout the day. But every time Jacob turned his head to look, Edward was nowhere to be found. It was both unnerving and endearing. Either way, though, Jacob still felt guilty. Edward shouldn't have felt the need to check up on him. He shouldn't have cared where Jacob was, and one of the others could have gone looking for him and Leah had they needed them back at the house.

Bella approached them, looking extremely upset and suspicious. "What were you doing that took all day?"

Jacob was about to tell Bella that it was none of her concern when Leah pressed herself against his back and draped one arm over his shoulder and locked it with the other one across his chest, "Having wild, vigorous sex. It took hours."

Bella started sputtering. Edward merely frowned. Jacob watched him closely, but Edward didn't give anything away.

Jacob unlocked Leah arms and stepped away from her. He didn't know how to handle Leah's amusement with Bella's pain. He just knew that even though he didn't want to be used by Bella or made to make her feel better, he also didn't want to be the one to cause her pain. Despite every thing, he still loved her. It just sucked that Bella thought the imprint was the only reason she had to love him back.

"We were dealing with pack business," he informed her.

"Like what?" Bella asked, slightly demanding.

"Making puppies."

"_Leah_," Jacob said sternly. She huffed and crossed her arms, but kept the smirk on her face. She was proud of herself. "Look, things are different with me being an alpha. We had some kinks to work out." _Kink_ had not been the right word to use if the vulgar thoughts from Leah's mind were any indication. Jacob wondered what Edward thought of them and had to quickly leave the room to prevent Edward from seeing his blush.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were all congregated in the kitchen; all of them making something for dinner. Jacob knew they'd heard the conversation from the living room, but thankfully they weren't able to access Leah's mind or he would have been even more embarrassed.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Rosalie sneered.

Jacob chose to ignore her. "Would you like me to do anything?'

"No, dear. We're just reheating the lunch we'd made," Esme told him.

Right. Lunch. He had talked Leah into chasing down a deer. He'd completely forgotten that Esme was in the habit of making him something. He should have remembered. "I'm sorry for missing it."

"Nonsense. It sounded like you had important matters to go over with Miss Clearwater."

"More like just _going over_ Miss Clearwater."

"Rose," Esme reprimanded her.

"What? He was out all day playing with his little bitch while we've spent most of our day in this kitchen fixing him his dinner!"

"Hey, Rosalie, have you heard this one: Do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?...A golden retriever."

Rosalie slammed the stirring spoon down on the stove and turned to face him. "Yes, mongrel, I've heard that one, too." She grabbed the large silver bowl and quickly bent it into the shape of a dog's food dish. The noise drew the rest of the family into the kitchen. Rosalie paid them no heed, and once she was finished she threw the newly formed dish at Jacob's chest. "You can make your own bowl." She stormed passed him, her hair whipping behind her.

"Well, I found it fitting,"

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**I loved the dog bowl scene in the book, and I just had to add it here…or part of it anyway. Jacob throwing it at her head once he was finished was my favorite part of the whole series. SM had her moments.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Brotherly Bonding**

"Jacob!" the pixie chimed, making Jacob look towards her only to be hit in the face with the clothes he and Leah has shredded phasing that morning for their outing. The impact hadn't hurt, but the shock of her actually throwing something at him sent Jacob rocking backwards on his hind legs.

Leah was by his side in less than a second, leant forward and growling.

"Oh, don't give me that," Alice frowned at the smaller wolf, and waved her hand at Leah in dismissal.

Leah released another growl and stepped forward. She didn't take being dismissed lightly.

_/It's alright,/_ Jacob told her, and made sure to send his amusement at the situation across the link. He knew Alice was bound to discover what he was doing once she realized none of his clothes were being washed and that he was constantly changing outfits.

Leah straightened and stepped back so she was even with his flank (as if she were his Second), but didn't take her eyes off the other three leeches that had been waiting with the pixie for their return to the tree holding their change of clothing.

Turning his attention back to Alice, Jacob recognized the anger in her eyes. "Is this what you've been doing, ruining all these clothes? These are designer labels! Do you have any idea how expensive these are? How long it took me to find a suitable look for you?" She was pointing and gesturing wildly with her hands. She was clearly very flustered.

Since Jacob was still a giant wolf he just snorted and flicked his tail at her. She wasn't amused, but Emmett was. The blonde glared at her husband and whacked him across the arm. It only made him laugh harder. Jacob could see Jasper was trying to contain his own amusement, and that he was also holding Jacob's folded clothes. Just to make sure, Jacob glanced up into the branches of the tree to see that his clothes were, in fact, missing. He looked back at the pixie and cocked his head.

"That's right. Since you can't wear these without destroying them you can just go naked," she said and laughed menacingly.

Leah bark-snorted behind him, and Jacob tried to block the image she projected of him walking around the Cullen house naked. One, Jacob knew his body, and he was certain that Leah was exaggerating specific parts of his anatomy. Two, he didn't need to think about Edward and Bella staring at him in awe as he walked by them. And three, having Esme see him naked was just disturbing. She was a mother figure!

But that was Jacob's answer to getting his clothing back, as much as he hated them. He unphased right in full view of all four Cullens, making sure to present a confident air even though he was dying to hide behind a tree or cover himself up with his hands. He tried not to give a reaction to the blonde or Emmett appraising him.

"It's not that I mind, but I doubt Esme's going to appreciate me walking around the house without any clothes on," he said seriously and started walking towards the house. As he walked by them, the pixie grabbed the folded clothes from Jasper's hands and shoved them into Jacob's chest.

"Put your clothes on," she huffed in defeat.

Jacob smiled at having won and did as she told him. "So what's up?" he asked them as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"We're here to kidnap Leah," the pixie smiled.

"What for?" Leah demanded as she joined them. She'd hidden herself to unphase and get dressed in another suit of Jacob's. She'd always tried to avoid unphasing around the pack, so a group of leeches seeing her naked was just out of the question. Both Alice and Rosalie grimaced at the cloth that just draped over Leah's body.

At seeing Leah's frown the pixie smiled and said, "Shopping."

"With you? I don't think so."

"Why not? I have great fashion sense."

"Really? So you actually think this looks good on Jake?" Leah pinched the shirt she was wearing and held it out a ways from her body.

"It makes him look studious," the pixie argued.

"It makes him look like a dweeb," Leah retorted.

Alice looked vaguely wounded, but quickly recovered. "So help me pick something else out for him. And while we're doing that we can get you some suitable clothing for school. How does that sound?" The pixie was laying the charm on very thick.

She wasn't very effective though. "I don't need your handouts," Leah informed her and started walking away.

Alice whizzed in front of Leah, making her stop in her tracks before she stepped on the pixie. "Look, you can either come with and pick out your own things, or you can wear what I pick out for you. Either way you are getting a new wardrobe." Alice pointed a finger at Leah as if to drive home her point.

"I'll just rip them up like we're doing with these monstrosities."

Alice glared at Jacob, but he just shrugged. He did not feel the least bit guilty.

"Look," Rosalie said as she stomped over to Alice's side, "Since the mongrel's mated to Edward that makes him family. And you're part of his pack, right? So that makes you family as well. Families do things for one another. There are no handouts here. So just get your ass in the car so we can go. I don't have all day for this shit."

Jacob tilted his head at Rosalie in confusion. She'd done nothing but give him grief since he'd woken up a couple weeks ago. But apparently she thought of him as family. That or she just really wanted to get the shopping exertion over with and was just saying whatever she could to get Leah to go along with it.

He glanced at Leah when he felt her hesitance. She wanted to go shopping and have a day out with the girls since she'd had no other company besides the pack for so long, but the girls in question were bloodsuckers. And Leah still hadn't forgiven them for just existing yet. But when Rosalie had mentioned them being family Leah was reminded of her own revelation of that very fact the night she'd arrived on the Cullen's doorstep.

"You should go," he assured her. Leah turned to him with a vulnerable look in her eye before she quickly covered it up and squared her shoulders.

"Fine, but the windows are going rolled down," she said sharply as she stomped her way towards the house.

"As if I would let you stink up my car," Rosalie informed Leah as she stormed after her.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Alice sighed. She kissed Jasper's cheek, then followed the two at a more sedated pace.

"You're not going with her?" Jacob asked Jasper. He'd never really seen him away from Alice for very long. And from what Jacob already knew of Alice, the shopping trip was going to take the majority of the day.

"No," Jasper answered quietly.

"We have a bet going, actually," Emmett said as he stepped close to Jacob and slug his arm over his shoulders. "Feel up to another match?"

"Sure sure," Jacob nodded. He was all for another mock fight like the one they'd had a couple days ago. There was something very satisfying about working oneself to complete exhaustion. "Wait. It's not going to be against the both of you, is it?" he asked, looking between the two of them. Emmett had promised to teach Jacob, but starting out with two-on-one was a bit much.

Emmett laughed and started leading them towards the clearing he and Jacob had used the last time. "That would be fun! But no."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked Jasper.

"To make sure Emmett doesn't cheat on our bet," Jasper answered as he walked alongside Jacob.

"What's the bet?" Jacob had to duck under several branches as they made their way through the underbrush. He hated being so tall at times like this.

"How long you last!" Emmett called back over his shoulder. Jacob arched an eyebrow at him. He clearly remembered being able to keep up with Emmett for over an hour last time. Emmett had started off barely hitting him, but after Jacob had dislocated his shoulder Emmett had stopped holding back, which was what Jacob had wanted.

His body felt different. Stronger. Able to take more than when Jacob had been the a part of Sam's pack. He hadn't really thought about it much until Emmett had started hitting him, and then Jacob had wanted to know just how much he'd changed since becoming an alpha.

"Really? Because I could have sworn it was seeing how often he knocked you on your ass."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh about how deadpanned Jasper sounded. Emmett mock-glared at them over his shoulder.

"Alright, but what's the real reason?" Jacob asked once he was finished. He sensed there was more to Jasper's presence.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked as he stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"We're not sparring just so the two of you can have something to bet on."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can smell it," Jacob answered. "You're trying to hide something."

"I thought our odor was too overwhelming?" Jasper asked. Jacob couldn't tell if he was trying to tease him or if Jasper was being serious.

"It takes some getting used to, but your bodies react just like everybody else's."

"And you can smell a lie?" Emmett sounded doubtful.

"I can smell a lot of things."

"Even while you're human?"

Jacob nodded.

Emmett whistled. "Damn."

"Surely you can smell just as well."

"Most don't bother identifying smells and their corresponding emotions," Jasper informed him and continued walking.

"Yeah, it's mostly 'Oh look, food! Right over there!' They don't really care what their prey is feeling. Well, other than fear," Emmett added.

"But you've taken the time, it seems." Jasper looked at him with respect.

"I'm still learning. I still get confused and get in trouble because I interpret smells wrong. But I've smelled enough to know when someone's trying to hide something."

"I wasn't always so great at reading others' emotions, myself. It took a long while for me to understand, and even longer for me to realize that I was able to affect others emotionally. It'll come to you."

Jacob nodded at the reassurance and then smiled. "And now you're trying to distract me."

Emmett snorted.

"Honestly?" Jasper asked. Jacob nodded. "Emmett spoke with Carlisle regarding your stamina and durability during y'all's spar. Carlisle's interested in your developing abilities. He asked that I observe any future spars you may have and report my findings."

"So you're going to spy on me?"

"Essentially. Betting on the match just makes it more interesting."

"And we bet on everything," Emmett inserted.

"Are you angry?" Jasper inquired. Jacob had to remind himself that Jasper hadn't been able to feel any of Jacob's emotions since he'd returned to Forks. And then he had to ask himself if he was upset with the doc for sending someone out to gather information on him instead of just asking Jacob about what was going on with him.

"No. The doc means well. But seriously, he could have just asked or came himself. Hell, I probably need to talk with him anyway. Everything's so different than it was with Sam."

"Meaning?" Emmett pushed.

"Well, the physical stuff, for one thing. None of us were this durable before. Fighting the newborns had hurt, but when I'd sparred with you it wasn't any worse than roughhousing." Jacob paused, not sure that he should reveal anything about the link being blocked between him and Leah.

But there was a vibe that Jacob got off the two walking alongside him. As much as he didn't want to, he felt he could trust them. They weren't Quil and Embry, but maybe they could be something more than leeches to him. He'd already warmed up to Emmett, and Jasper just exuded trustworthiness. He decided to go for it.

"The link between Leah and I is also different."

"How so?" Jasper asked as they arrived at the clearing. All three stopped and the two leeches...vampires turned their attention and focus towards Jacob.

"I could feel her the second she joined me. I can hear and feel her while I'm like this," he explained and gestured to his body.

"And Sam wasn't able to do this?"

"He never mentioned it. And we never heard anything about it while we were phased together."

"So you can feel her right now?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded.

"What are the girls doing?" Emmett asked with a perverted smile on his face. Even though Jasper and Jacob frowned at him, Jacob took the question seriously. He was also curious to know how Leah was feeling being alone with two...vampires. Both of whom Jacob was convinced weren't entirely sane.

Even though Jacob had been consciously blocking Leah out of his head for most of the day it only took him thinking of her to know what was happening. "They're still driving. With Alice trying to deafen them with her singing."

Emmett laughed while Jasper smiled fondly. "Alice can't carry a tune, I am afraid."

x x x

Jasper watched the smile fade from Jacob's face. Jasper may not have been able to use his empathy on Jacob, but his emotions were visible for everyone to see if they knew how. Jasper was grateful for all the time he'd spent watching people and learning their body language and gestures. He'd never believed he would be in the situation to use his knowledge, but he was glad he'd taken the time to learn.

Jacob was clearly troubled. Maybe he felt he was revealing too much. Jacob had not known them personally for very long. It was only natural for him to feel uncomfortable speaking to them about something that was clearly very intimate and personal among the shifters.

"You don't have to speak with us about this if you'd rather just speak with Carlisle," Jasper told the shifter softly.

Jacob looked startled, but quickly covered his surprise and shook his head. "It's not that. I mean, if it were just me, it would be one thing. But Leah's not going to like me even talking to the doc."

"So there's more?"

Jacob took his time thinking of how to respond. "In Sam's pack, when we phased, we were instantly able to hear one another. There weren't any secrets. All our memories, thoughts, _everything_ was out in the open for the others to see."

Emmett whistled and mumbled another "damn."

"But when Leah joined me and we phased she couldn't even sense me. If I hadn't been able to talk to her she wouldn't have known I was there. There's something in my mind, a shield or a barrier, that's blocking her. That's blocking you," he gestured to Jasper, "and E-…and Edward. We spent the day trying to unravel whatever it was from Leah's link just enough for her to sense me."

"Is that _all_ you two were doing?"

Jacob glared at Emmett, apparently knowing that they'd heard Leah's response yesterday to Bella's demand.

Jasper decided since Jacob was being so open and honest with them, he would be honest with Jacob. "I'm unable to feel Leah, as well."

Again, Jacob looked shocked for just a second before he frowned. "Even while she's unphased?"

"Yes. I didn't sense her approach the night she arrived."

"And yesterday? When I was adjusting the link, did you feel anything or were we too far away."

"I'm unsure of the distance, but I felt nothing from either of you."

"Maybe 'cause I was just messing with the part attached to her?" Jacob guessed.

"That's plausible."

"Do you…" Jacob paused. "Do you know if Edward can…?" he trailed off.

"Just like with you, Edward's unable to hear her thoughts."

Jacob sighed. "Well, Leah will be disappointed to hear that."

"How come?" Emmett asked.

Jacob actually blushed. "Let's just say her thoughts haven't been appropriate."

Emmett snorted and clapped Jacob on the back. Jacob barely moved from the force. "C'mon, boys. Let's get this party started."

Jasper stayed at the edge of the clearing and watched the other two as they began circling one another. Emmett eventually lost his patience, always ready for a fight, and made the first attack. Jacob had been ready for him and merely grabbed the fist aimed at his face. Emmett tried to hit Jacob with his other fist, but Jacob ducked, twisted, and used his hold on Emmett's arm to flip the smaller man over his back and onto the ground. Before Jacob could move away, Emmett swiped his legs out from underneath him. Jacob rolled with the motion and was back on his feet in time to block another punch from Emmett.

Jasper had been present for Emmett's conversation with Carlisle. However, his brother's description of Jacob that day had not prepared Jasper for actually seeing Jacob in action. He'd seen Jacob fight as a wolf during the newborn battle, and it had been astounding to see an animal so large move so effortlessly, so gracefully. There had been so much power behind every motion the giant wolf had made. And yet it all paled in comparison to what Jasper witnessed in the clearing. Jacob was fast on his feet and quick to recover from any hit that Emmett landed. And, like Emmett, Jacob was not pulling his punches either. He gave just as good as he got.

There was indeed something very different with Jacob's body. Jasper knew from what Carlisle had told him that while shifters may have had accelerated healing, they could still be injured. And that they were more vulnerable to injury while in their human state. However, Jacob wasn't showing any signs of being hurt even after sparring with Emmett for almost an hour.

x x x

Emmett was fascinated with Jacob's body. After a match like the one they'd had it was only natural for a body to show the damage that had been inflicted upon it. However, there wasn't a single cut, scratch, bruise, or protruding bone anywhere to be seen. But there had been, several in fact. Except the protruding bone part.

Since Emmett had been up close and personal with Jacob he'd been able to witness all the wounds he'd inflicted as they healed over in rapid timing. None of the cuts had lasted long enough to bleed, and any bruises that formed disappeared in less than ten seconds. And no matter how hard Emmett punched Jacob in the chest, his ribs held true; Jacob barely grunted from the force of the impacts. If he had managed to bruise, crack, or break a bone Emmett hadn't heard it, and Jacob hadn't given a response.

Jacob's body was truly amazing.

He could still feel the warmth along his skin from where Jacob's hits had landed. And Emmett would never admit it out loud, but he may have put Jacob in a headlock or two just so he could have full body contact. The warmth was addicting. He was very tempted to offer Jacob a place in his and Rosalie's bed if Edward didn't get his act together soon.

The match had been much too short for Emmett's liking, but Jacob had merely held up his hands when Emmett had charged him and said that it was enough for the day. Jacob had looked confused and a little wary.

Jasper was by their sides in seconds. He shot Emmett a disapproving glance before focusing on Jacob and commenting on his technique—that in Emmett's opinion, was still lacking and sloppy, but worked in Jacob's favor, because Emmett could never predict what he was going to do next.

"Why'd you stop?" Emmett interrupted them, and shifted his hips trying to readjust himself without using his hands. Zippers were not enjoyable. They could discuss the spar later. Jacob barely looked winded. Surely he could handle a little while longer. Emmett's body was still humming. All he needed were a few more full body contacts and he would be able to-

"Someone was getting a little too excited," Jacob said, effectively shutting off Emmett's train of thought.

Again, Jasper shot Emmett a disapproving glare. "I believe it's time to cool off."

"Huh?" Emmett said, trying to sound dumbfounded.

Jacob answered by tapping his nose.

Emmett dropped his act and smirked. "Can you blame me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and shifted his hips again. He didn't bother to contain his laughter at the blush that immediately flushed Jacob's face and neck.

"I'm not sparring with you anymore," Jacob grumbled.

"Aw! You mean no more foreplay?"

Jacob sputtered which caused Emmett to laugh even more. He huffed and started back for the house. Jasper gave Emmett a meaningful glare and tipped his head towards some trees in the far distance. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to teach you anything?" Emmett joked as he followed behind Jacob.

"I'd rather not learn how to hold someone in a headlock and grind against them, thanks."

"You know you liked it," he teased.

"Emmett," Jasper said sternly. Emmett looked at his brother over his shoulder and offered him a shrug. It wasn't his fault Edward was being a dumbass.

"So who won?"

Emmett turned back to Jacob who was clearly trying to change the subject. "Won what?"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "The _bet_," he stressed.

"It would have been Jasper if you hadn't stopped me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Whaddja win?"

"_You_!" Emmett leered and lunged for him. He caught Jacob off guard from behind and locked his arms around Jacob's chest, bringing himself flush against his backside, and hoisted him into the air. He tried not to moan as he bounced Jacob to keep him from getting any purchase to break the hold. _Gawd, this warmth_, he thought.

Jacob growled at him which only succeeded in turning him on more.

x x x

"Should we start to worry?" Emmett asked from his position on the other side of Jacob's bike.

After Jacob had managed to break Emmett's hold and shove him into a tree hard enough to crack it, the three of them had returned to the Cullen house. Esme provided Jacob with an early lunch which he'd thanked her for and ate in silence since Bella was also eating with him at the counter. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away Jacob retired to the garage and began working on reassembling his bike.

Emmett and Jasper trickled in behind him. Emmett took up assisting Jacob while Jasper was content to watch them work. Despite Emmett clearly, and annoyingly, getting a boner (which Jacob did not want to know the cause of) during their sparring match Jacob wasn't uncomfortable in his presence. He knew Emmett wasn't going to force anything. He seemed to just really enjoy teasing Jacob about it.

The girls had been gone for nearly seven hours. And while Jacob hadn't thought he'd needed to worry, he was beginning to wonder if Leah or Rosalie had finally snapped; or maybe the pixie. He'd been blocking Leah all day, something he was getting very good at doing in only two days; he hardly needed to concentrate on doing it anymore.

Jacob gently opened his link with Leah so he wouldn't be bombarded with her thoughts and emotions, and was surprised to find her enjoying herself. She was in the backseat of the car, coming home, and all three were laughing. Laughing at some story Leah had told them about him. Part of him wanted to kill her for sharing stories about him, but another part of him was just happy that she'd let herself open up. He'd known that Alice would have been helpful in getting Leah out of her shell, but he was really surprised that it was actually Rosalie who'd made the first breakthrough.

Apparently, there had been several mothers with baby strollers walking around the mall. Rosalie had picked up on Leah's discomfort and made some snide remark to which Leah had snapped at. Instead of the exchange creating a rift and starting a fight between them, they had both startled and then started talking about wanting children and not being able to have any.

Jacob quickly closed the link, because while he was sure Leah wouldn't mind him checking up on her, Rosalie's business was her own and Jacob didn't feel right listening in on it. The small bit he learned just contradicted with the blonde that he knew.

He told Emmett and Jasper that the girls were on their way home and apparently getting along. Neither of them seemed all that shocked which confused Jacob even more. The pixie he could understand as she seemed to be able to get along with anyone (not counting their first meeting at Bella's house), but just the thought of Rosalie getting along with anyone threw him. She was always so hostile towards him.

When he vocalized his thoughts Emmett just laughed at him again.

"That's just who Rose is," Emmett said, and passed Jacob another part. "Tough as nails on the outside, but soft and vulnerable on the inside. She has her reasons though. And it's her story to tell, but let me just say that it says a lot about someone who can carry a dying man a hundred miles to her father just because she sees something in him that she wants to preserve."

Jacob tilted his head to the side, silently inquiring Emmett to elaborate. He didn't hesitate. He told Jacob about him being in the woods and getting mauled by a bear. While he was waiting for death to take him, he was saved by a sparkling angel. She'd been the most beautiful creature Emmett had ever seen. She swept him up in her arms as if he'd weighed nothing and ran with him until she reached Carlisle and begged him to turn Emmett.

"She wouldn't do it herself. Rose values human life too much. But she felt our bond and wanted me to live."

"She never…tasted you?" Jacob asked feeling morbid, but his curiosity wouldn't let him not ask it. His tribe had always talked about how the Cold Ones would turn frenzy at the scent of blood. The Cullens were proving most of the old stories and assumptions wrong.

"Rose has never tasted human blood, like Carlisle. Next to him, she has the best control out of anyone I've ever met."

Jacob had seen Jasper flinch at the mention of control, but decided to ask Emmett, "But you have, tasted blood, I mean?"

"Yeah. When vampires are first turned they go through a year of wanting nothing but blood." Jacob remembered Bella telling him about it when they were training for the fight with the newborns. "Rose tried to keep me occupied, but she couldn't control me all the time. I'd sneak off and she'd find me later. I can't say that I really like sucking animals, but I killed a girl once, after the bloodlust wore off and I was clearheaded. People might taste better, but I don't want to be killer." Emmett cast Jasper a look of sympathy.

When Jasper opened his mouth to speak Jacob quickly cut him off, wanting to offer Jasper the same courtesy he'd offered Jacob early. "You don't have to share if you'd rather not."

Jasper gave him a small nod, but continued anyway. Most of the information about training newborns Jacob had already known. What he hadn't known was that Jasper had been used by a woman he'd loved and thought had loved him in return. Jacob could relate even though Bella had never had him kill anyone. Jacob had never really thought too long or hard on the fact that Jasper could feel his victims as they died. Jacob hadn't even wanted to imagine what Jasper must have gone through.

"The fact that I spent over a hundred years feeding on humans and prefer their blood makes my self-control very lacking. We had to move last year because I tried to attack Bella at her birthday party when she cut herself."

The two of them were watching Jacob for any reaction to the news that Bella had been in danger. A small part of Jacob wanted to rise up on her behalf and yell about how he knew vampires were dangerous. But mostly he just felt for Jasper. He was clearly trying very hard to control his bloodlust, and in doing so Jasper was hurting himself. His tone spoke of how much confidence he had in himself, and it wasn't much.

Maybe it was the softy in him, but Jacob couldn't help but like the two vampires before him. Like he couldn't help but like the doc and Esme and the pixie. There was more to these people, yes people, than them being Cold Ones. Not all of their humanity was gone. And Jacob couldn't help the surge of protectiveness he felt for them.

**xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Taking Action**

Jasper ditched them to go meet the girls when they arrived back at the house, causing Emmett to tease him about being whipped. Of course, when Rosalie entered the garage not too much later, Emmett quickly went to her side and gave her an open-mouthed smooch on her cheek. She'd grimaced at the drool left behind from the kiss and smacked the arm across her chest.

Jacob watched with a smirk on his face as Emmett was scolded. But then he blushed and had to look away as Emmett decided to turn the playful greeting into a full on make-out-and-grope session. Rosalie hadn't seemed to mind, giving just as good as she got. Neither were deterred that they had an unwilling witness.

After a few heated kisses, and some heavy moaning, the two broke apart. Jacob waited a few seconds (to make sure they weren't just taking a breather) before he looked back in their direction. Rosalie had moved towards the door, and Emmett was back in his spot on the other side of the bike from Jacob.

"Your things are downstairs," she informed him. Jacob nodded his thanks as she left, and then went back to putting his bike together, trying to ignore the scent of arousal rolling off Emmett.

Leah came in, not too long after Rosalie left, complaining about Jacob's laziness while she'd had to carry all his new clothing down to their room in the basement. He held up a hand as his excuse, and offered her a small smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

"You could have cleaned up," she told him, and shoved his shoulder. She stayed by his side running her fingers through his shortened hair, and watched him put the cleaned parts back together.

Her touch felt nice and comforting, but it wasn't the touch Jacob longed for.

Surprisingly enough, Leah left him to join Rosalie in the basement. The blonde had offered to help Leah sort and organize all the clothing Alice had insisted they buy. While Jacob was happy for Leah with making a friend, he was wary that it was the blonde Leah had bonded with. Even after learning what he had from Emmett and his own discoveries while checking-up on girls while they'd been gone, he still didn't know how to take Rosalie.

Jacob didn't see Leah again until it was time to make dinner. It was just the two of them at the house. Bella had agreed to meet Charlie for supper and a little father-daughter-bonding time. Jacob had tried not to think of his own dad or how much he missed him. The few phone calls Jacob'd had with Billy had been short and sweet, because neither of them had had much to say. Jacob hadn't wanted to worry his dad and risk Billy's health if he could prevent it.

The Cullens had left for the night on a short hunting trip since none of them had eaten in awhile. Carlisle assured Jacob they would be back by mid or late morning the next day. Bella had protested to Edward leaving, saying that they couldn't both leave Jacob alone and since she'd already had plans with her father Edward needed to stay behind and make sure nothing happened to Jacob.

Jacob was quick to inform her, and the others, that he would be fine. That he wasn't likely to kill over since Bella would only be gone for a few hours. Her worries were just unfounded and irrational. Jacob knew it was better for Edward to actually hunt something down and killed it rather than have the blood brought back to him. Edward needed to work out the pent up frustration and tension he'd been carrying around for days. A hunt would be good for him.

So Leah and he had the house all to themselves until Bella returned. Her visits with Charlie usually lasted a good two or three hours depending upon if Charlie managed to talk Bella into doing something. However, since Bella knew it was just going to be the two werewolves in the house, Jacob was almost positive she would try to cut her visit short. And without Alice to distract her, Bella was sure to make her displeasure and jealousy known.

Jacob felt bad for Alice, knowing it wasn't her job or responsibility to keep Bella occupied. If it was anybody's it was Edward's, but the two had become more and more distant since Jacob had awoken. Sure, Jacob would see them together, but there was space between them now. Bella had hardly touched Edward in the last two days since Leah had arrived. And when she did touch her husband, it was usually due to her being upset by Leah's teasing and closeness to Jacob.

It made his heart ache to see them so separated. Not too long ago he would have felt the opposite, but now that he knew his true feelings for the both of them he wanted them to be happy. Bella needed to accept Edward's rejection of the imprint and Jacob's decision to give Edward the distance he needed in order for him to shake the unwanted feelings the imprint was forcing upon him.

And Edward needed to quit following Jacob around and focus more on his wife. If the two would actually go and spend the day together, their relationship might just go back to how strong it used to be.

The problem between them was Jacob, but he couldn't remove himself any more from the situation than he already had. Since returning from La Push a few days ago, he made sure to be out of the house for most of the day. When he was at the house he was either in the garage or locked away in the basement. He only stayed in the main part of the house long enough to cook, eat his meals, and clean up his messes. He didn't want to intervene, because Bella would look at it as if he cared (which he did), and then become more persistent which would push Edward away from her even more. And Jacob didn't think he could live with himself if he caused the rift between them to grow any larger.

Jacob and Leah hadn't taken long with their dinner, and had shut themselves away in their room long before Bella returned. Jacob had to hand it to Leah, she had talked Alice into toning down on the colors and patterns. Most of his new wardrobe consisted of jeans and shirts. Granted they were designer, but they were a huge step up from the preppy attire she'd been trying to dress him in.

He also had several pairs of slacks and dress shirts (with no prints) that he guessed were for special occasions. What occasions, he didn't know. But he could see himself wearing them out and about if he had to go into town for something. Like a job interview, because he refused to remain a moocher the rest of his never-ending life. Besides, it was going to take him at least a years' pay to reimburse the Alice.

Leah managed to talk him into trying on a few outfits so she could "see if they fit right." He'd teased her about just wanting to see him with his clothes off. She replied that was just a perk. She'd pressed herself against his front and un-tucked his shirt, making him blush. He hadn't shied away though, so he was getting better. But he really needed to stop trying to beat her at her own game.

The call came when he was changing into his eleventh outfit. Since Leah was closer to the phone she answered it while Jacob zipped and buttoned his pants.

"What do you want?" she greeted with an exasperated sigh. Jacob frowned at her tone. It was too early for his friends or her brother to be calling so Leah hadn't known who was on the other end. Though to be honest, they hadn't really heard anyone calling for any of the Cullens in all the time they'd been staying with them.

Jacob thought it was strange for a bunch of kids who were supposed to be popular to not have any friends calling them up constantly to do things. Or maybe it was just that since they'd graduated (for the thirtieth time) their friends were busy prepping for college like Leah was.

"Where's Jake?" It was Quil. He sounded panicked and in a hurry.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Leah teased.

"Damn it, Leah. Not now. I don't have time for this. Just give the damned phone to Jake!"

"Alright. Sheesh. Try to have a bit of fun," she complained, but Jacob could feel her worry that something had happened to Seth.

Jacob grabbed her hand after accepting the phone from her, wanting to offer her comfort. Leah intertwined her fingers with his, and watched him closely as he put the phone to his ear.

"Qui—" Jacob started.

"It's Embry," Quil said hastily. "His mom kicked him out."

"When? Where is he?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He's here."

Jacob sighed in relief. Embry was safe. He wasn't out doing something stupid. Quil would watch him.

Leah released his hand and stepped away from him. Jacob was grateful, since it allowed him to pace without dragging her along with him. She sat on the bed and watched him walk back and forth across the room.

"What happened?"

"They got into another fight again when he got home from patrolling. She told him she was tired of all the lies and him sneaking off and being away for long hours. She swears he's on drugs or at least steroids. Which she thinks we're all on, by the way."

"What'd Embry say?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing. Sam knows it's bad there, but he still refuses to let Embry tell her anything. He tried to calm her down and reassure her, but she wouldn't listen and just kept yelling at him and crying. He…" Quil trailed off.

"He what, Quil? What happened? Did he hurt her?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Did he phase?"

"He—he kicked a chair through a wall. Scared the shit out of her. She told him to leave. That she couldn't take it any more."

"Where is he now?"

"Here?" Quil said with an I-already-told-you-that voice.

"I meant what is he doing now?"

"He's in the shower. I told him to go cool off and calm down."

"Have you told Sam yet?"

"No. I called you first. You gotta do something, Jake. What's Sam going to do? Tell Embry to suck it up? That she'll come around? He's the reason Embry's in this mess."

"Calm down, Quil," Jacob warned. His cousin was working himself into a fit. As much as Jacob hated admitting it, Quil was right. Sam wasn't thinking clearly right now. They couldn't trust his judgment. Jacob had to do something. He'd allowed the situation to fester and reach a boiling point. And as much as he didn't want to undermine Sam's authority (which was probably part of Sam's fear) he knew he had to do something. He was responsible for letting it get this far.

"Who's patrolling, and where?"

"Seth and Paul. South and East boarders. Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Something. Just tell Embry to hang in there."

"Jake—"

"It's better you don't know. Just watch over him, will ya?"

"Yeah. Okay. Be careful."

"Sure, sure." Jacob hung up the phone without another word. He tossed the phone onto his bed and grabbed the shirt lying there. "Stay here," he told Leah.

"Like hell," she informed him. She sprung to her feet and grabbed his arm as he started across the room towards the stairs. "What are you planning?"

"I have to fix this."

"I get that. And frankly, it's about time. But what are you gonna do about it? You can't just walk over there without expecting Sam to find out about it. And Seth's patrolling. Do _you_ seriously want to fight my brother?"

"Sam doesn't know anything's happened yet. And there're ways to get around your brother and Paul."

"With you reeking of Cullen? I don't think so. I'm not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs when you could be getting your ass caught. And you are _not_ leaving me here with _her_. Just let me be your lookout."

Jacob gave in and accepted her reasons. He would need Leah's help to keep an eye out while he talked to Amy. And he didn't think he could trust Leah alone with Bella for however long he might be gone. It was safer to take her with him.

Luckily, Bella wasn't in any of the main rooms when they emerged from the basement. Jacob could hear her showering in the upstairs bathroom. He and Leah quickly exited the house and sprinted into the woods. Jacob didn't bother phasing since he really didn't want to have to redress in slobber-soaked clothes. He didn't think it would make all that great an impression with Embry's mom.

In no time at all Leah was back by his side in her wolf form. It still amazed him how fast she was. He could barely keep up with her when phased. Being unphased, he didn't stand a chance.

Leah was uneasy; both with what they were doing (even though she wanted to help Embry), and the fact that she couldn't feel or hear Jacob if he wasn't phased with her.

That fact had never settled well with Jacob. He understood that his ancestors were only able to hear one another when their spirits left their bodies, but after Taha Aki joined with the wolf and started phasing, shouldn't they be able to hear and sense one another when they weren't phased since their wolves were tangible?

It just didn't make any sense to him that now that he was an alpha he was able to do things that had never been heard of before. Why was he so much stronger and durable than any other werewolf in their history? Why was he able to hear and sense Leah when he wasn't phased. And why couldn't Edward hear his thoughts anymore? What had happened? What caused all these changes?

Jacob pushed the troubling thoughts away for a later time. For now, he needed to fix the rift that had developed between a mother and her son.

x x x

Amy hadn't stopped crying since she'd kicked her only son out of his home less than an hour ago. She couldn't believe it had come to that. He'd always been such a good boy, even though he'd never had a father around to teach him anything.

She'd moved to La Push when Embry had been seven, thinking the Quileute tribe would be more accepting of her and her son than her own tribe had been. And for the most part, they had. A little slow to warm up to her, since she'd refused to say who Embry's father was, but her son had been embraced the day they'd arrived.

She'd had to meet with Chief Black to ask his permission to live on the reservation. They'd met at his house since the school had been closed for the day and his children were at home. The youngest, a little boy named Jacob, hadn't waited for introductions. He'd quickly grabbed Embry's hand, stuck his tongue out at his sisters, and dragged him out of the house into the backyard. While she'd been explaining her situation to the Chief, his nephew and another, younger, boy had joined Jacob and Embry to play tag.

The three oldest boys had been inseparable ever since. And even the youngest, Seth, could be seen with them more often than not. She'd always considered it to be a blessing. With her tribe, Embry had always been picked on and neglected for being a bastard child. And even though she had constantly assured him that both his parents loved him, Embry wasn't happy until he befriended Jacob.

She wasn't so sure anymore that his group of friends was good for him. She and Embry weren't necessarily close, but they had always been honest and open with one another; except about his father. She hadn't moved to La Push to break up a family. A one night stand wasn't worth the heartache it would cause. And she never liked the thought of being _the other woman_, even though she hadn't known he'd been married at the time.

Now her son was lying to her. He was staying out for long hours under the pretense of "hanging out with the guys." He was quick to anger; especially when she kept questioning him about his whereabouts. But the biggest change had been his appearance. She probably wouldn't have thought much of it if it had only been him who'd rapidly shot up in height and bulk. But the fact that _all_ the boys her son hung out with had grown just as quickly and around the same time had her convinced they were doing drugs.

She remembered when Sam had disappeared for two weeks. Everyone had been talking about it. Leah Clearwater had been beside herself with worry. Yet the Elders hadn't seemed fazed in the least.

Now that she thought about it, Sam had started changing months before his disappearing act. He was the first among the boys to get the abnormal growth spurt. And shortly after he'd returned he dumped his girlfriend of two years and immediately started a relationship with her cousin. He became very secretive and wouldn't stay long with one group of people.

Not until the other boys started changing and hanging out with him. Amy hadn't thought much of it, because Embry had never really hung out with the older boys. But then he'd started growing last year. Amy knew something was going on. When she questioned him about it, he told her he wasn't taking anything and he wasn't hanging out with Sam or his crew; that him and his friends wanted nothing to do with the older boys.

That had changed though. She'd left to visit her sister for a week and when she'd returned Embry had ditched his old friends and started spending all his time with the older boys. She still couldn't get the full story of what had happened out of her son. But one by one, Embry's old friends had joined Sam's group. Even Sam's ex-girlfriend, Leah, was hanging out with the boys now.

For a while her son had leveled out, and Amy believed her worries were unjustified. But then Jacob had disappeared for three months, and Embry's temper kept getting shorter and shorter until he too disappeared for three days. She'd been frantic with worry, and nobody would tell her anything. The Chief and her son's friends had been nowhere to be found to get answers from.

All Embry would tell her was they'd received a call from Jacob and the boys had gone to get him for the Chief. And now Jacob was staying with a doctor in Forks.

She was pulled from her thoughts by someone knocking at the backdoor. Amy dried her eyes as she made her way through the small living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't uncommon for Embry's friends to use the backdoor, so she knew it had to be one of them. Amy had to steel herself so she could tell whomever it was that her son was not there.

"Jacob?" she asked surprised. Embry had mentioned Jacob was still recovering, but he looked completely fine to her. Though he usually had a smile on his face. Right then he looked solemn and worried. He knew Embry wasn't home; she could tell. But there wasn't anything he could tell her that would change her mind. Jacob was part of the problem.

Amy strengthened her resolve and said, sternly, while shutting the door, "He's not here."

Jacob quickly placed his hand on the door and held it open. "I know," he said, ducking his head at being so forward as to prevent her from leaving the conversation. "Can I talk to you?" He looked up at her and met her eyes for the first time. "Please?"

"And what would you tell me that my own son won't," she demanded.

"Everything."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Including things you could have lived without."

Amy stood there with the door slightly ajar and observed the young man standing before her. He didn't fidget under her scrutiny. After almost a minute she stepped back and allowed him to enter.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he stepped over the threshold.

She shut the door and followed him into the living room. Jacob had been to her house enough to know his way around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused, as he lifted her coffee table.

"It would be easier just to show you. I'll explain everything afterwards, I swear." He put the coffee table on the couch, and then moved towards the center of the room.

"Show me what?" Amy was beginning to feel nervous. Something Jacob had never inspired in her before. "You're scaring me, Jacob."

He was by her side in less than a second. "I'm sorry. You're just not going to believe me unless you see it. I won't lie to you, it's a bit overwhelming. You might want to sit down." His words weren't all that reassuring. He must have sensed it, because he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the recliner. "It's going to be alright. Just—just remember it's me." He let go of her hand and moved back to the center of the room.

"Jacob!" she protested and covered her eyes as he removed his shirt and toed of his shoes and socks. Then she heard the sound of a zipper. "Jacob, stop!"

"Sorry. I don't want to ruin them. The pixie actually did a good job this time."

_Pixie?_ she thought, feeling very confused.

"You can look now," he told her.

"No. Put your clothes on."

"Open your eyes." His voice wasn't harsh or frustrated, just insistent and commanding.

"What?" she asked, exasperated, and lifted her head. She planned on reprimanding Jacob and telling him to get out of her house; that she wanted no part in this sick game he was playing, but the words died on her lips.

The second she opened her eyes she'd seen Jacob kneeling, naked, only a few feet in front of her on the floor. The next, there was a horse-sized, russet-colored wolf sitting in her living room. She tried to scream, but she couldn't inhale the air required.

The wolf leaned forward, cocked its head to the side, and nudged her with its nose. Amy gave a startled gasp and the wolf drew back to its original position. It remained where it was while she took a few deep breaths.

"J-Jacob?" she asked, disbelieving what she saw. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. She must have fallen asleep and this was all just a crazy dream.

The wolf nodded its head.

"Oh, my god, I'm going crazy."

The wolf snorted at her.

Slowly, Amy stood from her recliner and approached the wolf. It remained still as it watched her step closer. Once she was within range she held her breath and extended her hand to touch it, to make sure it was real, and that she wasn't dreaming. But she couldn't do it. Mere inches away from the creature and her nerves gave out. She started to step back, but the wolf snorted again and lowered its head to nudge her hand with its muzzle.

"Oh, my word," she sighed as she ran her hand over the wolf's head and between its ears. "How is this possible?" And then it clicked. If Jacob could turn into a wolf, and he was here showing her, then that meant, "Embry?"

The wolf whimpered and nuzzled her shoulder.

"But how? I don't understand."

The wolf pushed against her, and Amy stepped back. She watched in awe as the wolf stood, keeping its head lowered so it wouldn't hit the ceiling, and turned away from her. The next thing she saw was Jacob's backside as the wolf had turned into Jacob once more. It took her a moment, but once she realized she was staring at a seventeen year old's butt she flushed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry." Jacob said as he pulled his clothing back on.

"What's going on, Jacob."

"It's a long story. You might want to sit down," he told her again as he put the coffee table back in its original spot. Once that was finished, Jacob sat on the floor in front of her. Part of her was thankful, because if he had sat on the couch she still would have had to look up at him, he was that tall. "You've heard how they say our ancestors derived from wolves?"

Amy nodded.

"It's not really too far from the truth."

She listened as Jacob explained what he and his tribe knew of their ancestors. Of how the men of the tribe were able to go on Spirit Walks, which were where their spirits would leave their bodies. When they did so the men were able to hear one another's thoughts, control powerful winds, talk to animals, and have the creatures do their bidding. The first Spirit Chief, Kaheleha, had used their powers during Spirit Walks to drive out invaders who wanted their lands.

"How are you handling it so far?" Jacob asked her.

"The Makah had stories about the Quileute, and their strange magicks. Most parents used the tales to keep their children in line. It's a bit overwhelming to find out it's all true," she admitted. "But how did your people go from Spirit Walkers to giant wolves?"

"Betrayal," he answered quietly.

Again, she listened as Jacob told her the story of the last Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, and how one of his warriors, Utlapa, stole his body and took his place as Chief. Taha Aki had tried to use a wolf to put an end to Utlapa's life only to have an innocent die instead. Then when Taha Aki finally joined with the wolf and returned to his village to try to get the warriors to see the truth, Utlapa killed the one warrior who had learned the truth by disobeying his order to never Spirit Walk again. The human emotions consumed the wolf, causing it to turn into a man, one that resembled Taha Aki's spirit form. With the wolf's strength Taha Aki killed Utlapa and returned to his village as its Chief.

"But things were different after that. Taha Aki was different. He wasn't just a man anymore. The magic that had allowed the wolf to shift, that allowed him to Spirit Walk, changed. He could no longer age. He fathered many sons, all of whom inherited his ability to phase into wolves.

"Some joined their father and formed a pack to protect the village. Others gave up their wolves and began to age again. Taha Aki didn't give up his wolf until his third wife; his true mate." Jacob stopped there and stared at his hands. He looked forlorn and saddened; neither of which Amy would have ever associated with Jacob Black. He had always been such a happy person. Always a ray of sunshine ready to brighten anyone's day who came near him.

"So Taha Aki is the one who started all this wolf business?"

Jacob blinked and looked back at her. His face relaxed again. "Billy says Taha Aki is the ancestor of anyone who can phase into a wolf. His blood flows through our veins."

"Embry's father?"

Jacob nodded.

Amy covered her mouth with her hand. She took a few shaky breaths to try to reign in her emotions.

"Why is this happening now? After so long? I'm sure all of La Push would have been talking about it if these wolf-men had been around forever."

"They stopped being needed. So the warriors' wolves were never woken."

"But yours are needed?" Amy shook her head, not understanding. La Push wasn't under any threat that she knew of. And in La Push were some of the best gossipers. The entire village would have known if something were happening within less than a quarter of a day.

"Do you remember when the men of your tribe were disappearing, and your people thought it was the Quileute who were taking them?"

Amy had to think about the history she'd been taught in school. It took her a moment to remember all the facts. And once she did, her blood went cold. "The Cold Ones? They're real?"

Jacob nodded.

"But then—you boys are—Oh, my god." Her son, her baby, was protecting La Push from vampires. Honest, living, killing vampires. Embry had been in danger and she hadn't even known it. And now she'd kicked him out of his home. What had she done?

"It's alright, calm down," Jacob tried to sooth her.

Amy jumped to her feet. "Don't you tell me to calm down! I kicked him out! He's out there, all alone! Where those things can get him. And I—I…" Tears cascaded down her face and she couldn't inhale air fast enough.

Jacob enveloped her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. He was so warm, almost overwhelmingly so. But at that moment she looked past the discomfort and clung to him.

"It's alright, really. Our pack…_his_ pack is large. The largest since Taha Aki's time. There's always been plenty of back up. Not that it's ever really been needed."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

"The vampires that caused us to start shifting are the vegetarian ones my grandfather made a treaty with."

"The Cullens?" She'd never seen them, but ever since they'd moved to Forks the Quileute had been abuzz with mistrust. If any serious injuries occurred the tribe was hesitant to take them to the hospital, just because they were afraid the Cullen doctor would be the one to treat them. "But the Chief allowed the doctor into La Push to treat you after your motorbike accident?" How could the Chief allow an actual vampire onto their lands?

"It wasn't a motorcycle accident."

"…A vampire?"

Jacob nodded. She noticed he was doing that a lot throughout their conversation.

"And now your father is letting you stay with vampires?" she asked incredulously. She didn't care if they were vegetarian, however that worked. There was no way she would allow her son to be around them. But then again, if Jacob had been staying with them, and her son had been disappearing a lot lately, odds were that he was already doing just that. Amy shook. She didn't know if she could handle all this.

"It's complicated."

"You said you'd tell me everything, Jacob." No matter how much it worried her, she _had_ to know everything her son had been and would be involved in.

He looked pained, but nodded. "Right. You know Bella Swa—Bella, the police chief's daughter?"

Again, Amy found herself listening as Jacob explained how when Bella moved to Forks she'd met the youngest Cullen, Edward, and had fallen in love with him, and him her. One day a trio of wandering vampires happened upon the Cullens and Bella during a game of baseball, and the leader had taken a liking to Bella. He tracked her down and tried to kill her, but Edward and the rest of the Cullens killed him instead and burned him to ashes so he couldn't return. His mate decided to take revenge and duped a newborn vampire into creating an army of newborns to attack the Cullens and distract them while she killed Bella. Since most of the boys had started phasing by this point, Jacob had decided it was in everyone's best interest for the werewolves and Cullens to team up to fight the newborns and protect as many people as they could.

Amy remembered Embry teasing Jacob about liking the Swan girl. Jacob would always blush, but never deny his feelings. He had wanted to protect her.

"That's when you got injured? I thought you said Embry had never been in any real danger?"

"Leah went off on her own. She wanted to prove herself. She's the first female to ever phase. And she's smaller than everyone else. She saw an opportunity to show off and she took it. It was stupid. She never needed to prove anything. From the moment she phased she was one of us. She didn't need to go off on her own. She could have gotten herself killed, and for what? Pride?"

Amy gave him a minute to collect himself. "Your injuries were pretty extensive from what I heard."

"Sure, sure. We heal pretty quick. I was fine in a few days."

She hesitated with her next question, not knowing if he was going to be willing to answer. But since it had caused her son to act out and disappear she figured she had a right to ask. "Why did you leave?"

"…She chose him." He didn't have to tell Amy who "she" or "him" was. "I was invited to the wedding, and then Leah came and said some things that just ticked me off and I ran. I figured I'd pull a Taha Aki and just stay a wolf forever—"

"What?" Amy asked alarmed.

"Uh? Oh. Taha Aki's wife, The Third Wife, was killed by the mate of the vampire that was attacking the Makah. Since we killed him, his mate attacked our village and nearly wiped us out. The Third Wife sacrificed herself so the vampire would be distracted long enough to Taha Aki to kill her. Since he lost his true mate, his imprint as we call it, Taha Aki decided to stay a wolf. To let his instincts take over so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of loosing her."

"And you were going to do that? But Bella wasn't your…" she trailed off.

"Turns out I'm a freak among freaks."

"Jacob," she reprimanded. She couldn't take him talking about himself that way.

He offered her an apologetic smile. "If it's okay, I'd rather not talk about that anymore."

"Alright," she nodded. He had a right to his privacy. And since it didn't involve her son she didn't need to be demanding any more information.

"So why couldn't Embry just tell me this himself?"

"The Elders didn't want us talking about this with anyone outside of them or the pack. And because Sam, the alpha, ordered us not to. And when an alpha orders something you can't go against it."

"But you can?"

"I'm not part of Sam's pack anymore. I'm not forced to follow his orders."

She wanted to ask what had happened, but the pain on his face held her question at bay. Jacob was already giving her more than anyone else was willing to.

"But the Elders—" she started.

"You're his _mother_. You had a right to know. You shouldn't have been kept in the dark. It's not right."

Amy nodded, again with tears filling her eyes. The young man in front of her was nothing short of amazing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jacob rose to his feet and moved towards her. "You should go get your son. He's at Quil's."

Amy nodded and took his offered hand. She walked with him to the backdoor.

Once he was outside he turned back to face her. "Could you not mention my visit? Or anything we talked about? I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Amy didn't know what was going on within the pack, but she was more than willing to help Jacob after what he'd risked to tell her the truth. "My lips are sealed."

Jacob smiled and headed for the trees.

"Wait!"

He turned back to face her, and cocked his head to the side, much like he'd done when he'd been a wolf.

"His wolf. What—what does it look?" This was probably the only time she'd ever get to ask.

"He's a little smaller than me. Gray. With dark spots down his back."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she envisioned her son as a wolf. By the time her eyes cleared Jacob was gone. Amy quickly closed the backdoor, grabbed her keys, and ran to her car. She had a son to apologize to and bring home.

x x x

/Took you long enough,/ Leah complained as she came up alongside Jacob who was already at a dead run.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't get her nerves to settle. They'd been a mess ever since they entered La Push. She just knew the others were going to catch wind of the Cullen stench and come running. And then she and Jacob would be screwed. And so would Embry after Sam realized what Jacob was doing in La Push in the first place.

"Sorry, sorry. I had a lot of explaining to do."

Due to her hearing, Leah had been lucky enough to hear most of the conversation. She could have done without Jacob revealing how stupid she'd been during the fight with the newborns. His reasoning for thinking her actions were stupid, though, had warmed her. If only she'd had listened to him back then.

"I meant every word, you know."

/Quit being such a sap,/ she told him. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew that since he could feel how she felt, it was a lost cause. /So she's alright?/

"Sure, sure. As well as anyone can be, I guess. She's on her way to get Embry now."

/Good. Let's get the hell out of here./

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. The two picked up their pace and focused on getting out of La Push territory before they were caught.

When Jacob stopped just a quarter of the way to the Cullen house, Leah found herself circling back to him.

/What's wrong?/ she asked. Just because they were out of La Push didn't mean they were out of danger. Sam might have to follow the treaty with not attacking the vampires, but that didn't mean he couldn't attack them.

"Nothing," he said looking off into the distance.

Leah looked in the direction Jacob was. She couldn't hear or smell anything. But there was only one thing that would make Jacob act like this.

"Go to the Cullens'."

/And leave you alone? I don't think so./ They were still too close to La Push. She couldn't risk it.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Go home."

She glared at him. Not that he noticed since he was still watching the trees. But she made sure to intensify her disapproval.

"Dully noted."

She snorted at him and made sure to bump into his side, causing him to rock on his feet, as she moved past him. /And just so you know, the Cullen house is not my home./

"Sure, sure."

Leah didn't like leaving him alone. And it wasn't like he had ordered her to go. But he had requested it, almost pleading with her to do as he asked. If anything happened to him while she was gone she was never letting him out of her sight again.

x x x

"I know you're there, Edward. You've been following me for days. Come out."

Jacob felt the wind hit him as Edward ran past him. He turned around and met Edward's black eyes. Eyes that meant Edward was starving. He shouldn't be here. He should be with his family hunting deer, and getting away from Jacob.

"You need to take better care of yourself. Go hunt. Go get what you need." Jacob turned away from him and started back towards the house. He hadn't made it far before he found himself shoved against a tree. "Wha-?"

Edward grabbed his face and pulled it down for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy and rough. Their teeth clinked together so hard Jacob was surprised none of them broke.

He tried to pull away, but it just caused Edward press his entire body flush against Jacob's to keep him pinned. Feeling the coolness of Edward's skin sent chills racing through Jacob's body. He found himself grabbing a hold of Edward's face and returning the kiss with just as much fervor.

Edward released his face and grabbed Jacob's hips, kneading the flesh he found there. Jacob took the opportunity to run his fingers through Edward's hair and grabbed a hold of the strands at the back so he could pull Edward closer.

Edward growled and pulled one of Jacob's legs up so he could grind against him. Jacob gasped and jerked his head to the side. Edward latched onto his neck, and Jacob thought about making a joke until Edward started sucking.

It took Jacob a moment to gather his thoughts; Edward was making him lose his mind. But he finally placed his hands against Edward's chest and pushed him away from him.

"Stop," he panted.

Edward was in front of him in less than a second and they were kissing again. Edward ran his hands up under Jacob's shirt, feeling his stomach muscles contract every time Edward's cold skin came into contact with Jacob's overheated one. Jacob couldn't think of anything better than the coolness of Edward's touch ghosting along his body.

Feeling the overwhelming emotions Edward had caused, Jacob took over the kiss, dominating Edward's mouth, and hoisted himself up in Edward's arms forcing Edward to tilt his head even farther back. When Jacob surged up against him again Edward fell backwards and he pulled Jacob along with him. Jacob landed on top and his hands wasted no time roaming along the body beneath him.

Edward moaned when Jacob's hands found their way under his shirt, and Jacob only had a moment to smile in victory before Edward flipped them over and pinned Jacob to the ground. Before Jacob had a chance to protest, Edward reclaimed his mouth. Jacob relaxed his body and enjoyed Edward's attention. He ran his hands along Edward's sides and down his thighs.

Everything came to a halt when Jacob's hand innocently brushed against Edward's crotch on their way back Edward's stomach. Edward immediately flinched and shifted away. It had only lasted a second, and then Edward was back to kissing Jacob. But the flinch had managed to snap Jacob out of his blissful haze.

What was he doing? This wasn't what Edward wanted. Edward wasn't in his right frame of mind right now. His defenses were just weak from the hunger.

Jacob surged up against him, and he pushed with all he had. Edward was sent flying a good fifty feet away from him. Jacob quickly got to his feet and held his hands out in front of himself to keep Edward at bay.

"You're not yourself right now, Edward," Jacob panted. "You're hungry and weakened and it's the imprint that's making you think you want to do this, but you don't. You don't want me, remember? You want Bella, just Bella." Edward started forward again and Jacob growled at him. "No. Go hunt. Clear your head. You'll see I'm right."

Not wanting to chance it, Jacob pulled his wolf forward. He hadn't wanted to shred the clothes the girls had picked out for him, but with Edward so out of control he didn't see any other option. Surely Edward wouldn't try to ravish him while he was a wolf. Either way, Jacob didn't stick around long enough to find out.

**xoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Bitch-Out That Was Only Ever Mentioned In the Book, Though Altered To Fit Within This Plot and Storyline…or rather AKA "The Bitch-Out" **

So hot. Almost burning, really, the longer he gripped the boy to him, like a fire licking every stretch of skin that was in contact with him. Even through his clothes, Edward could feel the heat radiating off the boy's body, and he greedily pressed against him to absorb more of that heat into his own. The warmth was addicting.

All Edward could think was: Heat, Here, His. He couldn't get enough. He'd denied himself too long, and now all he wanted was to take, to claim, to own.

The boy had tried resisting at first, but Edward forced him against a tree and pinned him there using his entire body to prevent him from escaping. Leaving wasn't an option. Not now that Edward had him right where he wanted him.

Edward hadn't felt this excited in all the years he could remember. His body burned of its own desire. That combined with the heat soaking into his skin from the boy was driving him crazy.

He simply couldn't get enough. The feel of him. The smell of him. The breathy sighs and soft whimpers. The way he pulled Edward closer, and clung to him.

And then Edward was being pushed away and told to stop. Except Edward didn't want to stop. He had no intention of stopping. So he grabbed the boy again, and this time let his hands explore the boy's abdomen beneath the shirt. The heat there was exquisite. And the way the muscle contracted under his touch was tantalizing.

His domination of the boy lasted only a few short moments before the boy towered over him, making Edward's head tilt all the way back, and took control of the kiss. Edward had to dig his heels into the ground to keep from falling backwards from the pressure of the boy pressing up against him. It proved futile as the boy shoved against him again and Edward tumbled backwards taking the boy with him.

Edward was hardly stunned, but he remained still and allowed the boy his small victory. At least until the boy's hands found their way inside Edward's shirt extracting a moan from him. Then Edward flipped them over and pinned the shocked boy to the ground and wasted no time reclaiming the boy's mouth. The boy relaxed into the ground, giving Edward his submission, and sending a trill of excitement through Edward's body.

While Edward devoured the boy beneath him, he felt the boy's hands explore his sides and thighs sending that delicious heat coursing through Edward's skin all the way to his bones. The hands left him making him growl into the boy's mouth, and he pressed the boy farther into the ground.

It was the briefest of touches, a simple ghosting over really, and yet it had felt like an inferno had consumed his entire being. The pleasure alone almost sent him over the edge, and Edward shifted away and tried to regain what little control he had over himself. He didn't want this to end so soon. He'd spent so long fighting against this craving for the boy that he'd be damned if a slight touch ended everything.

Less than a second later, Edward was back to devouring the boy. Only the boy wasn't responding to him anymore. He was completely still, frozen in place. Edward growled and threaded one hand through the boy's shortened hair, jerking his head backwards, opening his neck up for Edward to latch onto, and worked his other hand beneath the boy's hips to pull them up while Edward bore his down.

Hands pressed against his chest, but they didn't pull him closer like he expected them to. Instead, Edward found himself airborne. He twisted in the air and shoved himself off the tree he would have crashed into. He landed only a few feet from the boy, and would have moved in except the boy was now standing, slightly hunched over and gasping for breath as he tried to talk.

He was beautiful. Edward had to have him.

But as he stepped closer the boy growled at him. A primitive, deep, throaty growl that snapped Edward out of his lust filled haze, and he was finally able to notice the pain etched into the boy's features. Edward stepped forward again, confused and wanting to comfort, to sooth.

But the boy raised his hands again to ward him off. Edward strained to comprehend what the boy was telling him.

"…hunt. Clear…head….see…right."

Edward watched in awe as the boy shifted into a wolf in mid-turn and shot into the surrounding woods. The wolf was out of sight before the last scrap of clothing floated to the ground. Edward stood there frozen for several long minutes, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions. The hunger and ache for the boy made it difficult for him to clear his mind enough to think.

He found himself reaching down and picking up a scrap of the ruined shirt. The boy's heat still radiated off the material, and Edward held it against his nose and inhaled as much of the boy's scent as he could. It satisfied his need just enough for him to realize the boy, clearly, wasn't happy with him. Why, Edward had no clue, but the boy wanted him to hunt and clear his head. And Edward wanted nothing more than to please him.

x x x

Bella stood on the front porch of the Cullen house with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to protect her from both the chilly night air and her own insecurities. She'd been standing there for almost two hours, and was fully resolved to remain there until Jacob returned.

She knew he'd been avoiding her for days. He never sought her out with his eyes like he once had. He never gave her the slightest notion that he acknowledged she was even in the same room as him. And if she said anything, he'd only respond enough to be courteous. It was as if she didn't exist anymore.

It broke her heart. Every time he ignored her, her heart broke a little more. She had once been his world, the only thing he cared about saving. And now she was no better than a common house fly. She irritated him with her mere presence alone, and he simply tolerated her being near him, because she refused to leave and he refused to kill her.

It was a horrible analogy. Bella knew Jacob would never kill her, especially not after having imprinted on her, but she knew he would leave her if he were able.

And in a way, he was trying to leave.

Bella clenched her fists around the corners of the blanket and pulled them tighter around her body.

Leah was the problem. Instead of working on getting past his issues and focusing on developing a relationship with Bella and Edward, like he should have been doing, Jacob was more occupied with Leah. Every time Bella turned around the two of them were doing something together; even if it was just the two of them sitting on the porch hacking away at a couple of wooden blocks.

And Leah was constantly touching him: she'd run her fingers through his hair, rub his back and arms, brush his hands with hers when taking something from him, nudge him when she'd walk by, and sit close enough to bump elbows with him or be pressed flush against his side.

Leah was always finding a way to touch him. Then she'd meet Bella's eyes and smirk at her. It was infuriating. It was nerve-wracking. It made Bella's blood boil, and all she wanted to do was kick Leah out. She didn't care if Leah had nowhere to go, that Sam had banished her from her own home. She just wanted Leah gone.

Because every time Leah touched him Jacob would lean into her. His eyes would soften, and Bella could see him exhale just a little bit. And she wanted more than anything to put that expression on his face. To be the one to make him feel that way.

Bella's attention returned to treeline as Leah emerged, jerking at her clothes and shaking her head.

"That sonuvabitch. I swear I'll ring his neck if he—" Leah stopped when she noticed Bella standing on the porch. She glared at Bella and mumbled to herself. Bella wasn't close enough to hear, but she could tell that Leah wasn't happy to see her there.

"Where is he?" Bella asked, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. She'd never been big on confrontations. And frankly, Leah scared her. Even before she phased, Leah's attitude alone had warned Bella against ever thinking about getting into an argument with her. Leah wasn't a pushover. She was always the one doing the pushing.

"What?" Leah demanded as she stomped up the steps.

"J-Jake. Where—where is he?"

Leah huffed, and looked back at the treeline. She stayed that way for several seconds. Bella began to think Leah was never going to answer her. Then Leah squared her shoulders and turned to face Bella with smirk upon her lips.

She canted her to the side and gave Bella a pleased look. "Recuperating."

Bella pursed her lips and took a deep breath through her nose, trying to gather herself.

Leah gave a harsh laugh. "You know how he is," she mocked as she stepped around Bella to the front door. "All that vigor, he tires himself out."

"Stop it!" Bella finally yelled at her, not able to listen to any more of Leah's filth. How dare she. How dare Leah butt in and try to take Jacob away from her. More than anyone, Leah should have known better. She knew what an imprint meant. Why was she getting in the way? Why was she preventing Jacob from returning to Bella?

Leah rounded on her, fire in her eyes, teeth clenched, and body tensed. Bella took a step back.

"Stop what?" Leah demanded as she stepped closer, forcing Bella to take another step back towards the edge of the porch.

Bella looked around, avoiding Leah's angry eyes. She pulled the blanket closer, wishing that Edward was with her, and that they were both telling Leah to back off. But Edward wasn't there. He hadn't really talked to Bella in days. And Alice had been sure to pull Bella aside any time she tried to talk to Edward alone.

Both of her boys were being stubborn, and Bella couldn't take it anymore. She had to fix this. And first, she had to get rid of Leah, or at least make her understand that Bella was serious about the imprint, and that Edward would come around later the more he learned about the real Jacob and not the defensive and childish one.

So Bella squared her shoulders, looked Leah in the eye, and tried not to flinch. She could do this. She had to do this. For herself. For Edward. For Jacob. And for their future together.

"I-I know Jake loves me. He wouldn't have imprinted on me if he didn't."

"Love? Humph," Leah scoffed at her. "You think imprinting on someone has to do with them being in love with them first? Really? So Quil was in love with a two year old _before_ he imprinted on her? And Sam was _in love_ with my _cousin_ while he was dating me? While he was telling me how much he loved me? While promising me we were going to get married? While we were planning our children's names together, he was in love with my cousin? Is that really how you think it works?"

"N-no! I just meant the imprint proves he loves me. That's all," Bella said frantically, trying to pacify Leah and make her understand what Bella was trying to say. "So-so you can stop already. Flirting with him and leading him on. He doesn't need that right now."

"Oh really? _I'm_ the one leading him on. That's rich coming from you."

Bella flinched away as if she'd been slapped. Actually, she would have preferred Leah slapping her than reminding Bella of what she had done. "I…I know what I did. But I'm trying to make it right. Can't you see that? I want Jake to be happy. I want to make him smile like he used to. And I could do that if you'd quit distracting him." Bella didn't like the plea in her voice, but she was desperate for Leah to hear her.

"So I'm distracting him now? What? Are you worried his imprint on you isn't strong enough to keep him from sleeping with me?" Again Bella flinched. Leah noticed and dug deeper into the wound. "It is, isn't it? His imprint has been different from the start. He's looked into your eyes how many times, and it never once triggered? You must be wondering why? Why he isn't falling at your feet and seeing to your every whim and fancy? It must be a bad connection."

Tears gathered in Bella's eyes, and she fought to hold them in. Leah already thought she was weak, but Bella didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"…Nasty," Bella mumbled as she turned to the side and away from Leah.

"What?" Leah mocked her with a hand to her ear. "Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Nasty. I—I said you're nasty!" Bella screamed as she rounded on Leah. "What game are you playing?" she demanded, using all her pent up anger to fuel her words. "You think this is funny? You're just causing him more pain by keeping him away from me. Or maybe you like seeing someone else hurting besides yourself!"

"And what would you know about it?"

"I know you had the love of your life ripped away from you, but I'm here and I'm trying! And if you'll just back off I can make him remember how much he loves me. And Edward…he'll get there! He'll see how great Jake is."

"And he'll fuck him?" Leah cut in. "He'll drive into him over and over until he makes Jake scream his name in ecstasy?"

Bella faltered as the image filled her mind's eye. She could see the sweat glistening on Jake's skin, his face pressed sideways into a pillow, mouth opened but teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, and his hands grasping the edge of the mattress. And Edward with the moonlight reflecting off his back as he pistoned his hips into Jacob's, head thrown back, mouth open in bliss, and hands bruising Jacob's hips as he pulled Jacob towards him. She shook her head to clear it.

"Or did you forget that part? Jake imprinted on Vamp-boy too, ya know."

"D—destiny put us together. We were made for one another. And once they get over all that, we'll be fine. I know we will."

"And what exactly are they supposed to be getting over?" Leah sounded like she knew something Bella didn't, and the older girl was laughing at her.

"I know they're…both straight." Leah snorted. Bella tried to ignore her. "And that they're both very dominant and like to control every situation. But we'll take it slow. It's not like they have to be together like that right away anyway."

Leah was shaking her head. "You don't know him at all, do you?"

"W—what?"

"You honestly believe Jake likes to take control? That he gets off on telling others what to do? Seriously? Are we talking about the same Jacob Black? Because I don't know who you're talking about. _My_ Jakespends most of his time doing what _others _want to do. Tries his best to make others happy, and makes sure they're taken care of."

"But he…" she tried.

"But he what? Refused to take the alpha position away from Sam because he knew Sam was more experienced and thought he would do a better job? Or how about the fact that when he's with his little trio they all either agree to do something or they don't do it at all? Or how he cringes at becoming the new Chief once Billy passes away? And what about all those months you spent with him, who was it that made the plans? It was you, right? Yeah, talk about a control freak."

"That's not…Jake…sometimes he does—"

"Just because Jake's fine with following someone else's lead doesn't mean he won't take charge of a situation and make decisions on his own. It wasn't just for you that he had us join in the fight with the newborns. If the Cullens had lost it wouldn't have been long before La Push was in danger. And Jake loves our People. Protecting you was just icing on the cake for him. And we all know how _that_ turned out, don't we?" Leah glared at her and shook her head. "You spend a lot of time talking about fate and destiny. You keep shoving that stupid imprint into his face over and over again. But you keep forgetting one very important fact: you already made your choice."

"That's not true!" 

"Don't deny it! Edward will always come first. You've proven that time and time again. Hell, you even told Jacob that you love him, but not enough to choose him over Edward."

"But I don't have to choose anymore!" Bella yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Leah finally stepped back away from her, disgust written all over her face. "And you're a fool for thinking so. You're making choices right now. You're like a kid in a goddamned candy store. All you care about is yourself and filling your own pockets. Why the hell he imprinted on you I'll never know, but I pity him."

Leah swung away from her and stormed back towards the open door. She paused in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob and the other clutching the frame. "FYI, Edward being a guy was never an issue. Hell, he won't even be Jake's first. And your husband is more than willing to jump Jake's bones once he admits to himself what he wants. You're the one slowing everything down with your total disregard towards both their feelings."

Bella stood in shock as Leah slammed the front door behind her leaving Bella alone on the porch with only the porch light illuminating the area. So many thoughts floated around in her head.

What did Leah mean by Edward being a guy not being a problem? Was she implying Jacob was gay? But that didn't make any sense. Jacob had only ever shown any interest in her. She'd never once caught him checking out other guys, nor did he talk about being attracted to them. Leah had to be wrong. She had to be trying to push more of Bella's buttons. She was just trying to make Bella feel worse and like she didn't know the first thing when it came to Jacob.

Or her own husband. Bella knew, she _knew_, Edward was having problems with accepting the imprint because Jacob was a boy. Edward was old school. His view on homosexuality couldn't be favorable. He grew up believing it to be wrong and sinful. It had to of been a huge shock for him to hear that he was supposed to be in such a relationship. It was going to take longer than a couple weeks for him to unlearn everything he'd been taught, and even longer for him to actually participate.

It was why Bella was so frustrated with Jacob. Couldn't he see what all Edward had to go through? How confused and torn he had to be? But did Jacob care? No. He refused to help lighten the situation, to make Edward more comfortable with the idea of him loving Jacob and being intimate with Jacob. If only Jacob would try to make things easier instead of being stubborn and pushing them away because he was angry with them. He wasn't helping the situation at all. He wasn't showing Edward the Jacob Bella had fallen in love with, but the petty child that kept stomping it's foot and trying to prove it was better.

Bella just didn't understand. It was like he was trying to punish them. Like he was punishing her.

She'd known all along that she'd been hurting him by not letting him go; though to be fair he'd also refused to leave or give up. But there had always been something drawing her to him; especially after Edward had returned from Italy and they'd had the confrontation in the woods. And even though her attraction to Jacob hadn't been as strong as her attraction to Edward she had still wanted Jacob in her life. Even though her life was Edward.

"Oh, my god," Bella exhaled and covered her mouth. That was what Jacob had been trying to tell her. What Leah had flat out told her.

And she'd been beating that into Jacob ever since she'd left him to go retrieve Edward. Hell, she'd been beating it into Jacob while she'd been using him to do more daring things just so she could hear Edward's voice.

No wonder Jacob didn't want anything to do with her. Why he was so short and dismissive of her. Why he would rather be near Leah, a girl who had given him hell for almost a year, than with Bella.

And she couldn't blame him. She'd been horrible for making him feel like second best when he was so much more than that. She needed to show him what he really meant to her.

Jacob had been right about relationships being more than just two people loving one another, more than just fate and destiny. If they were going to make this relationship work, and Bella dearly want it to, it was going to take a lot of dedication and compromising. Bella could do that. She had to do that. Because all she wanted was for the two people she loved the most to be happy.

x x x

Edward was nothing if not honest with himself. Even though he might not like to act upon what he was honest about. And if he were to be honest he could admit that what he felt for Jacob was pure, sincere and unadulterated affection.

He didn't know when exactly his feelings for Jacob changed. How he went from naïve, juvenile, insufferably annoying, and short tempered to considerate, open-minded, calm, and compassionate.

It amazed Edward that not too long ago Jacob had hated everything about the Cullens. He never once hesitated to show his distrust and distain. And while Edward knew that Carlisle had changed some of Jacob's attitude towards them after tending to Jacob's injuries obtained during the fight with the newborns, it didn't explain why or how Jacob could push aside all that hate and be able to see the Cullens for who they were and not what they were.

Jacob was embracing them the more he learned about them. He treated and talked to each of them differently as if he'd known and lived with them for years. And in all the years Edward had been alive he'd only witnessed a few humans who were as compassionate as his father. Jacob was turning out to be one of them.

But the more Jacob interacted with the rest of his family, the more Edward wanted to step in and keep Jacob all to himself. It had been those possessive and threatened feelings that had kept Edward lurking in the trees to watch Jacob's sparring sessions with Emmett and Jasper, and his romps through the woods with Leah. They were why he lingered in hallways and around corners while Jacob cooked with Esme, checked in with Carlisle, teased Alice, and verbally sparred with Rosalie.

The emotions he'd felt were new and overwhelming. More so than they had been with Bella. He'd never been jealous of his family when it came to her spending time with them, and yet with Jacob he was fighting to keep from baring his fangs when any of them got too close to him.

And those feelings had scared him, because they conflicted with the boy Edward had believed Jacob to be. But he had been wrong. So very wrong. And now he was seeing Jacob for who he truly was, or mostly anyway. Bella had often spoke of how happy a person Jacob was. How he was constantly in a good mood and could make anyone feel the same just by being in the same vicinity as him.

Jacob had never smiled in all the time Edward had known him. Well, other than mocking or superiorly; neither of which suited him. Edward wanted to see him happy and carefree; that ray of sunshine Bella claimed him to be.

But Edward had messed everything up like he was aimed to do. Part of it was his own stupidity at keeping his distance from Jacob when what he should have been doing was getting to know him. Part of it was being mentally attacked by both Rosalie and Emmett's sexual fantasies causing him to become even more possessive of someone who wasn't his to be possessive of. Part of it was his jealousy at everyone in his family for forming some sort of bond with Jacob while Edward was simply ignored and avoided. And part of it was the hunger that caused him to loose all inhibitions and act without fear of the consequences.

So he had snapped, and now there would be consequences. From what Edward could remember, albeit more clearly than before, Jacob had reminded Edward that he didn't want Jacob, that Edward was giving in to the imprint when he really didn't want to. Jacob had looked so consumed by pain when he'd tired to reason with Edward. No doubt Jacob was now feeling guilty for "taking advantage" of Edward in a time of weakness. Jacob didn't know how wrong he was though.

The timing of Edward's decision was horrible, but he knew now how he truly felt about the boy, and he wanted to make it right. He needed to prove to Jacob that he did want him. That he did want to get to know him, and not just intimately. He wanted to know how Jacob's mind worked, his thought process. He wanted to see to it that Jacob had everything he could ever need or desire.

Before Edward could do any of that though, he needed to check in on him. And just with that thought he was back at the second barrier of Jacob's mindscape. Jacob wasn't doing so well. Dark clouds covered the sky, harsh winds blew the trees about, and the white caps crashed against the cliff side. Yes, Jacob was feeling guilty, Edward gathered.

Edward wanted to soothe him, but he honestly didn't know how to fix the damage he'd done. He needed to speak to his father. But first he would stay with Jacob until he was ready to return home. It wouldn't do for Jacob to do something reckless, like stay out all night even if he couldn't get sick anymore.

Mainly though, Edward didn't want him to be alone. He'd left Jacob that way long enough. And he wasn't going to do so any longer.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Longest title EVER. But I liked it too much to shorten it.**

**About Bella: Yes, others have told her that she'd already made her choice and that Edward would always come first, but sometimes people don't get things until they are ready to understand and comprehend them. Bella took a while. And I know her attitude before her epiphany made you want to punch her. It was supposed to. **

**I know it feels like things are moving along very fast now, but emotions work that way. And Edward has had plenty of time to think about things, even though Jacob has only been awake for a little over two weeks.**

**But it's been a looonnng two weeks, and I'm ready to move things along. What do y'all say? Y'all with me? I hope so, cause that's what's happening. Hold on to y'all's handle bars! Cause here we go!**

**RekkaKouyuu **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Advice**

"It's about damned time you go back," Leah griped as she tossed the magazine on the bed and stood up. She ran her fingers through her shortened hair as she headed for the stairs of the basement. "It's after two in the morn—Jake, what the hell?"

Jacob was completely naked, which was not how she'd left him. She could only assume he had phased at some point. And since he wasn't carrying his clothes with him it probably meant that they had been ruined. Which meant that he had phased in a hurry. Which meant something had gone wrong after she'd left him. Which meant she'd left him alone when he'd needed back-up.

And instead of trusting her instincts to stay by his side, she'd left and yelled at one of his imprintees and then sat on her ass all night long twiddling her thumbs waiting on him to come back instead of going back out there and looking for his ass when she knew, just knew, that something wasn't right.

But it wasn't his nakedness that worried her. It was the look of total and complete loss and heartache etched into his face and reflected in his eyes as he descended the stairs and shuffled his way towards her.

She met him halfway across the room and gently grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed, intending to sit him down and get him to spill the beans about what she'd left him to handle on his own. Instead of sitting beside her though, Jacob sat on the floor and rested his head on her knees. Leah tried to comfort him by running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his neck.

"What happened, Jake? If one of those jerks followed you and—"

"I screwed up," Jacob mumbled as he turned his head and pressed his forehead against her thigh. "I screwed up."

'_Okay, don't panic_,' she thought to herself. "Is Amy okay? Embry? Did something happen to the pack? I need you to talk to me, Jake. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

His breathing hitched, and Leah felt warm liquid trail down her leg. Jacob was crying. "Edward. I screwed up with Edward."

"I thought he was hunting with the others? You mean he was following us? That sneaky, little, low-life, bloodsucker. Did he hurt you? Did he say something? Need me to go beat the shit out of him? Where is his sorry ass?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head against her thigh; which also allowed him to wipe his face off. "My fault," he mumbled.

Leah huffed and resumed running her fingers through his hair. "I highly doubt that."

"It was though. He didn't mean it. He was delirious; how could he? I should have known better."

"What happened?" Leah pressed.

Jacob's back flushed. "He—I—We…kissed."

"You wouldn't be this upset if it was just a kiss. It was more than that, wasn't it?" she asked gently. She wanted to tease him, because this was progress. Edward obviously losing himself enough to make a move. But Jacob was clearly upset, and any teasing would only hurt him more and reinforce his belief that he'd done something wrong. No, the only thing she could do was support him until he worked his feelings out on his own.

"I'm so stupid. But he was there, and it just felt so right. I thought he wanted me. But he, he flinched, Leah. He flinched and I just couldn't do it anymore. Not when he didn't really want it."

"Not to sound like a pervert or anything, but are you sure that's why he flinched? Because he didn't want you?"

Jacob finally looked up at her, tears still trailing unchecked down his face and off his chin. "The imprint's messing with his mind. He was practically starving. He wasn't thinking right. He's spent weeks trying to fight this. And in the one moment of weakness I took advantage of him." He dropped his head back down and pressed his forehead into her thigh. "How can he ever forgive me?"

They stayed that way until Leah's legs started to go to sleep, and she was sure Jacob's had already done so from the folded position they were in. "C'mon, it's late, or early depending on how you want to look at it. Let's get you dressed and tucked in."

"Tucked in? Really?" he teased softly.

"Shut it," she warned him.

After getting him into a pair a sleep pants, Leah ushered him towards the bed, pulled the covers back, and shoved him in. She tucked the blanket around his shoulders, and smoothed his hair down.

"Good night," she whispered, and turned to unfold her pallet so she could get some much needed rest.

But before she even took a step away she felt Jacob's hand grab her arm and tug her backwards. Leah kept her balance and pivoted on her heel to face him.

"Stay with me?" he asked. "Please?"

And how could she say no to that. Leah nodded and left him long enough to get her pillow from the pile of bedding in the corner. She tossed it behind Jacob, and then climbed over him so her back was towards the wall. Once she was under the covers she pressed her front against Jacob's side, slung an arm over his back, and rested her head on his shoulder blade. Part of it was to comfort him, and part of it was to keep an eye on the staircase. All she had to do was roll over him to get between him and any intruder that dared to enter their room.

"Leah?" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I'm not strong enough."

She nuzzled his shoulder blade. "Strong enough for what?"

"Don't let me do that again, okay? I don't want to be alone with him. It was stupid to think I could handle it."

"Jake, you—"

"Please, Leah. Don't leave me alone with him."

Leah tightened her grip around his back and pulled herself more on top of him, covering his back with herself. She nuzzled his neck in comfort, trying to get him to calm down. He reeked of anguish. "Okay. I won't. I'm here. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here."

She still couldn't help but think that what happened that night had been a good thing; Edward crazy out of his mind or not. Either way, the vampire was going to have to acknowledge what his body clearly wanted now, and Leah couldn't help but pray that the stubborn vampire would finally get his shit together and his ass in gear. He needed to do some serious damage control. And Leah would try to let him, but her first priority was making sure Jacob was comfortable and safe. If Edward had to wait a month for an opening then he had better prepare himself for Leah to keep blocking all his attempts until Jacob was ready.

x x x

"I can't help you if you don't say anything."

Carlisle and Edward were alone as they made their way back towards the house to meet up with the others after their hunting trip. They had learned long ago that it was more efficient if they hunted in smaller groups, pairs, or alone rather than as a large family. It also helped save time, because if they all hunted together, then they had to make a kill one at a time unless they managed to find a herd of deer; which unfortunately were not on their side of the Line very often.

He had hunted with Esme, as he almost always did. The other couples had paired off as well, with Edward joining Alice and Jasper. Usually after a night of hunting, the family would just return to the house. That morning, however, Edward had sought out Carlisle miles away from their home.

Esme had simply smiled and departed with a touch to both their shoulders after Edward arrived looking more pensive than Carlisle could ever remember him being; which was saying something. His first child was known for his brooding.

They walked at a slow, but steady pace. Carlisle sensed Edward was giving Esme enough time to put some distance between them before he started talking. Edward was anxious and fidgety; both of which were fairly uncommon.

"I won't judge you, Edward, you know this. I'm willing listen to anything you wish to tell me."

"I know," Edward assured him.

"Is it about Jacob?" Carlisle inquired after a few more minutes of silence.

Edward hesitated; again something that was unlike him to do. "Yes….I was wrong about my feelings for him."

"So you have acknowledged that you do care for him."

"Yes. On some level I probably always have."

"Probably?" Carlisle questioned.

"…I was so busy competing with him for Bella's affections I didn't truly see _him_. I was focused on not losing her. Now that Bella's no longer an issue I can do nothing _but_ see him."

Carlisle watched Edward for a few moments. Edward was watching the ground, deep in thought. It was times like these Carlisle wished he possessed Edwards's ability to read minds, for then he would know what was troubling him so.

"I don't believe it's the imprint I was fighting against, but my own mating bond," Edward confessed.

Carlisle blinked. He'd never heard of a vampire sharing a mating bond with more than one person. But in hindsight it made sense; after all, if Edward and Bella were destined to be Jacob's imprints, it was only logical for Jacob and Bella to be Edward's mates.

"From what Quil mentioned, the imprint itself only affects the shifter. It's the shifter's affection and devotion that causes the imprintee to reciprocate."

"So the imprint would affect neither you nor Bella?" Carlisle asked. The more he learned, the more questions Carlisle wanted to ask. Unfortunately, he would have to reign in his curiosity until everything was settled between the three.

"Right."

"And according to the shifters, Jacob's imprint isn't affecting him the way it should."

Edward was quiet for another moment. "The bond I share with Bella is different than the ones shared by you and the others."

Carlisle hadn't known this. "How so?"

"I can't feel Bella the way the bond is supposed to allow me to. I can't tell when she's worried or upset or hurt. Just like with her mind, I feel nothing from her."

That explained why Edward had been so distant and worried when they'd moved and left Bella behind. Even halfway around the world Carlisle would be able to know exactly how Esme was fairing. Edward never had that luxury.

"And your bond with Jacob?" he asked. "You have accepted the bond, I presume?"

"Yes. Once I knew it was there, I accepted it. And no, I can't feel him either. Though, the pull is stronger with him than it ever was with Bella."

"A one-sided bond that is stronger than a fully accepted bond?" he mumbled to himself. "Hmm. Intriguing."

"Actually, I believe Jacob accepted the bond before I did. I missed it when he was yelling at us, but Jasper pointed out that Jacob told me I couldn't love him 'back', meaning Jacob already loved me; which means he had already accepted the mating bond."

"Does he know he did it?"

"I don't think so. Esme's the only one who's mentioned a mating bond to him. She'd asked him about imprinting."

Carlisle smiled at the mention of his wife. "You should talk to him, Edward."

Edward stopped walking. "I don't think Jacob will listen to me right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I…I assaulted him."

"What? When?" Carlisle asked incredulously. His son remained silent. "Edward."

"Earlier. One moment I was with Alice and Jasper, the next I was following Jacob. He knew I was there. He called me out. I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just knew I wanted him."

Carlisle took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm assuming this is what you really wanted to talk with me about?" Edward nodded. "Is Jacob alright?" His son nodded again. "Did he reciprocate?"

"That's beside the point. I attacked him when I wasn't thinking clearly. He's going to blame himself, while I'm the one responsible. If I had just accepted him from the beginning none of this would've happened."

"What are you asking of me, Edward?"

"How do I fix this? How do I make him see that I'm sincere after avoiding him and pushing him away for the past two weeks? How do I get him to believe me?"

"From what I've seen, Jacob is very simple and straightforward. Be honest with him. Explain everything just as you've done so with me. He'll listen, and he'll understand. That boy has been trying his hardest to make sure you're comfortable even though all he's wanted is to be near you."

Edward gave him a surprised look; as if he hadn't noticed just how much effort Jacob had been putting into keeping his distance.

"You believe that'll be enough? Just talking to him?"

"Words are very powerful on their own. They can build a person up or break them down. As I said, be honest and sincere with him. You may have to reassure him that your feelings are your own, but he'll listen. Jacob wants this to work out just as much as you do."

Edward nodded, and the two of them finished their walk home in silence. Edward had much to learn about being in a relationship with someone. But his two mates would help him, stick by him. They would find a way to make it work. Of that, Carlisle was certain. All three were too stubborn for it not to.

**Author's Note:**

**So, I wanted to give everyone an insight to how the imprint and mating bonds are at play. But keep in mind that just because Edward is feeling a stronger connection with Jacob it does NOT mean that he feels nothing for Bella. There is a reason. I know I'm slow, but I'm getting there. All in due time. **

**And it's not like they know the real answer for why the bonds and imprint aren't working right anyway. All anyone can do is guess and speculate at this point. **

**RekkaKouyuu**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Reconnecting**

Just as Carlisle had promised, they arrived back at the house at late morning. Edward immediately set off towards the garage hoping Jacob would be there so he could talk to him about what had happened and to prevent Jacob from blaming himself any further.

The garage was empty, however. So Edward set about investigating the rest of the house. But no matter where he looked Jacob was nowhere to be found. The last place left was the basement. But Edward couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

He knew he needed to talk to Jacob, but what if he refused to talk to Edward, refused to listen? Edward had one chance to make this right. He couldn't afford to mess it up any further than he already had.

"Edward?"

He startled, actually startled, and turned around. He hadn't heard her approach; he'd been too deep in thought about Jacob to focus on anything else.

Bella stood a few feet away from him, dressed in jeans with a t-shirt and jacket. One arm crossed over her stomach to grab her elbow. He couldn't read her mind, but her body language gave away her nervousness.

Edward braced himself for another confrontation. He hated the rift that had been created between the two of them. And it was mostly his own doing. If he'd just realized and accepted the truth instead of hanging on to his hatred for Jacob none of this would have happened. Bella would be happy at see her boys getting along. Jacob would be loved and supported while dealing with the fallout with Sam. And Edward would have his hands full with two people who loved him.

However, Bella, like always, surprised him.

"They've been out all morning," she told him, and showed him a neatly written note. "Jake said they're going to be practicing with their link for most of the day. If you were looking for him."

"I was," he confirmed.

They stood there in silence with Edward feeling disappointed about losing his chance to speak with Jacob and set things straight. He didn't want things to fester. But he also didn't want to intrude and make Jacob think he didn't respect pack business either.

"Well," Bella began. She shuffled around a little bit as if unsure of herself. Edward tried not to smile. "I was wondering if you'd join me on a picnic."

Edward hesitated. They haven't really been alone together for several days. And if by some chance they were, they were usually arguing and yelling at one another. Plus, Jacob was out there somewhere. Was she trying to trick him into hunting Jacob down because she didn't like him being alone with Leah for too long?

Edward shook his head to clear away such thoughts of his wife. Bella wouldn't stoop so low as to do something like that.

"I just…I miss you, Edward." How could he say no to that?

"I miss you, too."

Bella gave him a watery smile and closed the distance between them. Edward sighed in relief at having her back in his arms. The things this girl did to him. And yet something was missing. They weren't complete like Edward believed they once were. Bella had mentioned it before; how something was missing. Edward had been so blind by jealousy then. He should have listened to her. So much time would have been saved.

x x x

She'd already packed a basket. "Wishful thinking," she'd told him when he arched an eyebrow.

They left the house and headed for their clearing in the woods. Edward remembered all their conversations there. It was a calm and soothing place. Even after introducing Jacob to the scene. Edward regretted not enjoying Jacob being there at the time. But looking back on it, the flowers really suited the boy. In fact, all nature suited him. Just like the landscape, Jacob's appearance was wild and untamable.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand with Edward slightly ahead of Bella, pulling her along and helping her keep her balance as they stepped over branches and large rocks. The girl was far too clumsy. And she bruised easily. She still had the bruises from their honeymoon. Of course they were faint by now, but Edward could still make out the slight discoloration on her skin.

"I'm sorry," Bella announced halfway to the clearing.

Edward stopped walking and turned to look back at her. She didn't meet his eyes for several seconds. But when she did they were watery and determined.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and that's all I've done." She took his hand into both of hers. "I had no right to blame you for anything. Or to push you into doing something you didn't want to do…You were right about me not wanting to admit to what I'd done to him. I've been selfish, and just horrible to you. And I am so sorry." She took a deep breath. "You're my husband, Edward. I love you. I just want you to be happy."

She didn't ask for him to forgive her. And while he was still hurt with all her shoving and demanding, he couldn't stay angry with her. Not when he was equally to blame for how things had worked out. But it was good that she was willing to own up to what she had been doing. Now it was his turn.

He tugged her closer and enveloped her within his arms. "I love you, too." He kissed her head and then rested his forehead against it. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he knew he needed to tell her sometime. And it was better not to prolong it.

"I have a confession," he began. "I just realized it, but I'm sure it's always been there."

Bella pulled away from him so she could look up at him. He kept her close, still enclosed within his arms.

It was better to just say it. "I'm in love with Jacob."

Bella gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. The tears that had been in her eyes during her confession spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "What?" she asked.

"The mating bond I share with you, I believe I also share one with him."

"But ours was instant, right?" she asked confused. Edward nodded remembering the instant attraction both of them had towards one another. "Then why didn't…I mean…"

Edward took pity on her. "I talked to Carlisle about it this morning. As I said, I just realized there was a bond. We don't know why it's different. At this point, all we can do is speculate."

"Because this is the first time something like this has happened?"

"To our knowledge."

He expected her to start laying into him again about finding Jacob and getting him to see that they were destined to be together. That Edward's mating bond was proof. And yet, she surprised him again.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, and wrapped her arms back around his waist, drawing him closer. It was nice. He'd missed this.

"I'm relieved, actually. Now that I'm no longer fighting against it, everything is much clearer."

"You do seem calmer," she teased hesitantly. "I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Alice said you were having trouble getting around the fact that Jake's a guy. That you were born during a time period where homosexuality was very taboo."

"To be honest, I've never really thought about it. I've never cared one way or another. It was Jacob that I was having issues with, not that he was a boy."

"And now?"

"I was wrong about him. I let jealousy cloud my judgment. He's nothing like I assumed him to be."

"Well, he didn't really give you much to assume otherwise. And again, that was also my fault for leading him on and not letting him go."

They released one another and continued on their way towards the clearing.

"We've sure made a mess of things," Bella laughed. "It's no wonder he's avoiding us."

"Avoiding me more likely," Edward admitted, knowing he might be part of the reason Jacob decided to practice with Leah all day.

It was actually the perfect excuse to keep Edward away; and a test of sorts. If Edward interrupted them, then Jacob would have another excuse to push Edward away. But if Edward stayed away and respected Jacob's space, maybe he could earn points with him.

Or Jacob could read into it that Edward was avoiding him as well now that he had fed and cleared his head, which would send Jacob into an even more guilt ridden state.

But Edward didn't want Jacob thinking he didn't respect Jacob's alpha position. So despite giving Jacob the wrong idea about him not hunting him down, Edward would wait for his window of opportunity.

"Why?" Bella asked, cutting through his thoughts. She was giving him a side-eye.

"Last night, when we were hunting, one moment I was running alongside Jasper and the next I was tracking Jacob. He told Leah to head home, and then he called me out."

"What happened?"

"I kissed him. Or rather, assaulted him."

He expected Bella to gasp or cry out in shock. All she did, though, was tighten her grip and look off into the woods.

"Bella?"

"Did he kiss you back?" she asked.

"…Yes," he responded, slightly confused at her distant tone. She didn't sound happy.

Her breathing hitched, and she pulled her hand away.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm sorry. Here you are opening up to me, and all I can think about is how I missed it. I'm sorry."

Edward grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into a hug. "You don't need to feel sorry, Bella. It's only natural to want to be apart of it."

"No, I want to be better."

"Everyone's selfish on some level. Some are more selfish than others. There's nothing to be ashamed of for wanting to be with the two people you love the most. Nothing."

"It's just happening so fast."

"These things usually do."

She took a few deep breathes and pulled away again. "Okay. So what happened? You said he was avoiding you? I take it was more than just a kiss?"

Edward awkwardly explained the events that led up to him kissing Jacob, and what he could remember of his encounter with him. He tried not to go into too much detail as it was making him want to find Jacob and continue where they'd left off. And the more he explained the more turned on his wife was getting if her scent was anything to go by. And that in turn turned him on even more.

It really shouldn't have surprised him when the two of them grabbed one another and crashed their mouths together. Of course, Edward had to be careful since Bella was still human and he could only use so much force before hurting her. She had no such restraints. She pulled and grabbed at him, hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist to get to his mouth easier.

Edward wasted no time. He secured Bella's thighs with one arm and grabbed her basket and blanket off the ground where she'd dropped it, and ran for the clearing. She released him long enough to spread the blanket and then they were at each other again.

It'd been so long, having to go without her touch. They spent the afternoon re-familiarizing themselves with one another. Bella had a few more bruises along her hips and around her wrists that would take weeks to disappear. But both of them were happy and content as they lay against one another in the afterglow.

Well, almost content.

"We really messed up," Edward sighed. "With him."

"We can still fix it." She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Carlisle says I should just talk to Jacob. Explain what we believe is going on."

Bella nodded against his chest. "It's usually the best approach."

"And you? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I did so many things to him. I just want him happy. I want him to know that he matters. That he's not just a bonus."

"Then just be honest with him. No expectations. No rushing. Show him you're serious. And I'll do the same."

"Have I told you how wonderful you are, Edward Cullen?"

"Not lately, Missus Edward Cullen."

Bella leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I you."

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**Explanation: Not all resolutions have to have conflict and drama. Will everything be all puppies and rainbows from here? NO! We will still have misunderstandings and people messing up. But these three really love one another, and want to be together. If everyone is sincere, why hold grudges and continue hurting one another? Good relationship that does not make.**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	33. Chapter 33

**I took some liberties in this chapter with some details from the book. It helps to prove my point in the long run. Plus the book was from Bella's POV, so just how well can we trust everything she said about the incident? So yeah, I changed some things to better fit with my story. Don'tcha just love fanfiction? :)**

**Chapter 33: Puppysitting **

"It's been two days, Edward," Alice announced as she entered the music room.

Edward ignored her and continued playing.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me." She walked over to the piano and closed the keys.

Edward sighed, something he normally didn't do out loud, and finally looked at her.

"We all know what's going on. You don't have to hide it," she coaxed. "And before you say anything, it is our business. We're all family here, and each of you is hurting. So why haven't any of you done something about it?" Edward started to open his mouth and Alice quickly raised a finger. "And don't forget that I already know your decision. So don't try brushing all this off. I can't see either you or Bella's futures. So I know you both want to be with him. What I want to know is why are you both avoiding him?"

"He doesn't wish to speak with me right now. I'm giving him the space he needs."

Alice was quiet for a handful of seconds. Then she circled behind him and sat beside him on the bench. "And what exactly did you do that would require him needing space?"

Two days ago Edward had been with her and Jasper on their hunt. One moment he had been alongside Jasper while they cornered their prey, and the next second he was gone. Alice had stopped short, focused her power on her brother, and tried to _see_ what he was up to. But there'd been nothing to be found, which meant he was tracking Jacob. Again.

It was something he was spending an awful lot of time doing lately. Alice wished he'd just be honest with himself already. She didn't know how much longer she could stand his future flickering in and out of existence. It was giving her a headache. One long steady headache that she knew she could do without.

Of course, once Edward had ditched them, Jasper had quickly joined her and placed a comforting hand on her arm. He told her Edward's emotions were all over the place and that it was hard to read them. However, he was able to feel an overwhelming amount of need coming from Edward which confirmed where their brother was headed.

Alice had hoped for something passionate, like all those romance novels and movies and fanfiction wrote about. Something hot and sexy and dirty, yet oh so right. She may not have been able to _see_ Jacob's future, but she knew a longing look when she saw one. So Alice was pretty positive that Jacob would participate with whatever happened that night.

But that had been two days ago. And everything had just gotten worse. Well, almost everything. Bella and Edward were getting along and spending quality time together while Jacob was out in the forest with Leah doing who-knows-what.

Emmett had tried to follow them the day before so he could spar with Jacob and see what was bothering him. But Jacob had apologetically brushed Emmett off and walked away, not wanting to talk about it. When Emmett tried to persist, Leah had stepped in and told Emmett in kind but stern and ungiving words to back off and give Jacob his space. That if he really wanted to know, he could ask his brother.

From the way she had said it, Emmett didn't have to ask which brother she'd been referring to. So Emmett had returned to the house and cornered Edward. Alice was amused, but not entirely surprised, that Emmett had taken a liking to Jacob. It was sweet and adorable and funny. Technically, Emmett wasn't the baby of the family anymore. And now that he had Jacob, Emmett was practicing his big brother protective skills.

But Edward had refused to go into detail with Emmett. Rosalie hadn't been too pleased with that. After Carlisle, Emmett was the only other member of their family that Edward would really open up and talk to. The fact that Edward refused to do so was unnerving, and it caused a lot of restlessness among everyone. They were all waiting for something to happen. And yet the three causing all the trouble were going about their business as if nothing was wrong.

So Alice decided enough was enough, and that it was time to get to the bottom of all this. Something had to give. And it was clear from the way Leah limited Jacob's interaction with everyone that it wasn't going to be Jacob. After all, he was still just a child, only a fraction of their ages, and he had enough stress from other sources. It was only fair they help lighten the load and handle the situations they could.

It was too bad Edward insisted on being uncooperative.

"Edward. I know something happened. We _all_ know something happened. We do have noses, ya know. You came home with his scent all over you. And arousal," she added with a smirk.

He continued sitting there just looking at his hands.

"You have to do something. We can't continue living like this. The tension will eat at all of us. And you know Rose will be the first to go. She's already ranting about it to Emmett."

"I'll speak with him."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"And when will that be?" she pushed. She'd seen Edward skirting around Jacob at the house that first day after the hunt. But he'd kept his distance and hadn't tried to initiate a conversation. It had been the same with Bella. "You know, Leah starts classes today," she mentioned casually. "She'll be gone _all_ day."

Edward finally met her eyes. She could see the wheels turning.

"He'll be alone," he mumbled to himself.

"Not quite," Alice smirked. "But I'm sure you can get around Rose."

xxx

She was so bored. Normally, being in the garage caused her to be anything but bored. She loved working on cars. She enjoyed possessing the knowledge about all the older models, and learning about every new model that came off the line.

However, she wasn't working on a car at the moment. She wasn't even using any of the knowledge she had to help the one person in the garage who was working on a vehicle; if it could be called such. No, she was just sitting on top of a workbench watching the mongrel put his little bike back together.

It didn't matter that he was simply reassembling the bike. Or that he seemed to have enough competence in how all the parts were supposed to go back together. She was bored, plain and simple.

It was a shitty way to waste her day. Utterly and completely pointless in her opinion. It was downright stupid, is what it was. The three of them just needed to be shoved into the basement and not let out until they either talked everything out or boned one another. Or if their stubbornness persisted, they all died.

Because she was tired of the tension. She was tired of the avoiding one another. Of the sneaking glances when they thought no one was watching them. Were they really that stupid? Everyone was watching them. They couldn't help but watch them. All their lives were on hold until the three of them got their acts together and pulled their heads out of their asses.

They were driving her crazy!

But Leah had asked her to watch over him, and Rosalie had surprisingly grown fond of her. It wasn't easy for Rosalie to make friends, but she and Leah shared several interests and opinions. Alice had jokingly said it was only inevitable that the two of them bonded.

Though for the last two days Leah had been glued to Jacob's side, and not so subtlety warning both Edward and Bella to keep their distance. Clearly something had happened during the hunting trip, but nothing had been confirmed until that morning when Leah had approached Rosalie to ask her to watch over Jacob and not leave him alone until she returned from classes that evening.

It took some coaxing, or rather Rosalie refusing, to get Leah to explain just why Jacob couldn't be left alone. And sure enough, it was stupid. The three of them deserved one another. At least Leah agreed with her on that.

Rosalie sighed and tossed aside the screwdriver she'd been fiddling with.

"You don't have to stay, you know," Jacob's voice drifted up to her. "Nobody's forcing you to stay here."

Damn flee-bitten mongrel. No gratitude at all for her having given up her day to watch over his ass.

"Just because you're not physically holding me here doesn't mean I'm not forced to stay here," she snapped. Damn, Leah and making her promise.

Jacob looked at her over his shoulder. "What're you talking about?" he asked, sounding honestly confused.

"As if you don't know why I'm here," she sneered at him.

He sighed and turned back to his bike, shaking his head. "Not that. The other part about physically holding you. Are you referring to Bella?"

It was supposed to be just an off-handed comment. She was bored. She didn't want to be here. It was stupid that she had to be. But now that he asked her about it, and made her think about it, Rosalie supposed she was referring to Bella. It was actually one of the only real issues she had with the mongrel, other than his stench which unfortunately she was getting used to.

"I thought it was what she wanted," Jacob continued.

"A lot of guys say that," she said very shortly remembering her human fiancé. "That way they don't feel guilty." Royce sure hadn't felt guilty. Not until she showed up at his door. Then he felt it. He felt a lot of it.

Jacob quickly turned to face her, rising to a kneeling position, and then setting back on his foot. "That's not…I meant…Just _no_," he said stressing the last part very strongly.

Rosalie stayed where she was, looking down on him. She knew he felt the need to justify his actions. They all did. But to Rosalie, there was just no justification. He had held Bella against her will and took what he wanted. He was no better than Royce in that regard. And yet, even as she thought that, she knew she was wrong. The comparison didn't feel right, and she felt dirty for ever thinking it. The Jacob Rosalie had come to learn about from Leah and watching around the house just didn't fit with the image she had of Royce.

She found she wanted Jacob to justify why he did what he did so she could see him in the same light everyone else in their family had come to see him in. So that she could be one hundred percent happy about her brother forming a mating bond with the mongrel.

"Then what _is_ it?" she demanded.

To his credit he didn't answer right away, which would have made it seem as if he were grasping for straws. Instead, he actually took the time to think about how to explain what had happened between them.

"I don't know how to say it without it sounding like I'm just making excuses," he finally admitted.

"Then just spit it out."

"…Has Emmett told you about our enhanced senses?"

Rosalie simply nodded, recalling Emmett's excitement over Jacob being able to smell his emotions, and all the fun Emmett could have with that; especially if Rosalie were to join him in having a bit of fun with Jacob. Even Jasper was fascinated with Jacob's ability to not only smell the changing emotions in others, but also the ability to know what each of the smells meant, and his uncanny ability to determine the reason behind someone feeling a certain way. Rosalie, herself, had to admit that it was pretty impressive.

"Her scent would change," he said very softly. "Every time I'd meet with her, she'd smell the same way Emily does when Sam's around. The closer we'd get the more excited she'd smell."

"She told you no."

"But she didn't. All she'd say was that she couldn't; that she didn't love me. But she was lying and I knew it, smelt it. And I was desperate for her to pick me and live, than to pick him and die. I wanted her to just admit that I was an option. That she had more than just one choice. So I kissed her." He looked away from Rosalie and stared the far wall. "It was just supposed to be a small kiss; something to wake her up and make her notice. But her scent just exploded, and she lent into me and tilted her head. So I kept going like I thought she wanted. And she responded by pulling me closer and grinding against my leg."

Jacob looked back at Rosalie then, face calm and open. He had been trying to get Bella to cling to life. To give her another option of someone who could love her that she wouldn't have to give up anything to be with. Bella wouldn't have had to change for Jacob; not like she'd have to do for Edward. It was an option Rosalie would have taken in a heartbeat.

"If I had thought for one second that it wasn't what she wanted, I wouldn't have kissed her."

Rosalie nodded. She was glad to hear Jacob was nothing at all like Royce. He hadn't given her an excuse, but an explanation. She understood him better now. Understood why he did what he did and his lack of remorse over it. Granted, with all the mixed signals Bella had been throwing around Rosalie wasn't too upset on her behalf that Bella had broken her hand. If anything, Rosalie felt even more that Bella deserved it.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked to get her attention. When Rosalie looked back at him, he continued. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She waved him on. "Why'd you react so strongly?"

Rosalie stiffened. "Maybe I'm just a feminist."

Jacob nodded in acceptance, and turned back to his bike.

"What? Spit it out," she ordered.

"It just sounded like there was more to it than that."

The two remained silent while Jacob continued working on his bike. Rosalie remembered Emmett telling her about his conversation with Jacob on how he'd become a vampire; which Emmett couldn't talk about without mentioning her. She'd almost been mad at her mate for even mentioning her to the mongrel, but Emmett had told her how impressed Jacob had been to hear about her control and how she'd carried Emmett to Carlisle to be bitten because Rosalie refused to bite him herself.

Jacob had even been sympathetic and supportive of Jasper and his history. It made Rosalie wonder how Jacob would feel about her being a murderer.

She just started talking; beginning with how she'd become engaged to Royce King II, and how happy she'd been then. Jacob stopped working, but kept his back to her even though he turned his head to show her he was listening. She told him everything. Told him how Royce had gotten drunk with a bunch of his friends. How they had dragged her into an ally so they could beat and rape her. How they had laughed the entire time, telling her how she wanted them do it; how she was just begging for it with the way she looked.

She paused long enough to take in the stiffness that had overcome Jacob's body. He was completely rigid with slight spasms quivering along his arms and back. His jaw was clenched shut, and the one eye she could see was looking straight at her with nothing but complete fury burning within it. He was angry, on her behalf.

"Carlisle found me not too long after they left me there to die," she continued. "He pitied me, thought I was too young and too beautiful. I was supposed to be Edward's mate." She snorted at that last part. Jacob didn't react like Bella had at that little bit of information; she guessed he was still focused on what became of Royce and his little friends. She didn't disappoint him.

"Once I changed, I hunted them down one by one, saving Royce for last, and tortured them to death. I made each and every one of them bleed; decorated their rooms with it."

Jacob turned to fully face her. "But you didn't drink any." It wasn't a question.

"No. I've never felt the bloodlust most vampires do when they've changed."

"Emmett said as much. But I'm sorry _you_ had to do that." She must have looked insulted because Jacob hurriedly added, "I just meant I'm sorry you had to do it because I can tell how much you regret taking a life no matter how much they deserved it. And they_ did_ deserve it."

Rosalie stood up and walked across the garage to pat him on the head.

"You could have just said 'thank you'," he huffed and shook his head trying to dislodge her hand.

"Where would the fun be in that?" she smirked. She gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. "You know, you would look fantastic in a collar. A leather one."

Jacob growled at her and swatted her hand away. He turned back to his bike, and mumbled how she and Emmett were perfect for one another.

She could help but smirk as she joined Jacob and helped him piece the rest of his bike together. Edward and Bella had lucked out on this one.

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

**I have been waiting forever to get a scene between Rosalie and Jacob. I wanted them to bond a little bit. To understand one another more. Because I could really see Rosalie having issues with what Jacob had done in _Eclipse_. And now that Jacob knows why Rosalie is so cold and distant towards others I believe he'll become very protective of her and try to help her heal. Jacob's just cool like that!**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	34. Chapter 34

**Please read and enjoy. Oh, and if you have to go back and read a few chapters to remember what the heck is going on, don't feel bad. I had to do that too. ::shakes head in shame, mumbling, "such a horrible author"::**

**Chapter 34: Moving Forward**

"There," Rosalie said as she finished polishing her side of the bike. "It's still a piece of junk, but it doesn't look half bad."

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob said, brushing off her comment about how cheap his bike was. He knew she'd grown accustomed to fancy cars and decked out vehicles, but he would have thought she'd appreciate quality work that was just lacking in modern cars these days.

_'Well, there's just no account for taste with some people_,' Jacob smirked. "Hey!" he shouted, and grabbed his ear.

"Serves you right, mongrel. I might not be able to read your mind, but I can tell when you're not thinking something nice."

"Did you have to pop me on the ear though?"

"I would have swatted your ass, but you're sitting on it."

Before he could fully think about what he was saying, his mouth blurted it out. "You just want to tap this." Once it was out, he knew he shouldn't have said it. '_Damn, Emmett'._

Rosalie leered at him, and opened her mouth. She didn't get a chance to continue as there was a soft knock at the door.

It was a little silly, her knocking to announce her presence when she should have known they could hear her coming, but it showed that Bella was still polite enough to do it.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at him, and Jacob shrugged and shook his head as the universal sign of "whatever." The blonde nodded and opened the door to allow Bella in.

"Hi," Bella said softly as she entered the room. She shuffled past Rosalie, who left the door open and returned to the workbench.

His imprintee looked okay; a bit hesitant, but otherwise she seemed alright. Leah had admitted to scolding Bella while he'd been with Edward. Since then, Bella had been keeping her distance. It was probably more to due with Leah glaring at her anytime she was within eyesight than Bella respecting his space.

Edward had been keeping his distance as well. Not that Jacob could blame him. Jacob had yet to gather up the courage to talk to him and apologize for taking advantage of him. When Bella had accused him of practically raping her mouth, he'd convinced himself that it was the only way she could keep herself from feeling guilty about wanting him too, so he had let it slide.

The same couldn't be said for Edward. The imprint was causing Edward to feel things that he didn't want to feel. The circumstances were different. He was so scared of what face he would be confronted with once he approached Edward that Jacob put as much effort as he could into avoiding him.

But he was going to have to talk to Edward, and soon. They were stuck. And Jacob hated it. Hadn't he already promised himself that he was going to move forward? And yet here he was again, stuck in the same place.

And it wasn't just the three of them being affected. Everyone in the house was feeling the ramifications. The Cullens were a close family; Jacob could see that. While each of them had someone, they were all linked together and cared deeply about one another. When one was hurting, everyone was trying to help them feel better.

And that had extended to Jacob. If he hadn't been considered family, and if she hadn't been trying to help her brother, Jacob was sure Rosalie wouldn't have tolerated babysitting him while Leah was away at college.

It was thanks to the two women that Jacob had had time to calm down and think rationally. He knew that he couldn't just leave and walk away. Not only would he kill himself, but he would hurt so many people. And he was so tired of hurting those he cared about.

Leaving wasn't the answer anyway. There had to be a way for all of them to live peacefully with one another. To make things as comfortable as they could be. They just needed to sit down and set some boundaries so that each of them would know what the others expected.

Jacob just knew that he couldn't make the decisions on his own. Mostly because he honestly didn't know what to do to help Edward. And maybe, if they all came to an agreement then everyone in the house could be more at ease and they could all just move on.

"Um, your books have arrived for your home schooling," Bella announced, pulling Jacob out of his thoughts

He nodded and waited for her to bolt since Rosalie was still in the room. She didn't leave though. Instead she stayed rooted to her spot, looking solemnly at Jacob's finished bike. For his part, Jacob started grabbing the tools and cleaning supplies and began putting them back in their designated places.

"It looks good, Jake. You did an amazing job," Bella said softly.

He grunted his response, hating how much he enjoyed her praise. Jacob could feel Rosalie's eyes boring into him as he just stood there.

"Go ahead, I'll finish up here," he told her. There was no time like the present. He kept saying he wanted to move forward and now was his chance to talk to Bella about setting boundaries.

Rosalie huffed and jumped off the counter. "You sure? Cause Leah's going to start bitching once she hears about this, and she'd better not be directing it at me."

"Just go, would you?" Jacob insisted. Rosalie stopped at the door and gave him one last look over her shoulder. He gave her a small nod and a soft "thanks", and then he was alone with Bella. Now if he could just figure out what to say.

x x x

She knew this was her chance. Probably the only chance she was going to get. Leah was away. Rosalie was gone. Jacob was alone. Now all she had to do was open her mouth and talk to him. To apologize. To reassure. To take whatever it was Jacob was willing to offer her, and be grateful for it.

It wasn't until he was almost finished that she found the courage to speak.

"I hurt you. I know I did," she began. Jacob stiffened at her confession, but didn't turn around to face her. Bella took a breath and hedged forward. "I just...I just wanted to make you happy. To see you smile like you used to. To hear you laugh again."

She took another breath and moved forward until she was standing close enough to touch him. But she didn't dare reach across the small space between them to do so. She didn't have the right, if she'd ever had it, to touch him.

"I am so sorry, Jake. For everything I've done. For leading you on. Then not letting you go. And for pushing you about the imprint. It wasn't fair."

When he remained silent and facing away from her, Bella felt the need to explain everything. To be completely honest with him.

"I do love you, Jake. You were always so wonderful. How could I not love you. You helped me so much after Edward left. You were the only reason I had for getting up in the morning."

Jacob finally turned to face her. There was no anger or hurt on his face, just calmness. It unnerved her.

"Is that why you were always so intent on putting yourself in danger?"

"I wasn't! I-," she stuttered. As if she hadn't hurt him enough, she was going to hurt him even more. But she promised herself she'd tell him everything. No more secrets. "It was Edward. Every time I was in trouble... I'd hear his voice. He'd tell me what to do."

"...So the bikes and us learning to ride them together? That was for him?"

Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back. "It started that way. All of the dangerous stuff did...But then...as we grew closer, I just wanted to be with you. I looked forward to every day and what we'd do together."

"And the cliff diving? You didn't wait for me for that. And you'd been very persistent about it."

"I hadn't heard Edward's voice in so long. I had stopped looking for him. You weren't there, and I was desperate to see if Edward was really gone."

Jacob finished with the tools and washed his hands. After drying them, he gestured for Bella to lead him out of the garage. As he closed the door behind them, Jacob said, "I want to blame you, but I can't. You were just following your feelings."

Bella turned to walk backwards so she could argue that Jacob could blame her, should blame her. She'd been the one to get Jacob involved in the first place. She'd used his crush on her to get answers about the Cullens and to pull her out of a depression. But as she started to open her mouth the argue, she tripped over her own foot and started to fall backwards.

Jacob caught her though. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other braced against the wall. Their eyes locked, Bella's startled and Jacob's fondly exasperated. He sighed and righted the both of them. Then he turned her forward and gave her a light shove to get her moving.

"I get it," he continued. "You both share that vampire mating bond. It was inevitable that you'd choose him over me. And I have to take some of the blame, too. I should have left you alone. It's what you wanted."

"But it wasn't," she admitted. "Not really. I kept pushing you away because I was trying to stop hurting you. And then I'd miss you. I'd need you. So I'd start the cycle all over again."

By now they'd reached the study. Bella opened the door and led Jacob inside towards the desk with all his home school materials on it. Jacob picked up each of the books, flipping through them and setting them aside to look at the next one.

"After you left, there was just something missing," Bella continued. "Something vital. I should have been happy, and yet I wasn't. I had everything I thought I wanted. But I felt like I had nothing. I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Bella trailed off and stood there, watching Jacob, trying to think of something to say to make things better. She'd messed this up. All she'd wanted to do was apologize to him, to show Jacob how sincerely sorry she was for how she'd treated him. Instead she came across as trying to lure him back into a relationship with her and Edward.

She was saved from making an even bigger idiot of herself by a knuckle wrap on the door. Bella startled and turned to see Edward in the doorway, one hand on the knob and the other holding a plate of sandwiches.

Jacob set all the books down and turned towards Edward. He stepped forward, wringing his hands in front of himself. Bella gulped and stepped to the side, hoping that Edward could fix what she couldn't.

x x x

Jacob had sensed him coming, and he knew he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to look at Edward only to see hate and disgust looking back at him. He couldn't handle it. But it was now or never, apparently.

Jacob braced himself, forced his hands apart and looked up at Edward. Despite everything he expected, Edward didn't look anything other than relaxed and composed. He simply took Jacob's breath away.

"I brought you lunch," Edward said as he entered the room. He moved towards the desk and set the plate down by Jacob's books.

"Thanks. I'm-" Jacob began.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night," Edward said, cutting him off. "It shouldn't have happened that way."

Jacob felt like Edward was giving him an out. Why, he didn't know, but he knew he couldn't take it. However nice Edward was for giving it to him.

"You were pretty out of it; what with being delusional from hunger and all." Jacob watched as Edward frowned. He even felt Bella shift around uncomfortably behind him. "I wasn't, though. I'm sorry for not stopping it sooner."

Edward looked past him, at Bella, he presumed. Jacob wasn't sure if they held a silent conversation or not, but when Edward's eyes met his again they were inquisitive.

"Did you want it at all? Since you're not apologizing for kissing me back."

"What do you want me to say? We both know the imprint is affecting you. It doesn't matter if I wanted to kiss you or not. You don't want it, and I respect that. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What if I told you it wasn't the imprint," Edward said moving closer.

Jacob held his ground. "What do you mean?"

"You said imprints don't affect the imprintee."

"But mine's different."

"I don't believe so. Not like that anyway."

"But you don't want me. You can't just automatically do a turnaround."

"I'm not saying I am. I'm just realizing something I've been ignoring. Just like you did."

Jacob remembered discovering his feelings through a dream. How every interaction with Edward was laced with wanting Edward to look at him, acknowledge him. He'd just wanted Edward to finally see him for who he was and accept him.

"How?" Jacob breathed, already expecting the answer.

"A mating bond."

Jacob shook his head in denial. It was too easy. Nothing in his life had ever been easy. Why would this be any different.

"I don't know why it's different. We can speculate on it all we want. But the pull is there. Without even knowing it, you've already accepted it."

"I did?" Jacob didn't remember doing that. He didn't feel any different. Weren't they supposed to feel different? Were all there links to each other broken?

"I _see _you, Jacob. And not as a rival for Bella, but as someone I want to get to know."

"So no jumping in the sack?" Jacob joked, but he was just trying to give himself some distance. It was too much, too soon.

Edward's eyes raked over Jacob's form before meeting Jacob's eyes again. Edward's eyes were slightly dilated. "No, you're a little young for that."

Part of Jacob bristled at the comment. Bella wasn't much older than him. But while he realized teenagers were usually out screwing around at his age, it had never been Jacob's thing. He'd always been about the person, and not the act itself. Unfortunately, Jacob had never found anyone who did it for him.

Unless he was drunk. Which had only happened once. About a year ago. Jacob never would have pegged himself for having a thing for being held down and grinded into. But apparently he did.

Jacob felt his pants growing tight, and decided he needed to make an exit. He grabbed his plate off the desk and moved around Edward towards the door. As he passed, Jacob patted Edward's bare arm. "I'm not as innocent as you think."

_'Let Edward mule that over._' Not that Jacob wanted to jump in the sack. If this was really happening, Jacob wanted to get to know Edward and to rebuild his relationship with Bella. Sex could come later. He was fine with that.

Edward tensed under his hand. And before Jacob could ask what was wrong, he found himself pushed up against a wall. Bella had screamed as the plate clattered on the ground, but Jacob couldn't worry about the mess. Not with the way Edward was pressing against him. Or with Edward's brows furrowed, and him looking at Jacob the way he was. Like he wanted to lock him away or something. Jacob was having trouble on deciding if the look was creepy or flattering.

"Embry?" Edward growled.

"What? Wait! You saw that? I thought you said you couldn't see anything!"

"I-I can't...But _Embry_?"

"What's going on?" Bella asked. She'd moved closer, just to the side of Edward's shoulder. She was looking back and forth between them, her hands reaching for both of them, yet not touching either of them. "What about Embry?"

Jacob gently pushed Edward off him. He couldn't have this conversation with Edward pressed up against him like that. The coolness of Edward's skin was too much.

"We'd stole Billy's beer and got drunk watching some porn. After Quil passed out, Embry asked if I wanted to try some of it. We were drunk and horny. I said sure."

Jacob down-played the experience just a bit. It had been one of the most thrilling evenings of his life. The excitement of his father going fishing with Harry for the weekend, leaving Jacob to invite Quil and Embry over when he was supposed to be alone. The three of them going to the video store to "borrow" some porn to watch for the first time. Them snagging their parents' six packs so they could create a drinking game to have during said porn. Said drinking game resulting in all three of them getting plastered enough that they didn't care they were watching a gay porn they'd nabbed by mistake.

Embry pressing Jacob into the couch while Quil was passed out on the floor, not waking up no matter how loud Embry got Jacob to moan. The tingling sensations coursing throughout Jacob's body as Embry reenacted the scenes they'd seen on the video.

Jacob shook the memories loose, knowing that Edward could smell the arousal rolling off him in waves. It wasn't what Jacob needed at the moment.

"Leah," Bella breathed softly, like she was remembering something.

"What about Leah?" Jacob asked, more than happy to change the topic.

"She-she said Edward wouldn't be your first. That Edward being a guy was never the issue."

So much for a topic change. "You're the first girl I've ever liked, Bella." Jacob admitted. It was true. He had found himself looking at guys back when he was in junior high. No girl had ever come close to getting him interested. Until Bella.

"Did you and Embry...Did you and Embry date?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Jacob chuckled. "Embry's straight."

"What?" She was confused. When Jacob looked at Edward to gage his reaction, he saw that Edward was also confused, but his was mixed with a look of possessiveness.

"Like I said," Jacob continued. "We were drunk and horny. Embry was curious. We're better friends because of it."

The three of them were silent. What was going on here, Jacob wondered. He'd been all set to talk to the both of them about keeping their distance and setting boundaries. He was ready to live his life without ever really being with them. And yet here they all were having a conversation, making confessions, bearing their souls to one another. It had been so easy to fall into it. It was addictive.

Jacob didn't want to distance himself from them anymore. Not after this. He decided to bite the bullet, and asked, "So what are we saying here?"

"I never would have guessed Embry. I mean, I guess it explains so much. He's very protective of you. I think he gave us the hardest time while you were sick," Bella rambled.

It caused Jacob and Edward to chuckle.

"I meant about us."

"Like I said, I want to get to know you," Edward said, moving closer to stand right beside Jacob. He still looked a bit possessive, but his body was more relaxed.

"I want to get to know you, too," Jacob admitted while looking into Edward's eyes. Then he looked at Bella. "And I want to get to re-know _you_."

Bella smiled and came up on his other side. She reached for his hand, and he gladly took it. "I'd like that too."

"So we'll take things slow and see where they go from there, agreed?"

"Agreed," they chorused.

"Okay."

Jacob had wanted to move forward. He'd just never expected to do so with them. It was unexpected, and yet so much more than Jacob could have asked for. For the first time in a long time, things were looking up for him. So Jacob decided to take a chance on what Bella and Edward were offering him.

xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

**Um, I got a job…so yeah. I tried, honestly I did, but apparently the first year if filled with paperwork and "setting a foundation". Hopefully, this next year won't eat up all my time. **

**As for the huge revision that took up all of June: Not much changed other than Jacob is the only one who was able to separate himself from his wolf in his mindscape. None of the other's have done so (chapter 2). The rest was just some basic editing and revising.**

**I don't have much to say other than I have completely stepped away from my timeline. The boys kissed too soon, and that has just thrown me off track. But this version has more spice. The other was pretty slow and dull. So I'm happy. I just have to rework some events to make them fit in with this new timeline. **

**I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter. It was hell to write. Because while I wanted them all to get together, I still feel like it's moving a bit too fast. But if we don't move on I feel like I'll just be drawing it out unnecessarily. So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. So this is it, and I'm running with it. **

**Bless you all! and until next time,**

**RekkaKouyuu**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hehe. Not even going to try. So here you go. Enjoy.**

**One quick note: Jasper is Texan. Alot is one word. No, I did NOT misspell it. I just know how to use it properly.**

**Chapter 35: When It Rains...**

"This sucks," Emmett complained as he flopped down onto the couch beside Rosalie.

Alice giggled behind her magazine and nestled further into Jasper's side.

"What does?" Rosalie asked, not looking up from her book. She didn't sound like she cared all that much to hear the answer. As if she had heard it all before. Which knowing Emmett, Jasper was sure Rosalie had. Upon numerous occasions.

"They're monopolizing him! I haven't spared with Jacob in forever!"

"They're bonding," Jasper said. It had only been a little over a week since Bella and Edward had confronted Jacob, and Jacob had agreed to try to build a relationship with them. Though it wasn't like they were glued to each other's sides now. They still did things separately. It was just now when they were all together they were making an effort to communicate. And, at least from what Jasper was able to feel, Bella and Edward were enjoying getting to learn about and reveal things to Jacob.

Overall, the atmosphere around the house was much more pleasant than it had been. And for that, Jasper was thankful.

"You can't talk to me!" Emmett shouted, and pointed a finger at him. "You've been spending just as much time with him as they have."

Jasper didn't say anything. It was true. Jacob had asked Jasper several days back for help on controlling his barriers. He'd mentioned that Edward had seen an image that had leaked out while they'd been talking. Apparently, it had given Jacob an idea that maybe he could control the barrier like he was able to do with Leah.

Jasper was intrigued and flatter that Jacob had asked him for help. He was also more than a bit curious. He'd never been able to not feel someone. His empathy was like another pair of eyes. It helped him to see others more clearly, because they couldn't hide from him. It was unnerving to have not one, but two other's living in their house that he couldn't feel. Not that he didn't trust Jacob and Leah, he did. Especially after Rosalie and Leah had bonded. Rosalie didn't like just anyone, and if Leah could set aside her differences to befriend Rosalie, well, Leah couldn't be all that bad.

Of course, Leah being Leah, she didn't want Jacob lowering his barriers around anyone without her being there with him. So the three of them would wait until Leah was finished with college courses before moving off into the woods. Edward was under strict orders to not follow. It helped that Leah threatened to rip his face off if she caught him sneaking around.

Jasper wasn't sure if Edward was aware of what they were doing. Jacob had asked him to keep quiet about it. And so Jasper was always careful to keep his mind clear whenever Edward was around. That just made Edward feel slightly jealous; as he was mostly curious and amused.

So far, the progress had been amazing. Though mostly boring in the beginning; it involved alot of sitting around while Jacob meditated. Granted, it had been Jasper's idea to help Jacob gain focus, so he really had no right to complain about it. Beside, in less than an hour a flash of emotion had filled Jasper's senses, knocking him to full attention.

His gasp had alerted Jacob that he'd felt something. In under ten minutes, Jacob had his barrier open just enough for Jasper to feel him. Even his feelings had a warmth to them. Or maybe it was just Jacob's affection. Either way, Jasper wasn't planning on forgetting the feeling.

From that small victory, other ideas blossomed. Jacob wanted to know if he could not only open his barrier to Jasper, but also open the one to Leah while blocking Leah from Jasper. Another, was that he wanted to know if Jasper could manipulate his feelings with the barrier open. Then, just for fun, could Jacob manipulate Jasper's emotions.

Leah's hadn't taken that long for Jacob to get the hang of. Only a couple of sessions. Jasper figured it helped that Leah was constantly hitting him and telling Jacob to try harder. As for the manipulating, Jacob was still trying to figure that one out.

"Well, I think it's nice," Alice chimed in. "They're talking. Sharing details." She giggled suddenly and smacked Jasper's arm with her magazine. "Did you know Edward's already shared how he was turned! His whole history! Can you believe it?" She bounced in her seat.

"Yay," Rosalie said unenthusiastically, rolled her eyes and turned the page.

"So that just leaves you then," Emmett smirked.

"What?" Alice asked, her giddiness leaving her.

"You're the only one who hasn't told Jacob how you were turned."

"I'm last? Well how am I supposed to tell him when they're hogging him all the time?!"

Emmett laughed and pumped his fist in the air. Probably happy that someone was finally on his side. Jasper just smiled in fondness of his wife's reaction.

"You'll just have to get used to it. Like the stench," Rosalie grumbled, turning another page.

"I haven't noticed any lately," Emmett said.

"That's what I mean."

"Ah. Well, better to be used to it than feeling like we're going to hurl every second."

Jasper was nodding in agreement when Alice froze beside him. It usually meant she was having a vision.

"Oh, no," she whispered, drawing the other two's attention towards her. She shoved herself to her feet and was reaching for the phone when it rang.

x x x

It had been a long day, Jacob decided as he raced through the trees. The morning had started off fine. Home schooling was proving to be fairly simple. Jacob had always been a fast learner. And now that he was allowed to go at his own pace, well, it just made things go faster. He managed to complete his assignments for the day just in time for lunch. Esme was a wonderful cook. And since she enjoyed feeding Jacob, her meals were always elaborate.

After lunch, Jacob, Bella and Edward had pulled out their bikes and went on a ride. Edward, of course, had confiscated his bike back from Jasper. It had been fun. They had been weaving and winding their way down all the back roads in and out of Forks. Bella had even managed to stay upright. It had been a good time.

And then Emmett had appeared on the side of the road. Luckily, Bella had missed him, and Jacob had went to bring her back while Edward had went to see what Emmett wanted. It couldn't have been anything good. Emmett's scent was sorrowful and worried. Something had happened.

Everything had pretty much been a blur after that. Jacob couldn't remember how Edward had broken the news to him. Time had just seemed to stop, and yet everything had also blurred together. Nothing was coming into focus. Not until Jacob had pushed the hospital door open and seen his father lying on a bed with an IV in his arm.

Edward and Bella had stayed outside while Jacob'd gone to Billy's side. He didn't know how he should've felt about that. Their relationship was still so new; just a close friendship at the moment, and yet, Jacob had wanted them with him. He'd pushed that feeling away though, and had focused solely on his father.

Of course, Billy had tried to brush aside Jacob's worry. Tried to convince Jacob that he'd been doing fine. His meds were leveling out. Everything was fine.

"Then why are you here?" Jacob had demanded softly. He'd left Billy's side long enough to grab a chair and pull it as close to Billy's bed as he could get it.

Billy hadn't answered right away. But he eventually told Jacob that it was the stress. Stress over Jacob's situation. Stress over Sam growing more and more tense every day. The pack members were getting into more fights and arguments with each other. Which caused the members of their tribe to grow more and more wary.

Jacob hadn't known how to respond to that. He didn't know how to fix the problem with Sam. Especially when Sam was refusing to even talk to him. All he could offer his father was a promise that he would do what he could, and all Billy needed to worry about was getting better.

It had taken every ounce of Jacob's control to calmly walk out of the hospital once Billy had fallen asleep. Edward and Bella had followed close behind him. Instead of getting on his bike, Jacob had made for the trees. Once deep enough in he started shedding his clothes and then phased. Bella had been kind enough to pick up his clothes as he'd tossed them.

So here they were, running. Or at least, he and Edward were running. Bella was piggybacking on Edward's back with Jacob's folded clothes and shoes clutched between their bodies.

Neither of them said anything, for which Jacob was grateful. He just wanted to run the tension out. Billy was going to be fine. And Jacob was going to find a way to help Sam.

x x x

Edward stayed close to Jacob as they ran through the trees. Not so close as to crowd him, but close enough to offer comfort and let Jacob know that they were there. Like with Bella, it was frustrating that Edward couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts. Of course he knew Jacob was upset about his father being in the hospital. Any child would be. Especially when that child had already lost one parent. But Edward wanted to be able to know what Jacob's thought process was so Edward, himself, would have an idea of how to help him.

They hadn't been running for too long when Jacob slowed to a trot and then came to a halt. Edward slowed with him. Bella slide from his back once he came to a stop with Jacob's clothes still held in her arms.

He and Bella stood silently, waiting for Jacob to make the first move. So far, their new found relationship had only consisted of talking. Asking each other questions and answering them honestly. They'd stayed away from anything revolving around their rivalry in the past. They also stayed away from touching.

And all Edward wanted to do right then was touch. Since he didn't have words of comfort, all he had to offer was touch. It was overwhelming. That want. So overwhelming that Edward found himself moving towards Jacob after Jacob had taken his clothes from Bella and moved away to unphased in privacy.

Bella followed close to Edward's side. He assumed she was either following his lead or her own need to touch and comfort Jacob herself.

Jacob didn't turn to face them as they approached. Even though he was naked before them, Edward's eye's stayed focused on the side of Jacob's face that he could see. As he reached Jacob's back, Edward wrapped both his arms around Jacob's abdomen. He gently pulled Jacob backwards to rest against him, and hooked his chin over Jacob's shoulder to see what Bella was up to.

She was looking straight at Jacob's eyes. Her expression soft and comforting. She reached for the pants in Jacob's hands and gently extracted them, letting them float to the ground as she stepped closer and placed her hands along Jacob's forearms. Jacob released a shaky breath and lent more into Edward. Despite Jacob being five inches taller, he didn't act like he was uncomfortable.

"Isn't this a little fast?" Jacob asked, sounding breathless.

"Do you want us to stop?" Bella asked, moving one of her hands over Edward's arms.

"Not really, no."

"Are you sure," Edward pushed.

Jacob took a shuddering breath. "Yeah."

Together, Edward and Bella started to kindle Jacob's flesh where they were touching him. Edward moved his hands to grasp Jacob's forearms and pulled them up and over Jacob's head. There he restrained both Jacob's wrists in one hand at the base of Jacob's neck. He used his other hand to trace Jacob's jaw until he reached his mouth and worked three fingers in and locked them on Jacob's lower jaw. Edward used his hand to pull Jacob's head back onto his shoulder so Edward just had to turn his own head to latch onto Jacob's neck. He knew Jacob wasn't going to bruise, but it didn't stop Edward from trying.

Jacob's breath hitched and his hips jerked back into Edward's before arching his back and moaning. Edward glanced down, lips never leaving Jacob's neck, and locked eyes with his wife. Bella had worked her way down to the soft flesh where Jacob's leg met his pelvis. She was busy trying to give Jacob a marking of her own. Her hands were clutching at Jacob's thighs, fingers digging into the flesh. Edward dug his fingers farther into Jacob's mouth and grinded against his back. All three of them moaned together.

Then Jacob froze against them for just a second before he was wriggling and shaking his head. Edward, sensing distress, released Jacob and backed off. Bella was slower, but Jacob gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"What?" Bella asked, panicked. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? What happened. Edward?"

She looked at him as if he'd done something wrong. It would have upset him, but he'd been thinking the same thing about her, so he figured it was warranted.

"No," Jacob assured her. He was reaching for his clothes and jerking them on. "We have to go."

Edward felt himself panic as they followed Jacob on foot towards the house. They weren't that far, which was probably why Jacob wasn't phasing.

"What is it? What happened? Is it Billy? Jacob?!"

He stopped and turned towards them. "Sorry, sorry. It's Leah."

Bella jerked as if she'd been slapped.

"Not like that, Bells," Jacob assured her. "But we have to go. I don't know what's going on, but she's pissed."

"But why?" Edward asked as they started walking again. He knew Jacob could feel and sense Leah. He'd admitted as much. So couldn't Jacob just open his link with her and find out what was going on?

"It's Emily. She's at your house."

x x x

When they made it back to the Cullen house Leah was waiting for them on the front porch. She was vibrating with pent up tension. As they drew closer, her expression changed and she glared at the two behind him before arching an eyebrow at Jacob. He knew she could smell the arousal on them. But that was a conversation for another time.

"What's going on? Why's Emily here?" Jacob asked as he climbed the porch two steps at a time.

"I didn't asked," Leah answered as she turned and walked slightly behind him towards the front door. "Figured it was better to wait on you, oh Alpha-mine."

Inside, Emily was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands. The Cullens were sitting with her. There was no conversation, but everyone, minus Emily, had a pinched look on their face as if they had smelled something bad. As for Emily, her leg was bouncing and her heart was thundering in her chest.

When she saw him, Emily sat her cup down and got to her feet. "He knows," she began, walking towards Jacob. "Sam knows what you did for Embry."

Jacob nodded and led her back to the couch. "What happened?"

"I've never seen him like this, Jake. It's like he's gone mad."

She told them that Embry hadn't been complaining about home anymore. He's been more relaxed and less stressed out. Sam had started getting suspicious. So he watched them. He noticed Quil kept growing nervous whenever Sam was around. Even more so when Embry was with them.

Figuring that something was going on, Sam separated the two from patrolling together. Instead, he kept pairing them up with Jared and Paul, hoping the two older boys would gleam something while they were phased, because Sam wasn't phasing with the others anymore. Any of them. He always took a shift alone. He was running the pack ragged. They always had to meet right after school, and he worked them until late into the night.

But that day everything had come to a head. After Billy had been taken to the hospital, the pack had gathered at Emily's house. For once, they were just sitting around the living room talking. Then Collin had made a comment about Jacob losing his dad, which for some reason had caused Paul to ask Embry about his mom and how things were going at home. Embry told them that he was lucky his mom had come around after kicking him out last week. He didn't know what he would have done is she hadn't come to get him.

Emily stopped making a snack and walked closer to the living room. Embry being kicked out had been news to her. And apparently nearly everyone else in the room. Especially Sam.

Before anyone could do anything, Sam was in front of Embry demanding to know what had happened. Embry stuttered, not knowing why Sam was being so hostile. None of them knew. Emily could see the others shifting around in their seats, ready to move if they had to.

Embry admitted that he'd had a fight with his mom. She'd kicked him out after he'd kicked a chair into a wall. He'd went to Quil's. A few hours later Amy had showed up apologizing and took him home. They'd been fine since.

Emily noticed Quil had shrunken in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. Sam noticed as well. He was on Quil in a flash, hauling him up by his shirt collar. He kept demanding that Quil tell him what happened, shaking Quil with each sentence.

Sam kept laying into him until Quil finally shouted that he'd called Jacob. That confession froze everyone in the room. Sam dropped Quil, though it looked more like he'd thrown Quil away from him. Once Quil righted himself, though still breathing hard, he straightened himself and glared at Sam.

"You weren't doing anything!" Quil had shouted. "You never do anything! At least Jake tried. He should be our alpha. Not you."

And then Sam had hit him. He'd backhanded Quil so hard that Quil's jaw had broken and he fell to the ground. The others had tried to go to his aid, but Sam ordered them to stand down. The rest of the pack were forced to the ground in submission. Sam then picked Quil up by the back of his neck and dragged him outside.

Emily followed to the screen door. She watched in horror as Sam yelled at Quil to phase. Quil just curled into himself and shook his head. Sam hit him again and ordered Quil to phase. Emily had turn away as Quil's body was forced under Sam's command to shift into a wolf. She cringed as she listened to his bones breaking, causing Quil to scream in pain.

"I left after that," Emily said. "I tried going the hospital, but Dr. Cullen said you'd left already. So he invited me back here to wait for you."

"How long ago was this?" Jacob asked, already getting to his feet.

"A little over thirty minutes."

Jacob nodded, bent to kiss her forehead, and said, "You should stay here."

Leah shot up beside him. "You're not going without me."

"Or us," Edward said as he and the rest of the Cullens gathered around.

"I can't ask you to do this," Jacob argued.

"You're not asking, we're offering," Alice informed him.

"We'll need them anyway. Sam still has the order for us to be attacked on site, remember. With them there, he'll have to lift it or endanger everyone," Leah reasoned.

"If everyone else is going, then we are too," Emily said, pointing to herself and Bella. "I'm not going to wait around twiddling my thumbs." Bella nodded her agreement.

Jacob looked around the room, making eye contact with each of them. Their support was overwhelming. His voice failed him, so he just nodded and turned for the door. He and Leah stripped their clothes as they cleared the porch and ran towards La Push, only phasing once the last strip of clothing was tossed aside. Then they were running at breakneck speed towards La Push, the group close on their heels.

**xoxoxo**

**So. I thought the last movie would get my ass in gear and motivate me to write. Instead, it had the opposite effect. I hated that Edward watched in glee as Bella knocked Jacob around. It rubbed me the wrong way. And I just couldn't get into writing.**

**Also, I am lazy and kept putting off rewriting the outline. I kept worrying that I wasn't going to be able to make anything work. Everything we have put into motion, I have to bring to a close, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it in a way that was enjoyable to read. I love the build up, but suck at the execution. And I don't want this story to suck...Unlike destiny. Hehehe. Yes, I went there. I'm sad. Sorry. :)**

**However, I finally decided that I would just reread the last seven chapters and see what all still needed to be addressed. Maybe that would give me some kind of direction. And it did! Yay!**

**I'm not promising speedy updates, as my job has decided to revamp everything I have done the last two years, and now I have to merge the old with the new. But rest assured that I'm back in the saddle of this thing, and I fully plan on finishing it. Not that I ever wasn't, but still. Just so you know, because, yeah, it's been awhile. I would have given up on me too. Though after seven years I'm still waiting on an update for Hogwarts AC 196. So, ya know whatever.**

**Til next time!**

**RekkaKouyuu**


End file.
